A New Host Member!
by sassybutt32
Summary: Haruhi has always had to crossdress to pay off her debt to the Host Club, having everyone in school thinking shes a he! But, what happens when a new friend and house guest of Haruhi's becomes a host member? *Full summary inside* HikaHaru KaoOC R&R plz!
1. Prologue, Kinda

**A/N:**

**i love OHSHC and i really wanna write a story about my 3 favorite characters!: Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru! :D I love HikaHaru and i really think Kaoru should be with someone too so i wanted 2 write a story with HikaHaru goodness and KaoOC goodness! XD lol. anyways, heres the first chapter, so you kinda know where everything is coming from before the main (OC) character comes in. anywho, please enjoy and I'll try to update asap! **

**Full Summary:**

**Haruhi has always had to crossdress to pay off her debt to the host club, having everyone in school think shes a he. But, what happens when a new friend and house guest of Haruhi's becomes a host member? Will Haruhi be able to reveal her true gender? And what about Hikaru and Kaoru? Will Hikaru tell Haruhi his feels and will Kaoru figure out his feelings for the new host member? (Hikaharu)(KaoruOC)**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Yumi and her family! :D**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One: Prologue, Kinda_

_-_

The raven haired girl ran around the small bakery, shouting orders to a young man in the kitchen and taking cash from the customers.

"Oi, why are you rushing everything today, brat?" the young man asked through the bakery inside window. The raven haired girl sent him a smile, causing him to blush, "Today is my last before I go to Japan to be with Daddy's friend and daughter! I want to work as much as possible at Grandpa and Grandma's bakery so I have a good memory of it, you know?" she told him.

The boy rolled his eyes at her obvious answer and got back to mixing the cake batter. The raven girl turned around and ran out the door, holding a small brown bag. She ran across the dirt road and up to a woman holding a little boy's hand, "Ma'am! You forgot your other bag!" she called.

The woman turned around and smiled at the girl, "Thank you miss!" She told her, taking the bag out of her hands and continuing her walk into the building. The teenager waved to the little boy who was staring at her and he smiled.

The teen turned around and ran back into the bakery and went back behind the counter. "Yumiko!" a shout was heard in the kitchen. The teenager cringed and turned her head slightly as an old woman ran through the door and up to the girl named "Yumiko".

"Dearest, are you sure you want to leave us _now_?" she asked the girl named Yumiko. Yumiko nodded, "Yeah, Grandma! You know I've been wanting to go to Japan! Besides, it's where Daddy and his parents are from! Half my roots lie there." she explained.

"Besides, we don't want a gothic freak working here, grandma!" the boy shouted from the kitchen. "Eddy, shut up before I make you!" Yumiko shouted. Yumiko's grandma sighed and hugged Yumiko's head into her chest, "Oh, okay, sweetheart! We'll miss you and remember we love you!"

Yumiko's arm starts moving back and forth rapidly and she pushed herself off her grandma, "That's nice, grandma. I love you too," she told her. Her grandma nodded, "Make sure you say goodbye to the little ones before you leave," she told her. Yumiko nodded. "Also, grandma, just once can you call me by the name I prefer?" she asked her.

Her grandma paused and then her lips curled into a small smile, "Alright, _Yumi_."

"_Yumi_" smiled and hugged her grandma again, before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

.

*****At Ouran, Japan*****

**.**

Haruhi was packing up her backpack and getting ready to go home. Her father had told her that morning he had exciting news to tell her after school and he wanted her to hurry home as soon as the club was done.

"Haaaarrrrrruuuuuhhhhiiiiiii!!" an o-so-familiar voice called, wrapping Haruhi in a behind hug.

Haruhi's happy and wondering face melted away when she turned her head slightly and saw Tamaki, smiling happily and had a peppy expression on his face.

"What is it, Tamaki-Sempai?" Haruhi asked, pulling Tamaki off of her. Tamaki smiled down at her and out of nowhere a rose appeared in his hand, "I would like to invite you and the rest of us, but mostly me, to a commoners park on Sunday!" he told her, making a dramatic pose.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed her bag, "I'll have to think about that, Tamaki-Sempai. My dad has something he needs to tell me and whatever it is could affect my weekend." she explained.

Hikaru and Kaoru made their presents known by resting their elbows on Haruhi's shoulder, "What would he have to tell you?" they asked in unison. Haruhi shrugged off their elbows and continued to the door, "I don't know, he said it was a surprise. And he wants me home as soon as the club is over, so I'm leaving. See you all tomorrow," she told them as she pulled open the door and walked out of the 3rd music room.

**.**

**Fujioka resident **

**.**

Haruhi pulled open the apartment door, "I'm home, dad!" she called as she took her shoes off. Ryoji, or better known as Ranka, ran out of the small living room area, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, his reddish hair pulling into a low pony tail.

"Finally! I was getting worried!" he told her, grinning. Haruhi sighed and walked down the hall to her room, "Just let me change then you can tell me that news, okay dad?" she told him, closing the door.

Ranka sighed and nodded, and walked back into the living room. Within minutes, Haruhi reappeared from her bedroom, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. She took a seat on the floor across from her father, "So, what is it?" she asked.

Ranka rested his head in his hands and put his elbows on the small table, "A friend of mine from high school, he," Ranka paused, "He's gone away with his wife and his oldest daughter wishes to attend Ouran high school. She's already applied and starts school the day after tomorrow." he explained.

Haruhi thought for a moment, "And you want me to show her around school?" Haruhi asked. Ranka shook his head, "No. They moved to Italy to be with his wife's family shortly after their daughter was born. She has no place to stay when she arrives here and I agreed to let her stay with us. I just wanted to let you know about this so it's not a surprise when she show's up tomorrow." he explained.

Haruhi paused to process what her father just said. A girl that will be attending Ouran is going to be staying with them?

"She can stay in my room," Haruhi offered. "Really, Haruhi?" Ranka asked. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, sure. I don't think she'll be comfortable sleeping in here and I have room in my bedroom for her to stay. It's not problem." she told him, nonchalantly.

Ranka jumped over the table and locked Haruhi in a hug, "Oh, Haruhi! You're so nice! Letting a girl you've never met sleep in your room! So caring! So cute!" he said happily.

Haruhi chuckled and gave her father a hug back, "Thanks, Dad. But, can you let go now? I want to start dinner." she told him.

Ranka quickly pulled himself away and smiled at his daughter, "Haha, just like your mother, I see. Go ahead, I won't stop you." he told her. Haruhi nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Ranka watched his daughter leave the room, then crawled over to where he was sitting before and picked up a small piece of paper on the floor. It was a letter and he decided to read it again:

_Dear Ryoji,_

_My name is Yumiko De Luca, call me Yumi. My father was Akito De Luca, also you're best friend from high school, just in case you forgot. I also know you were there after I was born, because I found a picture of you with my dad at the hospital. I have some sad news. My father and mother were recently in an accident. I have yet to find out about their condition, since I am writing you just a day after they got hurt. My father told me to write you, asking you this favor: will you please let me stay with you for a year or so? I plan to attend the elite private high school, Ouran. Because of my family moving from Japan, I have no place to go once I start at the school and I was very much hoping if you would agree to having me stay with you and your family. Below is the number for my parents home, please call and tell me your answer. I am willing to pay to for my expenses. Much appreciated, Mr. Fujioka. _

_Sincerely, Yumi De Luca_

Ranka sighed and crumpled the paper up before tossing it into the near by trash can across the room. He stood up and walked out of the room, "I'm gonna go set up the cot in your room, Haruhi," He told her as he walked passed.

Haruhi nodded to her father and she continued to read from the cookbook.

-

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Haruhi Meets Yumi

**A/N:**

**thank u Have-A-Cookie for reviewing my first chapter! i hope u enjoy this chapter too! and I hope everyone else whos reading likes it too!!!!! :D ok, well enjoy and R&R**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Haruhi Meets Yumi_

_**.**_

_**Haruhi's point of view**_

_**.**_

The next morning I woke up about an hour earlier then normal, making sure I had everything ready for when "Yumiko" came to the apartment after school. I cleared out half my closet the night before so she could have some room, and my dad set up the cot right under the window, which wasn't a big deal since nothing was there to begin with. If she was bringing a normal amount of things, then I was certain their was enough room for her.

Dad had decided to sleep in that morning, since he was working until eleven that night and had to be in at noon. But, just to make sure he gets up after I left, I reset his alarm clock to nine thirty.

I made my way to school in a matter of twenty minutes and waved to the girls who waved at me first. I sighed; how much longer would I have to pretend to be a guy? Did the guys in the host club think it was no big deal if I pretended to be a guy? Even though I've never said it, it's starting to bother me! Having to entertain people of the _same sex _is starting to get me more and more hoping and wishing to get my debt over and down with.

Also, I have very few female friends here at Ouran that know my true gender. Actually, have no friends at Ouran that are female that knew my true gender. Only the host club (and I think the teachers?) know my real gender and I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm extremely excited about this girl coming to Ouran who will be living with us; hopefully she will keep my secret.

I walked through the giant halls of Ouran and made my way to 1-A. As I walked through the open door, I saw Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai standing next to Hikaru's desk, talking with the two.

"Ah, Haruhi! Good morning!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me. Honey smiled and waved his hand, "Haru-Chan! 'Morning, Haru-Chan!" he said happily. I walked up to them and took my seat in the desk next to Hikaru and Kaoru's, "Good morning. Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, is their a particular reason for being in a first year class?" I asked them.

Honey nodded and walked up to my desk, "Yeah! Me and Takashi wanted to talk to Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan about keeping the host club up once we leave!"

I thought for a moment, "Oh, that's right. This is your last month at Ouran before you graduate."

Honey nodded, "Yup! I've been wondering if they know if Tama-Chan is going to take in any new host boys to take our place so Kyo-Chan doesn't lose any profit! You know how he loves making money!" Honey laughed.

"Why don't you just ask Kyoya-Sempai and Tamaki-Sempai?" I asked. "`Cause milord and Kyoya aren't in their classroom." Hikaru said, boredly.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said. Honey and everyone looked up at Mori, "Classes are about to start. We should go," he told him. Honey nodded, "Bye Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Haru-Chan! See you guys later!" Honey said happily, following Mori out of the classroom.

I pulled out a folder from my bag and I felt eyes staring at me. I turned my head to Hikaru, "What?" I asked.

He shrugged, then looked past me at Kaoru, "You seem a little different today," he said. "I didn't know you were so observant, Hikaru," I mumbled, a slight grin on my face, as I pulled out the homework.

"You seem, I don't know, brighter today?" Kaoru asked. I shrugged, "I'm the same as any other day, guys. I think you're eyes are malfunctioning."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, "Funny Haruhi! But, we'll figure out what's going on! Just you wait and see!" Kaoru told me.

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. Oh! Maybe it has something to do with that "surprise" you dad had for you yesterday?" he asked with a sly grin and a mischievous look on his face.

I ignored the question, only causing their curiosity to grow even more. I ignored their playful questions and guesses of what they thought the surprise was, and waiting patiently for the teacher to start class.

_**.**_

_**After School, Host Club, normal point of view**_

_**.**_

Haruhi was picking up some of the empty plates and tea cups around the room, helping the clean up after the girls had left.

"So, Haruhi, are you going to tell us what the surprise is or do we have to go to drastic measures?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously. Haruhi shook her head, "No guys! Just wait until tomorrow then I'm sure you'll probably find out." she told them.

Hikaru and Kaoru both shared a glance, "I guess we have to choice," Kaoru grinned. Haruhi stared at them quizzically. Hikaru and Kaoru both turned their bodies slightly and scanned the room for the blonde "king" or the club, "Milord! Haruhi is keeping a juicy secret from you!" they shouted in unison.

Tamaki froze and in a matter of seconds he had run across the room, gripped Haruhi by the shoulders and was shaking her back and forth, while crying hysterically, "What is it, Haruhi?! What could you possible be keeping from you father?!" he asked her quickly.

Haruhi's face turned glum and she was staring off at the other side of the room. Everyone else in the room stared at the scene and walked forward for a better look.

"What could Haru-Chan have going on that she couldn't tell us?" Honey asked, who was holding his little pink bunny, Usa-Chan. Kyoya and Mori just stood a little off to the side, watching.

"Sempai, you're over reacting," Haruhi told him, trying her best to pull away from the blonde's grip. "Why, Haruhi?! Why is my daughter keeping secrets from her father?!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm not keeping secrets from my father," Haruhi told him. Tamaki stopped shaking her and the tears went away, "Really?!" he asked hopefully.

Haruhi nodded, "I never keep secrets from my father. You, on the other hand, aren't my father." she said nonchalantly.

Tamaki froze, then appeared in his corner of sadness and started to pout. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at him.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the sofa where her bag was. "So, is Haru-Chan really keeping something from us?" Honey asked. Everyone nodded.

"Waa! Haru-Chan! Secrets aren't fun!" Honey told her. Haruhi sighed, "If I told you guys, you'd go overboard and crazy and might even wanna come to my house or something. It's better right now if you don't know."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and the light flicked off the glass, "I think I know Haruhi's little secret." he said smugly.

Haruhi cringed and Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to Kyoya with grins plastered on their faces. Tamaki finally came out of his corner and ran up to Kyoya, "Mom! Mom! You know what's wrong with our daughter?!" Tamaki asked hopefully.

Kyoya nodded and looked down at the small book that was in his hands, "A new transfer student is starting school tomorrow and is starting in class 1-A. I presume you're teacher told you about a new student?" Kyoya asked the first years.

Kaoru shrugged, "The teacher said nothing but I did notice a desk behind mine. Which was strange because Mine, Hikaru and Haruhi's row is the last row in the class."

"Yes, well, my sources tell me this new student's home address is the same as Haruhi's. The same goes for parent and guardian phone number." Kyoya explained, looking over at Haruhi.

Haruhi's face froze, "H-How, w-why," Haruhi struggled to find the words.

"Is this new student and relative of Haru-Chan?" Honey asked. "A secret child you never knew about or something?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

Haruhi shook her head, "No! It's just the child of my dad's friend from high school." she told them.

"This better not be a boy! I will not approve of a boy living in your home with you Haruhi!" Tamaki told her sternly. Haruhi sighed, "It's not a boy, Sempai. It's a girl."

"A girl? Really, really?! What's she like? Where's she from? Does she like sweets?!" Honey asked, excited.

"She's from Italy and her name is Yumiko. I don't really know anything other then that," she explained. "You mean you've never talked to or seen this girl?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded, "My dad says he was there when she was born and he was her unofficial god father. Her dad was also there when I was born." she explained.

"You guys never met? Not once? You sure?" Honey asked. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. A little after she was born she moved to Italy with her parents. My dad says it was because her father's parents died and they wanted to move closer to her mother's family." she explained.

"When is this girl arriving from Italy?" Tamaki asked.

"Does she even speak Japanese?" Hikaru asked.

"Is she going to keep your secret from everyone else at school?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi held up her hands to quiet them down, "Her plane lands soon. My dad says she said she'd take a taxi to our place. Yes, she speaks Japanese; it's her second language, Italian being the first. And I'm hoping she will." she explained.

Haruhi checked her wrist watch, "I'm gonna get going. I want to be there before she comes so I can help her with her stuff." she said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Haruhi! Can we come over to meet this new girl?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. "No way! Wait until tomorrow!" she called back, closing the door behind her.

**.**

**Fujioka Residents **

**.**

Haruhi ran up the steps to the door and glanced around. _She isn't here yet? I thought she was getting on a flight that would land an hour and a half ago. _Haruhi thought.

She pulled her house keys out and unlocked the door. As she took off her shoes, she scanned the apartment, wondering if anything was out of place. Haruhi walked through the apartment and into her room. She pulled out a pair of capri pants and a stripped t-shirt and changed out of her uniform.

She walked out of the room and into the small living room, placing her bag on the table and pulling out her homework for tonight. _I have time to finish my homework, and then I can start looking at different recipes for dinner tonight. I'll have to check and see if I have enough for three people though; I've always normally cooked for two. _Haruhi thought as she started to work on her English homework.

Just then, a knock at the door was heard and Haruhi dropped her pen. She stood up and quickly walked over to the door as the knocking became faster and faster. "I'm coming!" she called as she finally reached the door and pulled it open.

Haruhi felt shocked at the person standing in front of her.

A girl with black hair down to her lower back was standing there. Streaks of dark blue and red where aligned in her hair. She was wearing a white crop top with a black fishnet tank top over it. She had on black mesh ripped skinny jeans with a Tripp hot pink stripped tutu skirt over it with a black and gray tiger hoodie and Demonia wrap around double strapped boots and about five suit cases by her feet.

"You're," Haruhi started.

The girl quickly hugged Haruhi, "Hi! I'm Yumi! You must be Haruhi! Thanks so much for letting me stay!" she said happily. Haruhi hesitantly hugged her back, "Um, hi Yumiko,"

Yumi pulled away from Haruhi, "no-no! Yumi_ko_ is so not me! I've always been called _Yumi_!" She told her. Haruhi nodded. Yumi took a few steps back and grabbed two of the five suit cases, "You have no idea how many trips I have to take to get all theses suitcases up here!" she laughed.

Haruhi stepped back as Yumi stepped inside, "Wouldn't it only take two trips?" Haruhi asked. Yumi dropped the suitcases next to the counter and ran back outside, "I wish! I have like, three more suit cases downstairs! I gotta go get them!" she called, running over to the stairs.

Haruhi cringed, "there are more?" she mumbled. She looked down at the suitcases outside her door. They were of medium size, with buttons and stickers on them. She shrugged and picked two of them up.

Her arms immediately felt like she was lifting one hundred pound weights and she dropped them down. She started shaking her hands back and forth.

She heard footsteps and looked back down to the stairway and saw Yumi running over to her, with two suitcases in her left and one in the right. She walked up to her, "It's amazing that the lightest bags are always the last one you have to carry! This always happens to me!" she quickly moved passed Haruhi and set the three bags on the floor.

She turned her head and looked at Haruhi quizzically. After a moment, she made a fist and slammed it into her right palm, "Oh, I see! You tried picking up two of those suitcases, didn't you?" she asked, walking passed her and back outside to grab a suitcase.

"H-How did you know?" Haruhi asked her. Yumi shrugged as she picked up one of the bags Haruhi tried to pick up, "Eddy, he works for my family, tried helping me with my bags and when he tried picking these bags up he dropped them right back onto the floor!" she explained.

"What's in those bags anyway?" Haruhi asked. Yumi looked down at the one in her hand, "Well, this one is probably the one with my shoes." she thought out loud. Haruhi glanced at the boots Yumi was wearing and saw they had a high platform, "You're shoes must weigh a ton then."

Yumi laughed, "Yeah! I brought the shoes I thought I'd need! My boots, flats, heels, slippers, flip flops, wedges and converses! That's a lot of shoes, so I guess they do weigh a lot!"

She pulled at the suitcase and Haruhi grabbed one of the straps and helped her pull it inside.

"So, Haruhi, I talked with you dad a couple of times. He says you go to Ouran too, on a scholarship." Yumi said, dropping the bag in the kitchen. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. I'm in the same class as you," she told her.

Yumi grinned, "Great! It's better to be in a class with a friend then be alone!" she said happily, walking back out and get the last of the bags. Haruhi followed. They each grabbed a bag and walked back inside, Haruhi closing the door behind her.

"So, have you seen the uniforms yet?" Haruhi asked her. Yumi shrugged, "Nope. I got them in the mail a week ago, but I was so busy packing and fixing up my room so my sister could move into it, I never opened the box of uniforms. But my grandma opened the box for me and packed it in with my stuff, so they're somewhere in theses suitcases." she explained. "Why do you ask? You think I won't be able to tell? Are the uniforms that casual? And I thought the uniforms where like, sailor suits or something," Yumi asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, no sailor suits. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to tell these uniforms from your clothing."

Yumi grinned, "Great! Do you mind showing me to my room? Or am I sleeping in the living room or sharing a room?" she asked. Haruhi nodded, "You'll be in my room."

Yumi grinned, "Yay! I've never shared my room before! I mean, I could have, but my sister is only like, one and I didn't want a crying baby in my room so she shared a room with her twin little brother! Oh! You wanna see them?! I think I have a picture handy!" Yumi asked.

Haruhi chuckled as she picked up one of the lighter suitcases, "You get off topic really quick, huh?"

Yumi nodded as she started digging through a small backpack that was attached to one of the bags, "My grandma says I'm the most talkative person she's met! When someone would come into the bakery, I would always talk to them and jump from subject to subject! But, really I'm a very quiet person! I just get nervous and when I'm nervous I babble and-"

Haruhi covered Yumi's mouth with her hand, "I get it. You're nervous. Don't be; me and my dad are relatively normal. You'll fit in fine, just be yourself."

She removed her hand and Yumi stared at her curiously. She smiled lightly, "You know, you're a nice girl, Haruhi. Thank you for shutting me up!"

Haruhi nodded and continued down the hall. Yumi quickly scurried to pick up two of the lighter bags and followed Haruhi down the hall to the door. Once inside Yumi stared all around. The walls were a peach color and a few pictures were on the wall. A small bed was in the corner, with a nightstand and then a bookshelf a few feet above the bed.

Across the room was a medium size dresser and then a door, Yumi guessed was a closet. She looked over at the window and the blinds were pulled down, and under it in the open space was a cot, with a blanket and two pillows.

"We don't really have a spare bed, so we had to set up a cot. I hope its okay," Haruhi said, setting the bags at the feet of the cot. Yumi nodded happily and took a seat on the cot, dropping the bags she had in front of the cot. "I've never slept on a cot before! And if I don't like it maybe I can talk my grandma into letting me take out some of my bank account so I can get a small bed! If that's okay with you and your dad." she asked.

Haruhi nodded, "I don't mind and if you really do plan to stay with us so you can finish your high school career then you can't sleep on a cot the whole time, you'll need a bed."

Yumi smiled and clapped her hands, "Awesome! Oh yeah! Did I mention I love your room! It's so homey! It's almost like my bedroom back home, only I had a bunch of books on a big shelf and a computer desk next to the window!" she explained.

"Really? I thought you lived in a big house," Haruhi mumbled. Yumi laughed, "Just cuz I'm rich doesn't mean I lived in a big house! My parents didn't want to spoil me or my brother and sister! We lived in a two story house behind one of our bakeries and they only gave me twenty dollars every two weeks as an allowance! And with the stuff I buy, that isn't a lot of money!" she explained, standing up and walking out of the room.

"What's in here?!" Haruhi heard her shout. She quickly ran out of her room and saw Yumi looking into her father's bedroom, "That's dad's room." Haruhi told her.

Yumi quickly closed the door, "Oh, sorry!" she laughed, continuing down the hall. Yumi ran into the small kitchen and grabbed two of the bags, and Haruhi grabbed one of the heavy ones.

They kept this up until all the suitcases were sitting in Haruhi's room. "Do you need any help unpacking?" Haruhi asked her.

Yumi shrugged, "I saw a cookbook out there, so I'm guessing you gotta make dinner. I don't want you to have to stop what you were doing to help me. Just show me where to put everything and I will." Yumi explained.

Haruhi nodded and walked over and opened the closet, "You can have the left half. There are about thirty hangers for clothes and space on the floor for your shoes. And over here," Haruhi moved away and pointed to the dresser, "I moved every thing around so you can have three of the six drawers, okay?" she asked.

Yumi nodded, "Thanks, Haruhi! I think I got it covered!"

Haruhi nodded and proceeded out of the room. _She's a real open type of person when she's nervous. Nice too. You'd never tell by the way she dresses. Although, she said she was a quiet girl when she wasn't nervous. Maybe after knowing her a while longer I'll get to see this "quiet" side of Yumi, _Haruhi thought as she walked back into the living room.

Yumi took a seat on the floor and started to unzip one of the suitcases. She pulled out three plastic containers and slid them under the cot. Under the containers where plastic bags of fabrics and laces in a variety of colors, but mostly the colors were black, red, purple, dark green and dark blue and she slid those bags under the cot as well.

Finally, Yumi was done with the first bag and she started on the next. As she unzipped the bag, she noticed something bright. As she flipped the lid over, she saw a yellow type of fabric sticking out from under one of her shirts.

"Oh! Must be the school uniform!" Yumi said happily, pulled the shirts out of the way and grabbing the yellow fabric.

As she pulled it out she got a full look at it. She felt her eye twitch and she held the dress up against her body and stared down. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She counted to three:

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Haruhi jumped slightly and then stared back down at her homework, "I guess she found the girls uniform," Haruhi mumbled, giggling.

**.**

_**To be continued . . .**_

**_._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it???? Enter Yumi! :D yay! Also, thank u Hot Topic(.)com for the idea of Yumi's outfit!!! :D just in case u didnt figure it out, Yumi is NOT gothic! people think she's gothic but she doesn't act it. Like, she acts peppy, happy, likes to be loud at times, but also is the quiet type and (if u didnt read this chapter right) she likes to read since she said she had a bookshelf back home filled with books. I have alot planned for this story and in the next chapter Yumi "fixes" her uniform, Haruhi tells her about her secret and the Host Club meets Yumi! :D i got lots and lots planned! anywho, R&R and thankies for reading! i hope u stay tooned for the next chapter!**

**~~~Taylor**


	3. Yumi Meet's the Hosts!

**A/N:**

**Wow, i cant believe this! I got a bunch of Story Alerts for this story after i posted chapter 2!!!! sadly, i didnt get some much reviews, but the some many alerts make up for the lack of reviews! :D lol, i enjoyed writing this chapter! it was fun writing about what Yumi did with the uniform and i plan on her changing up the design of her uniform everyday! lol ;D anywho, enjoy and review! **

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

_

* * *

_

_-_

_Chapter Three: Yumi Meet's The Hosts!_

-

After Yumi finally got over the shock of the girls uniform and was done unpacking, she helped Haruhi fix dinner. Haruhi put her father's dinner in the fridge and Yumi passed out on the cot after a hot bath.

Haruhi fell asleep herself about an hour later.

Yumi set her cell phone to go off at five forty-five the next morning, which was hard for her because she was still getting use to the time change. Yumi's phone started to vibrate madly in her pajama pocket and it started to play a loud, screaming type of song. She groaned and pulled the phone out of her pocket, and pressed the snooze button that appeared on the screen.

She lied down on the cot and pulled one of the pillows out from under her head and put it over her face. She let out a small scream, and then she kicked the blankets off of her and sat up.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, causing black dots to blur her vision for a few seconds. She looked around the room and squinted her eyes once her head moved in the way of the sun's rays coming through the blinds. She moved her head away and she jumped at the sound of her phone's alarm going off again.

She quickly grabbed the phone from under her other pillow and turned off the alarm. She quickly looked up and saw Haruhi grab one of her pillows and cover her ears with it.

"Sorry Haruhi," Yumi mumbled. Yumi stood up and quietly walked out of the room. She heard a snoring sound and saw that Haruhi's father's door was opened. She tiptoed across the door and into the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinets and got herself a glass of water then went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before going back into Haruhi's room to grab a pair of her sweat pants and t-shirt.

Once she was back in the bathroom she changed and spent at least ten minutes brushing out her hair. She didn't want to risk waking anyone up with the blow-dryer so she let her hair stay wet.

She made her way out of the bathroom after cleaning up her mess and as she walked back into the room, she saw Haruhi was up and making her bed. Yumi glanced at the clock, "I thought you wouldn't be up until seven." Yumi said as she took a seat on the cot.

Haruhi shrugged, "School starts at eight so I normally get up at six thirty."

Yumi nodded, "So we have another hour and a half until school?" she asked. "Well, it takes about twenty minutes to walk to Ouran so we have an hour and ten minutes." she explained.

Yumi grinned, "Great! I can tweak my uniform before I get to Ouran!"

Haruhi stared at her, "Tweak? What do you mean by "_tweak_" Yumi?" she asked. Yumi grinned and reached under her cot. She pulled out one of the small plastic boxes and held it up for Haruhi to see, grinning, "Tweak as in fix it completely! It'll be Yumi-fid once I'm done with it! And "tweaking" a uniform like the Ouran uniform will take about forty-five minutes to fix! It'll be nice and ready before we leave!" Yumi explained, taking a seat on the floor and opening up the cases.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the door, "I'm not even going to ask what you're going to do to the uniform." she mumbled as she walked out. Yumi chuckled and reached her arm over to the dresser and pulled out the middle drawer, where her uniforms and shirts were.

She pulled out the dress and draped it out on the floor, laying it flat. The skirt was puffed up because of the giant petticoat under it. "Arrg, those white truffles have got to go!" she mumbled and she flipped the silk yellow fabric up, revealing the white lacy petticoat. She took the scissors and started cutting like mad. She ripped at the petticoat, having the puffiness of the skirt to go down and down.

In a matter of minutes, all the lacy, white petticoat fabric was sitting all around her on the floor. Haruhi had just walked in and jumped when she saw the scene, "I knew the skirts were puffy, but I didn't know they were _that_ puffy!" she mumbled.

Yumi giggled, "Yeah, you got a trash can in here?" she asked. Haruhi quickly left the room and reappeared with a plastic grocery bag, "Put everything in there," she told her.

Yumi nodded and started to clean up the puffy mess around her. Haruhi moved past her and opened the closet door, pulling out her uniform. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Try not to make too big of a mess," she informed her.

Yumi nodded and placed the bag on the cot, then started to pull out the rest of the plastic boxes and bags from under the cot. She then pulled the yellow fabric of the skirt back down and she examined the dress once more.

"Ew, the sleeves are a _big_ no-no!" Yumi announced, bending forward and leaning over the dress, cutting up the puffy sleeves. After the puffy sleeves were gone, she realized that made the normal part of the sleeves shorter. She pulled open one of the bags and pulled out a white lace material and a silk white fabric.

She started to quickly stitch the lace to the white fabric and did that a second time. She then sewed the new fabric to the ends of the sleeves and the dress, connecting the two back together and then did the same with the other sleeve.

"Better, but something is still missing," Yumi mumbled staring down at the dress. She looked at the bags and started to look back and forth, thinking of ways to change the dress.

"The collar!" she said happily, noticing the long white collar around the neck with the purple ribbon. She quickly untied the ribbon and pulled at the collar, hoping it would come right out. Sadly, it was sewed to the real collar of the yellow dress and Yumi grabbed her scissors. She slid the scissors under the rim of the collar and started to cut the fabrics apart. Slowly, they ripped apart and Yumi saw that the real collar of the yellow dress was a circular opening, like any kind of t-shirt.

She grabbed the needle and yellow thread and started to sew down the cut up top of the collar. When she was finally done, she noticed the thread was easily shown and she couldn't have a sloppy looking uniform on her first day. She quickly looked in the fabric bag once more and pulled out two slips of curved edged fabric and held it up against the collar.

"Hmm, looks okay to me." she mumbled. She grabbed the black thread and placed half of the fabric on the inside of the collar, then on the outside, then began to sew then together, as she did with the other side of the collar.

She stared back down at the dress and then grabbed another one of the bags and started to searched through it.

"Oh my-!"

Yumi looked up and saw Haruhi standing in the doorway, wearing a light blue/purplish blazer and dark pants and a dark tie.

"Um, Haruhi, isn't that the boys uniform?" Yumi asked her, looking back down at the bag she was currently digging in. Haruhi walked up to Yumi and bent down on the floor, and started to examine the uniform.

"Wow, you really did tweak it a lot. It doesn't even look like it anymore; it looks, well, kinda decent." she mumbled.

Yumi grinned and nodded her head proudly, "Yeah, I might actually wear this at the mall or something once I'm done! I can't believe those girls at school wear them the way they came! It's such an icky design."

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. You'd think they were rich enough to give the girls a good uniform like the guys."

Yumi laughed, "I know, right! Is that why you're wearing the boy's uniform? Though, I understand you would. Yellow is kind of a spring color, when your complexion is more of a winter." Yumi said, examining Haruhi's face. Haruhi chuckled nervously, "Yeah, about that," she started.

She paused when she saw Yumi pull out a red lace type of fabric, "Oh no," she mumbled. Yumi looked at her, "What? Too bright?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded then looked back down at the dress, "Why don't you add some trim to the edge, here," Haruhi said, pointing to the ends of the dress, "With black or a black lace type. That way it matches. And here," Haruhi pointed to the collar and in the very middle of the two black fabrics Yumi had sewed, where a small triangle formed an opening, "You could add a black or yellow ribbon or tie type thing there for an accessory." she explained.

Yumi stared at Haruhi then hugged her, "Omigod Haruhi! Thank you, I would have never thought of that and I'm the one who makes clothing look great! You're such a big help!"

Haruhi smiled lightly, "No problem, Yumi. Just hurry up. We have to leave in forty-five minutes."

Yumi let go of her and went back to her dress. Haruhi stood up and walked back out of the room to make some breakfast.

Yumi quickly pulled out the black fabric and a well designed black lace material. She took a sticky and clear type of tape and started to spread it across the black fabric, and then, very carefully, placed the black lace over it. She got is spread out, no lumps, and gently placed it on her cot for it to dry.

Yumi grabbed the small box she got the sticky and clear tape from and read a small portion of the directions, "It say's 'quick drying'." she mumbled as she looked back at the fabric then placed the box back on the floor.

She grabbed another bag and pulled out a small black ribbon with dyed yellow tips and tied it in a small bow. She put the bow where the triangle was on the collar and shook her head, "Not enough. It needs more flare!" she announced.

She reached under the cot and pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it up, revealing millions of different types of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She started pushing through a small box of earrings and found what she was looking for.

"Aha! Found this little devil!" she mumbled happily, pulling out a skull earring with little black hearts dangling from the skulls mouth. She pulled off the hook and took the scissors and cut the small loop off of the earring.

She grabbed the sticky clear tape and placed it on the small triangle. She first placed the ribbon on the triangle then placed the skull over the ribbon and pressed down hard. After that was done she put the jewelry box back under the bed and then grabbed the black fabric off her cot and placed it down on at the edge of the dress. She grabbed the bobby pins and placed them in place and did that all around the dress. She flipped the end of the dress over and started to sew the two fabrics together.

Haruhi reappeared in the room ten minutes later, "Almost done?" she asked.

Yumi smiled brightly and held up the dress for Haruhi to see, "I'm done completely! What do you think?" she asked.

Haruhi studied the dress. She couldn't even tell it was an Ouran Academy girls uniform. It had a small black collar and black lace trimming at the end of the dress, their was no puff to the skirt or the shoulder part of the sleeves, and a small skull with black hearts hung at the collar with a ribbon.

"It looks really nice." she said walking up to her. Yumi nodded, "It's got a dark thing going on, but not too dark cuz the dress is still yellow and it's not puffy!"

"You're really only wearing this to school? People might make fun of you for tweaking the uniform. A few of the girls at Ouran can be really mean," Haruhi said, speaking from past experience.

Yumi paused, "Well, I don't care. I've been teased before and my parents just told me they were jealous of my individuality! If those stuck up richy rich girls have a problem with the way I dress, they have another thing coming! It only takes one call to Eddy to get a stink bomb made, or a bunch of firecrackers to go off in their shoe locker!" she explained, laughing.

Haruhi's eye twitched, "I guess you play to get even,"

Yumi nodded, "Yup! My mom always told me that if the person teasing me is annoying enough, I have full permission from her and dad to fight back. Not physically, of course, but with ticks and silliness!" she giggled.

Haruhi nodded, "I'll leave so you can change," she said, walking out of the room. Yumi nodded and started to strip from she sweats and t-shirt. She pulled on the dress and then noticed her hair was completely dry. She grabbed her brush and started to part it down the middle.

She brushed off the skirt of the dress and started to pick up all the clippings at light speed and putting them in the plastic bag. She pushed the boxes back under the cot and then walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer, revealing her undergarments. She grabbed a pair of ankle socks.

She fell back on the cot and put her socks on, then opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of Panda styled Mary Jane's.

She held the shoes in her hand and then grabbed a black Tote bag and slung it over her shoulder before running out of the room.

As she walked out of the room, she saw a man with long reddish hair pulled into a pony tail and wearing sweats, sitting in the living room.

"Oh! You must be Ryoji!" Yumi said happily, running up to him. He looked up at her and smiled, "Ah! Yumi! It's so nice to finally meet you!" he said happily.

Yumi tucked back the skirt of her dress as she took a seat on the floor next to him, "I love your hair, Ryoji! I wish I could get my highlights to look like it! But, sadly, it always turns out to be a light reddish color." she explained.

He nodded his head, "Yes, yes, I have a friend do my hair for free and they always add different colors to make it look like this. Oh yeah, and please call me Ranka, dear! That's the professional name I go by at the bar I work at!" he explained.

Yumi nodded, "Alright, Ranka! You told me about this bar in one of our phone conversations; I wonder if it'll be okay to visit it?! I've been to a few of those types of bars in Italy with my best guy friend! He has a part time job there and he would always invite me to go along! And he told me to check out a Transvestite bar in Japan and call him and tell him about how different it might be!" she explained.

Haruhi walked into the room and handed Yumi a small plate. "Thanks Haruhi!" she said happily.

"So, I see you've fixed up your uniform! It looks so cute on you, dear!" Ranka said. Yumi nodded, "Thanks! I've been making clothing and fixing clothing since I was about ten so it was a sitch to tweak this outfit!" she explained, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Yumi glanced at the clock in the kitchen and jumped up, "Omigod, we're gonna be late! Come on, Haruhi!" Yumi shouted, grabbing Haruhi's arm and pulling her to the door. "What's the rush? We have another five minutes before we can leave!" she called.

Yumi threw her shoes on the floor and slipped them on, "Yeah, but I want a chance to check out the school before classes start," Yumi then leaned in close to Haruhi, "And you never told me why you dress in the boys uniform," she whispered.

Haruhi sighed and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag, "Bye dad," Haruhi called. "Bye bye Ranka!" Yumi chipped happily. Ranka waved goodbye to both of them, "Bye, have fun!"

Haruhi and Yumi both waved before Yumi pulled open the door and pulled Haruhi out of the apartment.

After running nonstop for two blocks Yumi finally stopped and let her and Haruhi catch their breaths.

"Okay, why did we run again?" Haruhi asked a little annoyed. Yumi made a grin appear on her face, "The faster we get to school, the faster I get to see it! I've only seen pictures online, I wanna see it in person!" she explained.

Haruhi nodded, finally catching her breath. Yumi stood next to Haruhi, "Alrighty then! On to Ouran!" she shouted happily, linking their arms and walking up the street.

Haruhi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "About my uniform," Haruhi started. Yumi shook her head, "No, I think I've figured it out," she said.

Haruhi stared at her, "You have?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah! You're just like your dad!" she said happily. Haruhi's eye twitched. "I should have guessed when Ranka told me that one time over the phone about himself and I saw you wearing the boy's uniform. Don't worry, I'm cool with it! I have a bunch of friends who cross dress! It's really normal for me." she explained happily. Haruhi shook her head, "No, no. I don't cross dress because I want to. I _have_ to,"

Haruhi stopped mid-sentence when Yumi gasped, "Does your dad make you cross dress?!" she asked. Haruhi's sweat dropped and shook her head, "No! I have to make everyone at school think I'm a boy because I have a debt," she explained.

"A debt?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Haruhi nodded, "When I first started at Ouran, I walked into the 3rd music room and broke a really expensive vase. That vase belonged to the Host club-"

"Host club? Isn't that a little, um, not right for _high school _students?" Yumi asked. Haruhi shook her head, "Not like _that_! It's just a club where "handsome" looking rich boys from school sit around and talk and flirt with woman after school. They sometimes go on trips and do themes for the club, it gets hectic." she explained.

Yumi nodded, "So then, why do you have to dress up as a boy because of breaking a vase?" she asked. "Well, at first they thought I _was_ a boy, because I kinda looked like one, and they made me the dog of the club, doing chores and cleaning up afterwards. Then they made me wear the boys uniform and did my hair and a bunch of other stuff and they agreed that I was the new member and if I could host enough clients, then it'll pay off the vase." she explained.

"That sucks! Having no one know your gender! The host club does know your real gender though, right?" Yumi asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. They all figured it out in their own time." she said, remembering the fact that Tamaki was the last to find out days later.

Yumi nodded, "Hmm, if it's okay with you Haruhi, is it alright if I stop by this Host Club after school? I want to meet these boys!" Yumi said happily. Haruhi nodded, "Sure, I don't care. Maybe that way you'll make some new friends or something." Haruhi thought for a moment, "Is it easy for you to fall for pretty guys?" she asked.

Yumi stared at her for a moment, "No way!" Yumi announced proudly. "My mom and dad always told me to never be a boy crazy type of girl like all the others, and I'm not! I have my own taste in men, and so far I've never really crushed on a guy. I didn't even think that Rob dude was hot when the announced the cast of Twilight when all the other girls thought he was drop dead hot! That's how much of an individual I am! Sometimes my friends back home think I'm weird for being myself so much!" Yumi laughed.

Haruhi nodded and sighed, "Good because a lot of the girls and some of the guys in school have fallen for the boys in the Host Club."

Yumi stared at her, "Did you fall for one?" She asked curiously. Haruhi paused and thought for a moment.

Yumi's curiosity increased when she saw a tint of pink color Haruhi's cheeks. "Omigod, you have! You have!" she said happily. Haruhi shook her head, "I have not, Yumi!" She argued.

Yumi laughed, "I'll believe that, for _now_! But I'll figure this out! Hmm, the mystery of Haruhi Fujioka's Secret Crush! I like the sound of that!"

Haruhi sighed and looked straight ahead, "There's the school," she announced. Yumi looked up and saw the giant building at the end of the street, and a crowd formed at the gate.

"Oh! Is that like a welcoming committee for me or something?!" Yumi asked excited. Haruhi took a closer look and sighed, "Ah, no. That's a crowd of girls staring at the Host Club." she mumbled.

Yumi stared at Haruhi, and then placed her hand flat above her eyes so the sun couldn't block her vision and she got a closer look.

"Oh! This is great! Now I don't have to wait until after school to meet them! Come on!" Yumi said happily, grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her down the street.

Haruhi stumbled forward as Yumi pulled her along, trying her best to keep up with the running girl. Haruhi noticed as they ran passed some of the Ouran students that a lot of the boys were staring at Yumi. She kept looking back to take another look but that only caused her to stumble again as Yumi kept pulling her.

They slowed their pace as they reached the big crowd. Yumi let go of Haruhi's hand and stared in awe at the crowd of girls, "Damn, there are a lot of fan girls." she told Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded and stepped in front of her. She tapped on one of the fan girl's shoulders, "Excuse us," she said.

The girl turned her head and she began to blush, "Oh! Hi Haruhi!" she said, taking a step aside so Haruhi could get through. Haruhi smiled at her and nodded her hand in thanks and Yumi followed Haruhi into the crowd.

They finally made their way past all the girls and Yumi stared up at the sight of the six boys. She took a note of the twins, and that the one blonde in the middle seemed to be the one the fan girls kept calling out to. She saw a little blonde boy standing next to a very tall solemn looking man. Behind the blonde in the middle was a boy with glasses, writing something down in a book.

Yumi felt extremely pissed that all these girls were fawning over some pretty boys and took a few steps forward, "Alright, alright!" she shouted, stepping in front of the group of boys and holding up her hands.

All the girls stared at her curiously. Yumi put her hands on her hips, "You shouldn't crowd these guys! You already take up their time after school! Give them time to breathe, gosh!" she shouted.

"Who in the world are you?!" one girl hissed. Yumi smiled proudly, "The name's Yumi! I'm Haruhi's friend and I'm starting in class 1-A today!"

Tamaki took a step forward as the crowd of girls disappeared, who were obviously pissed off at Yumi. "Y-You're the one staying with Haruhi?" he asked.

Yumi perked up and turned her head. She grinned brightly, "Yup! I'm Yumi De Luca! What's your name, dude?" she asked. Tamaki stared at her, "D-Dude?" he mumbled. Haruhi stepped up to her, "That's Tamaki-Sempai." she told her.

Yumi nodded, "Aha! Tamaki, is it? Nice to meet you! And who are the rest of you?" she asked, looking at the others in the club. Honey stepped up to Yumi and smiled, "I'm Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey, and that's Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!" he explained.

"Ah, so you're in grade-?" Yumi asked. "Grade 3, Yumi," Haruhi told her. Yumi stared at Honey, and then laughed, "Okay! Nice to meet you Honey! And, might I say, you are so cute! You remind me of my little brother!"

Honey smiled up at Yumi and walked back over to Mori. She then moved her stare to Kyoya, "And who are you Mister Glasses?" she asked. Kyoya looked up at her and smiled a greeting type of smile, "Hello, I am Kyoya Ootori, nice to meet you Miss De Luca." he introduced himself. Everyone in the club seemed to freeze slightly at Kyoya's niceness, but Yumi was unfazed.

She then moved to look at the twins, "Ah twins; my specialty! What are you're names and which is which?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned like the little devils they were.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin!" Hikaru smiled.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin!" Kaoru said. Haruhi sighed, knowing who was who, and realized they were tricking Yumi. Yumi stared at them, "Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The twins nodded. Yumi shrugged, "Oh, because I thought you were Hikaru," Yumi pointed to Hikaru, "And you were Kaoru," she said pointing to Kaoru.

Everyone in the Host Club (minus Kyoya) stared at Yumi in shock, "How did you know, Yumi-Chan?" Honey asked her, already adding the "chan" to the end of her name. Yumi chuckled, "Intuition, the fact I have twin siblings, and that some fan girls said goodbye to _Hikaru_ and Hikaru was the only one who waved, and _Kaoru_ only waved when they said goodbye to him!" She laughed.

"You're more observant then I thought," Haruhi mumbled. Yumi nodded, "Yeah. Well, any of you in our class?" she asked the Hosts.

Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded, "Great! We get double the trouble now! Ha-ha! Well, let's go!" Yumi said happily, grabbing Haruhi and pulling her along.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted. Yumi stopped her walk and turned to look at the blonde. "I do not want my Haruhi hanging with such a bad influence!" he shouted.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Bad influence how?" she asked. Tamaki pointed to her uniform, "Look at what you did to the uniform! What would your parents think if they found out you cut up your uniform?! And you decorated it with black fabrics and then that skull! You're obviously a rebel and a Goth! That isn't a good influence at all!" he shouted.

Yumi's eye twitched and she let go of Haruhi and took a few steps closer to Tamaki. He stared down at the short girl. She looked up at him and then smiled. "You really should think about the person you're yelling at before spitting out that shit," she smiled.

Tamaki stared at her, shocked. She then slammed her foot in his toe and when be bent forward from the pain she took the chance and slapped him in the face.

She felt proud of herself and put her hands on her hips, "ha-ha! That'll teach you to mess with me!" she announced, turning on her heal and walking back up to Haruhi, linking their arms, "Come on! Let's get going!" she said happily, pulling Haruhi along.

Behind them, the twins were laughing their asses off at Tamaki, who was sitting in his corner pouting and rubbing his sore cheek, Kyoya wasn't really fazed by the action and Honey was telling Mori about how much livelier the club will be with Yumi there, and Mori was silently agreeing.

**-**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? I hope so!!!! anywho, i really think no matter who the person is, he'll think anyone out of the host club is bad for haruhi -_-...idiot...xD lol. anywho, review review review review!!! thankies!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	4. A Deal

****

A/N:

omigosh, thank u all for the nice reviews and the alerts! i'm so happy! :D i had no idea this story was going to b popular! but i guess it is! anywho, sorry if Tamaki was a little OOC in the last chapter, i just wanted his "overprotective father" type thing 2 kick in when he saw Yumi. also, i told my best friend Lucy (major OHSHC and HikaHaru fan) about this story n i told her how it would go n she started freaking out! its the type of thing that isnt like a plot in other stories, which is why know her new favorite website is fanfic to read stories (it amazes me she didnt even know about this website until 3 days ago O.o dont worry people, i slapped her for not knowing about this awesome website). anywho, enjoy this chap and review!

i do not own Ouran High School Host Club

_

* * *

_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Four: A Deal **_

_**-**_

Yumi blocked out the learning part of school the minute the school bell rang. She hated school more then she hated green vegetables. She had a seat in the very back of the classroom, right next to the giant window. She just put her head down in her arms and took a nap during almost every lesson. She even slept through lunch, but it didn't bother her, since she's never hungry for lunch.

"Yumi, wake up!" Haruhi told her for a third time. Yumi's eyes opened slightly and she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes then yawned, "Good morning, mom. What's for breakfast?" she mumbled.

"Yumi, you're in school," Haruhi told her. Yumi pulled her hands away from her eyes and blinked up at Haruhi, "Oh! Hi Haruhi! What time is it?" she asked, looking at the nearly empty classroom.

"School is over, Yumi. I have to get to the Host Club," Haruhi told her, grabbing her bag off her desk. Yumi nodded and stood up, stretching her arms up. She opened one of her eyes mid-stretch and saw a few boys standing in the doorway, watching the scene.

"Haruhi, do you have fan _boys_ too?" Yumi asked her. Haruhi turned her head to look at her, then looked at the doorway, "Ah, no. I think those boys are watching you," Haruhi told her, slightly shocked.

Yumi blinked her eyes and then laughed, "Ha, really? That's funny!"

Haruhi shrugged and continued walking to the door. Yumi grabbed her tote bag and slug it over her shoulder. The boys moved aside so Yumi and Haruhi could walk out. Yumi quickly turned on her heel and smiled at the boys brightly, "Bye bye, boys." she said sweetly, winking.

A few of the boys froze and a few boys blushed madly. Yumi giggled and turned around, following Haruhi down the hall.

"So, what's this club like?! I was dreaming about it all day!" Yumi paused, "Hey, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum? I wanted to talk to them some more!" she asked. "They left to get to the Club. I stayed behind to make sure you woke up." Haruhi told her, then her head fell some and she grumbled; "Now I'm going to be late and I'm probably going to have more added to my debt,"

Yumi stared at Haruhi, "You really want out of the Host Club, huh?" she asked. Haruhi paused and stared at her, "It would be nice to go to the club voluntarily instead of having to be forced." she told her.

Yumi nodded, and pulled at the straps of her tote bag, "That would be nice," she mumbled.

Yumi paused and turned her head, seeing the boys from class following her, and a few other boys staring. She turned her head back to look at Haruhi, "Hey, Haruhi, is the Host Club fun though?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded, "It's crazy, and sometimes you can get a little freaked out if you're not use to seeing boys flirt like crazy, but it can get fun." she explained. Yumi nodded, "That's all I need to know! Thanks Haruhi!" she smiled.

Haruhi nodded and they had finally made their way to the 3rd music room. Haruhi pushed the door open and a bunch of rose petals flew out at them. Yumi was shocked at the sight, and saw all the boys from that morning, sitting around, with girl after girl sitting next to them.

"Ah, Haruhi, you're late," Kyoya made clear, walking up to her. Haruhi's sweat dropped.

"It was my fault, Kyoya!" Yumi told him. Haruhi stared at her. "I was asleep and Haruhi was just being a good friend and stayed to wake me up!" she explained.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and wrote something down in his little notebook, "Yes, well, another five hundred clients for Haruhi's debt has been added." he told them.

Haruhi's sweat dropped, _I knew that would happen, _she thought. Yumi felt a migraine coming along because of Kyoya.

Yumi shrugged off the aching in her head and followed Haruhi over to a sofa. Haruhi took a seat in the middle and Yumi stood behind the sofa, watching.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, girls," Haruhi told them. All the girls shook their heads, "No, no, it's okay Haruhi! We didn't wait all that long," one of the girls told her. Haruhi nodded and started to offer the girls tea, and of course all the girls said yes to a cup.

After ten minutes of watching Haruhi talk with the girls, Yumi started getting bored and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the small little blonde she met earlier that day, sitting with the tall quiet man.

Yumi quickly made her way over to them and saw she knew at least two girls that were sitting with Honey and Mori were from her class. Honey was sitting at a round table, Mori sitting next to him, and about five girls sitting in chairs next to the two boys. The table was filled with sweets, which Honey was eating a lot of.

Yumi stood behind one of the girls sitting next to Honey and watched the group. Honey looked up at her, "Hi Yumi-Chan! Do you wanna sit with us?" He asked happily.

Yumi paused for a second then shook her head, "No, it's okay. I just want to watch how everything goes in this Club. Just keep doing what you normally do. Don't mind me!" she told him quickly.

Honey stared at her for a minute, then smiled and went back to talking and eating cake with the other girls. Yumi looked up from the blonde and stared at Mori.

_What's with that guy? He's so quiet and he seems to be always around Honey. I wonder if he's like, mute or something? _Yumi thought to herself.

Mori looked up at her and Yumi felt embarrassed she was caught staring at him. Her cheeks heated up and she smiled at him, giving him a small wave. She then saw his lips curve into a small smile and he nodded to her.

She smiled brighter and nodded back, before walking to the next host. She found herself standing next to Tamaki's group.

"Tamaki, what are your plans for the summer?" one of the girls asked him. He smiled at her, "Why, to spend all my time with you beautiful ladies, of course," he said, leaning closer to the girl.

She blushed madly and turned her head to look away, "Oh, Tamaki," she mumbled.

Yumi's face took the face of pure disgust and started to walk away without a second thought, "Stupid ass, flirt," she mumbled.

She walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru's group. It looked like Hikaru was laughing and telling a story and Koaru was upset, "And then, he just started freaking out just because of that stupid bug!" Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted at his bother, "You told me you'd never tell anyone that story!" he said, turning his head dramatically with tears in his eyes. Hikaru quickly stopped laughing and gently grabbed the sides of his brother's face, making him stare into his eyes, "Oh Kaoru, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind since it happened so long ago. Please, for give me," he said lovingly.

Kaoru nodded, "I could never stay mad at you, Hikaru," he told him. They both smiled at each other, and the girls there started to squeal and squeak about "brotherly love" and how Hikaru and Kaoru were the closest brothers they'd ever seen.

Yumi's sweat dropped and continued walking around the room, "Thank the Lord my parents had fraternal twins; I don't think my family could handle "brotherly love" nowadays," she mumbled.

She stopped in her tracks and stared around the room. Their were so many girls, just sitting with the boys of the hosts. And their was just as many sitting with Haruhi as well as any other of the boys.

_If Haruhi was aloud to be a girl then I bet a million boys would come to the host club to hang out with her! Sure, she's not a total flirt like __**some**__ people in here, but the boys would come and the debt would go down. But how do we get the boy population in the host club? I don't think they'll lose Haruhi as a boy and Tamaki seems overprotective of Haruhi to let her entertain boys. She'll need a double or something,_ Yumi thought, staring around the room.

She looked over at the to her left and saw that Kyoya was standing right next to her. Yumi jumped, "Whoa! What are you?! A ninja or something?" she asked him. Kyoya chuckled, "No, no, you were just too deep in thought to notice someone's presents." he told her.

Yumi stared at him for a moment, "So you're the vise president here?" Yumi asked him. Kyoya nodded.

She looked around the room and her sweat dropped when she saw Tamaki, "Don't tell me that blonde flirt is the president," she mumbled. Kyoya nodded, "Even though you think it's hard to believe, Tamaki was the one who thought up the club and started it so he is the president." he told her.

Yumi crossed her arms over her chest, "That guy is such a flirt! And he doesn't think before he speaks! Gosh, he kinda reminds me of my-" she paused, "He kinda reminds me of Eddy! Only Eddy doesn't flirt as much and thinks before talking." she finished quickly.

She looked across the room and her eyes landed on Haruhi once more. _Haruhi can't have a double to be a girl. She's stuck paying off this debt and with all the crap Haruhi's gotta go through, even when it isn't her fault, they still add to her bill. Grandma would never give me the cash to pay it off for her, and I don't even think Haruhi would let me do that! Hmm…I wanna do something to show I'm a good friend, but what? _Yumi thought, tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

A light bulb went off in her head and she quickly walked away, "Excuse me a moment," she told Kyoya as she walked past him. She quickly hurried to the door and stepped outside.

Once she closed the door she quickly started to walk down the hall. She kept walking and finally found what she was looking for.

She pushed open the library doors and peeked inside, making sure no one inside really saw her. It was filled with Ouran students, staying after school to study, work on projects or whatever. She grinned and closed the door.

She turned on her heel and ran back up the hall to the music room. She quietly opened the doors and walked back inside, without any of the hosts noticing she had even left.

She walked over to Kyoya, "Can I talk to you in private really quick?" she asked him. He nodded and she led them out into the hallway.

She stood a good distance away from Kyoya, standing in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest, "I want to help Haruhi," she told him.

He said nothing, just waited for her to continue. "That debt you got for her must be stocked too high and she'll never get it to go down with all the crap she's go in her life! She needs help and I want you to let me help her!" she told him.

Kyoya thought for a moment, "And, how would you do that?" he asked. Yumi grinned, "Let me be your "_first_" female host!"

Kyoya thought about that, "Well," he mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Yumi told him. "I could bring in so many boys it'll make you more money then any of the boys in this club could! I'm smart, and when I was looking this school up online the percentage of more guys then girls is at least ten percent! That's a lot and I could bring a lot of those boys to this club!" she explained to him.

Kyoya stared at her, "So, you're saying you'll host boys and all the clients you get and money we make because of it, goes to Haruhi so her debt is lowered?" he asked.

Yumi nodded.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and grinned, "No." he told her bluntly.

Yumi's arms fell and she stomped her foot, "What?! Why not? Is it because you're scare or something that once the debt is paid off Haruhi won't come back?! I'm sure she will, at least out of her own free will!" she protested.

Kyoya shook his head, "The only reason you think you can help Haruhi is because boys have been looking at you today. It's only because you're the new and interesting thing around since Haruhi. Trust me, that attention will go away within a week." he paused, then the evil grin reappeared on his face, "Unless, you can prove boys will come to see you." he told her.

Yumi paused, "What do you mean? Don't they always come after coming once?" she asked. Kyoya shrugged, "We've always hosted to woman, never really men. How about this: you'll be our first female host in training this week and if you can get at least ten boys to show up every day until the last day of the week, then you may became a host and you'll be helping Haruhi with her debt. If not, you do not become a host and we add another," Kyoya paused, "Another thousand to Haruhi's debt."

Yumi paused and thought for a moment. Yumi smiled brightly, an evil glint in her eyes, "That's a deal!" she said happily.

Kyoya half smiled and nodded. Yumi quickly flung the door open and ran inside, causing almost everyone to stop and stared at the noise.

Yumi ran up to Haruhi and hugged her from behind, "Bye bye, Haruhi! See you later!" she said happily, letting go of the girl, who jumped when Yumi hugged her. Yumi quickly grabbed her tote bag off the floor and ran back over to the door.

She stopped in front of Kyoya and smiled, "By the way, the deal starts today," she told him. He stared down at her, and then she ran out of the room and down the hall. She had the perfect plan; sure, it was a drastic plan, but she thought it was perfect to get a group of boy's attention.

Kyoya closed the door after Yumi left and Tamaki walked up to him, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Kyoya grinned, "I'll tell you later on," he told him, walking past him. Tamaki was just as confused as the other hosts, but walked back over to where he was sitting before, to finish entertaining the young woman.

Meanwhile, Yumi had already run out of school and noticed the fountain. She stopped and stared at it. She quickly pulled off her tote bag and scanned the inside. It was filled with empty notebooks and a binder. She pulled out her cell phone from the small compartment inside and took off her shoes, placing the phone inside it.

She quickly took the bag and pulled out everything at a time, throwing the contents of the bag into the fountain one by one. Once her bag had been emptied, she chucked her bag into the water then ran into the school again, not caring that she was barefoot.

She ran up the stairs of Ouran and back down the hall. She hoped she was at the right library as she stood in front of it. She pushed open the door and heard all the voices and she sighed happily.

She quickly put on her best sad face and ran inside. She stepped up to one brunette boy, who looked like a first year, "Excuse me," she mumbled, her voice fake cracking.

He looked up at her, "Is everything alright?" he asked, blushing when he saw her sad face. She faked a hiccup and shook her head, "N-No. I just left my things for a moment and when I came back they were g-gone! I was hoping I could get s-some help retrieving them." she told him.

He stood up, "Where are they?" he asked. She pointed out the door, "In the front fountain." she told him. "It's a lot of stuff. I wanted to see if I could get a group to help me," she told him.

He nodded, "Wait here, I'll go tell the guys and we'll all help you," he told her, backing up and walking over to another table.

Yumi nodded and started to count the amount of boys the brunette was talking to.

_Damn, there are a lot. Even some boys he's not talking to are gathering to hear what he has to say. Hehe, this will be a piece of cake, _She thought.

The boy returned, "Everyone says they'll help you out. Come on," he said, picking up his bag and book and following her out. Soon, boy after boy quickly gathered his things and followed the two out to the fountain.

**.**

_**Twenty minutes later, host club room**_

_**.**_

All the girls were leaving the room; Haruhi was starting to get slightly worried. _I thought she was going to wait until the club was over. I don't think she knows the address to the apartment too well. _She thought, grabbing her bag.

She looked over at Kyoya, _and what did she mean by "the deal starts today"? What deal? _She wondered. Haruhi walked up to Kyoya, "Kyoya-Sempai," she started.

He looked over at her, "Yes Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi paused, "Um, it's about Yumi," she started.

He nodded. Tamaki made his presents known and walked up next to Kyoya, "Yeah, what was with that little missy today?" his face then scrunched into a pout, "How dare she hug my daughter from behind like they've known each other forever," he mumbled.

The two ignored him, "Well, actually this is something the whole club should know," Kyoya said, raising his voice a little so Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey could hear him. They all didn't hesitate to walk over to the group and listen.

"What's up Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, it turns out we might be getting a new host member," he announced. "I knew you'd get people to come into the club after Takashi and I were gone!" Honey announced.

"But Kyoya, we agreed we could never replace Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai!" Tamaki told him quickly.

Kyoya nodded, "Oh, I don't think this person can really replace them." he said.

Haruhi thought for a moment, "wait a second, Kyoya you don't mean," Haruhi started.

"This week, Yumi will be a host in training." he announced. Tamaki fell over, anime style, and then his head morphed into a dragon type thing, "How can that girl become a host member Kyoya?! She must have practically no class and there is no way she could be a host!" he shouted.

Kyoya pushed his glassed up some, the light hit off of them, "Yes, but we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kaoru asked. "If Yumi can get at least ten boys to come see her every day the rest of the week, she will become an official host member and all the profits she makes with her clients and the money we make because of her joining the club will go straight to Haruhi's debt. But if she doesn't then we add to Haruhi's debt." he explained.

Everyone paused. "So, you're saying that if Yumi can become a host, all the boys she gets will help lower my debt?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya nodded.

Haruhi felt extremely excited on the inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru both shared a glance, "Why in the world would she do that for a girl she just met?" they asked in unison.

Haruhi thought for a moment, "I think," She started, "I think she just wants to be a good friend, I guess." she told them. Just then, Haruhi's little cell phone went off in her pocket. "Huh, I think that's Yumi," Haruhi mumbled, reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out the phone the twins were so nice to give her and flipped it open, showing she had a text message.

She clicked on it and it said:

-

_To: Haruhi _

_From: Yumi_

_Look out at the front fountain NOW! :D_

**_-_**

Haruhi stared at the message quizzically and walked over to the window. The rest of the hosts were slightly confused, wondering what the message said, but followed Haruhi nonetheless.

Haruhi stared out the window, with Hikaru and Kaoru on her left, Tamaki on her right, Honey on Mori's shoulders behind the twins and Kyoya watching behind Tamaki.

What they saw was the little black haired girl, laughing and standing in the school fountain, wet from head to toe, splashing at least more then a dozen boys, and the boys splashing her back. Drying on the ground outside of the fountain was Yumi's bag and books.

"What the-?!" Haruhi started, staring at the scene in front of her. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on the glass, "11, 12, 13, 14," they counted all the boys down there.

"Seventeen boys in total, milord." they both said once they were done.

"Wow! Yumi-Chan is really popular with boys! She'll probably be able to become a host, after all!" Honey said in amazement.

"And they all look like they are having fun. She might not have a problem entertaining boys." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. Haruhi looked over at Kyoya, "And this deal starts when again?" she asked.

Kyoya looked up from his book (he must have lost interest in the scene five seconds after he saw it) and said simply, "Today,"

Haruhi nodded and stared back down at the fountain. Yumi looked up at the window, and flashed a smile at the host club, and waved happily. All the hosts shared one identical thought just then:

_This is going to be an interesting week . . ._

_**-**_

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? i hope so! enjoy and review and alert and other stuff! xD lol. anyways someone asked me about how they wanted 2 see Yumi's uniform from chapter 3 and im sorry 2 say..but i tried to edit a picture of the girls uniform to look like it..but it turned out lookin like crap . damn...im not too good working with paints...xD lol. anyways, review, alert, stay tooned and thank u for reading so far!**

**~~~Taylor**


	5. Day One

**A/N:**

**here's chapter 5! sorry it took so long. i was gonna post it yesterday, but stupid Lucy came over and saw i was re-reading it and she started fighting me, wanting to proof read it and i told her no and she was able 2 lock me in my closet and when i got out (thank u mom for coming in the room) she had highlighted everything that was wrong, which was everything but the title -_-...she's a crazy fan girl! O.o she told me to fix everything and if i didn't no one would like the chapter . she's so controling. but i did what she told me to and then when she left i pulled up the first copy! The one she wanted me 2 fix! xD haha. now when she reads this she's gonna get pissed but i dont care, IM THE EFFING AUTHOR SHE ISN'T!!! :P haha. lols, anyways, enjoy and review! thankies!**

**i dont own Ouran High School Host Club or the song mentioned in this chapter. I only own Yumi and her family. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Five: Day One**_

**_-_**

"That was so much fun, Haruhi!" Yumi cheered as they walked through the apartment door. "When I had to fish my stuff out of the fountain, it wasn't so fun," Haruhi sighed.

Yumi laughed, "That's because some mean and jealous girl threw your stuff in the fountain, while I threw my stuff in myself."

Haruhi shrugged, "You didn't have to do that. You could have started the deal tomorrow," she told her as they walked into their room.

"Yeah, but because of what I did, I told all those guys that I'm a host in training and they all said they'd be at the club tomorrow, just to see me! And knowing boys, they'll tell every boy they see tomorrow! It'll be perfect!" Yumi explained, walking over to her cot and pulling out her hair brush and two scrunchie.

Yumi started to pull her hair into two parts and braid the two. Haruhi opened a drawer and pulled out a change of clothing.

Yumi quickly tied her hair and grabbed a pair shorts and a tank top out of the drawer. Haruhi walked out of the room and Yumi stayed sitting on the cot. Yumi quickly stripped from the uniform and put on her pajama's right as Haruhi walked back in.

"Fast," she said. Yumi nodded. Haruhi placed her uniform in the hamper while Yumi threw hers in, like a basketball.

"Are you planning on "tweaking" your other school uniforms too?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded, taking a seat on the floor.

"What about homework?"

Yumi shrugged, "I'll do that later. The uniform is more important then school work." she said, pulling open the drawer and pulling out the next uniform.

Haruhi sighed and left the room with her school bag. Yumi then did what she did that morning; she laid the uniform flat on the ground and started to pull out the boxes from under the cot.

**.**

_**The next day, five minutes before the Host Club Opens**_

**.**

Yumi was standing outside the 3rd music room doors. She took in a deep breath and placed her hand on the knob. She had told Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru to go on ahead of her so she could stop off at the bathroom to fix her hair.

She pushed the doors open and was happy to see no roses flew at her and no light blinded her. She stepped inside and looked around the room. It looked the same from yesterday and all the hosts were preparing for their guests.

Yumi quickly walked up to Haruhi, "Hey!" she said happily. Haruhi looked at her and nodded, "Hey, you'll be sitting over there. Kyoya-Sempai had another sofa brought in here for you and your customers." she told her.

Yumi nodded and walked over to the sofa and small coffee table sitting in front of it, with a few chairs surrounding the coffee table. She placed her tote bag on the ground next to the sofa and quickly glanced down at her uniform for the day.

She had cut the skirt in half, showing off her legs and her long socks with orange and yellow strips. She had kept the puff on the skirt, and the skirt had now went down to almost eight inches above her knees and took a black lace material and wrapped it around the waist as a cover over the skirt, with a small black silk bow in the back of the dress, keeping the lace together. She cut off the sleeves and collar so the top was like a tank top, and she took the sleeves from elbow to the wrist and wore them on her arms as gloves. She cut the top off the skirt and cut it like a crop top, then wore a fishnet tank top under it. She put half her hair up in a high pony tail, and let the rest fall down her back. Her shoes were normal flats with black strips and a pink heart on the outside and on the inside was skulls and crossbones.

She quickly tightened her pony tail and turned around on her heel. She came face to face with the twin little doppelgangers.

"What's up?" she asked them after regaining her composure. The twins shared a glance, "we've never had a female host before," Kaoru started.

"At least, one who wasn't pretending to be a guy," Hikaru added.

"And we just wanted to know what you plan is to keep these boys entertained?" Kaoru finished.

Yumi stared at them. "I don't know," she finally said. They both cocked their heads to the side to stare at her.

"I guess I can be a flirt if I had to, and I'm pretty good at small talk. Plus," Yumi stared back down at her uniform; "I think any boy would want to talk to a girl wearing this!" she laughed.

The twins both shared another glance, "Well, you seem pretty confident--" Hikaru started.

"--And you do have a certain style for yourself--" Koaru told her.

"--And I guess some boys here like that you show more skin then most girls here--"

"--So you do have that for you." Kaoru finished.

Yumi stared at them, and thought. "So, wait, you guys are-?" she asked.

"We're hoping you do become a host." Hikaru told her, with a Cheshire cat grin. Yumi raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. Haruhi is our little toy, but it'll be more fun having another girl around because it'll get on milord's nerves."

"Milord? You mean Tamaki?" Yumi asked. The doubles nodded.

"Why would me being around get on Tamaki's nerves?" she asked them, leaning back on the sofa. "Because, if you become a member, he'll take you on as his 'daughter'--" Hikaru started.

"--And then we can take you on as our new toy and it'll bother milord--"

"--And it'll be funnier then ever!" The two finished, laughing. Yumi sighed, "'daughter'? What do you mean by that? He's not old enough to adopt someone, is he?"

"No, he's doesn't adopt us," Haruhi told her, walking up to the group, "He just acts like the host club is a family. He calls himself dad, Kyoya-Sempai mom, and I'm their daughter, where as Hikaru and Koaru are their sons," she explained.

"What about Hunny and Mori?" Yumi asked. Haruhi shrugged, "I'm guessing they are also sons, but I've never really seen him call them that. Maybe it's because they're his sempais."

Yumi nodded.

"I hate to interrupt you're little talk, but it's time to start the club," Kyoya interrupted. The twins saluted and walked over to the chair sitting on front of the door. Yumi followed behind Haruhi.

Tamaki took his seat in the chair, Hikaru and Kaoru on his left, Kyoya behind Tamaki's chair, next to Kyoya was Mori and in front of him was Hunny. Haruhi walked over and stood next to Hikaru, and Yumi stood next to Hunny, a little confused about if she had to stand there or not.

The doors swung open and the roses, again, came out of nowhere and a blinding light flashed as the young girls walked into the room. Yumi stood their patiently as she saw the rest of the hosts walk to their stations with the girls.

She placed her hands behind her back, cupping them together as she stood in front of the door, waiting for the boys to show up.

_Where are they?! They said they would come and a bunch of boys came up to be at lunch and in class saying they'll come see me after school! _She thought franticly.

She started tapping her foot and kept staring at the closed doors, waiting to see it crack open or hear a knock. She glanced over to the other side of the giant room and saw Kyoya watching her, every now and then writing down in his book.

Yumi sighed and was about to go sit down at the sofa set out for her and her clients when the doors opened. Yumi's face lit up as she saw the boys open the door and glance around the room, until they finally saw Yumi.

The boys walked up to her. The boy she had talked to yesterday, whose name was Ryoma, smiled at her, "Hey De Luca-San. Sorry we're late, we were just worried about showing up here and seeing that you weren't here," he explained, blushing slightly.

Yumi smiled at him, "Yeah, I understand. Well, come on. Take a seat, guys," she told them, walking with them to the sofa. She took a seat in the middle, resting her hands on her lap. The Ryoma boy sat next to her, and another boy sat on the other side of her. A few more boys sat on the sofa, and the rest sat on the chairs around the coffee table.

Yumi started to start small talk with the group of boys, while some of the host's paused from what they were doing to watch Yumi.

"Fourteen boys in total, Kyoya. It's only Wednesday and if she can keep it up until Saturday then she's in." Kaoru said, turning his head to look at the raven haired teen.

Kyoya nodded, fully aware of that, and stared at the group in front of him.

"So, Yumi, we don't know too much about you. When you introduced yourself to the class you just said your name and that you're from Italy. What's your family like?" a boy from her class asked her.

Yumi thought for a moment, "Well, my grandparents own a chain of bakeries in Italy. It started as a small family shop when they first got married but when people started coming to the shop from all over they decided to expand their business. Now there are about eight of our families' bakeries spread out all over Italy." she explained.

"Really?! Can you bake too?" one of the boys asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I'm great at making cakes, and cookies, and everything! I learned from my grandma and mother!"

"Really? You mom can bake too?" Ryoma asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah. She came to Japan to study more about cooking and that's when she met my dad! I guess cooking and baking is the reason I'm here today!" she laughed.

"Do you have any siblings?" another boy asked. Yumi nodded, "I have twin siblings, Tala and Tino. They're one and a half." she told them.

"Tala? Tino? Kinda strange names, don't you think?" one of the boys asked. Yumi giggled, making the boy who asked her blush, "The names are weird, but my parents love the names. They wanted to name the twins names that you don't hear everyday. Plus, everyone in the family calls them the "Terrible T's" when ever they act bad." she explained.

"Are your parents done having children now that the twins are here?"

Yumi paused for a moment. She felt a pang in her chest but flashed the boy a smile, "They are absolutely done having kids!" she said.

The boys nodded and Yumi quickly changed the subject and started to start small talk with the boys around the group. All the boys were having a good time, and right before they left, Yumi gave all of them her cell phone number saying "I hope we can be great friends and keep in touch! And please feel free to visit me here in the club!" and flashed them a smile that made the boys nodded in agreement before leaving.

The host doors closed and Yumi sighed happily, "That was fun! I made a bunch of new friends!"

Haruhi sighed and her sweat dropped, "Yumi, I think those boys have more then friendship in mind for you, by the way they were staring," she told her. Yumi gave her a blank stare, "Really?" she asked.

Haruhi stared at her once again and Yumi laughed, "Ha-ha, well they'll be disappointed once they find out I'm not interested!"

Tamaki walked up to them, "Well, even though I don't agree with your style and choice of words, you are a good host and Haruhi does seem to have taken a liking in you, so I guess you're okay," he told her.

Yumi smiled, "Apology accepted Tamaki." Yumi thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! How about a make a cake or something for you guys for letting me be apart of the Host Club? That is, if I make it at the end of the week," she told them.

"Cake?!" Hunny said happily, running up to Yumi, "You'll make a cake?!" he asked. Yumi nodded down at him, "Yeah. If I become an official member Saturday then I'll bring in a cake for you all on Monday." she told him. Hunny's face lit up and he hugged his stuffed bunny tightly, "Alright! I'm hoping you become a member, Yumi-Chan! You too, right Takashi?!" Hunny asked.

"Ah," he said, nodding his head. Yumi smiled. "So, I have all of your support in becoming a member then? Alright!" she said happily.

Yumi grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she followed Haruhi to the door, "Bye guys!" she called, waving her hand behind her. Haruhi opened the door and the two started to walk down the hall.

"You really think you'll become a member?" Haruhi asked her. Yumi nodded, "I have full faith in myself and I know I can do it!" she said enthusiastically. Haruhi nodded.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Haruhi and Yumi turned their heads and saw the Hitachiin brothers running to catch up to them. "What's up?" Yumi asked.

"It looks like it's gonna rain and we wanted to ask to give you a rain home before milord did!" Hikaru grinned.

Yumi glanced out the window and saw the dark clouds rolling in. "What do you say Haruhi?" Yumi asked.

Haruhi blinked then nodded her head. "It's settled then! Let's go!" she said happily, turning on her heel. The four first years started to walk to the front doors of the school and Yumi couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye at Haruhi and Hikaru.

Hikaru kept staring at Haruhi and every now and then he'd look out the window with a worried expression on his face, and Haruhi with the same worried look.

Yumi held the front school doors open and let everyone leave before her. "Haruhi, want to listen to some music?" Yumi asked her, pulling open her bag and digging through it.

"Huh?" The three other teens asked. Yumi pulled out a rectangular black iPod nano and handed it to Haruhi.

"I won't ask what's wrong, but I've learned from past experience that listening to music can take your mind off anything. I have over a thousand songs, so I'm sure one of those songs you like." she explained, handing the device to the brunette.

Haruhi nodded and took the iPod from Yumi and started to place to ear buds in her ear. "You're really observant, aren't you?" she asked. Yumi grinned, "Let's just say I've seen that worried face that was on your and Hikaru's face before."

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, and then glanced at the older twin who stared up at the sky nonchalantly. "What?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully at the twin then started to stare at the iPod. Yumi grabbed it from her and pressed a small button, turning the screen bright. "That's on and off, this is volume and that's scroll. Just pick a song or you can put it on shuffle and it'll play random songs." Yumi explained, pointing to random buttons on the device.

Haruhi nodded and right then, a black limo pulled up to them. "A hearse?" Yumi asked the twins.

"Ha-ha. _Limo_, thank you very much!" Hikaru said matter-of-factly. "Nobody is dead, why would you say 'hearse'?" Kaoru asked.

Yumi paused and stared back at the limo, "I don't know. I've only seen limos at funerals and weddings. Why aren't your parents picking you up in a station wagon or something and beeping the horn and embarrassing you?" She asked them.

"Are you sure you're rich?!" They asked her in unison. Yumi glared at them, "I'm not a spoiled little rich child like you two!" she shouted.

A man stepped out from the driver seat and walked around, opening the door for them. Hikaru and Koaru let Haruhi and Yumi enter first, then the two stepped in themselves. Haruhi and Yumi took a seat on the left, up against the wall of the limo, while the twins took a seat next to either door.

Haruhi was pressing a button on the iPod, a frustrated look on her face, "Yumi, what's this song called? I can't get the information up," Haruhi asked, taking out one of the ear buds and handing it to Yumi.

Yumi took it and held it to her ear for a moment, "Oh! This is _Gomenasai_ by t.A.T.u! It's my number one on here!" Yumi said happily.

"t.A.T.u? Isn't that a Russian band?" Hikaru asked. Yumi nodded, handing the ear piece back to the brunette, "Yeah. My mom has a sister in America who's a big fan of the band and she got me hooked when my family went to America for a visit."

"So you can speak English as well as Italian and Japanese?" Kaoru asked. Yumi nodded.

The twins shared a glance and smirked, "Now we know who to go to for help with our English homework," the said in unison.

Yumi gave then a look, "I have a feeling you'll just get me to do it for you?" she asked. They didn't nod, only smirked some more. Yumi grinned, "Fine, but it'll cost you."

Haruhi sighed, "Moving on from cheating on English homework, why is this song your top?" Haruhi asked Yumi.

Yumi thought for a moment, "Past experience, I guess."

"Why? What happened?" Koaru asked. Yumi shrugged, "Well, other then the fact I like the song, this was the song I listened to when-" Yumi paused again, "When my parents left on their trip. I knew I was going to miss them so much and I still do." she explained.

"Why? They'll be back. That's the point of a trip, going away then coming back later." Hikaru said, boredly.

Yumi grinned half-heartedly, "I know, but they've never taken a trip without me and grandma and grandpa and the twins, so I was worried." she explained.

"So, they went on a second honeymoon?" Kaoru asked. Yumi thought for a moment, "Not exactly." she mumbled.

"I still can't believe you have parents who are okay with you cutting up a school's uniform." Hikaru told her. Yumi grinned, "My parents want their children to express themselves so they are A-Okay with me dressing like this and wearing what I want! They're cool like that," she chuckled.

The car came to a stop a few moments later, "Are we here?" Yumi asked, looking out the tinted windows. "Yeah," Hikaru said, also looking out the window.

The door opened and Yumi let Haruhi out first, then she proceeded to step out. "Hey, wait!"

The two girls stopped once again and turned to face the twins, who were now wearing a green Driver cap that hid the parts in their hair, both smiling.

"What happened yesterday, about you being able to tell us apart--" Hikaru started.

"--We want a rematch!" Koaru told her. Yumi stared at them boredly, "Rematch?" she asked. The two nodded.

"We're going to play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" The twins said together. "If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru and which is Koaru then we'll do your math homework for the rest of the week and next week," Kaoru started.

"But if you get it wrong, then you have to do our English homework this week and next week, no prices, no exceptions!" they told her slyly. Yumi stared at them for a moment. "How will I know your telling the truth when I guess?" she asked.

"Haruhi!" they said happily. Yumi stared at her, "You okay with being the referee for this childish game?" she asked. Haruhi nodded as she lowered the volume on the iPod.

Yumi turned back to face them, "It's a deal then!" she said with a grin. The twins smiled and started to walk circles around Yumi, while she stayed standing facing the limo.

They both stood in front of her after making her slightly dizzy and rested their hands on their hips, "Now, which is which?" they asked.

Yumi stared at them, tapping her pointer fighter against her chin. She circled the twins a few times, and then finally she grabbed one of their faces.

"Wha-?!" he said, shocked. Yumi pulled his face only mere inches from her own, and she studied his eyes while he waited patently for her to let go, his cheeks a slight pink color. She then let go of him and grabbed the other twin, pulling him just as close. He was just as shocked as his brother when Yumi did this, only his cheeks didn't change its shade while Yumi stared into his golden eyes.

She let go of him and grinned at the twins. She pointed to the twin she had just let go of, "You're Hikaru," and then she moved her finger to point at the other, "And you're Koaru!" she said happily.

The twins stared at her, then Yumi turned to Haruhi, "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked. Haruhi blinked, "It looks like I'm not the only one who can tell them apart." she told her.

Yumi threw her hands in the air and jumped, "Yes! I knew it!" she said happily. "How did you do it?!" Hikaru asked.

Yumi stopped her happy dance and looked at the two, "Simple. Hikaru, you're more of a playful, little devil and mischievous person, and I could tell all of that from your eyes." she told him.

"My eyes?" he asked. Yumi nodded, "You can tell a lot from people's eyes. You, by yourself, are noisy and playful, wanting to cause trouble or play jokes, with or without Kaoru. You're eyes are fiery and wild." she explained.

She then looked over at Koaru, and luckily she didn't notice the hint of pink still on his cheeks, "And Koaru is more clam and natural, so his eyes were reflecting that. If people take the time to know you and stare at your eyes then they'll be able to tell you apart easily, with or without those hats of yours." she explained.

The twins remained quiet, just out of shock, and Yumi pulled her bag up her shoulder once more, "Come on, Haruhi. We should get inside before it starts to pour," she said, turning on her heel.

She stopped and started to dig in her bag, "I almost forgot," she mumbled. She walked back up to the twins and handed them a yellow, see through folder, "That's my math homework. Thanks for saying you'd do my math, because math is my worst subject," she laughed as Hikaru snatched the folder out of her hands.

Yumi grinned a Cheshire cat grin and turned back on her heel and followed Haruhi up the stairs to the apartment.

Hikaru and Koaru watched her go with a pout on their faces, "I can't believe this," Hikaru mumbled.

"Do you think she's a second Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged, "I don't know. But, she's the second person to be able to tell us apart,"

"So now, there is someone else entering our world," Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru nodded, and stared down at the yellow folder in his hands, "But, on the other hand," he said grinning, "We can play a little game with our new little toy," he held up the folder for Koaru to see and the double grinned at his brother, nodding his head, understanding fully what he meant.

_**-**_

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? i hope so! i tried my best at keeping the characters in character! (mostly Hikaru and Koaru! Damn, it's hard 2 write those two! O.o) anyways, i hope u like the names i picked for Yumi's little twin siblings! i thought they were so cute!!! Tala and Tino! xD haha those names sound just so cute 2 me, and i so bet i'll probably name my kids that or something! xD lmao. anyways, i hope u enjoyed this chapter, and stay tooned for the next chap! R&R!**

**~~~~Taylor  
**


	6. Day Three

**A/N:**

**here it is! I worked hard on it! (aka, i had 2 lock myself in my closet with my laptop and made my family promise 2 tell Lucy i'm not home if she comes over and if she calls 2 tell her im out. -_- it was a hard week. oh well, thats what happens when u have crazy friends. O.o) anyways, u learn more about Yumi in this chapter (FINALLY!) and i'm very happy, u guys! i've been droping a few hints in past chapters about Yumi's past in Italy, and no one guessed in a review!!! THANK U SO MUCH! i hate it when people guess what happens in the early chapters cuz sometimes, ppl read the review first b4 reading the story, and its like a spoiler (i'm one of those ppl xD i hate it when someone does that) if ur going to guess whats going on, send me a message PLZ! dont leave it in a review and let ppl know (cuz their is a 99.999999% chance ur right -_-). anyways, enjoy this chappy! sorry its short. i tried my best. and yes, i did make it a time skip. let's see...Yumi started skool Tuesday, chapter 5 was on Wensday, i skipped a day, so this day is Friday! tomorrow she'll find out if she's a host or not! **

**i dont own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Yumi and her family**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Chapter Six: Day Three**_

**_-_**

Yumi sighed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She was sitting outside in the Garden with the Host Club, waiting for the customers to show up. The theme for that day was Greek.

Pillars were set up at the entrance of the Garden, Greek tables were set up instead of the normal garden tables, Greek stools were their instead of chairs, and all the hosts were in costumes, excluding Haruhi and Yumi, who refused to wear togas.

All the boys were in a toga that went down to their knees, with lace up sandals and leafs in their hair, all looking like Greek gods.

Haruhi refused to wear her costume because Tamaki had picked out a female Greek dress type toga, and if she had worn that, people would know she was a girl for sure. Although, her refusing to wear it caused Tamaki to go into his corner of woe and sob.

Yumi didn't want to wear the female toga because she wanted to show her uniform to the boys that day. She had cut the skirt off the dress and wore that over a pair of skinny jeans with tears in them. For a top she cut the top part of the dress into strips and tied them to a thin belt. She then put on a white tank top and placed the belt around and right above her chest area, so the yellow strips of the uniform was falling over the white top. She had on another pair of flats that day, but they were pure white with green spikes at the bottom that looked like grass stains, but were just colored. And the red and blue high lights in her hair had finally disappeared and all that was left was her pure black locks falling aimlessly down her back.

"I don't understand why they dress up. The girls don't care about the theme, as long as they get to see and flirt with those boys," Yumi mumbled to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and sighed.

As the girls and boys piled into the garden, the host's started taking seats and starting up their flirty act. Yumi walked over to the table and chairs set up for her and the boys and took a seat next to two second years.

"It's so nice to see new faces with me today," Yumi smiled at the two new faces. The boy on her left nodded, "Well, I was talking to Kyoya this morning and he told me about a pretty young lady being apart of the club and he sold me this new catalogue with you're pictures in it and-"

"WHAT?!" Yumi shouted, interrupting him. "The host club catalogue. Here," He said, handing the catalogue to Yumi. She quickly grabbed it and skimmed to the back and saw a number of pictures of her from that week. "How did he get these pictures so fast?!?!?!?" Yumi asked franticly.

"De Luca-San, he's Kyoya. He has his ways," another boy told her, laughing. Yumi kept glancing, page after page, at the pictures of her.

She turned her head and saw Kyoya standing on the other side of the garden, talking to random girls from the school and showing them different magazines or stuffed dolls of the hosts.

Yumi rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys. She quickly handed the catalogue back to the boy it belonged to, and started to ask the boys what they thought of her uniform, flashing a smile at each of them individually and explaining how she was going to try to talk to the Chairman about having a uniform change next year.

_**.**_

_**The Host Club is now over, clean up time**_

_**.**_

All the boys came back to the garden after changing and helped Haruhi and Yumi with the cleaning.

Yumi walked over to her bag and pulled out a small zip lock bag and walked over to where Hunny and Mori were.

"Hey Hunny! I got a present for ya!" Yumi said happily. Hunny quickly looked over at her and Yumi bent down to be eye level with the 3rd year.

"I baked some of my grandmother's cookies last night and I was hoping you would like them," she smiled. Hunny's face lit up and took the bag out of Yumi's hand once she handed it to him. He glanced into the clear plastic.

"I don't want to sound rude, but-"

Yumi interrupted him, "I know, they don't look like cookies, but they are. When my grandma was starting out she was experimenting and stumbled upon this cookie. She was just "having fun", so she says, and ended up making the cookies. They're called Tassel Cookies. I hope you like them." she explained.

Hunny unzipped the bag and pulled out one of the cookies. He stared down at it. It had an outer shell, kind of like a pie crust, and in the middle was a reddish/brown colored center with, what looked like, crushed nuts.

Hunny took a bite and after he swallowed it, his face lit up, "It's so yummy, Yumi-Chan! Thank you so much!" he said happily, hugging her.

Yumi hugged back, "Hey Mori, you want to try them?" Yumi asked. "Yeah Takashi! You should try them! They're really good!" Hunny told him happily. Mori nodded and Hunny quickly took one of the cookies out of the bag. He handed it to Mori and he took a bite. After a moment he sent a small smile at Yumi, "It's good," he told her.

Yumi paused for a moment, taken aback that she heard him say something, and then smiled back, "Thanks!"

She turned back on her heel and saw Tamaki was talking to Haruhi, Haruhi was trying to ignore him, the twins were also talking to Haruhi and looking through Yumi's bag, throwing random items over their shoulders and Kyoya was just writing in his little book.

Yumi ran up to the twins and slapped them upside the head, "Don't touch my things, Tweedledum and Tweedledee! It's private!" she shouted.

The twins ignored her and continued looking at the books they pulled out, "This is seriously dark, Yumi! You sure you're not Goth? there is a Black magic Club and I'm sure you'll like it there," Hikaru said, looking at the cover of the book, "_'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon_'? And it's by Stephen King. Dark stuff," He mumbled.

Yumi grabbed the book out of his hands and grabbed her tote bag out of Kaoru's hands and walked behind them and continued to grab the things they threw.

Kaoru glanced behind him and stared at Yumi for a moment, seeing that she had all her attention in picking up everything from the grass, and he grinned at Hikaru and pulled open his jacket, revealing a black and pink spotted small note book with doodles all over. Hikaru grinned back and Kaoru, who placed the small book in the pocket of his jacket and closed it up before Yumi could see.

She returned back, unaware of her missing book, and glared at the twins, "No looking at my stuff." she growled. The twins grinned a cheeky grin and nodded, "Yes sir!" they told her.

She sent them another glare, and then walked over to Haruhi. "Time to go yet? I'm tired," she asked her.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, we're done here for the day," she told her. Tamaki stopped the two, "Wait! Haruhi why are going home so fast nowadays?! Don't you like spending time with daddy?!" he whined.

Yumi glared at him, "You aren't her father!" she snapped. Tamaki started to whimper and sulked in his corner of woe. Yumi sighed and walked over to the second year, grabbed his collar and pulled him down one of the maze entrances, "We'll be right back!" she yelled as Tamaki started to squirm to get free but couldn't.

"What do you think she's gonna do to him?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Who knows. She could eat him if she wanted to,"

Kaoru laughed and nodded. They quickly made their way to one of the benches and Kaoru pulled out the note book while Hikaru watched to make sure no one saw.

"Italy," Kaoru mumbled. "Huh?" Hikaru said, looking at his brother then looking down at the book. In the very center in sparking gold letters was the word 'Italy' with hearts and stars around it.

"So, what? This is all about Italy?" Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru nodded, "I remember seeing a book identical to this, only 'Japan' on the cover. She probably keeps two note books for which ever country she's in." he said boredly.

Kaoru opened the cover and saw Yumi's name in big letters, then under it, underlined, were the words _**DO NOT READ OR ELSE! **_

"Should we read it?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru grinned, "It's the perfect way to learn about our new toy," Kaoru grinned back and started to flip through the pages. "Look at all theses photos," he said as the pages flew by.

"Is this a journal or a photo album?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged, "I think it's both. Their's writing on one page, while the other has a photo or two,"

"Let's read one already!" Hikaru said excitingly. Kaoru nodded and stopped the skimming and landed on a page. The twins read the page in their heads:

_Dear Journal,_

_Daddy is great! Today, I came home crying again because of the girls at school. During Gym all the girls ganged up on me and threw dodge balls at me. I tried to fight back, but at least twenty strong girls against a 5 foot girl who can't play a sport to save her life, they would obviously win. And, I know, mama told me to never waist my tears on those bitches, but I couldn't help it. I tried to act normal after Gym, but the boys kept talking to me and the girls kept glaring and on the way home, when ever a girl from school would pass me, they would call me terrible names and I couldn't stop myself, I ended up breaking down once I entered the bakery._

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped reading there and stared at each other, "Is this really our little Yumi?" Hikaru asked. Koaru shrugged, "I think. Let's keep reading," he said. Hikaru nodded and they turned their heads back to the page.

_Mama was busy with the twins so she had no idea I was sitting behind the counter crying. But daddy was in the kitchen so he heard me. He quickly told Eddy to take over and he ran over to me. He asked what was wrong and I was too upset to talk. He sighed and threw me over his shoulders, causing me to scream. He dragged me out to the car and placed me inside, then he got in. we drove for hours and hours because of traffic. Finally, we came to a stop at this deserted beach. It was so beautiful! The sand was the whitest color, and the water was a crystal blue color; so clear I could see the fishes and sea shells! Daddy took me out of the car and pulled me down to the beach. He didn't ask again what was wrong, he just took me into the water and we started to play._

_We started to play a splashing game and we collected seashells for my room. Daddy went back to the car to get the Polaroid camera and we started to take a bunch of pictures. I put two of them on the next page._

Hikaru and Kaoru both stopped reading and turned the page to see the pictures. Two, slightly faded, pictures were stuck to the next page. The twins saw Yumi, wearing a soaking wet giant t-shirt and short shorts, her hair in a pony tail with strains sticking to the side of her face, and an older man right next to her, slightly gray hair, and thin. He was wearing a button down shirt, but under it was nothing but his bare chest, and he was also wearing jean shorts and sunglasses covered his eyes. In one picture they were standing in the water, looking up at the camera and the other they were sitting in their car, Yumi holding the camera and smiling at it, her eyes slightly puffy, and her father was sitting in the drivers seat, smiling but looking out at the road.

After they were done staring at the pictures, they turned back to the page to finish reading.

_After daddy and I were done in the water we went back up to the beach and took a seat, and started talking. Just talking. We talked about different things to bake, new creations, where I would go to collage, Ouran High School (mama finally said yes to letting me go!) and he told me about mama and his wedding. _

_He pointed up to a ledge at the end of the beach. I turned and smiled. I turned back and told him that that was the place he and mama got married. He nodded and said that here, on that very beach, was where they had the reception too. He told me they came across that place 2 months before the wedding and they thought it was beautiful. If you were up there, you could see the whole ocean and the pretty sand. He said that they were married at the very edge and then after they went to the beach and had the party! And ever since I was born we have picnics up there every Sunday. It amazes me that I never noticed the beach before, since I was always looking out at the water. _

_After his story, he asked what happened and I explained. I was so embarrassed that I started crying again when I told him. But he understood, and hugged me while I explained. He didn't say "everything will be okay," or "it's not your fault" he told me that those girls have nothing better in their lives and because of that they choose to pick on me because some boys like me. He even told me that when I still just a baby, grandma and grandpa said school would be hard because of my "natural beauty". Then he laughed and said he wished he had an ugly and gross daughter, and then it might not be as bad. I laughed and told him I loved that I was pretty and that I looked like mama; I just needed to learn not to listen. And I will; with the help of my family. _

_After that we went home. It was practically ten by the time we got back. Mama and Grandma were so worried. Daddy told mama what happened in hushed tone so grandma wouldn't hear and make a fuss, then mama told me I could stay home and bake with her tomorrow. I told her yes; I'd rather bake then go to that horrid school. But, other then the crying and teasing, today was amazing! I hardly get to spend time with daddy because of the twins and the bakeries, so I loved every moment I was with him. Maybe one of these days I'll get to have a day with mama (not too soon though. I heard she can't leave those babies alone until they are at least two months.) _

_Well, that's about it for today. Just, one more thing. Note to self: Get Eddy to make a few stink booms for Next Monday; I have a feeling I'll be needing to put them in a few school lockers *insert evil laugh here* XD lol. Well, over and out! ~*Yumi*~_

Kaoru and Hikaru stared a glance, "This can't be our Yumi," Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru read the last few lines, "I don't know. The stink boom part sounds like something Yumi would do."

Hikaru took the note book out of Kaoru's hands, "We need to do some more reading. This is a whole different side of Yumi we know nothing about," he mumbled. Kaoru nodded, "But we will return it before she notices." he told his older brother.

Hikaru nodded, "Then we have to read a few more pages tonight, and then bring it with us everywhere, because we have no idea when she'll realize it's gone."

Koaru nodded and watched as his brother placed the book in his bag.

**.**

**Meanwhile, Yumi and Tamaki were…**

**.**

Yumi dropped Tamaki's collar and then glared down at him, hands on hips and an angry look on her face.

Tamaki was whimpering, mumbling "I was kidnapped; I'm never going to see my daughter again," and other whatnot.

Yumi sighed and bent down, resting her chin on her knees, "You are nice? Or you are bad? Which is it?" she mumbled.

Tamaki stopped the whimpering and stared at her, "What do you think?! Of course I'm nice!" he protested.

Yumi stared at him, "Then why do you not like me?" she asked, barely audible. Tamaki was taken aback.

"B-Because you are trying to take Haruhi away from her family!" he finally said. Yumi glanced up at him, "No I'm not," she mumbled.

"What do you mean 'no I'm not'?! You want to be apart of the club so her debt will go away and if that happens she'll leave! You're trying to take her away and then you're going to keep her for yourself!" he explained.

Yumi shook her head, "I'm giving her a choice." she told him. Tamaki stared at her. "Having her come to the club because of a debt is wrong. She has her own will and I don't want her to be forced to do anything. I want that debt to disappear, that way, she can become a member and go to the club out of her own will, not yours or Kyoya's or anyone's." she explained.

"Has Haruhi told you this?" Tamaki asked. Yumi shook her head, "No. But, having to pretend to be a boy must suck, so doing this, getting boys to come to the club, maybe once the debt has gone away she can reveal her real gender and will get real girl friends here. She shouldn't have to hide her life. She should embrace it. After all, no one wants a sucky high school life. Having to pretend to be another gender, having no friends, or," Yumi paused, "Being the school punching bag is no way to spend high school. I want to help Haruhi so none of that happens and she has the time of her life." she explained, smiling.

Tamaki stared at this calm and somewhat gentle Yumi, "I-I didn't think of it that way," he mumbled.

Yumi nodded, "Well, you should have. I just want to help Haruhi because I want her to know I'm a great friend and I care. I'm already able to be myself around her, and you guys in the Host Club, so that's a start." she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

She held out her hand to Tamaki, "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Yumi De Luca, fifteen, and I'm from Italy. I hope we can be friends!" she smiled.

Tamaki stared up at her, wide eyes. He took her hand after a moment and Yumi helped him up, "Tamaki Suoh, sixteen, I came here from France. And I'm sure we'll be great friends!" he smiled back.

Yumi grinned up at him. He stared down at her, then, out of nowhere, hugged her tightly, "You are officially my other daughter! Oh, now Haruhi has a sister! This is terrific! Wait until I tell mom!" he said happily.

Yumi pushed Tamaki off her and glared, "there is no way you're my father!" she told him matter-of-factly. Tamaki grinned and started to walk back down the maze, "You said yourself you were tired; let's get back!" he called.

Yumi paused for a moment, and then her lips crept into a smile as she followed the blonde back to the Host Club.

They finally made it to the Hosts and Hunny ran up to Yumi, "Yumi-Chan! Those cookies were delicious! Will you make some more for me?!" he asked happily. Yumi smiled at him and nodded, "Sure! If I become a host Saturday, I'll bake some more Tassel Cookies and a chocolate cake for all of you! How does that sound?" she asked him.

Hunny smiled and nodded his head happily. Yumi grinned, "Great! I'll go shopping Saturday night for the ingredients and start the baking! You won't be disappointed Hunny! I promise!"

Haruhi walked up to her, "Ready now?" She asked. Yumi nodded and pulled her bag over her shoulder like she was holding a simple jacket, "Yup!"

The two girls started to walk away, and both their sweat dropped when they heard Tamaki tell Kyoya his "great news".

"So, you're his new daughter?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled. Haruhi rested her hand on Yumi's shoulder, "I'm so sorry," she told her.

Yumi laughed and they continued their walk.

"We're going to head home too, milord!" Hikaru called. "See you later!" Kaoru called from over his shoulder.

The twins quickly made their escape and Hikaru pulled out the note book again, "I wonder what little secrets lie in this book," he mumbled.

Kaoru shrugged, "Who knows. But it sure will be a page turner after what we just read." Hikaru nodded in agreement. He started to skim the book again, and stared at the pictures with his brother while they waited for their limo to pull up.

"She looks like her mom," Kaoru mumbled, staring at a picture of Yumi with a black haired woman with a bob hair cut and wearing a white sun dress. Hikaru nodded, "Those two must be her twin siblings," he said, pointing to Yumi holding a small new born boy and sitting next to her mother in a hospital bed, who was holding a new born girl.

"We shouldn't read all of this though," Kaoru told Hikaru, "It is her personal journal."

Hikaru sighed and nodded, "You are right. How about this; we only read ten more pages, which is really only five because one page for pictures and the other for that day." he told him.

Kaoru nodded, "Sounds fair. And we'll pick them at random so if she does find out we read and took it, and she asks questions about certain parts, we can honestly say we didn't read that."

Hikaru chuckled and nodded, "Perfect!" just then, their limo pulled up and they jumped in, and continued to skim the note book.

**-**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? ok, raise ur hand if u want the next chapter to be of Hikaru and Kaoru reading more of Yumi's note book? (aka, u learning more about little Yumi!). also, just to let u know, those Tassel cookies Yumi said her grandma invented, r real cookies MY grandma invented! xD lol. i felt like adding that 2 the story. n no, i cant tell u how 2 make them. its a family secret! ^.~ ok, anyways, i hope u enjoyed it and i wanna let u know i worked hard!!! :D lolz. anyways, R&R and stay tooned for chapter 7!!! **

**~~~Taylor**


	7. Night Time Talk

**A/N:**

**yay! chapter 7, now up! thank u for the nice reviews for chapter 6! and yes, u get 2 read 2 more entrys in Yumi's note book, and u get 2 have a feel of what i'm planning in the nxt chapter! (that is, if u can figure it out ^.~) lol. anyways, read, review, enjoy! and, omg Lucy u actually reviewed!!!! O.O sound the alarms!!!!! lol. thanks Lucy, and no, i wont like u take all my manga n sell it 2 Jorden. i worked hard for that! xD lol. omg, also, when i was writing this chapter, i was listening to Linkin Park and Evanescence (aka, the songs "Numb" "Somewhere I belong" and "Missing") and sorry if the chapter kinda sounds like those songs somewhat. thats what happens when i listen 2 music while writing! xD lol.**

**i do not own ouran high school host club. i only own Yumi and her family**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Chapter Seven: Night Time Talk **_

**_-_**

Yumi was tossing and turning on the cot. It was at least eleven o'clock and she had broken out in a sweat while dreaming.

She kicked off her covered and sat blot up, breathing heavily and eyes bugged out. She looked around the dark room and noticed the brunette was missing from her bed.

Yumi brushed a hand across her forehead to remove the sweat and she stood up. As she glanced around the room once more, she sighed, "J-Just a dream," she mumbled. She walked over to the door and down the hallway.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw the brunette sitting in the living room, studying. Yumi pulled open the freezer an grabbed a small cup of ice cream and then pulled out a spoon from the drawer before making her way over to where Haruhi was sitting.

"Yo," she mumbled, plopping down on the other side of the table from Haruhi. Haruhi looked up at her, "What are you doing up?" she asked, looking back down at the book.

"Couldn't sleep. Needed ice cream. Don't tell me you're still up studying?" Yumi asked, taking a bite of the frozen sweet. Haruhi nodded, "The test tomorrow is big and I need to ace It." she told her.

Yumi sighed, "You're the scholar student. Duh, you'll pass! You shouldn't be staying up all night cramming," she told her. Haruhi sighed and looked up at Yumi. "Fine, I'll stop," she told her.

Yumi grinned, "Good." they sat in silence after that. Haruhi staring at Yumi and Yumi was eating away her ice cream and rubbing her eyes hard every now and then.

"Why do you dress like that if you're not Goth?" Haruhi finally asked. Yumi looked over at Haruhi and paused for a moment, "_Because_," She said in a mock tone.

Haruhi sent her another look. Yumi sighed, "Because I thought it would," Yumi paused, "It would make me blend into the background in Italy." She mumbled.

"Why would you want to blend in the background?" Haruhi asked. Yumi sighed again, "Because everyone at my school, well, the girls, wore these bright pinks and reds and everything and they wore them super short, all just to get the guys attention. I thought it was stupid. They shouldn't have to wear that crap to get a guy to notice them. They should want a guy who likes them for their mind, not their body." she explained.

"So, you wanted to look differently so you wore Gothic types of clothing?" Haruhi asked. Yumi shrugged, "Not just Gothic. When I was fourteen, right before school, my mom took me shopping at the mall and I didn't want to go to _Gap_ or _JC Penny's _or anything so we wondered around and then I came across this one store, _Hot Topic_! I loved everything inside! I loved the bags, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes and accessories! But I wanted to be able to add my own flare. So, my mom and I practically bought out the store, then we bought some fabrics and stuff from a craft store and she showed me how to sew and everything! So, what I wear might be bought from Hot Topic, but it's been _Yumi-fied_!" she explained, finishing the last of her ice cream cup.

Yumi thought for a moment, "But don't think I only wear dark stuff. I'm not Goth! When I want to, I wear jeans, t-shirts, and normally normal stuff." she quickly told her. Haruhi nodded.

"Also, you think tomorrow we can go bed shopping? That cot is bugging me now," She giggled. Haruhi nodded, "Sure. We'll go after the host club tomorrow,"

Yumi nodded, "Great!" Haruhi took her book and stood up, "I'm gonna get to bed. Good night." She called. Yumi waved, "Night! I'll be in in a few!" she called. Haruhi nodded and walked down the hallway.

Yumi paused for a moment, staring at the empty cup of ice cream. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She threw the cup into the trash before jerking the front door open and walking outside, closing the door quietly.

She walked forward and leaned on the railing, staring up at the stars. After a moment she rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply, "Dammit, it's starting again," She mumbled.

_**.**_

_**Hitachiin Mansion **_

_**.**_

Hikaru and Kaoru were both holding their sides, laughing as hard as they could. In Kaoru's hand was Yumi's journal.

Hikaru tried his best to calm himself, but kept chuckling as he grabbed the note book out of Kaoru's hand and looked at the page they had just read, "damn, she's a klutz!" He laughed.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "If only we were there when she fell into that cake batter! That would leave us smiling for years to come!" he said. Hikaru nodded, then started laughing again when he saw the picture of Yumi covered waist down in cake batter with an angry glare on her face, staring at the person who took the picture, who happened to be this Eddy person Hikaru and Koaru learned was Yumi's best friend who was twenty and worked for her family.

The twins decided to read the short page again:

_Dear Journal, _

_Today sucked ass. I was helping mama and daddy and Eddy with this really big cake that needed to be done by tomorrow (we even had to close the bakery because we had to have all our attention on that one cake). I was pouring in flower while Eddy turned on the giant mixing bowl and it mixed the batter (I bet all that batter weighed more then me! O.O) anyways, while mama and daddy got the pans greased and ready for the cake Eddy asked if I was going to lick the bowl after all the batter was gone._

_I laughed and told him no way! That would be waaay too much batter! Well, he and I started getting into a fight about how much is TOO much batter. Mama and daddy ignored our argument and started to scope up the batter and put it in the pans, when I took a step forward to Eddy, slipped on nothing (I do that a lot -_-) and fell into the batter! Luckily, I fell in it like I was sitting and my hair was in a high bun, so my hairs fine. But my pants and everything below my waist isn't. Eddy laughed his ass off and grabbed my instant camera and took pictures (I pasted one on the next page). Mama and daddy were mad at us though. So our punishment was to make another batter and do it all ourselves, they wouldn't help at all. Today sucked terribly; ick, having to work with Eddy all day and having him laugh at me the whole time and I had to do it in my batter coved clothes! Mama and daddy wouldn't let me change! It was torture! Oh well, Yumi: OUT!_

The twins laughed again as they reread it.

Kaoru grabbed the book back, "What page was that?" He asked his brother holding back his laughter. Hikaru calmed himself down again and thought, "Um, I think it's the third page for us to read."

Kaoru looked at the clock on their nightstand, "Let's read one more tonight, then we'll read another tomorrow,"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. They set the book flat on the bed and stared at it, "How do we pick the page now?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru paused, then jumped up from their bed and ran to one of their closets. "Hikaru! What are you doing?!" Kaoru asked. Hikaru reached for the very top shelf and pulled out an old game board. He pulled off the cover and grabbed a pair of dice, then just threw the game on the floor, running back to the bed.

"Very tidy," Kaoru grinned. Hikaru grinned back, "I know!" he said, letting the dice fall from his hands and onto the bed. The two dice fell on six and five.

"So, we read page 11?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru grabbed the book and sighed, "We read this page this afternoon," he groaned. Kaoru thought, "Then, we read page thirty! Six times five, right?" he asked his brother grinning.

Hikaru snapped his fingers and nodded, "Genius Koaru!" He said, flipping through the book to find page thirty.

"Got it!" he said happily. The twins fell back on their pillows and Kaoru held the left side of the book, while Hikaru held the right and they both read the entry:

_Dear Journal,_

_Something is wrong with me. Today was my first day of High School. Gosh, that's kinda weird to say. I, Yumi De Luca, am now a high school student. It feels like just yesterday I was an eighth grader in Jr. High. _

_Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Today was my first day of High school. I walked into school, sporting a ruffle black tutu skirt, a bleached black skull t-shirt, my favorite pair of boots (the ones with the buckles and zippers all over) and I had put my hair up in a high pony tail. I thought I looked nice and I probably wouldn't stand out too much. _

_When I walked into the school, damn, I was so wrong. Like always, those stupid ass boys who think with the wrong organ walked up to me and started talking. No matter what I said and did, they either followed me or kept talking to me. And because of those stupid ass boys, all the girls (even the senior girls) glared at me and wouldn't talk to me when I talked to them. And if they did say one thing to me, it was to call me an "attention grubbing whore" and other things on that line. Ya know, they have no right calling me that! They were the ones wearing mini skirts and halter tops with high heels._

_When second period started I was already hoping school was over. And at lunch when I went to sit at this table of girls I saw who had signed up for the cooking club and when I asked to sit they said "no way" and put their bags on all the empty seats. Now, I normally would just throw their bag on the floor and take a seat anyway, but it was the first day and I promised mama and daddy I wouldn't get in a fight today. Although, I never said I wouldn't tomorrow! XD_

_Anyways, finally, when after school came, I was walking home and a bunch of seniors and juniors asked if I wanted a ride home and when I told them no and they walked away, girls still glared at me. I declined their damn offer! Why would they still glare?! Hell, on the last day of school last year I shouted at all the girls saying I wasn't interested in those dumb ass boys who think with their pants! But noooo! Those girls probably think I'm just lying or something._

_I'm sick of it here. Maybe next year or something I can ask mama and daddy if I can transfer to that school Daddy's always going on about…what was it called? Oh yeah! Ouran High School! He says it's great there and maybe going to a school in Japan, I'll meet some actual nice people who like my __MIND__ not my body. Mama says she's sure I'll make friends, but she doesn't want me going to far away. She wants me to stay close to the family. But, daddy and I will talk her out of that! Lol. _

_Hmm, other then I think I was born with a disease that makes boys follow you around and wants to stalk you (please God, don't give me a stalker for Christmas) today was…ok it was no where near good. It sucked, sucked, sucked! I just hope tomorrow is a little better. Also, sorry to say Journal, but I have no pictures for this entry. Nothing really worth remembering with a picture. I'll try to get one for tomorrow's entry though! (If I write something for tomorrow) Well, Yumi: OUT! _

Hikaru and Kaoru both sighed, "Aw, and I wanted to see a picture," Hikaru whined. Kaoru chuckled, "It wouldn't be a funny picture though. If she did take a picture then it would be of her getting glares from girls and goo goo eyes from boys. That doesn't seem like a good picture."

Hikaru nodded, "I guess so. Do you want to read our last page tonight or tomorrow?" he asked. Kaoru shook his head, "It's getting late. We should finish it off tomorrow."

Hikaru nodded in agreement. As Kaoru took the book out of Hikaru's hands, Hikaru's face grew grim. "She's always so perky and loud but if you really read that journal, you know she's had it tough." he mumbled.

Kaoru looked at his brother and nodded, "And, just think, she wasn't even trying to get the guys attention at her school in Italy and the girls still hated her. Here, she's trying to get the guys to notice her. What do you think the girls are going to do?" He asked his older brother.

Hikaru shrugged, "Who knows. I know not too many people know a lot of the guys in school are jealous of use because the girls they like, like us so we have our share of enemies, but it might be harder for a girl to be a host, because everyone knows girls can be meaner when it comes to the guys they like."

Kaoru nodded, "She might end up even more hurt here then in Italy," he mumbled. Hikaru stared at his brother, "No she won't," he reassured him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because Yumi's got the host club as friends, unlike back in Italy." he said, before sliding under the covers of their bed. "Like you said, it's late. Let's hit the hay." he told his brother before drifting off the sleep.

Kaoru nodded and turned off the bedside lamp before joining his brother under the covers.

**.**

_**The next day**_

_**.**_

Yumi decided to save her new uniform creation for Monday, and instead wore skinny purple jeans, a water colored double V-neck tank top, Ellie black tattoo wedges that made her at least two inches taller then her normal five foot self, and she had her hair up in two high pigtails and wore a large black star necklace and star earrings.

"I won't get in trouble for not wearing the uniform, right?" Yumi asked Haruhi as they walked on to school grounds. Haruhi shook her head, "At first I couldn't afford the uniform so I just wore whatever." she told her.

Yumi nodded. As she looked forward a grin appeared on her face, "Tweedledee! Tweedledum!" She shouted to the twin Hitachiin's ahead of them. They both turned around and saw Yumi, out of uniform, running up to them, pulling Haruhi by the wrist.

"What's up?" They asked in unison. Yumi panted as she caught up to them, "It's Saturday! Homework is due! I want my math homework!" she demanded. Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned and Hikaru pulled the yellow folder out of his bag.

Yumi accepted it and placed it in her tote bag. "What are you guys doing tonight? We wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner!" Hikaru grinned. Haruhi and Yumi sent them a stare.

"Thanks but no thanks. We have plans," Haruhi said bluntly. Yumi laughed at Haruhi's bluntness, "Hahahaha! Swing and a miss!" she laughed, placing her hands on her hips. Hikaru glared at her.

"What are you two doing?" Kaoru asked Haruhi, ignoring the glare fight Yumi and Hikaru were having.

"Yumi wants a bed, so I'm going to help her buy one tonight after the club," she told him. "Bed shopping? Can we come?" Hikaru asked, looking at Haruhi, ending the glare contest with Yumi.

Haruhi shook her head, "Why would you want to come?" she asked. "We want to check out a commoner's bed store!" the twins said together happily. Haruhi cringed and Yumi laughed.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" she told them.

"So we get to come too?! Yay!" a peppy and cheery voice rang behind the two girls. Haruhi and Yumi turned their heads and Hikaru and Kaoru looked pass the two girls to see Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Bed shopping with my daughters! This is what all fathers look forward to!" Tamaki said happily, stars and hearts floating around his head.

Yumi and Haruhi both cringed, "You can't come!" they snapped at him. Tamaki felt as if lightning had hit him several times and then started to sulk in a corner.

Yumi paused for a moment and pointed to Tamaki, whispering to Haruhi, "How do those corners pop out of nowhere?! Is he that rich he has people walk around with a right angle so he has a corner when their isn't any?" She asked.

Haruhi sighed, "You get use to it," she told her. Yumi sighed, "Tamaki get outta there! It's alright! You can come!" Yumi called. Tamaki quickly snapped back and made a thinking type of pose, "This is perfect! I finally get to help my new daughter with something! I'll make sure she gets the biggest bed there is! And the most comfortable!" he said dramatically.

"Sempai, Yumi has to get a single bed. Their isn't enough room for the biggest bed," Haruhi told him.

"Aww! You're room is so small, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said sadly, hugging Haruhi, trying to comfort her.

"Rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled. Yumi grabbed the twin's ears and yanked them off. "Ouch!" they shouted as Yumi pulled.

She grinned at the twins and grabbed Haruhi's wrist and led her to class, "See you all at lunch!" she called. "Tweedledee, Tweedledum, are you coming?!" she shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed their ears and glared at the Italian before following them into the school.

The twins sighed, "When are we giving the book back, again?" Kaoru asked. "Tomorrow, maybe. We still have another page to read. We'll read it tonight, and then surprise them tomorrow at the apartment and say we only showed up to see how Yumi liked the bed. It's perfect."

Kaoru nodded in agreement then the twins quickly ran up to the two girls, grins back on their faces, and they both started to joke with the girls.

_**.**_

_**Fifteen minutes before then end of Last Period**_

_**.**_

Yumi's head was down on her desk and she was out cold. Hikaru and Haruhi were chosen to deliver some papers to a class down the hall and the teacher was grading the last of the homework, so the students were free to talk.

Kaoru was staring boredly out the window. _It's no fun without Hikaru and Haruhi here. _He thought.

_Wait! I almost forgot about our new little toy!_ He turned in his seat, unaware that Yumi was out cold, and a look of disappointment covered his face.

"Damn," he mumbled, pouting. He glanced at Yumi once more and noticed something. Her hands were gripping her arms tightly. They seemed to be getting tighter every moment.

He turned a little more in his seat and rested his head in his hand, putting his elbow on the tip of his chair.

"What's she dreaming about?" He mumbled, not even audible for Yumi to hear if she was awake.

Kaoru quickly noticed something red and jumped when he saw Yumi's nails were digging into her skin. "Ah! Yumi! Yumi wake up!" he shouted, shaking the girl.

She groaned and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and then sent a glare at Kaoru, "What?" she growled.

"You're bleeding!" he told her. Yumi stared at him quizzically then he pointed to her right arm. She looked at it, having to move her arm slightly to see the three crescent shaped cuts right above her elbow.

"Oh, would you look at that? I guess I need a band aid," she mumbled. She stood up, "The teacher has one, right?" She asked Kaoru. "You have to go to the nurse for one," he told her.

Yumi nodded. She then grabbed Kaoru's arm and yanked him up, "Hey?! What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Since you woke me up, this is punishment! You're coming with me to the nurse!" she told him.

"Teacher! I need to go to the nurse! Hitachiin-Kun is going to show me where it is!" she called to the teacher.

The teacher made no sign of protesting, she just waved at them, not looking up from the paper she was grading.

Yumi opened the door and dragged the younger Hitachiin out. She dropped his arm and started to walk ahead of him, "Alright! Where is this nurses office?!" she asked him.

Kaoru rubbed his arm and glared at the back of Yumi's head, "Follow me," He told her, walking up to her side.

They walked in silence for about five minutes before Kaoru spoke up, "You called me _Hitachiin-Kun _before," he told her.

Yumi shrugged, "I know."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was kinda rude of me not to use honorifics. I don't even call the teacher "_Sensei_" I call 'em _teacher_. I thought when addressing you to a teacher or something I'd use the right honorific and I didn't want to say "Kaoru-Kun" because we've only known each other less then a week and I'm already calling you by name." she explained.

Kaoru shrugged, "Hikaru and me don't care what you call us. Plus, we don't really like the honorifics at the end of our names. It's Just the girls here call us that anyways." he told her.

Yumi nodded, "Well then, from now on I'll address you and Hikaru by name and that's it. Okay," she said. Kaoru glanced at Yumi's arm, "Is it still bleeding?" he asked her.

Yumi looked at her arm, "Kinda. A band aid would help right now though." she chuckled. Kaoru chuckled too, "Almost there. Don't worry; you won't die from blood loss or something,"

Yumi laughed again, "That's good to know! Thanks doc!" They turned a corner and Yumi looked up and saw the nurse's sign, "You can wait out here. I'll only be a minute," she told him.

Kaoru nodded and leaned up against the wall while Yumi stepped inside. She was about two seconds then reappeared with a grin on her face.

"Look at my kick ass band aid!" she laughed, holding out her arm for Kaoru to see. There was sponge bob all over the little band aid.

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, that's so kick ass Yumi! It'll make the gangs go running!"

Yumi laughed with him, "Yup! That's why I picked it!"

The two then started to walk back down the hall to their class. "So you think you'll become a member?" Kaoru asked her. Yumi nodded, "I've had over ten boys come to the club with me all week! Duh I'm gonna be a member!"

"Pretty confident," he said in a singsong voice. "I know I'm confident! I'm making more money for Kyoya! No way he won't let me in the club now!"

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, you are making him more money, so that's a plus,"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah! There is no doubt I won't make it in!" Kaoru rolled his eyes at Yumi's confidence.

They made their way back to the class and as they walked in they saw Hikaru and Haruhi sitting at their desk.

"Where were you two?" Hikaru asked as they walked passed him. "I needed a band aid and Kaoru had to show me to the nurse's office," Yumi told him as she flopped down in her seat.

"You got hurt Yumi?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded and showed Haruhi and Hikaru the band aid on her arm. "How'd you do that?" Hikaru asked.

"I dug my nails into my arm by accident. I was having a bad dream so I did it. It's no bigy," she explained. She then noticed some papers on her desk.

She picked them up, realizing it was her graded homework. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed this and they both shared a grin as they watched her look at her homework.

_90 on my English, 86 in my World History and 80 in Japanese History, 89 in science, 100 in my cooking class (DUH!) and a 65 on math, then a-- _Yumi quickly pulled back the paper she just put at the end of the pile and stared at it.

_65 on my math homework…65 on my math homework…65 on my…_

"TWEEDLEDEE! TWEEDLEDUM!" she shouted at them. The twins shared a grin. "What is it Yumi?" Hikaru asked.

"What ever is so wrong?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound innocent but couldn't stop from chuckling. Yumi shoved her math homework in Kaoru's face, then got up and shoved it in Hikaru's, "My math homework! The deal was you'd do it!" she told them in hushed tone so only she and the twins and Haruhi could hear.

"Ah, ah, ah! The deal _was_ to do your math homework," Kaoru told her, sticking his pointer finger in the air for affect.

"But we never said to do the homework _well _enough to pass," Hikaru finished, smirking.

Yumi glared at them and Haruhi sighed, _I knew it…_she thought.

"Dammit!" Yumi said in frustration as she plopped back down in her chair.

"Oh well," Kaoru said, shrugging, "We could always try again next week when we have to do her math homework again," he told his brother. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Yumi glared at the two, "HELLZ _NO_! You two aren't coming _near_ my math homework ever again!" she yelled at the two.

They both smiled, "Good!" they said in unison. Haruhi turned in her seat, "You know they did terrible on your math homework so you'd tell them not to do it again, right?" she asked her. Yumi cringed and nodded, "Yeah I know," She grumbled.

Haruhi sighed and turned back in her seat.

The bell rang and all the students stood up and made their way to the door. "You ready to go?" Haruhi asked Yumi.

Yumi nodded and stood up, "Ready as I'll ever be! Let's get this over with already!" she shouted happily, pulling Haruhi over to the door.

"Tweedledee! Tweedledum! Let's go!" Yumi called as they turned out the door. Hikaru and Kaoru both rolled their eyes, "She's so perky," Hikaru told his brother.

"Do you think she's pushing herself?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Who knows,"

Kaoru copied his brother and also shrugged, "We won't know until she tells us," Hikaru nodded in agreement and the two quickly caught up with Haruhi and Yumi.

**-**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**yay! its done! Hmmm,...i wonder what's starting for Yumi? xD haha, thats something to think about! now, review n u get a tassel cookie! (dont lie, u so wanted one ever since Hunny got one! xD) lol. anyways, sorry if the twins seem a little too OOC...while writing i just wanted them 2 act a little mature (just a little, teeny, tiny bit!) but dont worry. they still gonna b their crazy prankster selfs! xD lol. anyways, thats about it. i hoped u enjoyed and stay tooned for the next chapter! review plz! xD lol. **

**~~~Taylor**


	8. A New Host Member!

**A/N:**

**here it is! wow, i just posted a new chapter yesterday, and now im posting another today! omigosh, I'm going crazy over here!!! when i wrote this chapter, i was thinking "omgomgomg! they are gonna kill me!" lol. i worked hard on the chapy!!! i think its good! its my longest yet! (14 pages on my word works). hmm...i wonder what song this chapter reminds me of...idk. Also, i wonder what ya'll r gonna think of the ending...xD lol. no looky yet! read the whole chapter first! lolz, anyways enjoy!**

**i do not own ouran high school host club, or the book Yumi's reading. i only own Yumi and her family and the idea of this story :p**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Chapter Eight: A New Host Member!**_

**_-_**

**.**

_**The Host Club is now Over**_

_**.**_

Yumi was lying down on one of the many sofas in the host club.

"Yumi! Wake up!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted together. Yumi blinked her eyes open and glanced up at Hikaru and Kaoru, who was looking down at her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Kyoya's about to us if you're a member or not! Get up!" Hikaru told her. Yumi yawned and sat up. She stretched her arms up over her head, then pulled at her pigtails to make them tighter then stood up and followed the twins over to Kyoya.

"Why are you so tired lately anyways Yumi?" Hikaru asked her while they walked. "Yeah, you were even asleep in class today." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

Yumi shrugged, "I'm still getting use to the time change and I haven't been able to sleep all that much the past few nights." she explained nonchalantly. The twins gave her a blank look and then put their attention on the second year in front of them.

"Well Kyoya? Am I in or not?" Yumi asked him. Kyoya glanced over at her, and then looked back down in his book, "Because of you being here you have brought in a lot of customers so we have made more money then normal. But,"

Yumi groaned, "No _Buts_! I can't handle the buts! Just tell me simply! In or out!" She whined, stomping her foot down.

Kyoya smirked, "Fine. You are the official "_first_" female member of the host club."

Yumi hit the air and started jumping happily, "Yay!" she cheered. Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned and Tamaki grabbed Yumi and hugged her tightly, swinging her around "Oh, my new daughter is an official member of the host club! This is great!" he said happily.

Yumi grabbed the back of Tamaki's head and pulled, causing him to scream and let go of her. "No touchy me!" she scolded him.

Tamaki started to whimper and ran to the other side of the room to sulk. Haruhi smiled at Yumi, "I'm glad I have you here for help," she told her.

Yumi grinned, "Yeah me too!"

Hunny ran up to Yumi and hugged her tightly, "Yay! Yumi-Chan! You did it, you did it!" he said happily.

Mori walked up to the two and nodded to Yumi. Yumi sent him a smile and Hunny let go of her.

"Great! Now, Haruhi and I have to leave! Time to go bed shopping!" she said happily. "We're coming too!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in.

"Us too! Us too!" Hunny said raising his hand for him and Mori. "Ah yes! And I'm coming too!" Tamaki said, coming out of his corner.

"I too will come," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Haruhi sighed, "Great," she mumbled. Yumi patted Haruhi's back, "Oh don't worry! It might be fun!" she said reassuring.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine, let's go,"

Yumi clapped her hands and grabbed her bag as she followed Haruhi to the door. The rest of the hosts followed.

Everyone started to talk about all different things as they walked out of the school. Once they reached the street one of their limos pulled up (Tamaki announced it was his limo) and they all began to step inside when Yumi's cell phone rang.

She pulled it out of her bag as she took a seat next to Haruhi in the limo. "Do you guys mind if I take this?" She asked.

"Its fine," Kyoya told her. "Yeah, this is a perfect way to hear who you're talking to!" Hikaru grinned at her. Yumi sent him a glare (still fuming about the homework thing) and she flipped her cell phone open.

"Hello?" Yumi asked. Everyone in the club decided to get quiet and listen. Yumi paused, and then a giant smile grew on her face, "Grandma! What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Ah, so it's her grandma," Tamaki said matter-of-factly. "No duh," Yumi whispered to him. She turned her attention back to the phone, "Yes, I'm fine. I joined a club! It's the Ouran Host Club! I'm the "first" female member!" Yumi chuckled.

Yumi paused for a moment, and then frowned, "No, nothing has happened. I'm completely fine!" she smiled. She glanced around the limo, "Ah, grandma, I have to go and you have to get to sleep. I love you, bye-bye," Yumi paused once again to let her grandmother reply, and then hung up her phone.

"What did your grandma want?" Hikaru asked. Yumi shrugged, "She just wanted to know how school was going and stuff. She also wanted to remind me about-" Yumi paused. "Nothing," She said bluntly.

"Nothing? Yeah lots of people call to remind people about nothing," Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. Yumi sent him a glare, "It's none of your business! I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell!" she snapped.

"Fine, fine!" Kaoru raised his hands in defense. Yumi placed her cell phone back in her bag and glanced over at Haruhi, who was staring out the window. Yumi paused for a moment, and then looked around the limo.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Hunny was talking to Mori about how fun he thinks a "commoner's bed store" will be, Kyoya was writing something down in his book while Tamaki blabbered on to him, Kaoru was talking with Hikaru and Hikaru was . . .

Yumi stared at Hikaru.

_His eyes are . . ._ She stared harder at Hikaru without him noticing and saw his eyes glance over to Haruhi every time Kaoru would look away.

_Does he like-? _Yumi stopped her thinking and shook her head, _I can't jump to conclusions! The only way I'll find out his feelings is if he tells me or- _Yumi looked at Koaru and a devilish grin appeared on her face, _or I get someone close to him to spill!_

After that thought, Yumi decided to pull out her new book (she had finished the last one the night before) and began reading.

After about twenty minutes in the limo, Haruhi turned to look at the group. _It seems . . . Quiet for some reason,_ she thought.

She looked to her right and saw Yumi, her head down staring at a new book, a blank look on her face.

"Ah, Yumi-?" Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru heard the brunette mumble and glanced over at the two girls. "Hey, Yumi!" Hikaru called.

Because of the outburst, everyone stopped and stared at Yumi. She blinked and looked at Hikaru.

"What?" She asked, quickly rubbing her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, "Are you crying?!" They asked in unison.

"NO!" she snapped. The twins grinned, "You so are!"

Yumi glared at them.

Tamaki quickly hugged Yumi tightly, "What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" he asked her franticly.

Yumi pushed Tamaki off of her, "Get a grip, Tamaki! It's just this book!" she shouted at him.

Haruhi glanced down at the book, "Oh, can I see?" She asked. Yumi nodded and handed the book to her. "Why did you cry because of it?" She asked as she scanned the page.

Yumi shrugged, "Kate's only friend is Anna and Anna just abounded her once people started to notice her and when she thinks Anna is her friend again, she realizes Anna wants her to be her secret friend, but doesn't want to be seen with her around other kids from school so Kate decides she doesn't want her as a friend anymore. It's really sad now that I'm done reading that part," she explained.

All the boys (minis Kyoya) tilted their heads, "Huh?"

Yumi sighed, "In the book! That's what I was crying over! And I wasn't crying! One tear and you think I'm weeping!" she snapped.

"I can't really read this," Haruhi mumbled, handing the book back to Yumi. She grinned, "Yeah, my aunt sent it to me from America. I found it in one of my bags the other night and I felt like reading it since I got done with my Stephen King book and I needed something else to read so I've been reading this."

"Oh yeah, you told us you could speak English. It's only natural you being able to read English too," Hikaru said, remembering the conversation they had a few days before.

Yumi nodded, "Knowing three languages comes in handy," she told him. "Is it any good? The book I mean," Kaoru asked her.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. I normally read tragedies but this is interesting. Funny too," She explained, placing a book mark on her page. "It's not a tragedy? What is it?" Hunny asked her, leaning in his seat.

"It's a teen romance," She said bluntly. "Ah, romance! You're probably learning all your techniques from reading those romance novels!" Tamaki said matter-of-factly.

Yumi shook her head, "No, I just talk to the guys. I don't have any techniques I use. Besides, if u tried to use something from this book, I'd have the guy pined to his locker, shoving my tongue down his throat." Yumi laughed.

"What kind of indecent book is that?!" Tamaki asked shocked. Yumi laughed harder, "It's called "Perfect You"! It's funny really! Kate sees Will in the storage area and after talking for like a minute they start to make out! And after the first time, they meet there during their break from work and they make out! And then their's the part when they're at the party and they go to the backyard and start to make out in the bushes and when her brother shows up she forgets her shoe and doesn't notice her shirt was pushed up until she got to the car! That made me laugh!"

"This doesn't sound like the type of book my daughter should read," Tamaki mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing, "Let me see!" They called, grabbing the book out of her hands.

They started to skim the book and tried their best to identify the words. Yumi reached for her book and snatched it away from them, "If you want to read it, buy the book at a bookstore! Don't take my copy!" she told them, placing it in her bag. The twins stuck their tongues out at her and she copied them.

"Hate to break up your little fight, but it appears we're here," Kyoya announced. Yumi grinned, "Yay! New bed, here I come!" she said happily, pushing open the door before it could be opened for her.

The hosts followed her out. "Ah, so this is a commoners bed store," Tamaki said, staring at the building in front of him.

"Gosh, why do you call it "commoners"? We're no different from rich people," Yumi told him.

"What are you talking about? You're rich too!" Hikaru and Kaoru snapped at her. Yumi sent them a glare, "I was raised like a normal child and my parents didn't want to spoil me! As far as I'm concerned, I'm more of a normal person then a rich person!" she snapped.

"Can we just go inside?" Haruhi asked them. Yumi nodded, "Let's go!" she said happily, running to the doors. Hunny ran happily behind her, as did Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki, while Haruhi sighed and walked, with Kyoya and Mori next to her.

As they entered the store, the inside was cold and smelt like air freshener. "Wow! Look at all the beds!" Hunny said in awe.

"Haven't you ever been inside a bed store, Hunny?" Yumi asked him. He shook his head, "Normally they were delivered to the house." he told her.

Yumi grinned, "Well, I'm glad the first time you went into a bed store was with me, Hunny!" she said happily.

Before Hunny could reply, Yumi clapped her hands and walked down one of the aisles of the store.

Everyone decided to walk around and stare at everything in the store, fascinated by everything, while Haruhi tagged along with Yumi to _actually_ help pick out the bed.

"Hey Haruhi, remember when I asked you who you like?" Yumi asked her. Haruhi nodded while she checked the price on one of the beds.

"You think you can tell me who it is now? Since I'm a host now?" Yumi asked her, nudging her shoulder with her own shoulder. Haruhi sent her a look, "I don't like anyone," she told her.

Yumi pouted, "You do to! You just don't want to tell! Come on, tell me! You won't regret it if you do!" she pleaded.

Haruhi sighed, "So what if I do?" She asked her. Yumi tilted her head, "Then we can boy talk!" She said happily after minute. Haruhi gave her another look, "I don't really 'boy talk'."

"What?! So, when you like a guy, you just like him? You don't talk about him with friends?" Yumi asked. Haruhi shook her head.

Yumi sighed, "That's no fun! When I watched those teen TV shows, girls would always boy talk! I was looking forward to that!" Yumi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Haruhi chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint,"

Yumi shrugged, "S'okay," she mumbled. The two quickly moved from that topic and continued looking at the beds.

After five minutes, Yumi picked one. "I like it," She said, falling back onto the bed. Haruhi stared at the price tag, "Reasonable price too," She said.

"Let's get it!" Yumi said happily, sitting up and throwing her fist in the air. Haruhi went to get help from a worker while Yumi glanced around the store.

"Oh my-" Yumi mumbled, staring at the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru were examining the pillows on the display beds, Kyoya was standing with Tamaki who was measuring a bed (where he got the measuring tape, she had no clue) and Hunny was trying hard to not bounce on the beds, and Mori was watching out for him.

"Gosh, I'm glad I'm not like that," She sighed, walking up to the counter. Yumi was given a clipboard with some forums that she had to fill out, and she told Haruhi to go walk around and she could do that for herself.

After Haruhi left, she finished up the paperwork and handed it back to the man behind the counter, "So, can I have the bed delivered today? I would really like to have something to sleep on tonight," She asked the guy.

"The fastest we can have it delivered is tomorrow morning. Sorry miss," He told her.

"We can fix that," Kyoya said, appearing next to her. Yumi jumped, "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" she shouted at him. He sent her a hellish grin and he turned back to the man.

Yumi stepped away from the counter and left Kyoya with getting the bed delivered earlier, and walked up one of the aisles. She saw that the twins had found Haruhi and were pestering her about the beds in that store.

Yumi quickly walked up to them, grabbed Kaoru's arm, and pulled him away, "I gotta borrow you for a sec!" she said quickly as he was pulled from his brother and Haruhi.

"What?" He asked her once she stopped pulling him. She glanced behind him at Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Does Hikaru like Haruhi?" Yumi asked him bluntly. Kaoru stared at her flabbergasted, "W-what?! No way!" He finally said after a moment.

Yumi raised an eyebrow at him, "Right. You sure about that?" she asked. Kaoru nodded. Yumi placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head, pretending to think, "Oh really? Because the way I see it, is that Hikaru does like Haruhi! Why else would he always be looking at her?" she asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know! Can I go back now?" he asked her. Yumi shook her head, but her answer came out differently, "Fine, but think about this!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Think twenty years for now! No, no, think _thirty_ years from now! Hikaru is this lonely, old, forty-something year old dude! Sure, he's successful because of you're fashion business, but he's unmarried, and doesn't date. Now, picture then, he finds out you didn't tell someone, aka _me_, his feelings for Haruhi and because you didn't tell me, I never got to play matchmaker and they never got together. And because, well he's him, he never got the courage to tell Haruhi his real feelings without a push that he never received so they both ended up alone. Now, he's bitter, lonely, and jealous of every happily in love couple! Who do you think he's gonna blame for his loneliness when he finds this out, hmm?" Yumi asked him.

Kaoru gave her a look, but a small hint of worry showed in his eyes. Yumi pointed straight at Kaoru, "You!" she said bluntly.

"You're insane!" Kaoru told her, pushing her hand away. Yumi grinned devilishly, "Am I? Or are you in denial that you're brother could blame you for something in the future?" she asked.

He gave her another look, "You really want to play matchmaker with the two?" He asked. Yumi nodded, "Haruhi needs a man! That's another thing she needs as a _girl_! A boyfriend! I want to help her get that and I've seen Hikaru stare at her. Those two seem like a great match, if you ask me!" she explained to him.

"You really think Hikaru would blame me if he found out I didn't tell you his feelings?" Kaoru asked.

Yumi thought for a moment and glanced over at Hikaru, "Well, if he does become bitter, lonely, and mean, then probably."

Kaoru sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you," he mumbled. Yumi grinned, "So? Yes or no? Hikaru likes Haruhi?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, he likes her," he told her. Yumi grinned, "It could really help if I knew what type of like! Like, like-like, or full on _love_?!" Yumi asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's in love," Kaoru told her, a slight grin on his face. Yumi nodded, "Great! Now alls I gotta do is find out who Haruhi likes!"

Kaoru stared at her, "You mean you didn't know?!" Kaoru asked her, one notch away from shouting at her.

Yumi shook her head innocently and she shoulders fell slightly, "No, she hasn't told me who she likes yet,"

"So you told me all of that and now there is a chance she doesn't even like him?!" He asked. Yumi shrugged, "Gee, I don't know! But I like the two together!"

"Why?" Kaoru asked. Yumi grinned, "Because they're so cute!"

Kaoru's sweat dropped. "Why? Don't you think they're cute?" Yumi asked. Kaoru looked at the two in question and smiled, "Yeah, they are cute,"

"Perfect! Oh, oh! I came up with a couple name! _HikaHaru_! I was thinking about that in the limo!" she grinned happily. Kaoru gave her another look, "You really want them together you thought of their couple name?" He asked chuckling.

Yumi nodded, "We can always call them 'Hikaru and Haruhi' but if they do get together, people in magazines are going to be calling them _that_. They always give couples couple names."

Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Yumi said happily, leaning in to whisper in his ear so absolutely no one would hear but him, "I'll find out her crush, and when, I mean, if it's Hikaru, you'll help me play matchmaker!"

Kaoru pulled away and thought for a moment, "Matchmaker?" he asked. Yumi nodded, "If her crush is Hikaru, then I'm gonna wanna set them up! But I can't do it alone and I can't ask the other hosts. Well, I could ask Hunny and Mori, but you're Hikaru's brother so it's only natural I ask you!"

"What would I be doing?" he asked. "Being my assistant, duh! I'll be doing most of the thinking, but I'll need a partner in crime for the other stuff! Like getting them together! If I wanted them to meet at the mall or something, I'd get you to bring Hikaru while I bring Haruhi! Stuff like that," she explained.

Kaoru nodded, "Alright, partner," he grinned at her. She grinned back, "This matchmaking operation starts tomorrow!" she said, grabbing his right hand and shaking it. He shook back, and then the two proceeded back to the group.

"Good news, you're bed will be delivered tonight in about an hour," Kyoya told her as she walked up to him. Yumi grinned, "Thanks Kyoya, that's nice of-"

"But another hundred will be added to Haruhi's debt," He interrupted. Yumi let out a loud sigh, "I spoke too soon," she mumbled.

She quickly patted Haruhi's shoulder, "Don't worry girl! I'll have that debt down to normal by the end of next week! Promise!" Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Well then, let's not waist anymore time! Let's get home," Yumi said, stretching her arms over her head, "I'm beat!"

_**.**_

_**Hitachiin Mansion**_

_**.**_

After dropping off Haruhi and Yumi, Hikaru and Kaoru were next to be dropped off. As they closed the door to their room, Hikaru fell onto the bed, "Gosh, I think Yumi's tiredness it contagious!" he mumbled.

Kaoru nodded and sat on his bed next to his brother. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the book, "Ready to read the last page?" he asked.

Hikaru immediately sat up and nodded, "Of course! What page should we read tonight?" he asked.

Kaoru flipped through the pages and stared at the photos. One page caught his attention.

It was a page with many scribbles and crossed out words. He noticed the page had smeared words, which meant water stains, and he saw doodles on the side of colored in stick figures with red coloring around them, a car that was set on fire, and skulls with a frowning face.

"Wow, can you say-; I can't even think of a word to describe this page," Hikaru said, staring at the pictures. "Flip the page, let's see the other pictures," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded and turned the page.

Their was three pictures on the page, all of them in black and white and it looked like they weren't taken with the usual Polaroid camera. They were cut outs from the original picture and no one was especially in the picture. The first picture was of a flower in black and while, with dew on the petals and the suns bright rays could be seen in the corner. The second picture was taken far away, of the back of a girl in a black dress with long black hair holding a type of vase and another by her feet, standing at the tip of a ledge and the sun setting in the distance.

"Is that-?" Hikaru mumbled. "Yumi?" Kaoru finished. The twins glanced down at last picture and saw it was a picture of a beach. "That must be the beach we read about the other day," Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru nodded. "Should we read this page?" He asked.

Hikaru shook his head, "No. This looks a little depressing, and as much as I hate to say, this page seems a little personal. Let's pick another page."

Kaoru looked back down at the page, then nodded his head and continued to scan the book with his brother for a page.

_**.**_

_**Fujioka Residence**_

_**.**_

Just like Kyoya had said, about an hour after they got home, a deliver truck showed up, brought the bed inside to Haruhi's room, set up the bed post and the bed and took the cot away.

"Wow," Yumi mumbled as the workers left the apartment. Haruhi sighed, "I should have suspected this from Kyoya-Sempai,"

Yumi shrugged and plopped down on her new bed, which was now aligning the right wall under the window, and Haruhi's bed was aligning the left wall next to the door, making both beds parallel to each other.

"When did Ranka leave again?" Yumi asked. "Right before we got back. Dad's working the night shift tonight and won't be back until around tomorrow before noon," Haruhi told her.

Yumi nodded, "I have to make a cake tomorrow," She mumbled. "Wanna help?" she asked the brunette.

"Sure. Tomorrow is Sunday and I don't think anyone's coming over," Haruhi replied. Yumi grinned, "Great! I bet they're gonna go crazy when they find out you helped bake a cake! Tamaki's probably gonna be like 'oh! My two daughters baked a cake for their father! I'm the happiest daddy in the world!' or something like that!" she laughed.

Haruhi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, he'd probably say that,"

Yumi glanced at Haruhi, "And, I bet _Hikaru_ would be first in line to get the cake once he finds out you baked it!"

Haruhi's back was now facing Yumi as she went into the closet to hang up some clean clothing, "Yeah, I bet he would,"

Yumi sighed, "Tamaki's an idiot, so I'm crossing him off," Yumi told her. Haruhi turned around and gave her a quizzical look, "Huh?"

Yumi sat up on her bed, "don't 'huh?' me! The list of people you like! Tamaki is off!" she told her matter-of-factly.

"Good because he isn't it," she told her simply.

Yumi grinned, "It's one of the Hitachiin's, isn't it?!"

"How did you go from Tamaki to Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Yumi shrugged, "The fact I know a secret and I'm trying to figure out your crush! You like Kaoru?" Yumi asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "Please stop guessing-"

"So then it's Hikaru!" Yumi said happily. Haruhi sent her a look.

"Please tell me! Please! I'll die if I don't know!" Yumi whined. Haruhi shook her head.

Yumi stood up, gripped the air, then lunged her two hands over her heart, started making gagging noises and fell onto her bed, her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"You want me to believe that?" Haruhi asked. Yumi didn't move.

Haruhi sighed, "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone!" she told her.

Yumi quickly sat up and smiled, "I won't tell a soul!" _Except Kaoru, _she thought.

Haruhi took a seat on her bed, right across from Yumi and sighed, "Fine, you were right, I like Hikaru,"

Yumi hit the air and started jumping up and down, "I knew it! I knew it!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Remember, you promised you wouldn't tell," Haruhi reminded her. Yumi grinned, "Yup, uh huh! Thanks Haruhi!"

"Now you have to tell me a secret," Haruhi told her. Yumi fell back on her bed, "What? Why?" she asked.

Haruhi gave her another look, "Don't think you're not the only one who's watched a teen TV show. When a girl tells another girl a secret, the other girl normal tells her a secret too. Ya know, to make it even."

Yumi sighed, "The only way to make it even is if I tell you who I like, huh?" she asked. Haruhi nodded.

Yumi sighed and leaned in, "Okay, I'll tell you," she whispered. She paused for a second, then leaned in closer,

"I like-"

Haruhi leaned in more to listen more carefully. Yumi paused once again,

"I like . . . CAKE!" she laughed, before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Wha-?! Yumi! Get back here!" Haruhi called, chasing after the girl. Yumi stuck her tongue out at Haruhi and ran into the kitchen.

_**.**_

_**Hitachiin Mansion**_

_**.**_

Hikaru was passed out by eleven, rolled over on his stomach and hugging a pillow to his bare chest.

Kaoru on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

_What was written on that page?! It's been bugging me all night! Damn, I just have to know! _Kaoru quickly sat up and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and Yumi's note book.

He turned on the flash light on the phone and started to skim the book with his free hand. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over the book and light from his cell phone when he saw Hikaru stir from the light.

He flipped the covers over a little so he was still able to read the page and continued to look in the back of the book for the page.

_Found it! _He thought happily as he landed on the page with the dark doodles. He slowly began to read the page, and, very quickly, his blank stare on the page became a stare covered in sadness and grief.

_**.**_

_**The next day, Fujioka Residence**_

_**.**_

Haruhi had woken up at around seven the next morning. She glanced at Yumi and decided to not wake her and to let her sleep in.

_She is still getting use to the time change. It would be rude to wake her up when she'll just start to doze off later on, _she thought.

Haruhi changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a pinkish colored thin strapped dress over it. She decided to wait until Yumi woke up to start on the cake and cookies, so she spent the next hour cleaning and watching the news for the weather report for the week.

At around eight thirty, she went back into her bedroom to check on Yumi once again.

_Still asleep? _She thought to herself. She noticed that now Yumi was tossing and turning and a groan would emanate from Yumi once every few seconds.

_That's probably a sign she'll wake up soon, _she thought, walking away from the door and into the kitchen.

She took a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself some cold water. Before she could take one sip, a knock was heard at the door.

She walked over and glanced out the peephole and saw not only Hikaru and Kaoru, but the whole host club standing outside her door.

She rolled her eyes and cringed as she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"It's Sunday; what do you want?" She asked them.

"Morning Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "We came to see if Yumi-Chan likes her new bad!" Hunny told Haruhi.

"May we come in?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, stepping inside. Haruhi sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But be quiet," she told them.

"Why? Ranka work late or something?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shook her head, "No, he's still at work. Be quiet because Yumi is still asleep-" Haruhi stop mid-sentence when I bloodcurdling scream came from the bedroom.

"Yumi!" Haruhi called running down the hall. The hosts (who had already come inside and removed their shoes) followed Haruhi as the screams became louder and more desperate.

Everyone ran into their room and saw Yumi, her eyes tightly shut with tears streaming down the corners, her legs kicking franticly and her arms pushing at the covers, revealing black shorts and a faded pink tank top.

Haruhi put her cup of water on the nightstand and gripped Yumi's arms, "Yumi! Yumi wake up!" she shouted.

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Mori quickly started to help, grabbing her ankles and helping restrain her.

Everyone started to tell Yumi to wake up, and then they got quiet when she shouted something in particular:

"Aaahh! Mama! Daddy! Help me! No! Please!" she shouted. Kaoru quickly grabbed Haruhi's water and poured it on her face.

Yumi's eyes shot open and she started coughing up the water. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looked up and saw everyone around her, giving her quizzical and worried stares. Yumi looked over at Haruhi, "W-What h-happened?" she choked out.

"I'm guessing a really bad nightmare," she told her calmly. Yumi's lower lip started to quiver and she bit her lip to fight the tears, "I-I'm f-fine," she mumbled before choking out a sob.

**-**

_**To be continued . . .** _

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?!?!?! did u did u did u?!!? lol. ok, be honest, did u see that coming?!?!?! and what do u think Kaoru read in Yumi's notebook, hmm??? gosh i'm dying to know ur answers and guesses! lol. hmm...who wants the next chapter to reveal what Yumi's nightmare was about???? hmm??? who who?? XD lol. anyways, review, enjoy, alart, and stay tooned! :D**

**~~~Taylor**


	9. Nightmares

**A/N:**

**here it is! since all u alls wanted 2 find out about the entry and the nightmare so badly i stayed up until 4 last night writing and then i only got like 4 hours sleep, i had 2 make something 2 eat for my nephew, i washed my hair and then started 2 write. so BE GREATFUL!!! :P lol. i enjoyed writing the nightmare parts (o.O) idk y. i think its cuz i was thinking about the nightmare BEFORE i even thought of writing this story! (lol, i was just watching this horror movie and then the nightmare popped into my head n i was like "O.O OMFG!" xD) i hope i did a good job writing the nightmare! and, omg i think i'm gonna end up writing more chapters then i thought O.O woow...i wronged myself! lol. at first i thought it was gonna b a 13/14 chapter story, but with all i got planned there will be more chapters! u guys better thank my crazy mind! lol. omg i know, i know, you guys might hate me for the nightmare, but OMFG i had an AMAZING thought while writing the nightmare, but i cant tell u cuz then its a spoiler and i dont wanna spoil the awesomeness of it all 4 u so u gotta wait! :p lol i'm evil for bring that up and not being able 2 tell u! HAHA! lol. anyways, enjoy this short chapter (sorry :'( i tried to make it longer) and START READING! ;P**

**i do not own ouran high school host club. i only own Yumi, her family and the idea of this story :p**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Nine: Nightmares**_

**_._**

Yumi had changed into a baggy gray t-shirt that said "number one dad" and she wore a pair of green shorts and she pulled her hair into a clip behind her head while the rest of the club waited out in the living room.

"Yumi?"

Yumi jumped and turned around quickly and saw Haruhi slowly walking in. Yumi gave her a smile, "I was just about to come out. I just need to make my bed,"

"I got it," Haruhi told her, walking up to the bed. Yumi stepped in front of her, "No, no. You just go back out there and hang! I'll be right back!" she assured her.

Haruhi stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly and walked back out of the room. Yumi quickly put on the new, dry sheets and threw the pillows back on the bed with dry pillow cases.

"I should thank Kaoru for waking me. I could've said something bad if he didn't," Yumi mumbled as she finished up the job.

She quickly walked out of the room and into the living room. She expected it to get quiet once she showed up, but everyone kept doing what they were doing.

"Hey," She said with a smile as she took a seat on the floor next to Haruhi. "Nice shirt Yumi," Hikaru grinned at her.

Yumi smiled, "Isn't it? My aunt gave it to my dad after I was born!"

"He gave it to you?" Hunny asked. Yumi nodded, "When I was little I always wore it around the house so he gave it to Me." she explained.

Yumi glanced around the room and started to feel the tension roll into the air. Yumi glanced down at her hands and was swept over with guilt.

_I can't believe this! It's so awkward now! Dammit, why did I have to have that stupid nightmare?! Why?! Why?! Why?! _Yumi thought franticly.

"Um, Since Yumi's up, why don't we start making that cake?" Haruhi finally asked. Yumi snapped her head up, "Ah, yeah!"

She quickly stood up, "Okie dokie, all you little host boys get out! I want the cake to be a surprise for tomorrow!" Yumi told them.

"Aww! But we wanted to stay!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined. Yumi sent them a glare, "No! The cake is a surprise! Now, out!"

After a few minutes of arguing, everyone stood up and made their way out of the apartment.

"Hey Kaoru," Yumi called running over to the door. Kaoru stopped at the doorway and turned his head to look at her.

She stopped a few feet away from him and sighed, "T-Thanks. About the water thing and waking me up. Thanks," she told him.

Kaoru stared at her for a moment, then stared down at the floor, "I had a feeling you didn't want to continue with that dream from what you shouted," He mumbled.

"Huh?" Yumi asked him. Kaoru shook his head and looked at her, "Nothing. It's no problem. I'll see you at school," he called, walking out the door. Yumi nodded and closed the door once Kaoru was gone.

Yumi turned to Haruhi, "Ready? I checked last night and you actually have everything we need for this cake so there is no need to go shopping!" Yumi told her, grabbing an apron and putting it on.

Haruhi nodded and put on the other apron, "So, what kind of cake are we making?" she asked. Yumi smiled at Haruhi, "A chocolate cake with vanilla icing and cut strawberries on the top!"

Haruhi nodded and started to listen to Yumi's instructions on the measurements for the ingredients, greasing the two pans, and the temperature the oven should be on. As Yumi was mixing the batter together and Haruhi was greasing the pan with butter and flicking in some flower, Yumi's mind started to wonder. It soon, landed on the nightmare, replaying it in her head forcefully . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback: Yumi's Nightmare**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Yumi felt something soft under her body. As her eyes drifted open she realized she was lying down in a field of grass. She slowly sat up and looked around. She glanced down and saw she was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a French braid with stray strains of hair fell to the sides of her face. _

_She started to look around the area. 'I-I know this place' she mumbled. She heard laughing and quickly turned her head to see a family. A family of five._

'_M-My family,' she mumbled, standing up. She walked over to the group. Sitting on a blanket were her parents, hugging each other and her father kissing her mothers cheek every now and then. Her father was wearing a pair of sunglasses, shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her mother's hair in its cute bob cut and was wearing a knee length pink skirt and a white tank top. _

_Running around in front of them were two young babies; a boy and a girl. The little boy had messy brown hair and was wearing a pair of overalls. The girl's brown hair was in two small pigtails and she had on a pink overall-type dress with a white shirt under it and a pair of Maryjane's. _

_Yumi smiled at the two little children; her little brother and sister. _

"_Yumi! Lunch time! Come on!" her father called, picking up Tino and sitting him on his lap. Yumi started to look around and then saw, well, herself. _

_She saw herself wearing jean shorts and an unbuttoned white t-shirt with a bikini top under it and her hair in two brains. _

"_Yum, I hope grandma packed something good!" she said, sitting down in front of Tala. Her mother gave her a look, "Why did you say grandma? Has it ever accord to you that I might have made lunch for a change?" she asked._

_Yumi gave her a look then started to pretend to gag. "Yeah, right mama! You can't cook to save your life! The only thing you're good at is making cakes and cookies! Anything that isn't a sweet you suck at making!" Yumi told her laughing._

_Her father started to laugh with her until her mother sent him a look and he shut up, "Ahem, um, you're mothers a great cook," he told her, trying not to laugh. She gave him another look, and then started to unpack the picnic basket and give everyone their food._

_The Yumi looking over them smiled at the scene. 'Perfect,' she mumbled. She looked at the herself and her siblings in the scene, 'Perfect and loving children' she then looked at her parents in the scene, 'perfect and loving parents' she closed her eyes and sighed happily, 'perfect. Just perfect,' _

_As she opened her eyes and looked back at her parents, she saw something. The sky started to change from the bright blue to a dark black, and her parents faces slowly stared up at Yumi, with horrified expressions on their faces._

_Yumi took a step back, 'No! No, no, no! Not again!' she shouted, covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly. . . _

**_._**

**_._**

_**Flashback to be continued.** _

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback to the Hitachiin Mansion the night before**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Kaoru slowly started to read the entry in the journal. _

"_Dear Journal,_

_NO, NO, NO! I HATE THIS! NO! THEY CAN'T BE THEY CAN'T!_

_Mama and Daddy! Grandma, she told me! She's wrong! I know it! They can't be! She said that the car! She said that they drove off! Dammit I can't write right! My eyes are too watery! Dammit! I can only write for a minute. Grandma and grandpa want "family time" because of what happened! And my grandpa told me I have to pour out their "ashes" from where they were married! They said that's where they started their lives, and that's where they want to end it and they wanted me to do it! I don't want to! I don't! Doesn't anyone care what I want?! Doesn't anyone care how hurt I am from all this crap?! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! _

_Mama and Daddy were doing a simple damn delivery to the Ricci estate right out of town! They were only supposed to be gone for an hour! We were going to go to the beach the next day! Mama was gonna fly to Japan with me in a few months to help me get settled if I could stay with Daddy's friends! Daddy was gonna take me to Germany for my sixteenth birthday so I could get real German chocolate and see the factories! And we were going to build a house on our little beach so we could unwind after stressful days! They were only in their thirties! 37 at the most! They're too young! It isn't fair!" _

_The rest of the writing was scribbled out and Kaoru couldn't tell at all what it said. He slowly turned the page and looked at the second picture, "So that's a picture of her pouring out their ashes?" he mumbled to himself. He slowly closed the notebook and placed his cell phone on the night stand next to the book._

"_Oh, Yumi," he mumbled, resting his head in his heads and letting out a deep sigh. He knew he wasn't going to cry, but he felt extremely guilty and sorrowful towards Yumi. _

**_._**

**_._**

_**End Kaoru's flashback**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**Continued: Yumi's nightmare**_

**_._**

**_._**

_Yumi held her hands closely to her ears and her eyes were so tightly shut her head was starting to hurt. _

'_Please be over! Please be over! Please be over!' Yumi mumbled, scrunching to the floor and resting her head on her knees. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked forward. She saw an old rusted railing a few feet away. As she looked to her feet, she saw a black, dirty street road. She looked behind herself and saw a rock type of wall. She was obviously on a road on the side of a mountain. _

_She pushed herself up with her hands and slowly looked up at the sky. The night was perfectly clear and she could hear waves. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light coming from one end of the road. She turned her head quickly and saw two headlights coming closer._

'_Oh my gosh!' Yumi quickly shirked and tried to run to the side of the road. But, when she tried to move her feet, she was stuck._

_She looked down quickly at her feet and saw that from right belong her knees, her legs were concreted to the road._

'_No! No! No!' she shouted. She started to pull her legs and then started hitting the concrete around her legs._

_She looked back at the car and she was finally able to see the figures inside. Her eyes started to water and she started screaming and cursing at the concrete, 'Stupid ass thing! Move dammit! I can't go through this shit! Not again! Please! Please, let me go this time! Please!' she shouted. _

_She stood up and stared at the car, her breath catching and she started to hiccup from the sobs, 'No! No! Please God, no!' she cried out, finally seeing her mother's smiling face in the car's passenger's seat, and her father's happy and laughing face inside the car's driver's seat. _

_She bent back down and cried into her knees, 'No! I can't look! I can't! Not again!' she shouted. _

_She felt something sharp grab the back of her head and force her to stand up and look at the car. 'No! No!' she shouted repeatedly, swinging her arms behind her head to stop whatever grabbed her._

_Her eyes were forced open when she closed them and she screamed out in agony when her eyes met her father's and his face turned to shock and he turned the steering wheel to the left near the railing, causing the car to make a skidding noise._

_Yumi screamed and tried to look up at the sky but her own eyeballs were being forced to watch the scene. She saw the car skid across the railing and after a second, the railing broke and half the car dangled over the edge, while the back half fell back onto the road. It seemed like a seesaw. _

_She heard her parents scream and Yumi choked out another sob. 'Please! Please let me go!' she shouted. _

_Finally, the force she felt holding her head let go and the concrete around her legs disappeared as she stumbled forward and fell on her knees. She didn't even think twice about her own pain when she jumped back up and ran to her parent's car. _

'_M-Mama! D-Daddy! I'm here!' Yumi shouted, grabbing at the back of the car and pulling at it, and banging on the back window to get their attention, 'Dammit! Look back here! Climb back here!' she shouted, bending down and grabbing the bottom of the car and continued to pull. _

_She felt the car move forward as she pulled back and then she started to pull harder, 'No! No! This way! Come this way, dammit!' she shouted. The car wouldn't listen to her pleas and soon it tipped all the way forward and she heard her parent's screams._

'_No!' she shouted, quickly crawling over to the very edge and staring down in horror as her parents car did a flip and crashed into the rocks in the ocean, causing some parts to heat up in flames and scattered remains of what was her parents to fall down into the water. _

_Yumi let out loud sobs and kept screaming out for her parents. 'M-M-Mama! No! D-Daddy! Please come back! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!' she shouted. _

_She felt everything around soon become hot and she heard a devilish voice in her head "__**if you want to join them, I can help,**__**"** it said._

_Yumi shook her head, 'No! No! Please! Wake up! Mama! Daddy! Help me!' she shouted. She looked back out at the water and saw their was no more water, but fire. _

_She screamed and started to crawl backwards, but chains came out of the ground and tied around her wrists and ankles. She started kicking her legs and pulling at her arms, 'No! Please! I don't want to go! I want them to come back! Don't you understand?!' she shouted. _

_AS she was being pulled to the edge, she looked behind and her where the rock wall of the mountain should be, and saw the green field her family was picnicking in. She pulled her head back, so the top of her head was being dragged on the concrete road._

_She screamed out in the pain she received from cutting her scalp on the road. 'Aaahh! Mama! Daddy! Help me!' she screamed at them, hoping they would hear and see what was happening only a few feet away. All she saw was the happy memory of her family having a picnic and no one noticed her screams. _

_She felt her legs start to tip off the edge and she let out another scream, 'No! Please!' she screamed. Before she could get another look at the memory of her happy family, her whole body plunged over the edge and she was being pulled out at full force._

_She let out another scream as she was forcibly pulled forward, causing her to flip in the air and making her able to see exactly what she was going to crash into. Because of the wind hitting her at full force, her eyes were once again forced open and she screamed as she was mere inches away from the sharp rocks she was going to plunge into._

But right before Yumi could hit the rocks, she was awoken by the water poured on her face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End Flashback of Yumi's nightmare**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Yumi blinked back tears and looked over at Haruhi, "About this morning," she started. Haruhi stared at her.

"I-I know it was a sight to see. But, I promise it won't happen again. I only have that nightmare a few times a month. That nightmare started about three months ago. It's the one thing I dread. I promise I'll tell you about it though. Just, not right now, okay? I still need some time. But I will tell you," Yumi explained to her.

Haruhi smiled at her and nodded, "When you're comfortable then tell me."

Yumi paused and then smiled at Haruhi sincerely, "Thanks, girl! Because of you're awesomeness, you get to lick the bowl first!" Yumi said, handing the bowl to Haruhi after she put the pans into the oven.

She half smiled and shook her head, "Um, no, you can lick the bowl," she told her. Yumi grinned, "But all the fun in making a cake is licking the leftover batter in the bowl! Come on!"

Haruhi shook her head. Yumi sighed and pulled out one of the spoons. She quickly scrapped out some batter and stuck it in front of Haruhi's face, "Eat!"

"No way!" Haruhi chuckled. Yumi kept the spoon in front of her, "Eat it! It's _goooood_!" Yumi bargained. Haruhi took a step back, "Yumi, come on, this is childish," she told her.

Yumi sent her another grin, "Come on! One bite and I'll leave you alone!" Haruhi paused then finally opened her mouth and let Yumi place the spoon inside.

After a second Yumi pulled the spoon out of Haruhi's closed mouth and smiled, "See? That wasn't so bad." she grinned, pulling some batter out with her pointer finger and taking a bite.

Haruhi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah," she said, grabbing the spoon and taking another bite. Yumi paused to watch, and then started laughing and the two girls took a seat in the living room and continued eating the chocolate batter.

_**.**_

_**Hitachiin mansion**_

_**.**_

Later that night, Kaoru was staring down at his dinner plate. He and Hikaru had decided to eat their dinner on the back patio since their mother was still working and who knew where their father was (he was like a ninja!).

Hikaru stared over at Kaoru, "What's wrong? You don't like the dinner?" he asked. Kaoru blinked and looked at Hikaru, "Oh, um, no the dinner's fine," he told him.

"Well something is bothering you. Come on, we tell each other everything! What's wrong?" Hikaru asked again.

Kaoru looked back down at his plate, "I-I did something," he mumbled. "What did you do?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru sighed, "I read the last page in Yumi's book. The page you said was too personal."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, "Kaoru! That would be something I would do, not you!"

"I know, I know! But I couldn't help it! Those drawings and the pictures caught my attention and all last night I couldn't stop thinking about it so I read it once you went to sleep! Now I can't stop thinking about Yumi and that page!" Kaoru explained.

Hikaru sighed, "What was on that page? Maybe talking about it will help," Hikaru asked. Kaoru stared down at his food again and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "I can't tell you. It's bad enough I know, if you knew it won't be the same around her."

Hikaru paused, "That bad, huh?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded, finally taking a bite of his dinner, "I think she's on the same level as us. You know, for having a painful past,"

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, then smirked grimly, "Huh, it is that bad," he mumbled. Kaoru nodded and they continued to eat their dinner together, for the first time, in silence.

**.**

_**To be continued . . .** _

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?!?! did u did u did u did u did u did u?!?!?!?! OMFG i was listening to music again, and the song "Story of a Girl" by Nine Days came on and i started thinking about Yumi and Kaoru! XD lmao. if they made Yumi like a real character in the manga or something n made this story like REAL i would so make a music video about the two cuz the song sounds SO much like Yumi!!!!!!! (well,....Yumi in this chapter and part of chapter 8 for the "cried a river" part and the "sad in photos" part. xD) and, come on! u gotta agree! if you've heard the song u cant tell me it doesnt sound like Yumikins! she talks alot (lol), she looks sad in photos (in like 1 photo so far xD) and, come on, u do know Kaoru's already starting 2 get those feelings 4 her!!!! XD lmao. anyways, im gonna stop talking now...i know u dont like knowing what i think n u just like me for my story (lmao jkjkjk) so im gonna go, and ur gonna review/alart/fav/ and other stuff!!! :p ****byebye!!**

**EDIT:**

**ahem...if ur wondering what happened 2 the twins....-_-....u should know the story...sorry if i made it like their was somethnig else. no no, their isnt. Kaoru was refering to when they were younger and before their lives started with the Host Club (u know the story if you've watched the anime and read the manga!) i wanted 2 make that clear cuz someone asked n i didnt want anyone else 2 get the wrong idea or nothing! okie dokie, thanks for reading and bye!**

**~~~Taylor**


	10. Trips & Phone Calls

**A/N:**

**here it is!!!! after the long wait (that was long? O.o)!!**

**i tried my best. yea, i know this chapter sucks but work with me here!!!! i re-wrote it like 5 times and i thought none of them were right but i edited this again and added some stuff and i think i got it to be at "okay" on a "how great was this chapter?" scale! . not that good but dont think "oh she says this chapter isnt so good so i'll just skip it and read the next good chapter" dont do that. this one got some info in it about future chapters! (exmaple: chapter 11 and chapter 12) **

**also!!! thank u all for the nice reviews! ur all so nice to me! also, i love Yumi's uniform in this chapter!!! XD its so punk! lol. **

**also, on a side note, the reason i didnt post this sooner was cuz Monday i was having a party with friends ( i finally got the pictures posted on my photobucket! :D) and i couldnt write or really do anything on my computer (even tho my friends were on my computer -_-) lol. **

**anyways, happy reading and enjoy!! :D**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. i only own Yumi and her family**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Ten: Trips & Phone Calls**

**.**

That Monday Yumi walked into school wearing the girls uniform, only it was dyed black, the sleeves and collar were cut off, making it seem like a sleeveless dress, but under it was a red fishnet tank top and she had removed half of the puff in the skirt, but not all of it. She was wearing the same boots she wore the first day she met Haruhi, and her hair was tied in a loose low braid with half of her hair hanging around her face. She had on at least three belts around her waist all black with a red splatter designs on all three and she was wearing over ten silver bangles on each wrist.

She was holding a plate with a round cake on it and clear covering over it. The cake had vanilla icing and sliced strawberries around the top. "This looks so good! I can't wait to get a piece after the club!" Yumi said happily as her and Haruhi walked into class.

"Make sure Hunny-Sempai doesn't see. He might want to have it at lunch instead of waiting until after school," Haruhi told her. Yumi laughed and placed the cake on her desk.

Haruhi took her seat in front of her. Yumi glanced at the two seats on either side of Haruhi, "Where are Tweedledee and Tweedledum?! I need to talk to Tweedledum!" Yumi whined.

Haruhi shrugged, "They're probably running late." she told her. Yumi nodded and started to tap her foot. She stared at the window until the bell rang.

"De Luca?" the teacher called. Yumi blinked and looked at the teacher. "Oh, here!" she called. She looked in front of her while the teacher called out the rest of the names and saw Hikaru and Kaoru had already gotten there.

_Dammit! I needed to talk to Kaoru! I forgot to tell him yesterday about Haruhi's feelings! _Yumi thought grimly. She placed her chin in the palm of her hand and stared out the window the rest of class.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looked up and saw Haruhi, "Going to lunch?" she asked. Yumi nodded and pulled out a small black wallet with a polar bear on it, "Yeah, I brought money today for lunch," she stood up with Haruhi and noticed her bento, "You normally eat in here. What's the occasion you're going to the cafeteria?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Just feel like it, I guess."

Yumi nodded, "You think you can save me a seat while I'm on line?" she asked. Haruhi nodded. "Great! So, do you know if the cafeteria food here is any good? Last week I never bought lunch so I have no idea,"

Haruhi chuckled, "This school's food is _nothing_ like a normal public school's food,"

Yumi stared at her, "Really? Hmm, I can't wait to try it then!" the two girls finally made it to the cafeteria. Haruhi walked over to one of the tables (the one Tamaki was waving her over to) and Yumi made her way to the lunch line.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Yumi called, running up to the twins. Luckily, they were, so far, the last in line so Yumi didn't have to cut in front of anyone to stand next to them.

"We thought you would stay in the class with Haruhi today," Hikaru told her. Yumi shrugged, "Haruhi wanted to come down here and I got some money out of my bank account last night after dinner so I have lunch money today." she explained.

The twins nodded. When Hikaru turned to face the line, Yumi quickly pulled Kaoru's arm and pulled him down some so she could whisper in his ear, "It's a go! Haruhi's got feelings for Hikaru!" she said happily in a whisper.

Kaoru stared at her, "Really?" he whispered back. Yumi nodded with a smile, "Yeah! It's a complete go! I've been trying to think of a first plan! When I get an idea, I'll let you know!" she told him.

Kaoru nodded.

"Guys! Come on!" Hikaru called. Kaoru and Yumi both looked at him and saw their was a very noticeable distance between the two. They quickly walked up to Hikaru.

"What were you doing?" Hikaru asked. "I was telling Kaoru his fly was down," Yumi said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Kaoru asked looking down at his pants. Yumi and Hikaru let out a laugh. Kaoru sent Yumi a glare.

"So, what's for lunch today, boys?!" she asked happily, grabbing one of the trays. "Look at the menu and you'll know," the said simultaneously.

As Yumi got closer, she saw a menu on a small window. She studied it and finally found what she wanted.

"Can I have, um, A Lunch and a slice of triple chocolate fudge cake?" she asked sweetly. The cook nodded and handed her a tray and then placed a small plate of chocolate cake on the tray.

"Triple chocolate fudge?" Kaoru asked with a smirk. Yumi nodded, "I only eat it when my grandma makes it, but she hasn't made it in a while so I haven't had any and I need some good cake in me! I'm dying!" she said dramatically.

The three of them made their way to the table and Yumi took a seat next to Haruhi, while Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the other side of the table, across from Haruhi and Yumi.

"What do you have for lunch, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, leaning back in his chair. "Leftovers from last night's dinner and a rice ball." she said.

Yumi took a bite of her lunch, a plate of spaghetti and cut bread, and then glanced around the room.

"Really nice cafeteria," she mumbled. "What do you expect? It's Ouran," Haruhi told her simply.

Yumi chuckled and started to twirl her pasta.

"Yumi-Chan! Yumi-Chan!" Hunny called, looking over at her from his seat. Yumi glanced up at him as she took a bite of her lunch. "Y-Yeah?" she asked, swallowing down the spaghetti.

"Did you make the cake?! Is it here?!" He asked happily. Yumi grinned, "Yeah, Haruhi helped me bake the cake! You'll get to eat it after the club today!" she explained to him.

Hunny smiled, "Yay! I can't wait!"

"Oh, so Haruhi baked with you, eh?" Hikaru asked. Yumi nodded.

"Oh, this is great! Both of you made a cake just for me-!"

"-Not just for you, Tamaki," Yumi grumbled.

"-I can't wait to try it!" he said happily, ignoring what Yumi said.

Yumi sighed and started to finish up her lunch quickly.

"Eating rather fast, huh?" Hikaru asked. Yumi nodded, "I wanna get back to class! I left the cake there!" she told them, taking the last bite of her cake.

She sigh, "Damn, I couldn't enjoy that cake," she mumbled. She shook off the thought and grabbed her tray.

"You can leave it there. After lunch the cleaning people just come around and pick it up for you," Kaoru said boredly. Yumi nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

Haruhi also stood up. "Where are you going Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her.

"I'm done with my lunch so I'm gonna head back to class with Yumi," she said nonchalantly. "See you guys at the club," she waved as she pushed in her chair and followed Yumi out.

Yumi turned around and saw Haruhi walk up to her, "Hey!" she said happily. Haruhi nodded. The two walked into their class and Yumi smiled when she saw the cake was unharmed.

"Why were you so worried?" Haruhi asked. Yumi shrugged, "Someone could take the cake and eat it! I didn't want that to happen," she told her, sitting at her desk.

Yumi glanced around the room and saw a few students were sitting at the seats, talking and finishing up their homemade lunches.

"Damn, this is boring," she mumbled. "What is?" Haruhi asked, turning in her seat. "This! The school! Everything is so boring right now." she groaned.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly stood up and bent down next to Haruhi's desk, resting her arms and chin on the edge of her desk, "Let's play hooky tomorrow!" she whispered.

"What?!" Haruhi asked. "Yeah! Let's go to the beach! The beach is fun! We can swim, play beach volleyball, collect seashells, everything! And it'll be just you and me-!" _Plus Hikaru and Kaoru once I tell him, _"-And we'll have a blast!" she explained happily.

"I don't really know, Yumi," Haruhi started.

Yumi sighed, "Come on! I'm sure honor students like you play hooky once! Just call in sick or something and we'll hunt down a beach or something! It'll be fun!"

Haruhi gave her a look, "It's the last month of school. Missing one day could cause you to be really far behind,"

Yumi sighed, "You're so no fun. How about we go Saturday? That way we'll only miss one day, and then we have Sunday and we'll make it up on Monday? Please, please, please?!" Yumi begged.

Haruhi sighed and continued to protest and Yumi continued to beg.

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru were making their way back to class when they heard a little gossip.

"She's already around them so much! And she's got the boys in class eating out of her hand! Now she's going after Haruhi!" one girl whispered.

"She's trying to turn sweet, innocent Haruhi into a bad boy who cuts school! She's terrible!" another said.

"What are they talking about?" Hikaru mumbled, eyebrow raised. Kaoru shrugged. They walked into class and saw Yumi's head resting on Haruhi's desk, and her begging for something.

"What are you up to now, Yumi_kins_?" Hikaru asked, leaning one hand on Haruhi's desk. "I want Haruhi to play hooky with me! And _don't_ call me '_Yumikins_'!" she snapped.

"Hooky? Where?" Kaoru asked, standing behind Yumi, leaning on his own desk. "To the beach, of course! I watched the weather and it said it was going to be nice all week! Going to the beach and having fun is better then staying here at this boring place and learning," she explained.

"Hmm, the beach does sound like a good idea," Hikaru started. "But no host club! Worry free!" Yumi said standing up and walking over to Hikaru,

"That way Haruhi can wear a girl's swimsuit and doesn't have to worry about people finding out!" she whispered to him.

Hikaru's mouth made an 'O' and he nodded. "If you want to get away with playing Hooky then we have to run it by Kyoya, and then he'll turn it into business, so there is no way their won't be girls there," Kaoru explained.

Yumi sighed, "That's no fun," she mumbled. She thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers, "Oh! How about one day is a day we entertain the hosts then the other day is a day to ourselves?" she asked.

"That's a good idea," Haruhi told her. "Yeah! It'll be Saturday and then Saturday night the girls and guys will go and we'll have the beach to ourselves!" _The rest of the hosts will end up being there, but I'm sure Kaoru and I will be able to get Hikaru and Haruhi alone at some point that weekend! _She thought happily.

"First run it by Kyoya and you'll probably get your wish to go to the beach," Hikaru told her, taking his seat.

Yumi smiled and nodded her head as she stood up and walked over to her seat. Her bag started to vibrate and the three eyed it curiously.

Yumi grinned and pulled out her phone, "Hehe, one sec," she told them before flipping her phone open and speaking into it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_What's up, brat_?" a male Italian voice asked happily from the other line. Yumi's lips curved into a bright grin and started to speak back to him in Italian, "_Oh, you know,_" she said happily, taking a seat in her desk.

"_Granny told me you're in a club,_" he said back. Yumi nodded, "_Yeah, the host club. I'm the first female member,_"

"_Host club? Do you really think that's a good idea, Yumi?_" he asked her. Yumi's smile faded then she glanced at Haruhi, "_Anything for a friend!_" she said happily after a moment.

"_Yeah well, the twin runts can't take it so we're flying out tonight and we'll be there tomorrow,_" he told her boredly.

"_Really? Tomorrow?_" she asked. "_Yeah! Tala and Tino just lost,_" the boy paused, "_You know,_" he mumbled sadly.

"_Anyways, now you're gone and they miss you and wanna see you so Granny and Poppy are closing the main shop and we're all flying down to see you for the week!_" he explained happily.

"_All week? As in Saturday too?_" She asked sadly. The boy chuckled, "_No. Granny and Poppy can't afford to close it down for that long. We'll be there tomorrow the next day and then half of the day after. So, I guess we'll be there half of the week,_" he explained sheepishly.

Yumi nodded, "_When you get here tomorrow, come to school and text me before you show up, got it?_" she asked.

"_Why?" _the boy asked curiously.

Yumi grinned, "_Because it's gonna be funny, trust me!_" she told him firmly. The boy laughed, "_Gosh, you're insane Yumi. But that's why we love you!_"

Yumi nodded, "_Well, I'll talk to you soon. Give everyone a kiss for me!_"

"_Alright, bye Yumi, see you tomorrow,_"

Yumi nodded, "_Alright. Good bye Eddy,_" she said into the phone, before flipping it closed.

She looked at her three friends in front of her, all of them looking confused.

"Haha, I'm glad you're learning English and not Italian! Otherwise I'd never get a private conversation!"

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked her, raising an eyebrow. Yumi placed her phone in her bag, "My big brother, Eddy!" she said happily.

"BROTHER?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison and shock.

Yumi laughed, "Not real brother! He's been in my family for like five years!"

"Then how can you consider him your brother?" Hikaru asked her. Yumi shrugged, "He comes from this really important family and they had plans for him to take over the family business and everything but he didn't want to. They disowned him and he was left on the streets! I found him one day outside of my school and took him home so he could get cleaned up, and he never left!" she explained.

"Really?" Kaoru asked. Yumi nodded, "My parents were so touched by his sad story they let him leave in the garage apartment and work at the main bakery, the one only family works at! And he's always been like a big brother to me! Heck, Tala and Tino call him brother since he's been there since they were born and before then!" she explained.

"You guys must be close then," Haruhi smiled. Yumi nodded, "My parents never really adopted him or nothing, but he was always treated like a brother to me, son to my parents, and grandchild to my grandparents. He even calls my grandparents Granny and Poppy! He's really close with us," she said happily, letting out a sigh.

The bell rang and the teacher made her way into the class and began the lesson.

_**.**_

_**After the Host Club**_

_**.**_

Yumi placed the cake down on one of the tables and Hunny was already sitting in the chair in front of it, a plate in front of him and a fort in his hand and his eyes sparkling.

Yumi chuckled as she cut a big piece of the cake and placed it on Hunny's plate. "By the way, Kyoya, I was wondering if the host club could go on a little trip Saturday." Yumi asked him happily, cutting a piece of cake and handing it to Kyoya.

He stared at her for a moment while taking the cake, light flashing off his glasses, "Really? Where to?" he asked her.

Yumi smiled, "The beach! I was thinking about us playing Hooky Saturday and going to a beach Saturday and Sunday!" she explained.

Kaoru and Hikaru sent her a look from the other side of the table. Yumi sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine! If you don't want us to have a work-free day, then how about Saturday _after_ school we go to a beach and host, then Sunday we have the beach to ourselves?" she asked grumpily.

Kyoya thought for a moment, "I like the first idea," he said after a moment.

Yumi stared at him, wide eyes, "Wow! Kyoya Ootori putting something that doesn't make him money into consideration?! Awesome!" she said happily.

He nodded, "We have made more money then normal since you started last week so missing one day wouldn't really put a dent into the profits." he explained casually.

"Yay! So Haruhi and I will play hooky Saturday! Thanks Kyoya!" Yumi cheered happily.

"I thought you said 'the host club'?!" Hikaru and Kaoru protested. Yumi sent Kaoru a look that read _shut-your-mouth!-Duh-you-two-are-going! _

Kaoru stopped protesting; imminently understanding Yumi's stare, but Hikaru was locked in a glaring contest with Yumi about her bluffing.

"I originally thought me and Haruhi, _alone_! I have every right after getting permission to say only me and Haruhi can go!" Yumi argued with him.

"Not only are you keeping us out, you got everyone's hopes up and you crashed them down!" Hikaru shot back. He looked around the room, "Take Hunny for example!" he quickly said, walking up behind Hunny's chair.

Hunny, who was too wrapped up in his cake to listen to the current conversation to notice, looked up at Hikaru.

"Huh?" he asked. Hikaru thought for a quick second, "See?! Hunny is so depressed he's blocked it out of his memory!" he shot at Yumi.

Yumi huffed, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"If we all can't go then you can't go. How about that?" Kyoya asked, pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose.

Yumi's shoulders fell and glared at Kyoya. "Dammit! Fine! You can all come!" she finally shouted.

Hikaru grinned. Tamaki started blabbering on to Haruhi about how excited he was to spend time at the beach, for the first time with _two_ daughters, Hikaru and Kaoru locked their hands together and started jumping around happily cheering, Hunny continued with his cake with Mori sitting beside him and Kyoya started to write stuff down in his book.

_Damn, this is not going according to my plan at all . . . _Yumi thought sadly.

She sighed and took a seat at the table, next to Haruhi and across from Hunny, and she glanced around the room once more. _On the other hand, maybe seeing Eddy, Tala, Tino, Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow will lighten my mood. _

She turned around in her seat and looked at the twins. A giant grin grew on her face, _and I get to show those two what it looks like to see two close siblings having a "twincest" act up close and in person! _

Yumi tried her best to hide her laugh, and started to cut the rest of the cake for her and the others.

**.**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? i hope so!!! hmm...i wonder what Yumi's planning for tomorrow when her family shows up??? and i wonder whats gonna happen at the beach at the end of the week??? lol. **

**omfg....enter Eddy and the rest of Yumi's crazy family (yes, i modeled Yumi's family off my crazy Italian family XD) **

**I'll try 2 have the next chapter posted either tomorrow or the next day! :D (gosh i'm a fast updater, arent i????) oh well, i like updating fast! i wanna make the readers happy! :D lol. hmmm...i wonder....**

**should i be a nice person and tell u something that happens in the next chapter????..........hmmm.....................um......................should i or shouldn't i?..............hmm.............**

**Lol ok fine i'll tell u but u BETTER give me a much of reviews cuz of this!!!!! its a small hint, but it'll make u smile! in the next chapter.......................................their's gonna b..........................................**

**CAKE!**

**XDDD LMAO!!!! XP lol, no no jkjkjkjk. thats not it. ok ok, heres what REALLY happens in the next chapter (unless u want cake in the nxt chap o.O) Kaoru............feels jealousy for the first time for Yumi!!!! XD lol its really funny...its got something 2 do with Yumi n Eddy...and what yumi's got in mind....and...oh i gotta stop tellin. u just gotta wait n see now!!!!! lol i know, i was tellin n gettin into it, givin u details n hints and ur mind was spinning then i stoped! xD lol i'm just too evil for me own good! XD lol. **

**anyways, tootles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	11. Hint of Jealousy

**A/N:**

**Here it is!!!! ENTER YUMI'S FAMILY!!! :D :D!!! lol. **

**i loved writing this chapter. it was so fun writing about her grandparents and Eddy and Tala and Tino! they r so cute those two lwittle twins!!! *pictures them in head* awwwww!!! cute! (lol sorry i love babies! they r so cute!) lol. **

**also, IMPORTANT FACT!!!!!! when pronouncing a name, it sounds really the same. I know this cuz i called my grandpa and asked him to say a sentance with the names "Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori" in it and they all sounded the same as u would say it in English (in this case, Japanese. JUST WORK WITH ME HERE!) lol. **

**also, ANOTHER IMPORTANT FACT!!!!!!: this: **_lalala I'm wirting _**is thinking in this chapter, but this!:** _**"**hello i'm taylor and i like cake!**"** _**is them talking in Italian! got it?? (lol those r just random crap, dont worry thats not what they say n think in the story) **

**(and yes, i bolded the quotations so you would know the difference. It's not gonna b like that in this chapter)**

**also, just a fun fact that has nothing to do with the story (lol) i got my high school class list today!!!! :D yay!!! i know my classes and i effing get a locker this year!! YAY!!! and i got my creative writing class with my bff Kay!!! but sadly its the only class i have with her and none of my other friends got their list yet :( oh well, i guess i gotta wait till freshman orientation to find out. also, when i looked at my teachers names...i couldnt effing pronounce half of their names :( damn its gonna be a hard first day. oh well, the only thing i care about is that my creative writing teacher is nice! (and she is!) yay!!! :D **

**also, the reason i dont really write much about what goes on in the host club while the ppl are there, cuz i suck at it. xD haha, no matter how many times i watch the anime and read the manga, i CAN NOT write a good scene during the club. I'll only ever imply stuff. trust me, u dont wanna ask me to try cuz i will and i'll suck n u'll b sad. :'( lol. but seriously u will. so sorry but i wont b writing too many scenes of the hosts entertaining the girls (for Yumi guys)**

**ok ok, i'll stop talkin and u start reading!!! REVIEW ANDS TELL ME HOW MUCH U LOVE YUMI'S FAMILY!!! XDDD**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. i only own Yumi and her family and the idea of this story.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Hint of Jealousy **_

**_._**

Yumi was sitting on her bed, checking her mail on her laptop. She was deleting anything that wasn't from her family and she was blasting her music from her Media Player.

"'Dear Yumi, here are some pictures of the twins in case you've forgotten what they look like! Love Grandma!'" Yumi read robotically as she scrolled down and looked at the millions of pictures of her siblings that were taken at least two days ago.

"Why would you're grandma worry if you forgot what they look like when you've only been here about a week?" Haruhi asked stepping into the room.

Yumi grinned, "Ah, you heard me, huh? Well, my grandma is so worrisome. She could win an award for worrying if their was one. She just wants me to remember my family and she thinks if I see pictures of them then I'll come home faster." she explained, clicking the "extract" button on the message and saving the pictures to a file on her lap top.

"Aww," Haruhi cooed, glancing at the screen to see the twins. Yumi smiled, "Yup! Tino looks like daddy and Tala looks like mama! Heartbreakers they're gonna be! I know it!" she grinned.

"Can they speak Japanese like you?" Haruhi asked, taking a seat on her bed. Yumi shook her head, "Not yet. But I taught Eddy a few years ago, only he's got a really strong and thick accent and my dad taught my grandparents when we went to live in Italy. I plan to teach the twins Japanese in a few years when I'm done with school and they start getting into their Japanese roots." Yumi explained, pulling up other pictures.

"Look, those two are my parents," Yumi said happily, turning her laptop and showing the screen to Haruhi. Her parents were sitting at a small table, her mom in a pink sundress and her hair longer in that picture. Her father in a white t-shirt and jeans, sunglasses sitting on top of his head.

"When was that taken?" Haruhi asked. Yumi glanced at the picture, "A few weeks before my mom found out she was pregnant with the twins. She cut her hair into a bob cut a few weeks before having them too. She didn't want her long hair bothering her in the delivery room. To tell you the truth, she looks much cuter in the bob cut!" Yumi laughed.

Haruhi chuckled and Yumi pulled up another picture of her mom, this time her mother sporting a bob cut and holding a little baby, and Yumi next to her holding another baby.

"Those are the twins?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded, "That's two days after my mom had them. I have another picture Eddy took with my Polaroid camera but that's in one of my books somewhere. Oh yeah! Eddy!" Yumi explained, and then pulled up another picture.

She turned the laptop to Haruhi again and showed her a picture of a spiky haired boy, his hair color dirty blonde and he was wearing a striped button down shirt with a white tank top under it and khaki shorts.

"That's Eddy?"

Yumi nodded, "His full name is Edward Esposito, but he told me he prefers Eddy. He's five years older then us."

Haruhi nodded and continued to stare at the pictures Yumi showed her. "Ha! Those are my grandparents!" Yumi laughed.

She pulled up another picture and showed Haruhi a woman with slightly gray hair, average size, wearing an apron, jeans and a t-shirt. The woman was also covering her face with her hands and hiding behind her husband, who was balding, and in khaki pants and a green t-shirt.

"My grandma sometimes gets camera shy," Yumi explained to Haruhi. "Sometimes?" Haruhi asked, as picture after picture of her grandmother showed her covering her face. Yumi laughed, "Okay, she's really camera shy!"

Yumi continued to show Haruhi the pictures, then she placed her laptop down and stood up, "That's enough pictures. Let's start on dinner! I'm hungry!"

Haruhi chuckled and nodded and the two girls walked out of the room together.

_**.**_

_**The Next Day, Ouran Host Club**_

_**.**_

That day Yumi wanted to dress out of uniform. She wore a black and white plaid skirt and a black and white side-tie t-shirt with sliver glitter Low Top converse and her hair down with a checkered black and white headband.

Yumi was pouring some tea into the cups of her customers. "How much cream and sugar would you like?" she smiled at the senior sitting next to her.

He blushed and held up two fingers. Yumi smiled, "Really? That's like me, too!" she said happily. She looked down at the tray on the table, "Oh shoot! We're out of sugar here," she mumbled, a pout on her face.

"T-That's okay! Cream is just as good!" he told her quickly. Yumi shook her head and stood up, "No, no! You wanted sugar! I'll just go borrow some! Be right back boys!" she smiled happily at her customers as she walked off to another group.

_I'm not borrowing from Tamaki. Who knows what he'll do. He could attack me with hugs and I don't want anyone to hear him call me "daughter". _Yumi thought miserably as she eyed Tamaki's group.

She decided to go to the closest group, which happen to be Hikaru and Kaoru.

She walked up to them just in time to hear the girls squeal and see Hikaru holding Koaru and staring into his eyes lovingly.

Yumi cringed, "How can you girls think that is "brotherly love"?" she asked them, walking up to the coffee table and scanning it for the sugar.

"What are you doing here, De Luca-San?" one girl asked. Yumi pointed to the sugar she finally found, "I gotta borrow some sugar. I'll bring it back in a minute," she told them, picking up the cup of sugar.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even get a chance to protest or pick a fight, because Yumi quickly walked back to her customers.

"Wow, she's become a real hostess, huh?" one girl mumbled, staring at the group. "She's a natural." another girl mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded, "She probably uses the same stuff the boys in Italy used on her," the said simultaneously. Their customers looked at them, "Huh?" the girls said in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru brushed it off, "Nothing, nothing, princesses," they told them coolly.

Yumi took a seat back on the sofa and started to take a teaspoon and put it in the cups of tea.

"Oh, could you excuse me for a moment?" Yumi asked when her cell phone went off in her skirt pocket. The boys nodded and Yumi stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and stood by the window facing the front of the school.

She flipped open her phone, "_Eddy?_"

"_You rang?_" he asked chuckling. "_Where are you?_" Yumi asked scanning the front of the school.

"_We just walked into the school. Where is this host club? The twins are dying to see you!_" he asked.

Yumi sighed, "_I told you, you can't come while the customers are here!_"

"_You never told me that!_"

"_Well I'm telling you now!_" she shot back.

"_When are they leaving, then?!_" he asked her, annoyance in his voice. Yumi looked around the room until she found the clock, "_In about five minutes!_" she told him quickly.

"_So we can come up now?_" he asked her. Yumi sighed, "_No! Ask the lady at the front desk in the office for a map to the 3__rd__ music room and at four thirty when all the customers leave that's when you come in!_" she explained.

"_All of us?_" he asked. Yumi sighed again, "_NO! Just you! You knock, slowly come in and ask for me, when you see me, pause and act all shocked or something-_"

"_Why am I doing this again?_" he interrupted her. Yumi sighed, "_Because! I wanna show these two guys in the club what sibling PDA looks like! Since they can't see what they're doing with their own eyes,_"

"_Ooooh! You want us to act all lovey dovey?_" he asked. Yumi nodded, "_Yeah. Like, really close! Super close! Closer then close, if that's possible!_" she explained.

Eddy laughed, "_Damn, I wish I had a video camera! This'll be funny!_"

Yumi chuckled, "_Yeah, yeah. Just remember, you come in first, and tell everyone to wait outside the door until I get them, got it?_" she asked.

"_Yeah, yeah!_" Eddy said boredly, and then laughed, "_Damn, I don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face!_"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "_You're gonna have to! Now shut up and see you in a few!_" she said quickly into the phone.

"_You shut up!_" he shot back. "_Fine I will!_" she told him matter-of-factly, before flipping her phone closed.

She grinned down at the little gray cell phone and slid it back into her pocket. She walked back over to her customers and smiled at them, "Sorry. Family matters," she told them taking her seat.

"I hope everything is okay," one boy told her. Yumi nodded, "Yes, everything is fine. I just needed to talk to them about me staying next year. I would really like to stay longer so I can get to know all of you more," she grinned.

A lot of the boys blushed and told her things along the lines of "yes you should stay" or "I'd like to get to know you too," and other whatnot.

Finally, the club had come to an end and everyone stood up and proceeded to leave.

"I hope to see you boys tomorrow!" Yumi called happily. The boys smiled at her and waved goodbye as they walked out of the doors.

"Today was a good day. Full room," Yumi smiled happily. Haruhi nodded, "You had eight customers today. You're really popular,"

Yumi nodded, "It's all in the smile! If you can get a guy to blush because of one smile, then they're hooked to you! My mom taught me that! That's how she got my dad," she laughed.

"Yumi, you never returned our sugar," Hikaru and Kaoru whined to her. Yumi stuck out her tongue to them, "Well excuse me for not wanting to leave my guests a third time!"

"Oh yeah! Were you talking with family Yumi-Chan?" Hunny asked her from the table he was sitting at, of course, eating more cake.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I was." she said, walking over to where she was sitting before and grabbing the sugar off the table and bring it back to Hikaru and Kaoru's spot.

_Knock, knock_

Yumi grinned as she quickly turned around and looked at the door as it creaked open. Everyone in the club stopped and stared at the door, wondering who it could be now that the club was over.

A tall boy slowly walked into the club room. His hair was dirty blonde and spiky. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a chain and cross around his neck and black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Um, excuse me? I'm looking for a Yumi De Luca?" he asked, removing his sunglasses. Everyone in the host club could hear his thick accent when he spoke.

Yumi, who was unnoticed by the other hosts, took a breath and then ran forward, pushing past Hikaru and Kaoru.

She paused and stared at the boy. "Edward," she mumbled, her eyes watering. The boy grinned, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that," he asked her calmly, smiling at her.

Yumi ran forward and hugged him, "Oh Eddy! I'm missed you!" She said, burying her head in his shirt. He hugged her back, "You have no idea how hurt I've been with you gone, Yumi," he whispered to her.

Everyone in the host club (minus Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi) gasped and looked at them in shock.

"Who in the world is that?!" Tamaki asked horrified at the sight of his "daughter" in the hands of an unknown man.

Hikaru stared at the sight and thought for a moment, "Edward?" he mumbled thinking. Kaoru just stared at the sight, baffled and for some reason, he felt slightly annoyed at the sight of the Italian teen in the hands of the unknown man.

Meanwhile, Yumi stared up at Eddy, "I've dreamt of you every night since I left," she told him. He smiled, "I've done more then dreamt of you, Yumi. You were on my mind 24/7 since you left."

"Oh, Eddy," she mumbled, moving closer to him. He moved closer to her and, as the baffled hosts gasped at what was about to happen, they heard someone start to laugh.

They blinked and looked at the "loving couple" and saw Yumi had broken out in laugher. "I was on your mind 24/7?! That's rich! Priceless, even!!" she laughed, holding her side. Eddy also began laughing, "You've dreamt of me?! What kind of stupid ass thing to say is that?!" he chocked out.

"Um, excuse me?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded and tried her best to stop laughing, "Y-Yeah Haruhi?" she asked.

"He's, um, Eddy?" she asked, pointing to Eddy and raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? He's your brother Yumi?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Oh! Now I remember what you told us yesterday," Hikaru mumbled after a moment.

Koaru blinked, _that was . . . Weird. Why was I feelings jealous for a second? _He thought as Eddy and Yumi walked up to the group.

"Everyone this is Eddy. He's like my big brother. What you just saw was a little act I wanted to pull." Yumi explained. Eddy nodded to the group, "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of Yumi while she's been here, especially you miss Fujioka."

Haruhi nodded, "I knew who you were once you walked in. You two didn't have me fooled,"

Yumi laughed, "That's why I showed you those pictures!"

"So, no romance going on?" Tamaki asked, whimpering. Yumi rolled her eyes, "No romance, Tamaki,"

"Their better not be romance with you here, either," Eddy glared around the room.

"Huh? Why do you care if Yumi gets involved in a romance?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Eddy hugged Yumi, "Because she's my sister and I want to make sure the guy she dates is good to her! That's why their's a test!"

Yumi pulled Eddy's hair and he let go, "Don't do that! Do you know how much hair gel I had to use to get it the way I like it?!" he shouted at her.

Yumi cringed and stared at her hand, "Ew, I do now," she mumbled, wiping her hand on the back of his shirt. He glared at her.

"Test?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded, "Eddy, my dad and grandpa came up with a test to see if the guy I date really knew me. It's a trick test of my favorites." she explained.

"Trick test? How does it trick you, Yumi-Chan?" Hunny asked, walking up to the group with Mori beside him.

"Simple! Yumi did this test a few years ago and none of it has changed! Guys nowadays are pigs and hardly listen to girls. There are only about 10 percent of decent men in this world who will listen to what a woman says, and because Yumi is so talkative, if boys are willing to listen to her, they'll know her favorites easily. But, sometimes, they gotta do more then just listen. They really have to know her. If a guy can get all the questions right then we'll know he's perfect for Yumi and we'll allow them to date," Eddy explained.

"What happens if they get it wrong?" Tamaki asked. Eddy shrugged, "Then it's '_tootles_'." he said nonchalantly.

"That's harsh, but funny! How many guys have taken this test?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Yumi shook her head, "None. I don't date so no man has taken it,"

Suddenly, everyone in the club heard the door creak open again and they turned, but saw no one.

"Holy-! Oh gosh, they're still waiting!" Yumi shouted, shocked. She quickly ran to the door and swung it open.

She looked around the hallway and saw no one. "Um, where are they Eddy?" Yumi asked, turning back to look at him.

He shrugged, "I told them to wait."

Yumi's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she closed the door only a crack. Yumi walked back to the group. "Who were you looking for, Yumi?" Kaoru asked.

"My grandparents and siblings," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh so you're whole family is here Yumi-Chan?!" Hunny asked happily. Yumi nodded, "Well not everyone. My parents are still on their trip," she smiled.

Eddy sent her a look, but Yumi quickly stepped on his foot. "Ow! Dammit Yumi!" he shouted, grabbing his foot.

Yumi sent him an evil grin and glare that told him to shut up. Kaoru stared at the scene, _so she hasn't told her own family that she wants to keep it a secret, huh? _He thought to himself.

Yumi continued to glare at Eddy when Hunny noticed something pulling at his Bunny in his arms.

"Huh?" he mumbled, looking down. Sitting on the floor were two happy looking toddlers with light brown hair. The boy wearing jean overalls, a white shirt and a pair of sneakers. The girl wearing a jean skirt and a matching white t-shirt as the boy, only hers said "I'm a princess" when his said "I'm a prince" and she was wearing Maryjane's.

"Oh, hi!" he said happily, bending down to look at the twins. Everyone in the club turned and Yumi smiled happily, falling to her knees next to the twins.

"_Tala! Tino! There you are! I thought you were with Grandma and Grandpa!_" Yumi said happily, hugging the set of twins.

"What did she say?" Tamaki asked Eddy. "That she thought they were with Granny and Poppy," he told him back.

"How about I introduce everyone now?" Yumi chuckled, looking up at the group. She picked up Tala and Tino and made then stand, "_Stand up, that's bad manors,_" She scolded them.

"_Bunny!_" Tala whined. Tino pointed to Hunny's bunny. Yumi eyed it, "Um, Hunny, is it okay if the twins play with Usa-Chan for a while?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

Hunny smiled and nodded, "Sure!" he said, handing the bunny to Yumi. Yumi nodded her thanks and handed the bunny to Tala, "_This is Usa-Chan! Take good care of him for Hunny, okay?_" Yumi asked.

Tala nodded and hugged the bunny. Yumi cleared her throat and placed herself in-between the twins and pointed at each host member, first one was Tamaki, "_He is Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club. He's from France. Say 'Tamaki' for him,_" Yumi smiled at them, speaking in Italian for the twins to understand.

Tino played with his hands and stared at his feet, "_T-Tamaki,_" he mumbled. Yumi looked up at the blonde and saw Tamaki was smiling and stared down at Tala, waiting for her.

"_Go ahead, Tals,_" Yumi whispered, patting her sister's head. Tala hugged Usa-Chan and sneezed, "_Tamaki,_" she said to Yumi's face.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Tamaki cooed, bending down on the floor and smiling at the twins. The rest of the club cooed and smiled at the twins, all thinking how cute they were.

Yumi then turned her attention to Haruhi, "_That is Miss Haruhi Fujioka. Say 'Haruhi' you two,_" she told them. The twins looked up at Haruhi and she smiled at them, "_Haruhi,_" they said simultaneously.

Haruhi's smile brightened and she waved at the twins. Yumi then pointed to Hunny and Mori, "_This is Hunny and Mori. I know you two can say their names,_" Yumi paused, "_Well, nicknames,_" she corrected herself.

Tala nodded, "_Hunny, Mori,_" she mumbled to her sister. Hunny smiled and even Mori smiled at the little toddler.

"_Tino, go on,_" Yumi told him. Tino nodded and stared up at the two, "_Mori,_" he said to Hunny, "_Hunny,_" he said to Mori. Almost everyone in the host club laughed, and Yumi shook her head, "_You got that backwards._" she told him.

Tino nodded and mumbled, "_Sorry,_"

Yumi looked up at them, "He said sorry," she grinned at them. "It's okay! He's still really little so it's okay if he mixes up the names," Hunny told her happily.

Yumi nodded and continued to move to the next host, which was Kyoya, "_Guys, that's the evil lord of the host club, Kyoya. Say hi,_" she grinned.

Eddy let out a laugh and Tino quickly hid behind Yumi and Tala buried her head in Usa-Chan's back.

Yumi laughed, "_No, no. I'm kidding you two. He's not all that evil and he's not a lord. He's a second year student. Say 'Kyoya' for him,_" she explained to them. Tino took a few steps away from his sister's back and stared up at Kyoya, who stared back at him blankly.

"_K-Kyoya,_" he mumbled. Tala followed in her brother's footsteps and mumbled his name as well.

And, even for an evil overlord, the dark lord Kyoya paused for a moment and all eyes landed on him, wondering if his expressed would change, which it did. For just a mere second, he smiled lightly at the twins, before going back to writing in his little book and the blank expression returning to his face.

Yumi smiled and then pointed to the twins, "_Lastly, the twins,_"

Tala and Tino both clapped and pointed to themselves. Yumi and Eddy laughed, "_No, no. Yes you are twins, but I'm talking about those twins,_" Yumi told them, gently taking their hands that were still pointing and pointing them in the direction of the twins.

Tala and Tino stared up at them then started to smile and clap, "_They like us!_" Tino told Yumi. Yumi nodded.

She took Tala and Tino's hands and pointed them to Hikaru, "_That is Hikaru, the older twin,_" she told them. "_Like me!_" Tino piped up. Yumi nodded, "_That's right. Say 'Hikaru' you two,_"

"_Hikaru!_" they said happily. Hikaru grinned at the twins. Yumi then pointed their hands to Kaoru, "_That's Kaoru,_"

"_H-He's like me, sissy,_" Tala mumbled to her sister. Yumi nodded, "_That's right, he's the younger twin. Say his name,_" she asked.

"_Kaoru!_" they said happily. Kaoru grinned at them, "They said our names so happily," he told Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded, "They must like us more!"

Yumi picked up Tino, "Not really. They just like twins, that's why they were excited. Ya know, to meet another set of twins," she explained.

Tino pushed at Yumi and pointed to Hikaru. "What does he want?" Hikaru asked. Yumi grinned, "Um, he wants you to hold him. But if you don't want to-"

"I don't mind," he said nonchalantly. Yumi and Kaoru both stared at him, "Really?" Yumi asked. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, he seems like a good kid."

Yumi nodded and handed Tino over to Hikaru. Hikaru supported Tino with his left arm, and placed him on his side.

"Kaoru, you wanna hold Tala?" Yumi asked, picking up the younger girl. Kaoru blinked, "Well, I've never held a baby before, so I don't know,"

"Well nether has Hikaru and he's doing fine. Don't worry; she won't barf on you or nothing. She knows better," Yumi told him, handing the small girl over to Kaoru. Kaoru jumped slightly as he took Tala. She was still clutching Usa-Chan. Kaoru placed one arm under Tala, then held her back with his hand, and stared at the little girl who was staring back at him.

Yumi smiled, "Twins holding twins. Damn I wish I had my camera," Yumi mumbled. "Granny's got it," Eddy told her.

Yumi blinked, "Crap! Where are they?!"

"YUMIKO DE LUCA!"

Everyone in the club turned around and Yumi cringed, hiding behind Mori, "Please help me!" she mumbled to him.

Standing in the doorway of the room was an older looking woman. Her hair was down and was a brownish color, with some gray. She was wearing jean pants and a red blouse. Next to her was an older man, the top of his head bald, and he was in slacks and a gray t-shirt.

"Hi Granny!" Eddy waved happily at her. The woman walked up to Yumi, "Grandma you can't hurt me! I'm hiding!" she whined.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she smiled. Yumi peeked out from behind Mori, "You're not?" she asked, walking up to her.

Her grandma smiled, then hugged her extra tightly, "I'm going to kill you for choosing such a big school! I'm old and I can't walk up all those stairs!" she shouted at her.

Yumi pushed herself away from her grandma and panted. "Okay, everyone that crazy woman is my grandma, Sue Nico and that man," Yumi pointed to the man who walked up to Sue, "Is my grandpa, Paul Nico." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Paul greeted. Sue nodded, "Thank you all for taking care of Yumiko."

"Yumi_ko_?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at her, still holding the twins. Yumi glared at them, "_NO_ calling me that!" she snapped.

"Ah, I see the twins took a liking to you," Paul smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru. "We've taken a liking to them too!" they grinned, bouncing the toddlers in their arms.

"Grandma, if you're tired, then sit down," Yumi told her grandma. "What? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to sit down every minute, young lady! I'm only fifty-seven!" she snapped.

Yumi's sweat dropped, "You just called yourself old and pointed out that thing about the stairs," Yumi mumbled in a whine.

Sue patted, hard, on Yumi's back, "You shouldn't mumble!"

Yumi hung her head and sighed, "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled once more. Sue and Paul then walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

Yumi pointed at them and her mouth hung open, "Wha-?! I just-?!" she mumbled.

"Don't keep your mouth open like that, Yumiko. A fly could fly inside and you could swallow it," Sue told her matter-of-factly. Yumi sighed and closed her mouth.

Hikaru chuckled, "It's funny seeing Yumi like this," he told Kaoru. He nodded, "Yeah," he agreed.

Tala stared at Kaoru, "_Ti piace mia sorella?_" Tala mumbled to Kaoru. Kaoru stared at her quizzically, "Huh? Sorry Tala, I don't speak Italian," he told her sadly.

"Eddy," Kaoru called. Eddy perked up and moved his attention from Yumi introducing everyone to her grandparents to Kaoru.

"Yeah, um?" Eddy paused, trying to remember Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru," he made clear. Eddy nodded, "Right. Sorry, I suck with names,"

Kaoru nodded, "Can you tell me what Tala just said?" he asked. Eddy nodded and looked at Tala, "_Tals, what did you tell Kaoru?_" he asked her.

Tala buried her head in Usa-Chan.

"Gosh, what a time to get shy. Do you remember what she said?" Eddy asked. Kaoru nodded, "Um, it was something like, um, _Ti piace mia sorella _or something like that," Kaoru told him.

Eddy stared at Tala, "_Tals, why'd you ask him that?_" Eddy asked the toddler. Tala glanced up at Eddy and shrugged.

Eddy laughed, "Don't worry about it Kaoru! She has no idea what she says half the time. What she asked you means nothing."

Kaoru eyed Eddy curiously, but shrugged it off and walked a little forward to listen to the conversation taking place between Tamaki and Yumi's grandparents.

"I see, you're from France! I've been their a few times," Sue stated matter-of-factly. Tamaki smiled and nodded, "Yes I moved here about three years ago,"

Sue smiled, "I was thinking about setting up a bakery in France, but we have no family there to watch it. But, since Yumiko is here in Japan we might set up our first bakery out of Italy here."

"Oh! I'd like that!' Hunny smiled. Yumi nodded, "Same here. We could buy a building and I could live above the bakery. That way Haruhi can have her room back,"

"It's no problem sharing it Yumi," Haruhi told her. Yumi grinned, "I know, but once you get a boyfriend you won't want to be sharing your room,"

Tamaki quickly butted in and shouted that his 'daughter' won't be seeing any boys and how she'll say his little girl forever. Meanwhile, Yumi caught a glimpse of Hikaru, who looked rather annoyed at what Yumi said and how Tamaki protested to Haruhi being in a relationship.

Yumi puffed up her cheeks.

"Yumiko how's school? I hope you're keeping your grades up," Paul asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah, my grades are fine,"

"Except math," Hikaru and Kaoru butted in. Yumi sent them a glare, "Like I said, my grades are fine. School's fine. _Nothing like back home, don't worry,_" she told them. Her grandparents nodded.

"When do Yumi-Chan's parents get back from their trip?" Hunny asked Sue and Paul. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I saw pictures of them before, but I'd like to meet them in person. I'm sure my dad would like to see them too,"

"We all would! Do you know when they get back?" Tamaki asked. Sue and Paul looked around the room, baffled.

"Oh, they won't be back from their trip for a while, guys!" Yumi butted in quickly.

Sue stood up and walked up to Yumi when Tala started to cry.

"Ah! W-What's wrong with her?!" Kaoru quickly asked, staring at the hysterical toddler. Yumi quickly took Tala out of Kaoru's hands, "She's just upset, it happens," she told him quickly, bouncing Tala up and down in her arms and whispering something to her in Italian, making Tala stop crying and reduce it to small whimpers.

Kaoru held his hands back out, "I'll take her back," He told Yumi. Yumi nodded and handed her sister back to Kaoru.

"_Yumiko, what are you talking about?_" Sue asked her. Yumi sent her a look, "_I don't want them to know yet. Give me some more time, please,_" Yumi told her.

Sue paused and nodded, "_Alright,_"

Then the two perked up, "Well, time to kidnap Yumiko!" Sue said happily.

"Huh?!" the hosts asked. Paul stood up and Eddy wrapped his arm around Yumi's neck, locking her, "She's ours for the rest of the day and tomorrow too! She's going to show us around Japan!" Eddy explained.

Yumi smiled at the gang, "Sorry Haruhi! I'll be home late!"

Haruhi nodded. Eddy quickly pulled Yumi over to the door, while Paul and Sue walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru and took the twins, Sue taking Usa-Chan out of Tala's hands and handing it to Hunny.

"Thank you all for your hospitality!" Sue called. Paul picked Yumi's bag up off the floor and the Italian group walked out and closed the host club doors.

"Hmm, so that's the family that raised Yumi? They're all very loving to each other," Kyoya mused, not looking up from his book.

"But, did you notice they all got tense when we mentioned Yumi-Chan's parents?" Hunny asked. "And Tala started to cry," Haruhi mumbled.

"You think she's keeping something?" Hikaru asked, eyeing Kaoru. _Is what he read in Yumi's book something about her parents? _He thought to himself.

Kaoru stared down at his hands, then tilted his head slightly, "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever's going on, she'll tell us," he said.

Everyone in the club eyed Kaoru and he looked up at them. He shrugged and half-smiled, "We are her friends, aren't we?"

**.**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it???? i really really hope so!**

**also, if your wondering what Tala asked Kaoru she said: **_"You like my sister?" _**awwww, she's only like 2 and she can tell!!! XD lmao. and, before u flame me for the way i wrote Tala and Tino (*cough* bastards 4 flaming me *cough*) let me tell u i have a nephew that is there age and i asked him those same things and he told me them back (sure, he stuttered and mumbled a couple of times, but i made sure Tala and Tino mumbled and stuttered too!) so NO FLAMEY!!!! DX **

**also, while i was writing Sue (Yumi's grandma) she kinda reminded me of my two older sisters Tiffany and Tonya. XD lol Tiffany being the huggy and nice talking side of Sue and Tonya being the loud and rude and CRAZY side! XD lmao (love u Tonya! :* lol) (in case u didnt know, on IM thats a kissy face! XD) lol. **

**gosh, i think that's it for this chapter...the next chapter is a time skip to Saturday when they are at the beach! :D yay! the sun! the sand! the........fact two certain characters get lost in a dark cave late at night and are stuck together for who knows how long????? XD lol (in case u didnt know, that was a HINT for the next chapter! ;D i wonder who you think those 2 people are??? :D) lol, well anyways REVIEW, alart, fave, all the jazz!**

**TOOTLES!!!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	12. Quiet Time

**A/N:**

**here it is! Chapter 12! :D**

**i really hope u like this one! I worked hard! :D yay! lol**

**but...it was hard writing it....because i was going through a depression...yesterday...i was reading....Ouran High School Host Club....and i screamed...and beat the crap out of my favorite pillow...because of something that happened with Haruhi and Tamaki in chapter 72....)": OMG ITS MAKING ME UPSET JUST WRITING ABOUT IT!!!! DX I'm not gonna tell u what happens in case u havent read that chapter yet...but....oh dear God DONT READ IT!!! espeically if ur a MASSIVE HikaHaru fan like me! (O.O i love hikaharu waaay too much. i need help. XD lol) **

**omg and when my parents asked what was wrong my dad tried to help by refurring to something in STAR WARS!!! wtf...i dont even like Star Wars anymore....he was tellin me about how that princess chick kissed Luke but then she ended up with that Hon dude or w/e n i was like "thanks dad, but i really doubt thats whats gonna happen in the manga cuz Haruhi already said no to going out with Hikaru *cries*" DX and if u think i'm crazy for freaking out u should have see Lucy when she came over yesterday and i showed her the chapter! O.o that was scary...**

**also, just because i'm not that big of a fan of Tamaki doesnt mean i didnt laugh at him in chapter 69...LMAO JUST THINKING ABOUT THAT CHAPTER MAKES ME LAUGH!!! i loved the part when Tamaki was like "Haruhi Suoh" and Hikaru was telling him the bad stuff with a name like that and then Tamaki was freaking out and Hikaru kept tellin him the bad stuff with the names he came up with. then Hikaru called Tamaki a "bad person, woman's enemy n a stalker" n Tamaki was like "if calling me names will calm u down then go ahead!" and Hikaru was like "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" XDDD lmao and then when Kaoru was holding him back and said "Hikaru calm down! If u become a criminal, what will happen to me, since we have the same face?!!?" XDD lmao. oh yeah, and when the fact of Haruhi's birthday came up!!!! Tamaki and Hikaru were like "THIS IS WAR!!!!" XDDD lmao ITS ON!!! XD **

**now, whenever i need a good laugh i'm gonna reread chapter 69!!! XD lol. **

**anyways...this is a time skip to the Saturday when they are at the beach. i like how the ending went...(no looking!!!! read the whole chapter first and then read the end! :p) lol. also, i have a question at the end of this chapter in my ending authors note! plz plz plz read and anwser my question cuz i need 2 know. plz n thank u! now enjoy this chapter! :D**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. i only own Yumi and the plot idea**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Quiet Time **_

_**.**_

"How did I get here again?" Haruhi mumbled grimly. Yumi turned her head to look at her, "Kyoya made sure we were all called in sick and I got Hikaru and Kaoru to help me drag you out of bed and we all came to this private beach that belongs to Kyoya's Family." Yumi explained

Haruhi sighed, "Yeah, I remember,"

Yumi grinned. As she glanced around she saw Hunny was building a sand castle with the help of Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing an intense game of beach volleyball with Tamaki and Kyoya was sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella.

Yumi glanced at Haruhi and cringed, "W-Why aren't you wearing the swimsuit I picked out for you Haruhi?" she asked, staring at the t-shirt and khaki shorts Haruhi was wearing.

Haruhi shrugged, "I tried but Tamaki-Sempai told me to put this on," Yumi rolled her eyes and pulled Haruhi up, "Come on! We'll make a killer entrance sporting our awesome swimsuits!" Yumi whispered to her, pulling her away from the towel they were sitting on and up to Kyoya's villa.

After ten minutes, everyone started to wonder what happened to the two girls of the host club.

"What happened to those two?" Kaoru mumbled, walking up to the towels Yumi and Haruhi had been sitting on.

"Did you see where they went Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded, "They went up to my villa about ten minutes ago," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Why would they go to the villa?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To change, _DUH_!" Yumi called from behind them. The boys all turned around.

Haruhi was standing next to Yumi, wearing a bubblegum striped bikini, a bow tied on either side of the bottom piece and the string to the top tied behind her neck. The bubblegum colors consisting of pink, green and blue.

"H-H-Haruhi! I thought you were going to wear the shirt and shorts?!" Tamaki asked, pointed to her swimsuit and his face as red as a tomato.

"I think Haruhi looks cute!" Yumi smiled, locking arms with Haruhi. Yumi was wearing a turquoise and black zebra stripe bikini with a skirted bottom and her hair was in low pigtail braids.

"Where did you get those swimsuits?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Yumi grinned, "I bought them with my grandparents the other day! My grandma picked out Haruhi's for me, but I don't do the bubblegum colors so I gave it to Haruhi! Doesn't she look cute?" she asked.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny gave her a thumbs up, "Good job Yumi!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at her.

Yumi nodded, ignoring Tamaki's pleas for Haruhi to change. "Haruhi, no changing at all!" Yumi warned her as she walked back over to the towels.

As she passed Hikaru and Kaoru, she grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him along with her. "What?" he asked.

"We need to get Hikaru and Haruhi alone tonight!" Yumi whispered to him. "How? With the rest of the hosts here, there is no way we'll be able to pull Haruhi and Hikaru away." Koaru asked.

Yumi grinned, "I have already thought of that!" She quickly bent down to her beach tote bag and pulled out two metal rods with a circular two in the middle.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked, staring at the toy. Yumi grinned, "It's Tino's, but I borrowed it since he never plays with it much. I don't know what it's called, but if you do this," Yumi held the two rods downward and the circular toy in the middle started to spin and go down the metal rod.

Kaoru stared at it in awe. Yumi smiled, "And if you do this," Yumi said, and then moved the rods upward and the toy span forward.

"It's a really simple toy and sometimes you can get hooked on it. I'm gonna show it to Tamaki tonight and he'll be so into it, he won't notice Haruhi leaving with me then five minutes later you leave with Hikaru. It's perfect!" she explained.

Kaoru nodded, "Interesting. Where are we taking them?" he asked. Yumi shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe get them to take a walk when the sunsets, or have them eat some sweets or something in the back of the villa. Anything romantic!"

Kaoru nodded, "This does seem like a stable plan!"

Yumi nodded. She glanced at Haruhi and noticed Tamaki was still pestering her about changing and then she saw Hikaru. He still had the colorful beach volleyball in his hands, but he was also staring at Haruhi, his cheeks pink.

Yumi grinned and turned to her tote bag. "What are you getting now?" Kaoru asked. Yumi pulled out a black Polaroid camera with a strap so it could hang around someone's neck and a plastic covering around it and then she pulled out three boxes containing refills of film for the camera.

"Wow, did you get that camera from the sixties?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi glared at Kaoru, "Ha-ha. I found this camera when I was ten and I've been using it ever since. It took a little while to get it fixed, but it still works. I even have a waterproof cover and extra film so I can take as many pictures as I want!" she explained, holding out the camera to show Kaoru.

He took it out of her hands and stared at it, and his finger accidentally clicked a red button and a light flashed, making Kaoru blink.

Yumi laughed, "You took a picture of yourself!" Kaoru rubbed his eyes and stared as the picture rolled out of the opening in the front.

"It's all black," Kaoru told her as he stared down at the picture. Yumi rolled her eyes and giggled, "Wait you idiot. It takes a few seconds,"

Yumi and Kaoru both stared at the picture and finally the image was starting the show.

"Oh, cool!" Kaoru stated in awe. Yumi nodded and snatched the picture out of his hand, "Let me see!" she shouted, staring at the picture, holding her right arm up so Kaoru couldn't snatch it back.

Yumi stared down at the picture and saw Kaoru's confused and questioning look from before when he was examining the camera. Yumi laughed, "I know you can take a better picture then that!"

Kaoru snatched the picture back from her, "I can! I just wasn't ready at the time!"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever! I'm gonna go in the water with Haruhi! See ya!" she called, jumping up and running over to Haruhi. Kaoru stared at her then looked back down at his picture before jumping up and walking over to Hikaru.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Yumi called, placing the camera straps over her head and letting the camera dangle over her chest.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the camera. Yumi grinned, "Let's go swimming!" she said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the water.

As she walked past the twins again she grabbed Kaoru who grabbed Hikaru. "What now?!" Kaoru asked her.

"Swimming, _duh_! What's the point of the beach if you don't swim?!" she explained. She pushed Haruhi forward into the water, "You know how to swim, right?" Yumi asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Great! We'll go to the very deep part and jump in and out of the waves!" Yumi told her.

"What about your camera?" she asked. Yumi quickly grabbed her camera and grabbed Hikaru, pushing him next to Haruhi.

"Cheese!" she shouted, snapping the picture of the two. She grinned and grabbed the picture and she and Kaoru stared at it, waiting for the picture to show, while Haruhi and Hikaru rubbed their eyes.

"Aw! How sweet!" Yumi cooed as the picture finally appeared. Kaoru grinned and nodded in agreement.

Yumi held out the picture to show Haruhi and Hikaru.

"We look shocked. How is that sweet?" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping. Hikaru nodded in agreement, "A sweet picture is when they're smiling, not when they were pushed into each other and didn't even get the time to comprehend what was happening before you took the picture," he said, grabbing the picture out of Yumi's hand.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Fine. Smile!" She said, picking her camera back up and holding it to her eye.

Haruhi sighed and nodded and Hikaru grinned, putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and smiling, Haruhi's smile not as wide, but a sincere smile.

Yumi snapped the picture and waited for the picture to roll out. Finally the picture came out and Yumi's grin brightened once she saw the two happy faces of her friends.

"Aww! Now that's a keeper!" she said, showing the picture to Hikaru and Haruhi. After a second, Yumi snatched the photo back before Hikaru could take it and she walked out of the water.

"Where are you going?!" Hikaru called. Yumi waved her hand behind her head, "I'm gonna put my camera and these photos in my bag so they don't get ruined!" she called, pulling the strap over her head and placing the two pictures and camera in her bag.

"Hey! Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Kyoya! Come on in the water!" Yumi called running back. All the hosts shared a look and Tamaki, Hunny and Mori made their way over to the water, Kyoya staying in his chair doing who-knows-what in his little book.

Yumi grinned at almost everyone that was in the water. She grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her in deeper, "Come on! A big wave is coming!" she told her. The rest of the hosts watched, wondering what Yumi was doing.

Yumi and Haruhi were finally deep enough to where they had to kick to stay above the water. Yumi looked out at the wave and saw it was getting closer, "Okay! When I say 'go' we go under water, okay?" Yumi asked Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded. Yumi stared at the wave and took in a breath; "Go!" she shouted. She and Haruhi quickly dove under the water and they immediately felt the pressure of the wave and were pulled back.

Yumi and Haruhi finally stopped moving with the wave and they came up for air, Yumi laughing and Haruhi half-smiling.

"Wasn't that fun?" Yumi asked. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, a little,"

"You guys gotta try it next!" Yumi called, swimming up to the rest of the hosts. "Is it dangerous?" Hunny asked.

Yumi stared at the floating tube around Hunny's waist, "Well, probably for you Hunny. Sorry," Yumi explained.

Hunny sulked for a few minutes.

"Hey, come on Hunny! I know! How about while everyone dives into the waves, you and me collect seashells?" Yumi asked him.

Hunny wiped his eyes, "That does sound like fun! Can Takashi help too?" he asked. Yumi looked up at Mori, "Only if he wants to,"

Mori nodded. "Great! Just let me get my camera and a pail to put the shells in and we can get started!" Yumi said happily, running up to her bag on shore.

Yumi grabbed the medium sized green pail and she hung her camera around her neck and ran back to Hunny and Mori.

For the next hour, Yumi walked up and down the beach with Hunny and Mori, picking up the biggest and prettiest seashells they could find, and talking about pretty much anything. Mostly, Yumi asked about Hunny and Mori's plans after Ouran.

As the sun started setting and everyone getting tired and sore from all the swimming and playing, they all packed up their things and walked back to Kyoya's villa.

Everyone quickly changed out of their swimwear and into something more comfortable, something consisting of pants or shorts, with a t-shirt.

Haruhi changed into a pair of jeans with a butterfly patter going down the left leg and a white t-shirt Yumi picked out for her that said_ "It's not my fault you're icky" _with a little blue bunny over the text and was crying.

Yumi changed into jean short shorts and an unbuttoned button down white shirt, showing off a black bikini top with a blue splatter design on it and she tied half her hair up in a high pony tail and let a the rest fall to the sides of her face.

Right then, everyone was in the living room, talking and playing games. Yumi glanced at the clock; _it's still way too early to start the plan. We haven't even had dinner yet. Maybe in the next hour? _Yumi thought to herself.

Yumi was currently staying out of the current conversation. She could really care less about Tamaki protesting to Haruhi spending the summer with the twins and how she should spend it with her "father".

"I'm gonna get some air. Be back in a few," Yumi called, standing up walking out of the room.

No one really heard her besides Koaru, who was sitting next to her on the sofa. Yumi pushed open the front door and jumped two at a time down the steps.

She left her flip flops at the door, feeling she didn't need them for walking in the sand. It took her a total of ten minutes to walk all the way from Kyoya's villa to the sand on the beach, and another fifteen minutes to walk across the sand to get to the edge of the beach where the tide was coming in.

Yumi sighed and took a seat on the sand, stretching out her legs and letting her feet get soaked by the water. She rested her hands behind her and leaned back so she could look up at the stars.

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight: I wish . . . _Yumi paused from her thought and let out another sigh. _I wish for my summer to end with a bang! _

Yumi yawned and rolled her eyes, _Right, a bang! With my luck, I'll fall asleep and be woken up by the sound of a banging drum. What kind of bang could my summer end with? _She asked herself.

Yumi leaned forward and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on the top of her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

_Who knows? The bang could be a bad bang. Like, the host club could find out I've been lying to them about my parents and they never want to speak to me again! Even Haruhi! Shit, if Haruhi found out I told Kaoru her feelings for Hikaru and those two don't end up together she could hate me! _

She shook her head, _no way. Haruhi is such a nice person. She's not capable of hating someone! Is she? No! No way! Plus, even if she did, she'll come to forgive me! We're super close now! The best of friends! Just because I told her crushes brother her feelings and I've been lying to her doesn't mean she'll throw our friendship down the drain, right? _

Yumi sighed, "Damn, I'm so hopeless," she mumbled.

"Not _that_ hopeless,"

Yumi jumped and turned her head quickly to the right. Standing next to her was Kaoru, wearing his brown shorts with over a dozen pockets, a gray sleeveless hoodie and he was wearing a pair of sneakers.

"Can I sit?" he asked. Yumi nodded and Kaoru sat on the sand next to her. "Why are you here? You following me or something mister stalker?" she asked, chuckling.

Kaoru grinned, "Well, you might be you, but you're still a young lady and you can't go wondering by yourself when it's dark so I thought I'd follow you to make sure nothing happened."

"You make it sound like something like that's happened before?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaoru chuckled, "Once Haruhi tried to stand up for some girls here while we were hosting and these guys, who thought she was a guy, threw her off one of the cliffs and into the ocean. But, luckily Tamaki dove in after her and Hikaru and me beat up the guys," he explained.

Yumi laughed, "I can see that," she mumbled. It got silent after that. Yumi stared down at her feet, and examined her black sparkly toe nails.

"Why were you saying you were hopeless?" Kaoru finally asked. Yumi perked up and stared at Kaoru, "I-I just think I am," she mumbled.

"Why though?" Kaoru asked shrugging. Yumi sighed, "It's been a great day. I got a bunch of pictures, I have a plan set for Hikaru and Haruhi, I've got a bunch of great friends, and all I've been thinking about is bad stuff. 'What if's' about the future. I'm hopeless," she explained.

Kaoru thought for a moment, "Just because you can't stop thinking about the bad stuff when you're around the goods stuff doesn't mean you're hopeless. It just means you gotta be doing more fun stuff," he explained.

She blinked, "When did you become so insightful?" she asked. Kaoru chuckled, "Don't think I'm always a little devil. I can be serious and insightful at times. You should know. You can tell a lot from people's eyes, right? Shouldn't my eyes say that?" he asked.

Yumi blinked again then let out a laugh, "Ha! You're right! I can't believe I didn't remember right!"

Kaoru half smiled, "Glad to see you're out of your slump,"

Yumi nodded, "You know, I came out here for a reason," she told him after a moment. Kaoru gave her a look, "What?"

Yumi waved her hand around the beach, "To be alone. Think by myself." she said bluntly. Kaoru immediately understood and stood up, "Oh, sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, is all. I'll just, um, go some place else on the beach so you can be alone," he told her quickly.

Yumi watched as Kaoru walked down the beach. She felt a ting of pain in her stomach and she quickly stood up.

"Hey Kaoru!" she shouted. Kaoru stopped walking and turned to look at her. Yumi gulped, _why the hell am I feeling so nervous?! _She thought franticly. "You wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

Kaoru blinked and nodded running back up to Yumi.

The two of them started to walk down the beach, in the opposite direction of the villa, and Yumi was standing on Kaoru's right so she would get her feet wet from the water and Kaoru's shoes wouldn't get ruined.

"What are you doing for summer Kaoru?" Yumi asked him, digging her hands into her pockets. Kaoru shrugged, "Hikaru and I might go to the Bahamas or something. Our mom has finally gotten a break from work and I think dad can get an away for a while, so it'll probably be a family vacation."

"Do you have family vacations a lot?"

Kaoru shook his head, "Not really. Normally it'll be me and Hikaru because our parents area always working. We both have a feeling our parents are gonna end up canceling and working over the summer and we'll just go with the host club."

Yumi's frowned, "Don't you ever spend time with your parents?" she asked. Kaoru shrugged, "We talk and they eat dinner with us sometimes. But, besides that, we don't really hang."

Yumi's shoulders fell, "That sucks. I don't know what I would do growing up without spending all my time with my parents. They were like my best friends," she mumbled.

"Best friends? So, you were friends with your family only?" he asked, trying hard to sound like this was the first he heard about this.

Yumi nodded, "I have only two friends in Italy who aren't related to me by blood. And one of them I haven't talked to in like, a year because he went to live in America. So I guess I now have only one friend in Italy I'm not really related to," she explained.

"Eddy?" Kaoru asked. Yumi nodded.

"Why? You're popular here. You should have had a ton of friends in Italy," Kaoru asked. Yumi shook her head, "At my school, girls were hated by each other because they all wanted boyfriends and relationships. Unless you knew each other since preschool, then you were out of luck. Girls especially hated me because a lot of the guys in school liked me and flirted with me."

"Well, isn't that kinda your own fault too? You flirted back, right?" he asked. Yumi shook her head, "Hell no! My mom always told me that you really shouldn't flirt because it's leading a person on. My mom and dad told me to just be myself around guys and soon the right guy will come, ya know? I never _ever_ flirted with those guys back home, but all the girls in school thought I did and-!" Yumi paused and took a breath.

"Never mind. It's not important now that I'm not even there anymore," she mumbled. Koaru thought for a moment, "But you're flirting with guys now,"

Yumi nodded, "For a friend. For Haruhi! I'm not interested in any of those guys. The closest they are gonna get with me is friendship and if they want something more then they won't get it. It's that simple," she explained.

Yumi and Kaoru both stopped walking when they a looked up to see a rock like mountain. Kaoru quickly look at Yumi.

"Wanna climb it?" she asked. Kaoru gave her a look, "I'm pretty sure there is a simpler way to get there." he told her, looking around the side of the mountain.

Yumi walked away him and up the beach next to the side of the mountain. "I found it!" she called. Kaoru ran over to her and saw there was a small path up the side of it. The two walked up, Yumi mumbling an "ow" every few seconds because she stepped on a rock, causing Kaoru to chuckle.

They finally got to the top and Yumi stared at the sight in awe. "Wow! You can see the villa from here!"

Kaoru nodded, "You can see the whole ocean too!" He whistled, walking over to the edge and looking down. "What a fall," he mumbled. Yumi stared at him and took a few steps closer, right behind Kaoru, "Y-Yeah, right," she said quickly, walking away.

Kaoru stared at her, _did she even look? _He asked himself. He shrugged off the thought and followed Yumi.

"It's really dark," Yumi mumbled. Kaoru pulled out his cell phone from one of his pockets, "Well, it is eight o'clock. We should head back soon."

Yumi nodded, "Just not now. I want a few more minutes of peace before I go back to the host club,"

"You sure you want me here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi nodded, "You're probably the only host I can have a civilized conversation with. Well, besides Haruhi. Plus, I wouldn't ask you to walk with me if I didn't want you here," she explained.

Kaoru stared down at the water, feeling his cheeks turn hot for a split second. "What time are we starting the plan again?" he asked her after a moment.

"Well, you said it was eight. We should be back at the villa by a quarter to nine, and by then we'll start the plan," she thought out loud.

Kaoru nodded, "Sounds good. I have an idea where we could take Hikaru and Haruhi," he told her. Yumi smiled, "Really?! Where, because I can't think of one place in that big villa!" she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "After I was done changing I saw this one room and when I went inside it was a room with a giant fish tank inside with millions of different fish. When you walk inside it's like the water is the only light and everything is a light shade of blue. It's perfect to get Hikaru and Haruhi to confess," he explained.

Yumi thought for a moment, picturing what might happen. She smiled, "That sounds perfect! Show me where it is once we get back and then we'll start the plan!"

Kaoru nodded and the two continued to walk in quiet.

_This is kinda weird, _Yumi thought to herself, _I've never really seen Kaoru act like this. This, I mean act all quiet and distance. It's, well, weird. Why isn't he talking a lot and acting the way he normally does when I pull him away to talk? _She thought to herself.

Yumi gulped and stretched her arms over her head, "This is perfect!" she said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Koaru asked, staring at Yumi.

Yumi stared up at the stars, "Well, you got me feeling happy again, we have a place where we'll put Hikaru and Haruhi when we get back, we got to miss school today and I got a bunch of pictures! Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

But, of course, Yumi spoke too soon, because just as she finished her sentence she and Kaoru heard a creaking sound and the ground around Yumi collapsed in.

Yumi let out a shrill scream and stared down the tube she was falling into. And not seconds after her, the ground around Kaoru collapsed in and he fell to.

Yumi quickly closed her eyes and felt Kaoru grab her wrist. He quickly locked her in a tight embrace and moved in the air so Yumi was on top and wouldn't fall to whatever they landed in and Kaoru would get the full impact.

They landed with a loud _THUD_ into shallow water. Kaoru let out a painful groan and looked down at Yumi.

"You okay?" he asked her. Yumi blinked open her eyes and looked around, and then up at Kaoru.

"Oh my God, Kaoru!" Yumi shouted, quickly getting off of him. She helped Kaoru sit up. Kaoru lifted up the back of his hoodie, "How bad is it?" he asked.

Yumi took a look, "Not that bad. Slightly bruised. Does it hurt worse then it looks?" Yumi asked. Kaoru gulped, "Not that much. I don't think I broke my spine or nothing, but it hurts."

Yumi nodded, "Sorry,"

"For what? We didn't know that mountain was unstable," Kaoru asked. Yumi nodded, "I know, but you saved me and because you did you got the impact for both of us,"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Isn't it the boy's job to save the girl?" he chuckled. Yumi playfully punched his arm, "I'm Miss Independent, thank you very much. I can save myself,"

Kaoru nodded, "Right. So screaming and closing your eyes shut when falling was saving yourself?" he asked.

Yumi sighed, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Yumi and Kaoru both looked up at the hole they fell into, "We won't be climbing out of that," Yumi mumbled.

"We can't even reach the ceiling in here. How are we suppose to climb out?" Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

"What about your cell phone? We could call Hikaru or Haruhi and they can get Kyoya's secret police or whatever to come save us." Yumi asked. Kaoru nodded and reached into his pocket.

He flipped open his phone and sighed, "Not one bar," he mumbled grimly. "What about your phone?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head sadly, "I left it in my room back at the villa," she mumbled. Kaoru sighed, "Should we wait until they find us?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head and stood up, "If they come all together, they could all collapse in here and we'd all be stuck. Maybe the best way is to walk and see if we can find a way out of here." She held out her hand to help Kaoru up and he accepted it.

Kaoru needed a minute before he could get his balance. He stretched his arms over his head and took out his cell phone, turning on its flashlight and the two of them started to walk down the cavern.

**.**

_**To be continued . . .** _

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it???? i really hope so!! :D **

**hmm....i'm pretty sure u guys can guess what happens in the next chapter...its all about Kaoru and Yumi! XD yay! lol. and their r some really cute moments between the two of them in the next chapter! and one of them has a dream about the other!!! ^.~ i wonder who U think the person is! XD lol**

**ok, on to the question i needed to ask. i already have another story i gotta work on after this, but i really love writing these Ouran fanfics so im thinking of pushing my next project to the side and writing another ouran fanfic....only with a romance with another character and that character is.......................................HUNNY!!!! XD lol. but idk if i should. do u guys/girls think i should write a HunnyxOC fanfic??? and if so, should i make it like something that happens AFTER this one????? or just make it a whole new story all together (as in, if i make it after this one it'll have Yumi in it n stuff xD) lol. so, plz tell me ur answer in a review or a message or somethnig like that (hell u can even go 2 my youtube n leave it in a comment on my youtube page *cough* link 2 my utube on my fanfic profile *cough*) lol**

**ok, anyways, i'm gonna jet. their is really nothing else for me to say in this chapter. plz review/fav/sub/and other whatnot! **

**TOOTLES!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	13. Untitled

**A/N:**

**here we go! **

**first off, i wanna address something. i think u guys might be saying Yumi's name wrong. my friend Brittnee came over n she randomly wanted 2 read my newest story which was this and when she was done she was like "this yummy girl sounds like me" n i asked her y she called Yumi "yummy" n she said the way i spelled it: Yumi, its also pronounced "yummy"....wtf...if i wanted her name 2 be "yummyko" i would have spelled it that way...her name is "yumiko" "yumi" for short...u pronounce it "YOU-me-ko" for Yumi "YOU-me" SIMPLE!! and after i explained that 2 britt we got into a fight about how to say names....woow...lol**

**anyways, i'll probably post chapter 14 Tuesday or Wensday cuz tonight is Freshman orientation and then i gotta go school shopping and Monday is my free-work day when i dont work at all! im gonna go 2 the mall, get 2 books at B&N and then go see "The Time Traveler's Wife"!!!! I cant wait!!!! i love Reachell McAdams! she was awesome in The Notebook so i know shes gonna b great in this one too! XD lol**

**anyways, im gonna shut up now and let u read. enjoy!!!!! :D**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. i only own Yumi n her family n the plot**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Untitled **_

**.**

"This sucks," Yumi mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. Kaoru rolled his eyes, "And that's the ninth time you've said that," he mumbled.

"Well _sorry_! But it sucks! Being stuck in this stupid, damp cave and not being able to tell anyone where we are! Speaking of, do you have any bars yet?" Yumi asked.

Kaoru stopped walking and started to click back to the main screen and checked the corner, "Nope," he said grimly.

Yumi sighed, "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," Kaoru replied. Yumi let out a scream, "Dammit! It's been two hours!" she stomped her foot down causing the water to splash Kaoru's legs.

The two of them continued walking and Yumi continued to complain.

After fifteen minutes, Kaoru's pace started to quicken to Yumi's, and her eyes started to feel heavy.

Yumi collapsed into the water and groaned. Kaoru glanced behind him and ran over to Yumi, banding down to be face to face with her, "You okay?"

Yumi shook her head, "I'm still getting use to this damn time change so right now it's like 4 in the morning for me. Can I just take a break for five minutes?" Yumi asked. Kaoru stared at her for a second and nodded, "Alright, but you shouldn't sit in this water. It's probably filthy. Come on, we'll sit on those rocks," Kaoru told her, taking her arm and helping her stand up and walk over to the multiple rocks aligning the wall of the cave.

Yumi sat down on the bigger rock while Kaoru sat on the smaller one next to it. "You can take a nap if you want. We have time to spare down here," He told her. Yumi nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Thanks," she mumbled.

Kaoru stared down his phone and started to do the only thing he could do on the phone at the time, play games.

For about ten minutes he sat there playing games in silence, waiting until Yumi was ready to continue walking.

After losing his game of Tetris twice, he finally stopped playing and glanced over at Yumi. Her head was hanging down and she was slouching. Her hands were cupped on her lap and her ponytail and stray hair covered her sleeping face.

_Wow, she really fell asleep sitting up. I guess when you're that tired you'll sleep anyway you can, _Kaoru thought, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Yumi soon started to slide off the rock, but Kaoru grabbed her shoulders and held her up. Yumi, however, didn't wake up from this.

_Huh, I learned something new. She's a heavy sleeper, _he chuckled, picking Yumi up some and leaning her back against the wall.

He took a seat next to her and leaned back, also taking a rest. _Gosh, this is so boring. _He thought to himself.

_I just hope we find our way outta here soon or Kyoya sends out his private police soon and they find us. _

Kaoru glanced at Yumi. Her head was leaning back on the wall and her face showed no emotion.

_I really hope she doesn't have another nightmare while we're done here. Although I doubt it. She looks peaceful so she's probably having a good dream._

Kaoru glanced up at the ceiling of the cave and sighed, turning the flashlight on his phone on and off, _Right now it doesn't matter if we get outta here or not because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die of boredom soon! _He thought grimly.

He felt something on his shoulder and quickly looked over and saw Yumi had fallen slightly to the side and was resting her head on his shoulder, still sound asleep.

Kaoru felt a blush graze his cheeks and he looked the other way, _she owes me for not pushing her head off me! _He quickly told himself.

"Mhmm," Yumi groaned, rubbing her eyes. Kaoru's blush returned but he ignored the heat and looked at Yumi.

She lifted her head off Kaoru's shoulders, "Okay, I'm awake for now. Let's keep going," She yawned. Kaoru gave her a skeptic look, but nodded and jumped off the rock.

Yumi stretched her arms over her head and jumped off the rock as well.

Kaoru turned the flashlight back on and the two continued to walk down the cave. "Wouldn't it suck if something jumped out and attacked us?" Yumi chuckled.

"Don't say that," Kaoru told her. Yumi laughed and nudged his arm with her elbow, "Why? You scared or something?" she grinned.

Kaoru shook his head, "No. But normally when you say stuff like that, something happens."

"Name one time!" Yumi demanded. Kaoru gave her a look, "When you said nothing could go wrong," and Kaoru waved around the cave.

Yumi frowned, "Fine, you win," she mumbled. Kaoru stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry,"

Yumi jumped slightly and looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"You look sad so I thought I needed to say sorry for what I said," he explained. Yumi shook her head, "it isn't you. It's me,"

"You?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi nodded, "I don't know what came over me. Asking to go for a walk when we could have just sat there for another ten minutes, then go inside. But _noooo_! I had to say '_wanna go for a walk?_' and find the way up that stupid mountain! Right now, Haruhi and I could be gossiping about Hikaru's confession to her and you could be telling Hikaru how happy you are now that he's with Haruhi! This is my entire fault," she groaned.

Kaoru chuckled, "You're not being positive. You should try to think of some nice stuff in this situation,"

Yumi rolled her eyes and stared down at the water. "Fine," she mumbled. Yumi crossed her arms and kicked the water as she walked. The two of them continued to walk in silence.

"I know!" Yumi perked up. Her sudden outburst caused Kaoru to jump and stare at her, "What?!" he asked.

"After Hikaru and Haruhi hook up, I'll fix you up, Kaoru!" Yumi said happily. Kaoru gave her a look, "Huh?" he asked.

Yumi nodded, "You're older brother being in a relationship will cause you're brotherly time together to grow thin, and you'll be lonely. So, once they get together, I'll play matchmaker for you and find you're perfect girl!" she explained happily."How do you know I like something?" He asked smugly. Yumi grinned, "Because I can tell!"

"Well you're seeing things because I don't like anyone!" He argued. Yumi gave him a look, "Really?"

Kaoru nodded.

Yumi stared at him, "I guess me thinking you liked Haruhi too was my imagination," she mumbled, a small smile grazing her lips.

Kaoru gave her a look, his cheeks slightly pink, "What are you talking about?" Yumi shrugged, "Well, I can tell Tamaki likes Haruhi and so does Hikaru, I don't know about Hunny and Mori and I get a creepy vibe from Kyoya, but I've been wondering about you. But, since you agreed to helping me get Hikaru and Haruhi together, then I guess I was wrong and you don't like Haruhi!" she explained, smiling.

Kaoru pursed his lips, "No, you're kinda right," he mumbled. Yumi stared at him, and he stared at the floor.

Yumi bit her lip, "So, you do like Haruhi?" she asked sadly. Kaoru quickly looked at her, "Not anymore!" he told her quickly. _Why the hell do I care if she cares that I liked Haruhi?! _Kaoru thought frantic.

"Not anymore? So, you're over her?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaoru nodded, "When I thought about it, Hikaru is more important to me then really anyone, so I gave up on Haruhi. But I did like her once. I even kissed her once. O-On the cheek, though!" he explained.

Yumi nodded and smiled at Kaoru, "That's really sweet of you Kaoru. I hope Tala and Tino are just as close as you two when they're older." Yumi paused, "Well, I hope that and I also hope they don't have that "twincest" thing going on either," she chuckled.

Kaoru laughed, "It's just an act really. But we're so use to it sometimes when it's just the host club we do it too,"

Yumi shared in the laugh, "Well, since you've been in the club for a while of course you'd get use to it!"

After that, it got silent again. Kaoru kept noticing Yumi was yawning every few seconds, "I told you, you can sleep if you want. I'm pretty sure we have time to spare."

Yumi rubbed one of her eyes, "But it'll be awkward. You just sitting or standing there while I sleep. That's why I woke up so quickly before. I knew you were bored and it was getting kinda awkward. I'll just crash when we get outta here." she explained.

"It won't be awkward," Kaoru told her matter-of-factly. Yumi gave him a look, "It'll take longer to get outta here if we stop to sleep. Besides, it's still early,"

Kaoru turned his phone around in his hand and clicked for the time, "It's past eleven. That's like 5 in the morning for you right now. I never really noticed but you're always really tired at school. It'll take a while for you to get use to the time change. What is it? An 8 hour difference?" Kaoru asked.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. My dad told me that it took him like, 2 months just to get use to the time change when he moved to Italy. And it took my mom a month when she came here to Japan for college," she explained.

Kaoru nodded, "Well, you lived in Italy for fifteen years, so it'll be hard." Kaoru paused, "Are you going to stay here in Japan for the summer? You know, to try and work at the time change thing," Kaoru asked.

Yumi shook her head, "No. I love it here; Great friends, great people, somewhat great food." Yumi laughed, "I don't think I'll ever like anyone's food besides my grandma's and moms. Anyways, I love it here, but I love Italy more since it's my home and I miss my family. I'll be leaving the day after Hunny and Mori's graduation and I'll be back I think a week before school starts again." she explained.

Kaoru nodded.

"You know," Yumi started. Kaoru glanced at her, "Yeah?" he asked.

Yumi laughed, "I wonder how Tamaki is gonna act when Hikaru and Haruhi become a couple! Oh, I mean _if_," Yumi paused, "Oh hell, we both know they will! I bet he'll start crying or something!" she laughed.

Kaoru chuckled. After a moment he slowed his pace and Yumi walked ahead of him. She stopped and turned to look at him, "Kaoru? What's wrong? Why'd you stop walking?" she asked, digging her hands in her pockets.

Kaoru glanced up at her. _I don't get it. I feel extremely guilty for reading her journal, but I can't bring myself to tell her I did and Hikaru and I have yet to return it. _He thought sadly.

"Yumi, um, can I ask you a _personal_ question?" he mumbled. Yumi's eyes widened some and she slowly nodded, "Um, sure,"

Kaoru nodded and walked up to her, "Are-Are you're parents," he started. _Maybe if she tells me herself I won't feel as guilty, _he pondered.

"What about my parents?" Yumi asked. Kaoru blinked, "Um, are you're parents really on a trip?" he finally asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah."

"Where are they?" he asked. Yumi took in a breath and held it, "I, um, I really don't know." she finally said.

"I mean, I think I do, but I also don't, if that makes sense. I just know they're together and happy." she explained quickly.

_Dammit, don't cry, Yumi! Don't cry! _She scolded herself, rubbing her eyes.

Kaoru gave her a look, _is she rubbing her eyes because she's tired or because she might cry? _He asked himself.

"Alright," he told her, walking past her. Yumi stared at him, "Alright?" she asked. Kaoru nodded, not looking back to see her, "Just tell me where they are when you know, alright? Anyways, come on. We have a lot of walking to do before we get outta here," he called.

Yumi rubbed her eyes again and nodded running back up to Kaoru.

**.**

_**Meanwhile, back at the villa**_

**_._**

Tamaki was franticly walking back and fourth in front of the open doors leading out of the living room and into the main hall, showing the front door.

Haruhi and Hikaru were sitting boredly on the sofa, every now and then Hikaru would check his phone, wondering if anything came from Kaoru.

Hunny was yawning and sitting next to Mori on another sofa; every now and then Hunny would doze off but open his eyes again when Tamaki would go into another worried fit. And Kyoya was sitting in one of the chairs, typing away on his little laptop.

"Where are they?! It's already eleven thirty! They've been gone for more then three hours!" Tamaki rambled on, tears in his eyes. He quickly stopped, his hand covering his mouth and his mind started to go wild, "Oh no! What if my precious second daughter was really kidnapped by that evil little homo and he's holding her hostage and he's-"

"Sempai, that's highly unlikely. Kaoru isn't the type to kidnap Yumi, plus she could easily run away," Haruhi interrupted. Hikaru nodded, "I know my brother. _Yumi_ probably kidnapped _him_,"

Haruhi sent him a glare and Tamaki ran up to Hikaru, "My precious other daughter isn't capable of kidnapping someone! She's too nice and sweet and caring! It's all Kaoru's fault! He's a terrible brother to her!" Tamaki bellowed.

Hikaru's sweet dropped, "Are we talking about the same Yumi?" he mumbled. Haruhi stared out the window, "Kyoya-Sempai, are you going to send your secret police out to find them?" she asked.

Kyoya stopped typing for a second, then started again, "They could just be sitting on the beach. I'll wait until its past midnight to call them." he explained.

"Hika-Chan, have you called Kao-Chan?" Hunny mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, but every time I try it says there is no service." he explained.

"What about Yumi-Chan's phone?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head, "When I went up to our room I saw it was on its charger."

Tamaki quickly stood up straight and placed one hand on his hip while the other was up in the air in a fist, "We need to go out and look! This is no time to be sitting around!" he announced.

Hikaru stood up, "I'm up for it. I'm starting to really worry," he said. Haruhi nodded and stood up, "I'm worried about them too. I'm in,"

Kyoya closed his laptop and sighed, "I guess it can't be helped,"

Hunny quickly woke up and jumped off the sofa, "Yeah, me too!" he said happily. Mori stood up and nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Tamaki said happily, running to the door with the other hosts following close behind.

**.**

_**Meanwhile, back with Kaoru and Yumi**_

**_._**

Yumi yawned again and was dragging her feet. "My feet feel like they're bleeding," she mumbled, wincing at the stinging of her feet against the floor.

Kaoru glanced down at the water, "Let me see," he told her, bending down some and resting his hand on his knee while the other held the light up.

Yumi stopped and lifted up one of her legs and the two stared down at her bare foot, "Not cut, thank God. But it's all sore," Yumi grumbled. Kaoru laughed, "We could always take a break. I keep telling you that."

"Only if I know you're not gonna be bored. It would be really reassuring if you were as tired as me," Yumi grumbled. Kaoru rolled his eyes, "I'm wide awake. There is no way I'm gonna be falling asleep in here anyways. I'd rather sleep once we get back to the villa,"

Yumi sighed, "If you want me to take a rest so much, then you're just gonna have to carry me or something, because stopping will cause us to lose time!" she protested.

Kaoru sent her a glare, but sighed and nodded, "Fine,"

Yumi smiled, feeling like she had won and he wouldn't bother her about resting again, when she saw Kaoru bending down, causing his knees to go under the water.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Yumi asked. Kaoru turned his head, his cheeks slightly pink, "Can't you see, stupid? Piggy-back ride." he said simply.

Yumi took in a breath and her cheeks lit up like a flare, "W-What?! No! No way! Besides, I'm way too heavy for you!" she argued.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "_Please_, besides the fact you're more of a B cup, you and Haruhi are the same. Very small,"

Yumi felt herself blush more. _What the hell?! Did he just compare my bra size to Haruhi's?! Wait, how does he know her bra size?!? _She thought franticly.

"Yumi, come on! It's not like I'm going to drop you! Just get on! It'll be quicker then stopping every ten minutes so you can rest!" Kaoru argued with her.

Yumi clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tight, "F-Fine," she mumbled. She swallowed her pride and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck gently, and Kaoru wrapped his arms around the back of Yumi's legs and Kaoru pushed Yumi up some, and she let out a small squeak and clutched her arms.

Kaoru chuckled, "its okay. I won't drop you. You don't gotta be scared or anything." he reassured her. Yumi nodded, "I'm not scared," she said smugly.

Kaoru gave her and look, then slowly removed his arms from being locked around her legs, and Yumi squeaked again, "Okay, okay, I'm scared!" she told him quickly. Kaoru laughed and then stood up.

Koaru jumped some so Yumi would move up some more and then he started to walk down the cave while Yumi held the phone in her hand.

"Haven't you ever had a piggy-back ride before?" Kaoru asked after a moment. Yumi nodded, "Yeah, but my dad would always give them to me. It's kinda weird having someone other then him give me one," she explained. _And it's also weird that you carrying me like this are making me feel really nervous for some damn reason, _she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Well, I've never really given one before. But I've seen other people do it, so be grateful you're the first person getting a piggy-back ride from me," he told her. Yumi nodded, "Believe me, I am. My feet also thank you," she chuckled.

"You're welcome. You can get some sleep now too, alright? If I find a way outta here I'll wake you up," he told her.

After a minute he turned his head slightly to look at her, "Yumi?" he questioned. He got his answer when he saw Yumi's head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "It's just like her to do that," he mumbled.

For the next fifteen minutes, the only sounds Kaoru could hear was the water splashing at his feet and Yumi's breath against the back of his neck. Truthfully, at first it made him blush but after fifteen minutes, he was starting to get use to it and, for some reason to him, it was kind of soothing.

Kaoru blinked some when the light from his flashlight started to get brighter.

_Wait a second…how can it get brighter? _He wondered. He glanced at his phone, still in Yumi's hand, and then he looked forward.

"A light?" he mumbled. He quickly ran forward to it and stood under the spotlight type of light.

"A manhole?" he mumbled. He noticed the rusted ladder handing from the manhole a few feet above him.

He glanced behind Yumi and started to bounce her up and down to wake her up, "Yumi! Yumi, wake up! I think I found a way out!" he told her.

Yumi groaned and rubbed her eyes, "What?" she mumbled. "I think I found our way out!" he repeated.

Yumi quickly woke up and look at him, "really?" she asked. Kaoru nodded, removing his arms from around Yumi's legs and Yumi jumped down from Kaoru's back. She looked up at the manhole cover and then at the ladder.

"Is that manhole even opened?" she asked. Kaoru shrugged, "It might be. Remember when we were driving to the villa yesterday? We did see construction work about five miles away from the villa. It could be opened,"

Yumi nodded, "How do we get up there though? I mean, how do we get up the ladder?" she asked.

"Well, I'll give you a lift then I'll jump up," Kaoru said, staring up. Yumi nodded and walked up in front of Kaoru.

He cupped his hands together and bent down. Yumi rested her hands on his shoulders and took a step into his hands.

He lifted her up and Yumi quickly grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up. She grunted a few times, having a hard time climbing the ladder, "Damn, now I wish I didn't cut gym when we had to climb that rope," she mumbled, finally getting far enough up the ladder to place her feet on the bars.

Kaoru took a few steps back and ran forward toward the ladder and jumped up, grabbing the bar. The bar shook and Yumi yelped, clinging the ladder.

Kaoru chuckled as he pulled himself up, "You okay?" he asked. Yumi made a face and mumbled "Fine," as she continued to climb the ladder.

"Where's the light coming from anyway?" Yumi asked. Kaoru shrugged, "probably the street lights. Move over so I can check if it's open or not," he said.

Yumi looked down at him, "How the hell do I do that?!" she asked. "Just swing you're leg over the bar and hold on to either side." he told her.

Yumi sighed and nodded and once she reached the top, she swung her right leg over the bar and hooked it to one bar above her left foot and held onto the same bar her left hand was on.

Kaoru did the same, only swung to the left side of the ladder and climbed up. He was now in front of Yumi and the two of them stared up at the metal manhole cover.

"Please be open," Yumi kept mumbling to herself. Kaoru took his right hand and pushed up at the cover. At first it didn't budge, but the second time he pushed even harder and felt it move up, his arm stretching all the way up.

"Yes!" Yumi said happily, a giant grin across her face. Kaoru's face also had a grin just as big and he climbed out first.

He glanced around and saw they were in the middle of a road. He reached his hand in and helped pull Yumi out.

As soon as she was out she started jumping up and down happily, making Kaoru laugh at the sight.

"Do you see the villa?" She asked, finally stopping her happy dance and looking in all directions.

Kaoru stared off in one direction and nodded, "I can't really see it, but I see lights! Come on," he said. Yumi nodded and the two of them started to run as fast as their feet would let them to get to the lights.

"You're phone, Kaoru! What about the bars?!" Yumi asked, panting slightly. Kaoru nodded and checked his phone, which he put in his pocket before jumping up the ladder.

Her grinned at Yumi, "I finally got all the bars!" he said, quickly dialing Hikaru's number. Yumi watched as Kaoru continued his run and waited for his brother to pick up.

"Kaoru?!" Hikaru asked frantic. Kaoru smiled, happy to know his brother was worried, "Hey Hikaru! Yumi and I are fine," he said quickly.

"Where are yo-ah! Hey!" Hikaru was interrupted and then a shouting Tamaki screamed into the phone, "Where is my daughter, you hooligan! She better be alright!" he said hysterically.

Yumi laughed and grabbed the phone away from Kaoru, "Yeah, yeah, Tamaki we're fine. We can see the villa from the road. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"What happened to you two?" another voice asked; Hikaru had taken back the phone. "Long story. We'll tell you when we get back!" Yumi said, and then handed the phone to Kaoru.

"Alright, bye. We'll be there soon," he said into the phone, before flipping it closed. He slid the phone back into his pocket.

"I wonder," Yumi started. Kaoru stared at her.

"We spent like 3 hours wondering that stupid cave. And the villa is like an hour away from here. How does that work?" she asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know, ask the author," he mumbled. Yumi gave him a quizzical look, "Huh?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Nothing. Never mind. Let's just get going!" he told her, quickening his run. Yumi nodded and took another breath, trying her best to keep up with Kaoru.

Kaoru and Yumi finally found the entrance to the villa and started to walk up to the door, when the doors swung open and everyone ran out.

Tamaki tackle-hugged Yumi and Hikaru and Kaoru had a "twincest" moment, causing Yumi to yell at them, saying 'their wasn't even an audience,'.

Hunny was half asleep but woke up enough to welcome Yumi and Kaoru back, and tell them how much he was worried.

Kyoya simply told them 'thanks' because he didn't have to call in his secret police to find them.

And after Yumi got away from Tamaki, she hugged Haruhi and told her sorry for leaving her with the 'crazy bunch'. Haruhi only chuckled and told her it was okay.

"Well, not like this is a happy reunion, but can we get to sleep? It's really late," Yumi finally told them, walking into the house.

"Hunny's alright got the right idea," She chuckled, seeing the small blond third year already asleep and being carried by Mori.

Everyone agreed and split up to their different rooms. Haruhi and Yumi's room was across the hall and three doors away from Hikaru and Kaoru's.

"Nighty night, Tweedledee, Tweedledum," Yumi called, walking into the room.

"Night Haruhi! Night Yumikins!" they called happily in unison. "Don't call me that!" Yumi snapped as Haruhi shut the door.

Yumi pouted and quickly pulled out an extra large white t-shirt with a smiley face on the front. She placed it over what she was wearing, then took off the clothes under it and threw them in the hamper, and then she slipped on a pair of shorts.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom in a pair of yellow pajamas and saw Yumi was already changed and fast asleep under the covers of her bed. She half-smiled and turned out the lights, then settled down to sleep herself.

**.**

_**Meanwhile, in the world of Yumi's dreams**_

**_._**

_Yumi was on the ground next to the cliff, her wrists and ankles tied in the chains and tears streaming down her face. _

"_Please! Mama! Daddy! Anyone!" she shouted, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the happy memory of her family's picnic behind her._

_She decided to stop calling out for help. 'No one is going to come,' she thought sadly, crying. _

_She felt her legs being pulled off the side and soon her whole body started to slide off the edge._

_She let out a shriek as she felt herself, yet again, fall over the edge. _

_But, in the middle of her fall, she felt something pull on her arm, and she felt her shoulder bone being pulled out of its socket, causing her to scream. _

_She opened her eyes and saw her legs and right arm were being pulled roughly down into the fiery death pool, and she felt her left arm above her and something pulling her up._

"_Mama, daddy?" she mumbled, slowing lifting her head to look up. _

_She gasped slightly at the sight of the person pulling her up. _

"_KAORU?!" Yumi shouted pure shock in her voice. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around her arm, his left foot pushing on the edge of the broken railing and the other kneeling of the floor for support._

_Beads of sweat formed on his face, but he made no effort to wipe them away. His teeth were clenching and he kept pulling at her arm._

"_Kaoru, just let go! There isn't any way you're gonna pull me up!" Yumi cried, blinking her eyes shut. _

"_B-But," Kaoru managed to say. Yumi looked back up at him. He sent her the best grin he could manage at the moment and said quickly, "Isn't it the boy's job to save the girl?" he asked._

_Yumi's eyes widened and they heard and cracking noise. Yumi looked down and saw the chains around her ankles and wrist break and she was thrown up quickly and pulled up and over the edge. _

_The sky quickly changed to a dark purple color and the stars started to glint. The fire below them vanished and the ocean appeared again. And lastly the memory of her family having a picnic disappeared and was replaced with the mountain wall. _

_Kaoru quickly held out his arms and caught Yumi as she fell, causing both of them to fall to the floor. _

_Yumi blinked and stared at Koaru, "You idiot!" she cried, sitting up. "A simple thank you would do," he mumbled, sitting up and leaning back on his arms. _

_Yumi's lip started to tremble and she covered her face with her hands, "Idiot! You could've been dragged down with me! You know how much danger you were in trying to save me?! Idiot!" she shouted._

_Kaoru half smiled, "I'm happy to see you were worried," _

"_Of course I was worried Kaoru!" she snapped looking at him. Kaoru smiled at her, "But I was worried more," he said in a singsong voice._

"_Why in the world would you worry over me?!" she asked at him, shouting. He smiled at her and leaned in closer, "Because I really care, that's why," he whispered, closing the gap between them._

"AAHH!" Yumi shouted, sitting up in her bed. She glanced around the room and saw the curtains were wide open, letting in the sun.

Haruhi was standing on the other side of the room when she quickly turned around and ran up to Yumi's bed.

"Are you alright Yumi? Another bad dream?" she asked. Yumi shook her head slowly, replying the dream in her head.

"N-Not exactly." she mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead. Haruhi stared at her for a moment, "Yumi, are you alright? Do you have the flu or something? You look really red," she asked.

Yumi felt her cheeks as hot as fire and she shook her head slowly, "N-No, I'm fine," she mumbled, her face struck with worry as the ending of the dream replayed in her head.

_W-What was that all about?! That's a really big change in that dream! What the hell does that mean?! _she thought frantically.

**.**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?!??!?! i was trying my best to make it fluffy but not tooo fluffy! u know, cuz they still really confused about their feelings for each other! oh, and YUMI'S DREAM!! XD lol see?? now u understand y i made Yumi's nightmare like that! YAY KAORU SAVED HER!!!! XD. lol. **

**the next chapter....Yumi and Kaoru get a MASTER PLAN for the "get hikaru & haruhi 2 confess to one another n become an super cute couple" plan!! XD (lol long name o.o) i wont tell u but i will tell that within the next 2 chapters....someone becomes a couple!!! :D XD lol i so gave it away but OH WELL!!! XD lol. **

**oh yeah, thank u for all the reviews for the last chapter! sorry i couldnt reply 2 most of them. something was going on and the thingy wouldnt let me reply 2 any of them or even let me see the reviews!! it was weird i would click on the review thingy for this chapter, click "chapter 12" but when the page came up it said their was no reviews for it when there was...idk what was wrong but after i sent a e-mail 2 the fanfiction ppl asking for help it worked again. so THANK U!!!! :D lol. **

**anyyways, gotta jet!!! review/alart/fave/all that jazz!**

**TOOTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	14. A Plan in Motion

**A/N:**

**UPDATE!!!!:**

**guess what dudes and dudettes!!! i posted A FAN DRAWING OF YUMI AND KAORU on my deviantart page!! LINK ON MY PAGE!!!! check it out and tell me what chu think!!! :D**

**---**

**hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer to post. I've been busy gettin ready for school. (*cries*) I can't believe this. I was planning on finishing this story before high school started, but I didn't think it would be so popular and it would run on so long! But i'm sure the more chapters their are the happier you guys are! XD**

**Lol, well, im real sorry 2 say but i might not be able to post chapters every few days now. School starts Monday and everyone says Freshman year is really hard and starting now is when the colleges start 2 look at ur grades so i wanna start 2 work extra hard so i can get into a great college (cross your fingers for NYU guys!!!) so i might end up posting the chapters every few weeks: sorry :(. plus, im in creative writing so I'm gonna be working on the stories i need 2 write for that class so who knows i might end up being one of those people on this site that only posts new chapters every few months! :'( im so sorry.**

**but if i can find the time, i will be posting a chapter! I promise! and who knows, maybe i can edit this story a little (my copy of the story thats saved on my comp, not this story on the site) and give it 2 my teacher as a project and i could get a grade on it! XD lol.**

**well, i also have an update on my HunnyOC fic at the end in my other authors note, plz read that cuz i still need some help. anyways, plz start reading and enjoy! :D**

**i do not own ouran high school host club. i only own Yumi n her family n the idea of this story**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: A Plan in Motion**_

**_._**

Yumi was sitting on her bed at Haruhi's home. She was wearing purple pajama bottoms with penguins on them and a pink tank top, her hair down and messy.

Haruhi was straightening her tie in the mirror. "You should really get dressed. We have to leave in ten minutes," she told her.

Yumi pouted and crossed her arms over she chest, "No! I don't wanna go to school today!"

Haruhi sighed, "You've been acting weird since yesterday. What's wrong?" she asked. Yumi sighed. "Nothing," she mumbled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I'm not one to pry, but I have to ask. Is it about that dream or nightmare thing you had the other day?" she asked.

Yumi thought for a second and just remembering the dream made her cheeks heat up. "N-No!" she stuttered.

"Really?" she asked. Yumi pursed her lips and hugged one of her pillows to her chest, "Haruhi, have you ever had a dream about Hikaru?" she finally asked.

Haruhi was taken aback by the question, and walked over to Yumi and took a seat next to her on the bed, "Just Hikaru or the whole host club?" she asked.

"Just Hikaru. And-And in the dream, y-you two, um, kissed?" she asked. Haruhi's cheeks turned a light pink color and she shrugged, "I've had dreams of Hikaru once or twice before, and yes we did kiss in them, but that's only because I like him and I want to kiss him that I dream about It." she explained.

Yumi buried her face into her pillow, "That's right, exactly! That's my problem!" she shouted.

Haruhi gave her a quizzically look, "You had a dream where you kissed someone?" she asked. Yumi nodded, her head still buried in the pillow.

"Who was it?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't say! It's _too_ insane!" she shouted. Haruhi chuckled, "Yumi, just tell me. I won't think it's insane at all,"

Yumi lifted her head, "But Haruhi! It's insane to me! He's my friend! And he's a really nice guy! Sure, he's got a devilish side, but he's got a sweet side too, and that's what makes him awesome! I feel terrible and extremely insane for having a dream where he kisses me!"

Haruhi stared at her, "Well, who is it?" she asked again. Yumi sighed, the blush returning to her cheeks, "K-Kaoru," she mumbled.

Haruhi stared at her. Yumi sent her a sympathetic look, "Shut up! I can't take it!" she said, burring her head back into the pillow.

Haruhi blinked, "What? I didn't say anything!"

Yumi sighed, "But you were thinking something," she mumbled. Haruhi shrugged, "I was only thinking because you had that dream doesn't mean you automatically have to like him,"

Yumi's head snapped up, "What? Really?" she asked. Haruhi nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, you two were stuck in a cave for more then three hours, and you're closest to him in the club besides me, and you're both friends. But if you don't feel like you like him, then just because you dreamed of kissing him really doesn't mean you like him in real life," she explained.

Yumi thought for a moment, "So, what you're say is that no matter what I dream about with Kaoru, I won't have feelings for him?" she asked.

"No, I think you heard me wrong, I said-"

"That makes perfect sense!" Yumi interrupted, jumping off the bed.

"No, wait Yumi!" Haruhi tried. Yumi turned on her heal and smiled at Haruhi, "Thanks Haruhi! If you didn't tell me that, I would have actually thought I was getting feelings for Kaoru! You're a lifesaver!"

"Yumi, wait-"

"Well, I better get changed! Don't wanna be late to school, do we?" Yumi chuckled, grabbing some clothes out of the drawer and walking out of the room.

Haruhi sighed, "Well, that was hopeless," she mumbled.

**_._**

_**At Ouran**_

_**.**_

Yumi had changed into a zebra black and pink hoodie and a black t-shirt under it, red skinny jeans and plaid converses. Her hair was in a high ponytail and pink hoop earrings.

"Out of uniform again, Yumikins?" Hikaru asked her, grin on his face. They were all in their class and the teacher had stepped out for a minute to make copies of something that needed to be handed out.

Yumi grinned, "Those uniforms I fixed were cool, but I don't wanna wear them again. Even though I tricked them out, all I see when I look at them is _yellow_." Yumi cringed at the last word, "So from now on I'm gonna wear what I want." she finished after a moment.

Hikaru chuckled and turned back in his seat and started to talk to Haruhi about something. Yumi rolled her eyes; _those two are so in love. I can't wait until I think of a new plan._ She thought happily.

Yumi moved her attention from Hikaru and Haruhi and over to the Hitachiin sitting in front of her.

Kaoru wasn't really doing anything. His head was resting in the palm of his hand and he was staring out the window, tapping his pen to his bottom lip.

Yumi sighed, _Haruhi said I didn't have feelings for him, and I believe that. There is no way I'm falling for someone! Especially Kaoru! I can't fall for my matchmaking assistant! _She thought.

Yumi pursed her lips and skimmed through the text book on her desk. _Boring dead guy, boring dead guy, boring dead guy, _Yumi thought, glancing at all the pictures of men in the book.

She stopped on one page where their was a layout of one guys house. _Damn, he's really rich to have an effing MAZE on his property…_Yumi blinked then leaned forward and grabbed the back of Kaoru's collar, and pulled him back, making him chock some.

"Ahh! Yumi!" Kaoru snapped, grabbing her hand and pushing if off his collar. He turned around in his head and Yumi sent him a grin, "I got an idea!" she whispered.

She grabbed the book and stood up, grabbing Kaoru's hand in the process. She led the two of them to a corner of the class room where no one really noticed.

"Do you have a maze at your house?" Yumi whispered. Kaoru gave her a quizzical look, "What?" he asked.

Yumi pointed down to the maze in the text book, "A maze! Do you have one?" she asked. Kaoru thought for a second, "Yeah…" he said, wondering what she was getting at.

Yumi grinned, "Great! Okay, here's the plan, me and Haruhi are coming over!"

"What?!" Kaoru asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah! I and Haruhi will come over, and then we'll get them to go into the maze and meet, and somehow we're going to have to trap them in there until they admit their feelings, and then they come out all lovely dovey and our work is done! It's perfect!" she explained.

Kaoru thought for a second, "When are we doing this?" he asked. Yumi thought, "Well, it'll take a while to set up. So, I'll come over to help one day, then the next day I'll bring Haruhi over and we'll get those two into the maze!"

"And what are we setting up?" he asked. Yumi's shoulders fell, "The thing in the maze! We need something in the maze to keep them in there so we have to think of that and then we'll have to set up a camera or something because I wanna see there confessions. I think it might be the only time I'll see Hikaru flustered and I want that on tape!" Yumi let out a laugh.

Kaoru sighed, "You're insane, but alright. Come over after school today and we'll look things over."

"Hikaru won't get suspicious with me being there today?" Yumi asked. Kaoru shook his head, "No. I'll just tell him you need tutoring in Modern Literature and we need to work alone and he'll leave us for a while. But not too long, though," he explained.

Yumi nodded, "While we do that, you think you can help with the literature thing? It's starting to confuse me," she asked, taping her chin with her finger.

Kaoru gave her a look.

Yumi laughed, "Alright, alright! We'll stick with the plan!" she told him, sticking up her hands.

Kaoru nodded and the two of them made their way back to their seats just in time for the teacher to walk back into the classroom.

The teacher handed two stacks of papers to the class reps and they passed them out to the students.

"There is no school tomorrow?" Yumi mumbled, picking up the paper and reading it. Haruhi nodded, turning to look at her, "It's a teacher work day so they can prepare for graduation next week."

Yumi nodded, "Wow. What are Mori and Hunny's plans after high school?" she asked. "They're going to different collages but we don't know if they'll come back yet," Hikaru told her boredly.

Yumi nodded and skimmed the rest of the paper.

_Ouran's great, so I know I'm picking this school instead of my school in Italy for my next year of high school. And I have friends here so duh, I'm gonna be staying. But I miss my family too much. And that nightmare has been happening a little more then normal. Maybe I should call Grandma tonight and talk with her about it, _Yumi thought, glancing from the paper to out the window.

"Yumi?"

Yumi blinked and looked up, seeing Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru standing around her. "Time to go to the club," Haruhi told her.

Yumi slug her bag over she shoulder and grabbed Kaoru's arm, "We'd love to, but Kaoru's gotta tutor me. We have no time for the club," Yumi called, pulling Kaoru out of the class.

"But Hikaru can't do the 'twincest' thing without me!" Kaoru protested. Yumi stopped and glanced at Hikaru, "Just pull the 'missing my brother' act thingy. Act all sad about how you miss Kaoru and you'll get a million girls swooning." she said nonchalantly.

Hikaru thought for a second, "You know, that actually might work," he said, taping his finger to his chin.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, a lot of girls will go crazy seeing you all sad because Kaoru's gone,"

Yumi grinned, "Great! And when the boys come by just tell them I'm with my tutor for the day! Don't worry! Bye! I'll be back home by around six Haruhi!" Yumi called happily, continuing to pull Kaoru out of the room.

"I thought we were gonna do this after the club?" Kaoru asked her. Yumi shrugged, "We could, but I'm pretty sure Hikaru will stick to us like glue. It's easier for us to skip the club and deal with Kyoya after tomorrow," she explained.

Kaoru sighed and yanked his arm away, "Fine, but you don't have to pull me," he told her, rubbing where she had be pulling him.

They quickly made their way out of the school and Kaoru called a car for him and Yumi to get to the mansion.

Not seconds after he hung up the phone, a limo pulled up in front of them, causing Yumi to blink, "Um, wow," she said.

"Yeah, I hate it when it takes that long too," Kaoru said, jumping into the back seat. Yumi's eye twitched, "T-That was long?" she mumbled to herself as she hopped into the car.

Yumi took a seat next to Kaoru and slammed the door closed. The window in between them and the driver was closed and it was extremely quiet.

_Awkward, _Yumi thought in a singsong way. She started to dig through her bag to find her iPod when something hit her.

"Shit," she mumbled. Kaoru glanced at her, "What is it?" he asked. Yumi ignored him and started to pull random books out of her bag and a worried look struck her face.

"No, no, no," she mumbled, pulling out her Japan Journal. Kaoru immediately realized what she was looking for and he knew for a fact it wasn't in her bag, but on his desk back home, waiting to be returned.

"What is it?" he asked again, trying to sound clueless. Yumi's shoulders fell, "I think I lost my private journal."

Kaoru clenched his teeth, "Are you sure you didn't just leave it at home?" he asked. Yumi nodded, "I bring it everywhere so I know where it is at all times. Dammit, what if those stupid girls at school raided my bag and took it?! They could use that stuff inside as evil blackmail!" Yumi said worriedly.

Kaoru hid his gulp and sent her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, um, I'm sure you'll find your book soon! Let's just focus on that plan. And besides, I bet their isn't anything in that book worth blackmail,"

Yumi gave him a look, "You have no idea," she told him, packing her bag back up.

"Yes I do," Kaoru mumbled, turning his head out the window. "Huh?" Yumi asked, glancing up at him.

Kaoru quickly looked back at her, "Oh nothing!" he told her quickly. Yumi nodded and went back to putting her books in her bag.

_Damn, I HAVE to remember to get her journal before she leaves and sneak in back in her bag. No, that won't work. She emptied out the whole thing and if she goes home and sees the book back after she leave's the mansion then she'll know we took it! How the hell am I gonna sneak the book back?! _He thought franticly.

The limo came to a stop and Yumi quickly jumped out of the limo with her bag slung over her shoulder.

She stared up at the mansion in awe, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Wow!" she said. Kaoru stepped out of the limo and chuckled when he saw Yumi's face, "That's the same face you made when you saw Kyoya's villa at the beach. It's funny,"

Yumi sent him a glare and started to walk up the steps to the door. Two identical maids greeted them, "Good evening sir and guess," they said simultaneously.

Kaoru nodded and handed them his bag, "Thanks. This is Yumi De Luca, for the record," he told him.

The maids nodded, "Miss De Luca," they said simultaneously. Yumi nodded slowly to them, raising an eyebrow and contemplating whether to give them her bag or not. Finally, she handed over her tote bag and the maids took them away.

"Where are they taking my bag?" Yumi asked Kaoru as they walked down one of the many hallways.

"To put them away, duh. When you leave they'll bring it back." he told her boredly. Yumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "So where is the maze? I wanna check it out," she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Almost there," he told her, turning down another hall. Yumi sighed and let out a whine, "Now I know why my parents didn't want to live in a mansion! Too many hallways!"

Kaoru chuckled and stopped at a door. When Yumi finally caught up to him he pushed the door open to reveal a giant dining room. A long, rectangular table in the middle with dozens of chairs. A china cabinet was up against one wall with fancy plates and glass dolls that looked antique on the inside and in the very back of the giant room where nine foot tall French door aligned the back wall.

"Wow! This is such a pretty room!" Yumi said in awe, running over to the china cabinet and staring inside.

Kaoru sighed, smiling a little, "Out of all the places in the room, she runs to look at plates," he mumbled, walking up to her.

Yumi was staring at the plates with painted scenery in the middle. "They're really pretty! Must have cost a lot, huh?" Yumi asked once Kaoru made it up to her.

He nodded, "Yeah. My mom had them shipped from France and we've never used them once."

Yumi laughed, "It's the same with my grandma. We have the same kind of set up at home and she'd never let us touch them, only me. I use to love playing with the glass dolls, but once I dropped a doll and I was so scared of what grandma would do, I hid it. Finally she noticed and told me she wasn't going to be mad at me if I had told her right away, then she could have fixed it. When I brought all the pieces back, a few were missing so she couldn't fix it. But I felt so bad since it was one of her favorites that I had my dad help me and I glued it back together. She was so happy, even if it did look like a piece of trash, that she put it back in the china cabinet and when people come over she made sure they all saw what I did because I love her so much!" Yumi explained happily, staring at the glass dolls.

Kaoru chuckled, "That was nice of you," Yumi nodded, "I was six and I hated seeing my grandma so upset so I fixed it. No biggy. And after that I never played with the glass dolls again! I stuck with jump rope,"

Kaoru laughed, "You jump rope?" he asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah! I love to jump rope! It's fun! I have the scuff marks on my old shoes to prove it too! My mom even thought me double Dutch, although I'm not too good at it. I'd rather stick with one rope." Yumi glanced up at Kaoru, "Maybe we can get the host club to play some jump rope! I bet they'll love it and I'm sure Tamaki would be thrilled to play a "commoners" game."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, but jumping rope sounds like it can get boring,"

Yumi shook her head, "No way! It's really fun and you can make up rhymes and count how many times you can jump! It's really fun, you guys will love it!" Yumi then clapped her hands, "Alright! Enough chitchat! Let's get to that maze!" she said happily, grabbing Kaoru's arm and leading him to the back doors.

She pushed open the doors and started to scan the property. "The maze is right there," Kaoru said, rolling his eyes and turning Yumi slightly to see the maze over to her left.

Yumi nervously chuckled, "Ha, I-I knew that!"

Kaoru laughed, "Sure you did,"

Yumi sent him a glare, "Whatever! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the steps of the patio and onto the grass.

Kaoru blushed slightly when Yumi grabbed his hand instead of his arm and yanked it away. Yumi stopped and gave him a quizzical look.

He shrugged off the blush quickly and walked past Yumi, "You don't have to pull me! I can walk myself!" he told her.

Yumi rolled her eyes and followed Kaoru. "Okay, where is the entrance and the exit to this maze?" Yumi asked. Kaoru pointed to the opening they were walking up to, "That's the entrance and on the other side is the exit."

"So the exit is all the way on the other side?" Yumi asked. Kaoru gave her a look, "Yeah, that's what I just said,"

Yumi nodded, "Sorry, thinking out loud. You're gonna take Hikaru to the exit and have him enter there and I'll have Haruhi enter here,"

"How am I gonna get him to enter an exit?" Kaoru asked her, his shoulders falling some. Yumi gently tapped Kaoru's head with her fist, "Think little Hitachiin, think! Tell him you want to race to the very middle! Once he's in the middle with Haruhi, we lock them in and get them to confess," she explained.

"And how-"

"Oh, shut up! I'm gonna go see the middle!" Yumi told him, walking into the maze. Kaoru rolled his eyes and followed her, making sure she didn't get lost and wasted her time looking.

Kaoru, after pulling Yumi away from random parts of the maze, got Yumi to the very center of the maze. It was a square type of room, with an opening across from each other, one facing the entrance and the other facing the exit.

"This is perfect for when they confess!" Yumi said happily, walking around the shrubbery and gently touching the flowers growing out of them.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, but how do we block them in here?" he asked. Yumi glanced at the doors and tapped her chin, "I got it!" she finally said.

She walked up to Kaoru, "You got the money right? Just call someone and get them to install some kind of door that closes on demand or something and have them set up a camera too so we can watch inside the house! You think you can handle that?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "All I have to do is call the landscaper and they can have it done by tomorrow."

Yumi clapped her hands happily, "Yay! Then we'll be over tomorrow at four, and the plan will go down at four thirty! This is great!"

Kaoru nodded and took out his cell phone and started to dial the number. As he explained to the landscapers what he needed them to do, Yumi continued to look around.

_It's so pretty in here! It's perfect for Haruhi and Hikaru to confess! Any girl would be lucky to get a confession in such a pretty place, even if they are being held there against their will, _Yumi thought happily, walking around and glanced at the flowers.

Kaoru hung up his phone, "Okay, it's all set. They'll come over tonight to start working and they said they'd have it all done by tomorrow at around two or maybe three. They can even set up a hidden camera so we can watch them from inside," he told her. Yumi turned her head and nodded, "Great! Let's get going! It's almost time for Hikaru to get back and I wanna get home and help Haruhi make dinner!"

Kaoru nodded and the two continued to walk out of the maze. "Hikaru probably knows this maze like the back of his hand, right?" Yumi asked. Kaoru nodded, "We both do. It'll take five minutes for him to get to the middle,"

Yumi sighed, "Then Hikaru's gonna have to go in after Haruhi because she might get lost." Yumi thought for a moment, "Or I could sneak her a map!"

Kaoru nodded, "Sneak her the map," he told her. Yumi nodded, "You make it though, because I don't know the layout of that maze,"

Kaoru chuckled, "Alright, fine. It'll take two seconds out of my day anyway," They walked up the steps to the patio and went inside.

"Sir, is Miss De Luca staying for dinner?" A maid asked them as they past. Yumi glanced at her, _Gosh, I guess now everyone in this place knows my name, _she thought.

Kaoru shook his head, "No. Actually, she's about to leave," he told her. The maid nodded and walked away, probably to tell those two twin maids she was leaving.

They made their way to the front door to see Hikaru handing his bag to one of the twin maids.

"Oh, there you guys are," he said once he spotted them. Yumi sent him a grin, "What's up, Tweedledee?"

"How was the club?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru chuckled, "Gosh, those girls went crazy when they saw how sad I was over you not being there. It was kinda funny," he explained.

Yumi nodded, "Hey miss, can you get me my bag?" Yumi asked. The twin maids nodded and walked away.

Hikaru sent them a look, "You're bag?" he asked, looking Yumi and Kaoru up and down, "Aren't your books in your bag?" he asked.

Yumi blinked, confused. Kaoru had the same confused look.

Hikaru gave them a look, "I thought you two weren't going to the club today because Kaoru had to help you study?" he asked.

Yumi's eyes widened, "Oh! Um, yeah, well," she started. "W-We, um, used books in the library to study!" Kaoru finished. "You get Modern Literature now, right Yumi?" he asked, slightly nervous.

Yumi was just as nervous about Hikaru catching on, and nodded her head quickly, "Yup yup! I totally get it!"

Hikaru gave them a suspicious look, but didn't get to make a reply since the twin maids reappeared with Yumi's bag.

She quickly grabbed it and walked over to the door, "I'm gonna walk home, 'kay? Talk to you guys later! Bye!" Yumi called, quickly stepping out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at the door and then Hikaru looked at his brother, "So, what really happened?" he asked, walking past him.

Kaoru blinked and stared at Hikaru, "What do you mean? I tutored her," he said simply.

Hikaru stopped and looked back at his brother, "No you didn't. I'm not stupid, Kaoru. The way you two were just acting, you two so did something,"

Kaoru walked up to Hikaru, "I'm telling you, we did nothing!" he told him matter-of-factly.

Hikaru gave him a look, "Really? Hmm, and I thought," he paused. Kaoru gave him a look, "You thought what?" he asked.

Hikaru shrugged and continued to walk to the stairs to get to their room, "Well, you two have been unusually close for the past week and a half. Probably since she got here, even. I was just thinking," he paused again.

"Wait! Unusually close? How?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru gave him a look, "Please. That time at lunch Yumi kept whispering to you, in class she passes notes to you and you always reply back, you two were alone in this mansion for at least an hour, you left at the villa to follow Yumi out and you were gone for hours-"

"Because we got stuck in a cave!" Kaoru protested. Hikaru nodded, "Fine, fine. But, what about all that other stuff? You can't blame me for noticing how much Yumi flirts with you and how much you flirt back," he told him.

Kaoru blushed and shook his head quickly, "Wha-?! No way! I don't flirt with her! And she doesn't flirt with me! What we do and talk about has nothing to do with flirting or anything in that category!" _All those times Yumi was telling me about a plan or something she saw between You and Haruhi! The whispers, the notes, and today we were planning! No flirting at all! _Kaoru thought, slightly angry that his brother was thinking this about him and Yumi.

Hikaru gave Kaoru a look, "What do you guys do and talk about then?" he asked. Kaoru paused, "I-It's private," he finally said.

"So you guys are secretly seeing each other," Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"Stop jumping to conclusions that aren't true! It's private for now but I'll tell you when I can! But, for the record, Yumi and I do _not_ have feelings for each other besides friends! We _don't_ flirt and are _not_ secretly seeing each other!" he explained.

Hikaru glanced at his brother as they finally came to their bedroom doors, "Then why are you blushing so much?" he asked with a sly grin.

Kaoru blinked and felt the hot blush that had be grazing his cheeks since Hikaru brought up the fact that Yumi was flirting with him and he was flirting back.

Kaoru was about to protest when Hikaru quickly walked into their bedroom and declared he was going to take a shower before dinner, leaving a blushing Kaoru standing alone in their bedroom.

**_._**

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?!?!? did u did u did u did u!?! XD**

**Lolz, anyways, i really need some help with the HunnyOC thing guys/girls! XD lol. ok, i have the major stuff down (like..the hosts and Hunny n stuff) but im kinda stuck with the OC...answer this q for me and it'll help alot! **

**Would u rather see Hunny helping a runaway girl whos been living on the streets by having her move in with him and helping her get on her feet??? or would u rather read about a shy, quiet girl who believes she isn't needed and Hunny falls for her??? **

**I've been liking the first idea, and i kinda think the shy, quiet girl thing has been overdone (which is why i wrote Yumi as a loud type of girl) so i was gonna go with the runaway, but then my friends were like "a runaway? it sounds like a lot of drama. why not just go with a shy girl?" so im kinda still thinking. i really hope u guys and gals who are reading this story will read my HunnyOC story, so i wanna know what u want 2 read about!!! plz tell me! :D**

**also......hmm....i wonder whats gonna happen in the nxt chapter? XD lol....and just 2 let u know....this is the 14th chapter! O.O THIS IS MY EFFING LONGEST STORY ON FANFICTION!!!!!! *sparklers and fireworks go off in BG* YAY!!! IM SO HAPPY!! AND THEIR R STILL MORE 2 COME!! lol XD. hmm..i wonder how many more chapters their r gonna be...? (lol i know. im the author so i should know. but i dont. i had the story all in my head, but not in a chapter type of form! it was like a movie playing in my head so i didnt have it in chapters! so i dont know how many their r gonna be...)**

**anyways, REIVEW/alart/fave/all that jazz!!!**

**TOOTLES!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	15. The first Couple & Realizing feelings

**A/N:**

**yeah, its really late so i dont have alot to say. only that i am sorry it took so long to update. high school is insane! i promise, with that happens at the end, im gonna try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! well, enjoy! :D also, i use the word "meanwhile" alot in this chapter! XD lol sorry. but i wanted u 2 see not only what happened with Hikaru and Haruhi, but Yumi and Karou as well.**

**also, their is alot of cuteness in this chapter with Hikaharu and something at the end (DONT LOOK!) that will make u want 2 review! U BETTER REVIEW! cuz im having a hard time at skool and seeing the reviews will actually make my day brighter! x3 lol. ANYWAYS!!! enjoy!!!! **

**i do not own Ouran high school host club.**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: The first Couple & Realizing feelings**_

**-**

Yumi was sitting on the steps of the apartment complex, since she didn't want to bother Haruhi while she worked on her English homework, since talking in Italian could get her a little confused.

"_Well Grandma? What do you think?_" Yumi asked her grandmother after she finished explaining the dream about Kaoru.

Her grandma was silent on the other end. "_Grandma? Are you still there?_" Yumi asked. "_Yes, yes! Gosh let me think for a second since I'm dead tired!_" Sue snapped at her. She paused again, "_It is strangely odd that you had the nightmare again Sunday night when you got home and it had the same ending. It seems it's replaying all the bad things in the dream: being there on the cliff, watching your parents tip off the cliff and your failed attempts to save them. But when it comes to you being pulled down with them, that is when Kaoru saves you and kisses you, right?"_ Sue asked.

Yumi nodded, "_Yeah. It's been the same the last two times. You're much older-_"

"_Ahem!_" Sue snapped. Yumi cringed, "_Um, I mean you're much **wiser**__!_" Yumi fixed. Sue nodded, "_Good. Go on,_"

Yumi sighed, "_Well, you're much __**wiser**__ so I wanted to see if you could tell me what it means. What's wrong with my dream or something,_" she explained.

Sue thought for a moment, "_Well, the only thing I can think of is-_" Sue paused.

"_What?_" Yumi asked. "_Well, I was thinking you might like hi-_"

"_NO!_" Yumi snapped, her cheeks beginning to flush. "_I don't! Pick another reason!_" she told her quickly.

Sue chuckled, "_My advice for you is telling Kaoru the truth._"

Yumi's eyes widened, "_T-The truth? As in, like, everything?_" she asked. Sue nodded, "_That dream is probably a sign. Maybe you're starting to-_"

"_Ahem!_" Yumi snapped.

Sue chuckled, "_Maybe you're starting to trust him more or something and you're brain is telling you to tell him the truth._"

Yumi stared up at the stars, "_Why does my brain want to tell him the truth first and not Haruhi? She's my first friend and I live with her! It doesn't seem fair!_" she protested.

Sue shrugged and yawned, "_I don't know, sweetie. If I could, I'd hug you and brush your hair like your mother did, and tuck you into bed and give you the best I advise I can for the next day, but I can't because we're so far apart. Maybe once you tell Kaoru you'll feel comfortable enough to tell Haruhi and soon the whole Host Club. Alright?_" she asked.

Yumi sighed and closed her eyes tight, "_I know. I miss you guys and I'm gonna go now. It's like five there right? You should get back to sleep,_"

"_Have you gotta use to the time change yet?_" Sue asked. Yumi nodded and pushed herself up on the railing on the stairs, "_Yeah. Because of all these nightmares, I've been waking up earlier and everything. Now I'm gonna mess that up when I come home next week,_" she laughed.

Sue chuckled, "_Love you sweetie. Good night,_"

"_Alright grandma! Have a good night sleep! Love you lots!_" Yumi smiled before pressing End Call on her cell phone.

Yumi walked down the open hall and pushed open Haruhi's front door, removed her flip flops and took a seat next to Haruhi in the living room.

"Done with homework yet?" Yumi asked. Haruhi nodded, finishing up the last of her math homework, "Yup,"

Yumi grinned, "Great! Now we're free the rest of the night!"

"And your homework?" Haruhi asked. Yumi smiled, "Finished it while you were making dinner. I didn't want to do it later because I had to call my grandma. That's why I couldn't help with dinner tonight," she explained.

Haruhi nodded, "What did you need to call your grandmother about? Isn't it really late there?"

Yumi nodded, "there is an eight hour difference so it's about five in the morning there." she said, glancing at the clock.

"Wow, and they answered the phone?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded, "Yeah. My family is notorious for being heavy sleepers, but my grandma isn't. She can wake up if you drop a pencil on the floor in the basement! So when I call she wakes up ASAP! Plus, I like it that she's a light sleeper. I'd rather talk to her about most things then to Eddy or my grandpa."

"What about your parents?" Haruhi asked. Yumi paused, "I can tell my parents anything. My mom and dad. I'm just so close to them. I could talk to my dad or mom about anything and I wouldn't get embarrassed. But since they're," Yumi paused again and stared over at Haruhi, "Since they're on their trip I don't want to bother them so I call my grandma." she finished.

Haruhi nodded and turned her attention to the TV Yumi turned on.

_**.**_

_**Next Day, Hitachiin Mansion**_

_**.**_

Kaoru changed into dark blue jeans and a gray tank top with orange dotted strips lining down the shirt, and Hikaru was wearing light blue jeans and an orange tank top with gray dotted stripes lining down the shirt.

They were both lounging in the living room, Hikaru channel surfing and Kaoru texting you-know-who with his cell phone.

Before he "convinced" Hikaru that he was playing Tetris, and since Hikaru didn't want to start his brother's bickering, he agreed and went to the other sofa to channel surf, also peaking over at his brother and hiding his smile at the thought his brother actually liking someone _that way_.

Kaoru was staring at the last message he received about ten minutes before from Yumi, saying they were on their way.

When the doorbell rang, it wasn't a surprise to Kaoru, but Hikaru did turn his head to the door of the room that lead out to the main hall to the front door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru decided to play dumb and shrugged, "I don't know. Let's go see who it is," he said, sitting up and walking over to the door. Hikaru nodded his agreement and followed Kaoru out of the room.

As they walked out of the room they saw the maids taking the coats of two familiar females.

"Yumi! Haruhi!" Hikaru said, fully surprised to see them, and Kaoru mimicking his brother, acting just as surprised.

The two girls were dressed relatively normal. Haruhi was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a butterfly clip in her hair. And Yumi was wearing slightly baggy, faded blue jeans and a sparkling purple burnout v-neck shirt, and her hair was down.

"Hi Tweedledee! Tweedledum!" Yumi called happily, pulling Haruhi over.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikaru asked. Yumi grinned, "Well, I thought it would be nice to visit you guys, and only you guys," she explained.

"Ah, so you don't want to hang out with the rest of the host club?" Hikaru asked with a sly grin.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Tamaki's cool, but also an idiot so I'd never bring Haruhi there. His idiot-ness could be contagious! Kyoya scares me, and right now seeing Hunny would just remind me of Tino, and I'm trying to forget about family right now and just chill! As for Mori, he's always with Hunny so I don't think I need to explain that. So we came to see you two!" she explained, happily pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru at the end.

Kaoru grinned, "Well, I'm sure now our day is going to be very fun!" Yumi nodded in agreement while Haruhi just sighed and Hikaru shrugged, "Well, let's go then," he said, walking back to the living room.

Haruhi followed him while Yumi eyed Kaoru and mouthed the words 'Is it all set?'

Kaoru nodded.

Yumi grinned and pointed to the small wrist watch on her wrist and Kaoru nodded, understanding what she meant.

Yumi's grin grew bigger and she ran and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Hey?! What is it Yumi?" Haruhi asked. Yumi didn't look at Haruhi, only kept walking, "I wanna show you this really cool thing outside!" she said.

Yumi turned her head to the twins, "We'll be back in about ten minutes, okay?" She asked. Something just hit her then and she let go of Haruhi and ran up to Kaoru.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered to him, "The map!"

Kaoru quickly nodded, ignoring the stares he was getting from not only Hikaru and Haruhi, but the staff that was watching them.

He pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly gave it to Yumi, who put it in her jeans pocket in the blink of an eye.

She smiled and ran back up to Haruhi, this time pushing her by her shoulders down one of the hallways.

Once the two girls were out of site, Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "Did you invite them?" he asked.

Kaoru acted puzzled, "No," he said, walking up to the living room door. Hikaru gave Kaoru a look when he passed him, "Really? Then what was that?" he asked.

Kaoru stopped and looked at Hikaru, "What?" he asked.

"What you just did! You gave something to Yumi! And you two seemed very close just then," Hikaru said, matter-of-factly.

"Hikaru! I told you last night! Nothing is going on between me and Yumi!" Kaoru protested.

Hikaru gave him a look, and then walked out of the room and into the hall, "Right. You know, one of these days, you're going to realize what everyone else knows," he called.

Kaoru felt a small blush graze his cheeks and he mumbled, "Gosh. Just because he knows he's in love he thinks he can tell when someone else is. He obviously doesn't remember how he acted before he realized his feelings," and he followed his brother out of the room without another word.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Yumi pushed Haruhi through the giant dining room and out the French doors, down the steps and over to the maze.

Haruhi stared up at it, "This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked. Yumi nodded happily, "Yeah! It's so big and the inside is beautiful! Especially the very center! There are the prettiest flowers! I was thinking you and I could maybe race to the middle and the winner gets…um…" Yumi thought for a moment.

_Something Haruhi likes…something Haruhi likes…_she kept repeating in her head. Yumi snapped her fingers, "The winner gets the surprise of her lifetime! I promise!" she grinned.

Haruhi gave her a look, "Alright," she said slowly. Yumi beamed, "Great! I'll give you a head start since I have to go all the way to the exit to enter, alright?"

Haruhi nodded.

Yumi quickly wrapped her arm around Haruhi's shoulder and dug her other hand into her pocket to fish out the map.

"Oh, and Haruhi, take some advice. When ever you get some alone time with that "special someone" you should get up the guts and tell them how you really feel. Otherwise, you might never get the chance again, understand?" she asked, pulling out the paper and shoving it into Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi gave her a quizzical look, "Um, yeah, I think," she said. Yumi smiled, "Great! See you in the middle!" she called, running off to the other side of the maze.

Haruhi stared at her for a moment, then stared down at the crumpled piece of paper and started to unfold it.

"What the-?!" Haruhi mumbled, staring down at a Birds-Eye view of the maze, colored and everything.

Haruhi found the point that showed her where she was and started to walk down the maze.

Meanwhile, Yumi was half way to the exit of the maze when she pulled out her cell phone and started to text Kaoru.

After a few minutes, he texted back, telling her to go back inside, through the kitchen and then have one of the maids take her to the computer room.

Yumi didn't even take the time to reply; she just stuffed her cell back into her jeans pocket and ran as fast as she could to the patio.

She ran inside and just as she pushed open the door to the kitchen, Kaoru and Hikaru walked into the dining room and out the back door.

"Why are we going to the maze again?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru held up his phone, "Because Yumi sent me a text saying to meet them in the middle of the maze." he said matter-of-factly.

"And I talked to the gardeners this morning. They're working on the path by the entrance right now, so we'll have to enter the exit," Kaoru added as he pushed open the French doors.

Hikaru nodded and the twins made their way to the other side of the maze. Hikaru stared at the entrance as they passed it, "Shouldn't their be workers hanging around or something?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. They might all be inside the maze,"

The two of them continued to walk to the end of the maze and finally when they got to the exit, Kaoru pretended to get a text message.

"I didn't hear it go off," Hikaru said, glancing at Koaru. "I have it on vibrate. It's from mom. She needs to see me real quick." Kaoru said, jogging away.

"What about me?" Hikaru called. "She only wants to see me! Don't worry! I'll catch up!" Kaoru called as he turned his jog into a run.

Hikaru was about to follow him, but remembered the two girls waiting in the center of the maze, and made his way into the exit.

Kaoru glanced behind him to make sure Hikaru wasn't following, and he made his way up the stairs to the patio and into the dining room, kitchen, and then made his way to the computer room.

As he walked into the room, the lights were all on and about twenty computers were aligning the four walls.

The wall right across from the door was covered in medium sized TV screens and a few chairs sat in front of it, and in front of the chairs was a table with knobs and controllers. Yumi was sitting on one of the chairs, the heals of her feet sitting on the edge of the chair and her chin resting on her knees.

She pushed the chair so it would turn and looked at Kaoru. "Finally!" she called.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Sorry. But the maze is big so it took me a while to get back," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"Wow! You know, this place is amazing! I've never seen so many computers. Not even in the computer lab in my old school!" Yumi said, looking around at all the technology.

Kaoru chuckled as he started to press a few buttons and push a small lever up some, "Well, my dad's a computer software designer, so he needs his technology. He spends most of his time in here. Since it's right off the kitchen and it has its own bathroom, we hardly see him. But, luckily, he wasn't using this room tonight because he has some kind of important meeting at his company and he said I could use It." he explained.

Yumi spun the chair around and set her feet on the floor, and watched as Kaoru pressed some buttons.

"Okay, what's the volume, what are the camera angles and what's the button that closes the doors trapping those two together?" Yumi asked. Kaoru pressed a green button and five screens in a line in front of them turned on, one showing a birds-eye view of the center of the maze, a view of one entrance, another view of the exit of the center room, a view with a zoom of the center of the room, and another of the same view, only on a different side.

"Wow!" Yumi said in awe. Kaoru nodded, "That's the cameras. This lever," Kaoru pointed to a grey lever in front of Yumi and slid it up, "Is the volume," he said.

Then he pointed to a red button with a cover over it, "And this is to activate the automatic doors that lock them inside. All we have to do is push it down and they're trapped, and then push it again and the doors open. Simple," he explained.

Yumi nodded, "So, if you press the green button again, the cameras turn off?" she asked. Kaoru nodded. Yumi grinned, "Great! Let's get this love vest started!" she said happily. Kaoru started to press and few buttons while Yumi ran over to the door of the room, closed it and turn off the lights.

Kaoru turned his head to look at Yumi, "Why'd you do that?" he asked. Yumi ran back up to him and sat down in the chair she was sitting in, "Not just anyone gets to see the show! And the lights left a glare on the screens so I turned them off! Now it's better!" she explained.

Kaoru shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the screen. Yumi brought her knees back up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

After five minutes, one of the two love-birds finally showed up.

Yumi jumped from her chin and leaned on the table in front of them, "Alright! Show time!" She called happily. She turned to Kaoru, "Zoom! Zoom!" she said happily.

Kaoru chuckled and pushing up one of the levers to zoom in on camera 3.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Haruhi had finally found her way to the middle. She glanced around the square room and then looked at the other entrance/exit of the room.

_I guess Yumi got lost or something, _she thought, making her way over to a bench. She waited for another minute before she heard footsteps coming from the other entrance/exit.

She leaned in some and saw Hikaru walk in, scanning the room. "Eh? Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, standing up.

"Yo," he said, placing his hands in his pockets and walking up to her, "Where's Yumikins?" he asked.

Haruhi gave him a look, "That's what I'd like to know."

Hikaru raised a brow, "What do you mean? Isn't she with you?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head, "She wanted to race me to here. She should have come in where you just came from," she said.

Hikaru turned his head to look at the opening, "Um, but Kaoru told me Yumi sent him a text saying to meet you two here."

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru looked back at her and nodded, "Yeah. But he got a text from mom and had to go back inside. He said he'd catch up."

"Something isn't right." Haruhi mumbled. She looked up at Hikaru, "Let's go back and find them,"

Hikaru nodded and as they both turned to leave, a metal door immediately slid across and blocked the exit.

Hikaru and Haruhi froze and then turned to the other opening. Just like the first time, a metal door blocked their way out.

The two of them froze again. "Wha-? What was that?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the metal door.

Hikaru's sweat dropped, "I-I have no idea…"

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, "Um, can you call someone?" she asked. Hikaru blinked, "No," he said slowly, "Kaoru told me I didn't need my phone…" he mumbled.

He snapped himself back quickly and looked at Haruhi, "What about your cell?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head, "Yumi was playing with it this morning and told me the battery was about to die, so I had to put it on the charger before we left."

Hikaru's shoulders fell. Haruhi thought for a moment, "Don't you think this is a little odd?" she asked.

Hikaru stared at her, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, we were both brought in here without our cell phones or any way of contacting anyone outside the maze, Kaoru and Yumi are no where to be found and left while we were walking into the maze, and now we're locked in here. Don't you think that's odd?" she asked.

Hikaru thought for a moment. Finally, a light bulb went off, "Did they lock us in here?!" he asked, shocked.

Haruhi sighed, "Bingo,"

Hikaru walked up to one of the metal doors and started to bang on it, "Kaoru! Yumi! This isn't funny! Open the doors!" he shouted.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Yumi leaned back in the chair, pushing it back with her foot on the edge of the table, "We ain't opening the doors till you spill your heart out to her, you idiot! Stop yelling at nothing and confess to Haruhi!" she shouted at the screen.

Kaoru chuckled, "He can't hear you Yumi," he said, matter-of-factly. Yumi sent him a look.

"You're popcorn, Miss De Luca," the twin maids said suddenly, handing her a medium bowl of popcorn.

Yumi smiled at them, "Thanks! You guys can go now!" she said happily, leaning forward and setting the bowl on her lap as the maids walked out of the room.

Kaoru stared at her. She noticed his stare and handed the bowl over, "Want some?" she asked, placing a few pieces in her mouth.

Kaoru ignored the question, "When did you ask for popcorn?" he asked. Yumi smiled, "When I was walking through the kitchen I asked those maids who were putting the dishes away for the popcorn. It took a while because I told them to make it when they're done. Now, want some? Popcorn is perfect for this type of thing!" she asked.

Kaoru sighed and nodded, grabbing a handful of popcorn and turning back to the show.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Hikaru had been banging on the metal doors for at least ten minutes, hoping someone would hear him, but what he didn't know what that Kaoru informed the entire staff not to help them out.

"Hikaru, it's useless. It won't open if you keep banging on it!" Haruhi called. Hikaru stopped the banging and looked at Haruhi.

She was standing by one of the rose bushes, not really fazed by being locked in the maze. "How are you not upset about this?" he asked, walking up to her.

Haruhi shrugged, "I'm mad at Yumi and Kaoru for doing this, but I think there is a reason behind all this." she said, gently touching a petal of one of the roses.

Haruhi's blank stare while she was looking at the roses made Hikaru blush. He wished he didn't, but he did and he quickly looked away so Haruhi wouldn't notice.

Hikaru looked back at Haruhi and saw she was leading her finger down the rose to the stem.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called, "Don't do that! You could cut yourself on the thorns!" he said, pushing her hand away and grabbing the rose, cutting himself.

"Ow!" he winced, pulling his hand away from the flower.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IDIOT!" Yumi shouted in-between her hysterical laughter.

"Ah! Hikaru! Are you alright?!" Kaoru shouted, standing up from his seat and staring worryingly at the screen.

Yumi was still laughing, holding her side. She was laughing so much her eyes were watering.

Kaoru was about to press the red button to release when Yumi slapped his hand, regaining her composure.

"No!" she snapped, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. Kaoru sent her a glare, "He could be hurt! He could get an infection! We have to let them out! Abort mission!" he snapped.

Yumi sent him a glare, "Shut up you worrywart! He pricked his finger on a thorn! It's no biggy! Let them be!"

Kaoru pouted and sat back down and stared up at the screen, the worried expression returning to his face.

Yumi stared at him through the corner of her eye and felt her cheeks heat up some. _He…he kinda looks cute with that stupid, worried look on his face. _She thought.

Yumi blinked and shut her eyes tight, _Stop it, stop it, stop it! I can't think that way about Kaoru! It's just not right! _

Yumi snapped herself back and she felt her cheeks go back to normal temperature and she stared back at the screen.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Hikaru, you just did what you told me not to. That's very smart,"

Hikaru placed his finger in his mouth and felt the blush return to his cheeks, _Great. I must look like a total idiot to her now! _He thought.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," he mumbled. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I know. It was an accident."

Hikaru and Haruhi walked over to the bench and sat down; unbeknownst to them that a camera was zooming in on them.

Haruhi was staring up at the sky while Hikaru kept sucking on his finger, when a thought entered her head:

"_When ever you get some alone time with that "special someone" you should get up the guts and tell them how you really feel. Otherwise, you might never get the chance again," _

_Yumi told me that before, and she probably knew I'd be stuck in here with Hikaru, but she can't really expect me to just tell him my feelings when he might not feel the same. _She thought.

Haruhi glanced at Hikaru, _But, Yumi wouldn't set this up if she knew I'd be rejected. She must have set this up so I'd confess and she got Kaoru to help get Hikaru in here. Which must mean she knows Hikaru won't reject me if I confess, but can I really be so sure? _

Haruhi's thoughts were going into a rampage while Hikaru was having the same problem.

_I can't believe this! Kaoru must have set this up with Yumi. It all fits. But what I'm wondering is if now's a good time to tell her? I mean, I might never get another moment completely alone with her again and I think I can handle it, maybe, if she didn't return my feelings. But should I tell her? Maybe I should…no, on the other hand, if I tell her and she rejects me, it might become weird between us at the club! Damn, this is insane! _

The two of them had no idea what to do, and they didn't even know they were thinking and worrying about the same thing!

_Just say it once. That way I can't really deny it if Yumi asks me if I told him. I can truthfully say I said it! I don't even have to say it loud! I can just mumble it and if Hikaru asks what I said I can just say nothing! It's that simple! I have nothing to worry about! _

Haruhi took a gulp and felt her cheeks heat up to her ears and she stared down at her hands, "I-I love you," she mumbled.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

"O.M.G! She said it! Did you hear?! Did you hear her?!" Yumi asked happily. Kaoru nodded and pressed and little red button on the table.

"What did you just do?" she asked. Kaoru pointed to the screen at a red dot that was blinking, "I pressed record,"

Yumi nodded, "Perfect! Now, shh!"

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Hikaru blinked, _D-Did Haruhi just say-? _

He snapped his head back and stared at Haruhi, his cheeks flaring, "Um, Haruhi? W-What was that you said?" he asked.

Haruhi clenched her teeth and shook her head, "Oh, um, nothing," she said quickly. Hikaru thought for a second, "Really? B-Because I thought you said I lo-"

"No, I didn't say anything," she said quickly. Hikaru bite his lip, _just tell her! _

"H-Haruhi," he said slowly. Haruhi blinked and looked over at him. His whole face was bright red and he couldn't make eye contact with Haruhi.

"Um, listen, I-" He paused. Haruhi gave him a look. "Haruhi, are you, um, I mean," _Dammit! What's wrong with me?! I can't talk! _

"Um, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

_Dammit, Hikaru! Just say it! _"I love you Haruhi!"

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Yumi started coughing on her popcorn, "W-W-What did he just say?!" she managed. Kaoru was staring at the screen, a smile on his lips, "He confessed,"

"Straight forward! Dammit, and I was hoping he'd keep stuttering and I'd get a good laugh! Dammit, Haruhi better do something good now!" Yumi pouted.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Haruhi was wide eyed. _He-He just said it! Straight forward too! _She thought frantically.

Next, Haruhi said something really intelligent like: "H-Huh?" she mumbled.

Hikaru was still blushing like mad, "I'm in love with you Haruhi. And, if you feel the same way, then will you go out with me?" he asked.

Haruhi stared at him, baffled. _He just said that. He loves me and wants to date me! How long has he felt this way?! Am I that dense?! _

"Um, how long?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru gave her a look. "How-how long? How long we could date? Um, I was hoping a long time, but If you-"

"No, no!" Haruhi interrupted. "I-I mean, how long have you been in love with me?" she asked. Hikaru, even though he thought it was impossible, felt his cheeks heat up even more for not realizing that's what she meant, "Oh! Um, well Kaoru says he could tell probably from the start, but I just realized my feelings a few months ago."

Haruhi nodded. _That long? Gosh, how can I be a scholar student but so dense?! Especially since I've felt the same! Wait! Why am I sitting here like an idiot making him wait for my answer?! Crap, maybe it's too late to say I'd like to go out! Is there a time limit on that type of thing? Oh damn, what do I do if I did take too long? Um, um,_

Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up and she leaned in. Before Hikaru (or even Kaoru and Yumi) could realize what Haruhi was about to do, she kissed him.

Hikaru's eyes were wide and he felt a tingling spark shoot through his body the moment Haruhi's lips connected with his.

Within seconds, Hikaru closed his eyes and kissed Haruhi back, sending that spark of sensation through her body as well.

Hikaru gently touched the sides of Haruhi's face and the kiss grew more passionate. Haruhi touched the back of Hikaru's head, gliding her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments of kissing, they both desperately needed air and forced themselves apart.

"Um, so is that a yes?" Hikaru asked through breaths. Haruhi giggled, "I love you, Hikaru. Yes, I would love to go out with you,"

Hikaru sent her a smile, "Really?" he asked, chuckling, "To tell you the truth, I thought you'd say no. I was kinda thinking that maybe you liked Milord,"

Haruhi let out a laugh, "Tamaki-Sempai? He's a good friend, Hikaru, but it's just kinda hard to see me actually having feelings for him, especially since I have feelings for you!"

Hikaru let out a laugh, "Good, because I don't really like the idea of competing with Milord for you. When he sets his mind to something he goes in head on. I'm glad I kinda beat him,"

Haruhi chuckled, "You wouldn't have to fight for me. I'd reject him if I got a confession."

"Blunt Haruhi. Always a funny thing to see," Hikaru said matter-of-factly. Haruhi nodded, "Straight forward. You should know," she said, sending him a look.

Hikaru blushed slightly, "Yeah, well, I didn't want to screw up more then I already was," he explained.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "True, but you did look cute when you were screwing up," she told him. Hikaru grinned at her, "Really?"

Haruhi nodded and kissed his cheek, "Really,"

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

That's when Yumi turned the cameras off and pressed the button to open the doors.

"Hey! It was getting good!" Kaoru protested, swallowing the last of the popcorn. Yumi grinned, "Always leave the viewer wanting more, right?"

Kaoru gave her a look. Yumi rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. We did what we needed to do! We got them together and to confess and they did! The rest is private! We got to see their confessions and their first kiss, that's it! Private for ever now!" she explained.

Koaru thought for a moment then finally nodded and stood up, "What now?" he asked.

Yumi shrugged, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"We just ate an extra large bowl of popcorn! And now you want ice cream?" he asked, slightly baffled, slightly amused.

Yumi nodded, "Hell yeah! I always crave ice cream after a job well done! Come on!" she said, pulling him out of the room.

Kaoru sighed, "Again with the pulling," he mumbled. The two of them made there way to an, surprisingly, empty kitchen.

"Huh? Where's the cook?" Kaoru asked. Yumi shrugged, "Gosh, you're so spoiled you won't take ten seconds out of your day to walk to the fridge and get some ice cream? Lazy boy!" Yumi called as she walked over to the giant, stainless steal refrigerator.

Kaoru immediately felt the need to argue back, "I'm not a lazy boy!"

Yumi snapped her fingers, "Oh right! Guys your age don't like to be referred to as '_boy_'. Sorry. I meant, lazy _man_!" Yumi said, pulling out two mini cups of ice cream.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant!"

Yumi laughed and started to look through all the drawers. Finally, she found the spoons and handed it to Kaoru and then handed him a mini ice cream cup.

Yumi took a seat on one of the chairs aligning the breakfast island in the middle of the room, and she pointed to the chair across from her.

Kaoru walked over and sat in the chair across from her, her back facing the back door and Kaoru getting a full view of the backyard.

Yumi immediately started digging into her ice cream: chocolate flavor and Kaoru started eating his: vanilla flavor.

"Do you think they'll be good to each other?" Yumi finally asked, taking another bite. Kaoru gave her a look.

"Hikaru and Haruhi. You think they'll be good to each other?" she asked again. Kaoru thought for a moment, "Well, Hikaru can be an idiot sometimes. And he does let his emotions take over, but I think now that he and Haruhi are officially together he'll be able to control that and he'll probably be able to be a great boyfriend to Haruhi and he'll even grow up a little," he explained.

"So, that's a yes?" Yumi asked. Kaoru nodded. "Good. All I'm hoping is that they are always truthful to each other. Being truthful is very important in a relationship." she said, taking another bite.

"Hmm, I wouldn't expect you to say," Kaoru mumbled.

"Hmm? Why not?" Yumi asked. Kaoru jumped slightly and tried to think up something to say.

"I mean, being truthful is important. You don't want to be in a relationship caught up in a web of lies." Yumi finished.

"Really? So, if you told a lie to someone, then ended up going out with him or something, you'd tell him the truth?" Kaoru asked.

Yumi shrugged, "Depends on the guy. I'm kinda different when it comes to the truthfulness rule. I got a lot going on, Kaoru. People have to understand that some things I gotta keep to myself and if I gain enough trust in that person, then I'll tell them that's going on." she explained.

Kaoru nodded, that guilty feelings flooding back over him, "Yeah. You know, you're really a deep person Yumi,"

Yumi felt her cheeks heat up, "W-What?! That's kinda out of nowhere,"

Kaoru laughed, "Well, you are! Oh-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hikaru and Haruhi walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys~!" Kaoru called a grin on his face. Yumi turned in her seat and sent the two a smile, "Had fun in the maze?" she asked.

The two of them sent them a look, "Don't play dumb you guys!" Haruhi told them. "Yeah! We know you set that up!" Hikaru finished.

Yumi laughed, "You guys can't really be mad at us, can you?! If it wasn't for us, then you two wouldn't be the happy couple you are now, right?" she asked.

The two of them blushed, "Do tell me you had the maze bugged?" Hikaru asked, slightly in a shout.

Kaoru and Yumi burst out laughing, "More like cameras! We saw the whole thing and recorded it!" Kaoru told them.

Hikaru and Haruhi both turned bright red, "You what?!" they shouted. Yumi laughed, "Oh, come on. It was a nice thing we did!" Yumi pulled out her cell phone and then grabbed Haruhi's arm, "Come on. I told Ranka we'd be back by around six!"

"Dad's getting home early tonight?" Haruhi asked. Yumi nodded and threw the ice cream cup in the trash, "Yeah. Since tomorrow's his day off he wanted to get off early to hang with us and see how everything's going!" Yumi said.

"We can give you a ride!" Hikaru called. Yumi gave Hikaru a look, "And I'd have to sit there and watch you two make goo goo eyes at each other the whole way? No thanks. We can walk and it'll save gas and the environment!" she called, walking out of the kitchen. "By Hikaru! Bye Kaoru!" Haruhi and Yumi called.

The twins waved their goodbyes as the girls continued to walk away.

"Great, now she's all about the environment," Hikaru chuckled, once the girls left the room, and taking a seat next to Kaoru.

"So?" He asked. Kaoru gave him a look as he finished off his ice cream, "So? Do you want me to ask you what it was like kissing Haruhi or something?" he asked, grinning.

Hikaru playfully punched his arm, "I'll tell you this: it was amazing. But what I'm so-ing about is that look,"

Kaoru stared at him, "What look?"

"When me and Haruhi walked in I saw you staring at Yumi. You had this look. It's the same kind of look I'd give Haruhi when she wasn't looking. Are you in love with Yumi?" he asked.

Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up, "W-What?! No! I told you before! Yumi and I are just friends!"

Hikaru gave him a look, "That's what you're saying, but what do you really think about Yumi?" he asked. Kaoru paused.

"Think about this: do you ever get a tingling feeling when you get into any type of contact with Yumi?" Hikaru asked.

_Yes, _Koaru thought.

"Do you ever feel strangely lonely when she leaves the room? Or extremely jealous when you see her with her customers at the host club?" he continued.

_Yes and…yes, _

"And do you ever wonder what it would be like to be able to hug Yumi without any weird awkward thing afterwards? Or have you ever thought if Yumi was ever hurt or in some type of danger you'd do anything to make it better?"

…_Yes_

"If yes was all the answer to all those things, then maybe you should rethink your feelings for Yumi," Hikaru said, before standing up and walking out of the room, a smile on his face.

Kaoru stared down at the counter top and thought extremely hard. _I mean, Yumi is a nice girl, smart when she wants to be, creative and funny, and she's pretty…damn, who am I kidding? Yumi's beautiful! And I do get jealous a lot when I see her flirting or something with another guy! And I did accept her rather quickly when she showed up, which is kinda odd. And, well, knowing that Yumi's going back to Italy over break it kinda makes me feel lonely…_

Kaoru felt a warm blush heat his cheeks, _I-I am in love with Yumi…_

_**.**_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it?!?!? **

**i hope so! :D i worked SUPER hard and this is THE LONGEST chapter in the whole story so far (its 19 pages on my word works!! O.o) so be greatful!!! and REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!! I'LL DO UR HOMEWORK IF U DO!!...ok hellzzzzzzzzzzz no i will NOT do ur homework...but i will promise u a kick-ass chapter next!!! :D lol. wellz, ttyl!!!!! REVIEW/alart/fav/all that jazz.**

**TOOTLES!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	16. Truthful Day Out

**A/N:**

**heeeey! I'm back! :D**

**sorry sorry sorry it took so long. school is insane and my crush is driving my crazy and spanish hw is hard! DX oh well...**

**well, i had a chance to write and I did and FINALLY i got the chapter done. eh..idk about this chapter. it's really long, and everything I wanted to happen happened. and, trust me, you'll understand the reason as to why Yumi was acting a little too strong at the end of the chapter in the next chapter. ;) lol. but i just thought this chapter was so good. tell me what chu think in a review. and:**

**WARNING: if u were reading this story cuz it was under HikaHaru, then u should stop reading. cuz ima start focusing on Yumi n Kaoru. and...their are only like...3 more chapters!!! O_O holy ****!!!! XD lol. yeah, this story is coming to an end, sadly :( oh well. **

**and, I'm thinking of changing the couple pairing (cuz this story is under Hikaru and Haruhi) i was thinking about making it just Kaoru, or Hikaru and Kaoru, since they both are getting something in this story ;D lmao. tell me what chu think of that. also, a little update on my HunnyOC story at the end of the chapter. make sure 2 read that Authors note, too. :) ok, enjoy!!!**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Truthful Day Out**_

**_._**

Kaoru was sitting on the stairs the next morning, holding Yumi's notebook and waiting for Hikaru to come downstairs.

"Hey," Hikaru called, coming, two at a time, down the steps. Kaoru didn't turn around to see his brother; he just kept staring at the notebook.

Hikaru noticed the book, "Oh. You're gonna sneak it back to her today?" he asked, standing in front of Kaoru.

"Kaoru? Hello?" Hikaru called, waving a hand in front of Kaoru's face. Kaoru blinked, "W-What?" he asked, staring up at Hikaru.

Hikaru took a seat next to Kaoru, "You know, it's kinda amusing to see you act this way. I would have thought you'd act the same as normal when you realized you were in love, but this is even better," he chuckled.

Kaoru sent him a look, "Really? Gosh, you should have seen yourself when you weren't dating Haruhi! Now, that was funny," he said back, also chuckling.

"Okay, okay. Just answer my question," Hikaru said. Kaoru stopped his chuckling and stared back at the journal, "I'm gonna give it back," he said.

Hikaru nodded, "Good. Now, do you want me to distract her or something so you can sneak it into her bag or-"

"I'm going to give it back in person," Kaoru interrupted. Hikaru stared at Kaoru, wide eyed, "What?! Kaoru, do you know how mad she'll be?! I thought you wanted a relationship with her! She won't want to be with you, or stay friends with us, if you just give it to her!" Hikaru protested.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, but if I ever do get a relationship with Yumi, I don't want their to be any lies. I'd rather tell her the truth about what I did, and just hope she'll forgive me," Kaoru then looked at Hikaru, "But I won't tell her you read it,"

Hikaru stared at him, "Huh? But isn't that still lying?!"

Kaoru nodded, "But this is between me and Yumi. When you want to tell her you also read it, then go ahead. But for now I'll just tell her I read it,"

Hikaru's face turned grim, "Yumi seems like the type to hold a grudge, though. You really want her to know you read it?" he asked again.

Kaoru nodded, standing up and grabbing his bag that was sitting next to him on the stairs, "Yeah. Come on, let's get going."

Hikaru sighed and followed his brother out the front door.

_**.**_

_**At Ouran**_

_**.**_

The twins walked into the classroom and only saw Haruhi sitting at her desk.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru called happily, walking up to her smiling. Haruhi smiled back at him, "Good morning Hikaru. You too, Kaoru," she said.

Kaoru nodded and stared at the desk behind his, "Where's Yumi?" he asked. Haruhi shrugged, "About five minutes ago some girls asked to talk to Yumi in private. I offered to go with her, but she said she was fine."

Kaoru's face looked a bit worried and so did Hikaru's. Haruhi noticed this, "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sure she's fine,"

Hikaru nodded and took his seat, "Um, yeah. They probably wanted to ask where she gets her clothes or something!"

Kaoru nodded, the worried look still on his face, "Yeah. Probably," and he took his seat. A few minutes later, the three of them heard the classroom door open and looked to see Yumi, but sadly only saw a group of girls walk in.

"That's weird," Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru looked at her, "What?" he asked. Haruhi pointed to the girls, "Those are the girls Yumi left with. Shouldn't she be back with them?"

Kaoru stood up and walked up to the girls, "Excuse me?" he called. The girls turned and all blushed deeply at Koaru, "Oh! Hitachiin-Kun! Good Morning!" the girls said.

He nodded, "Have you seen Yumi anywhere?" he asked. A few of the girls grew a little angry and a few tried to hide their snickers. Finally one spoke up, "Um, De Luca-Chan told us she was cutting class today. She was very tired,"

Kaoru gave them a skeptic look, and then walked back to his seat. "Haruhi, did Yumi bring her stuff when she left? Or was she tired this morning?" he asked in a whisper. Haruhi shook her head, "Yumi was wide awake this morning and her bag's right there," she said, pointing to the black and rainbow tote bag on the floor next to Yumi's desk.

Before Kaoru could go talk to those girls again, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright, settle down class. Let's take roll then get started, shall we?" he chuckled, pulling out the attendance sheet.

One by one, the teacher called out everyone's last name. Finally, it got to the D's.

"De Luca?" he called. One answer. "Does anyone know if De Luca is here?" he asked. "Her bag is here. She's probably late," Koaru called.

The teacher sighed, "Tardy," he mumbled, writing it down next to her name. Kaoru was starting to fidget in his seat.

_Dammit, this is insane! I'm sure Yumi's fine! But…by the way those stupid girls were acting something must have happened. Plus, if Yumi would ever skip class, she'd bring her bag! _

Koaru raised his hand, "Oh, um, Yes?" the teacher asked a second after Kaoru shot his hand up in the arm.

"May I go to the bathroom, please?" he asked quickly. Because Kaoru seemed a little jumpy, the teacher truly believed he had to go, so he nodded his head and Kaoru jumped out of his seat and out the door.

Kaoru ran down the hall and took a left, bumping into someone and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He stared forward at the person he bumped into and a smile grazed his lips.

Yumi was sitting on the floor across from him, her hair down and parted to the left, like his, and she had a number of polka doted clips and bows in her hair. Her outfit for that day was a Tripp black and red striped ruffled skirt with ripped black leggings under, a Tripp black and white plaid tank top and Metallic silver zipper boots. She was rubbing her lower back.

"Watch where you're going, you-" Yumi stopped mid sentence when she opened her eyes and saw Kaoru. "Oh. Tweedledum, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Kaoru stood up and extended his hand to Yumi. She grabbed it and he helped her up, "It's school. And I was just-" Kaoru stopped. _Crap! I can't tell her I was looking for her! _

"I was just ditching class," he finished. Yumi stared at him. "Really? I didn't think you would be the type to ditch,"

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, well, we're doing nothing but reviewing today. It'll be boring. I was thinking of skipping today and coming back for my bag after school or something." he explained.

Yumi grinned, "Great! You can ditch with me!" she said happily.

"You mean you're ditching?" he asked. Yumi nodded and held up a piece of paper, "I went to the nurse and played the 'I'm sick' act. I'm just going back to class to get my bag then I'm outta here."

Kaoru nodded, "You think you can grab my bag too?" he asked. Yumi laughed, "Sure. My bags big enough to hide yours." She said walking past him. Kaoru waited at the end of the hall for about five minutes until Yumi made her way back.

"Well?" he asked. Yumi grinned and held out Kaoru's bag, "Mission accomplished! The teach had his back turned after I gave him my note and I grabbed your bag!" She chucked it over to him and he caught it.

They ran down the hall, down the steps and finally out the front doors of the school.

"So, where were you gonna go?" Kaoru asked as they walked out the front gates of the school.

Yumi shrugged, "I was gonna just walk around. Get something to eat, hang at the park, then meet Haruhi back here when the Host Club is over because I wanna see if Hikaru and Haruhi are gonna tell the guys they're dating," she explained.

Kaoru nodded, "I know this great place that sells every type of food you could image!" he offered.

Yumi shook her head, "Key words there: 'I know'. You're playing hooky with me, mister rich boy! I'm gonna take you to a few places I think you might not have been yet!"

"Commoner places?" he asked. Yumi rolled her eyes, "Sure. You can call them that, I guess,"

Yumi glanced at Kaoru and cringed, "Ew, but first, lose the uniform!"

Kaoru stared at her, "Huh?"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Well, looking at me, no one would guess I'm playing hooky from _Ouran_! But you've got the jacket and everything! Here!" Yumi grabbed Kaoru's bag and placed it on the floor, pulling off his jacket and then put it back on, "Okay, losing the jacket doesn't help," she mumbled.

Koaru rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, "I can always go home to change," he told her. Yumi shook her head, "Nope! I'll buy you some stuff!" she said happily.

"Oh, you mean something like your Goth attire?" he asked with a grin. A vain popped on Yumi's forehead, "NOT Goth, thank you very much! Don't worry! I'll make sure you'll look like a normal person!" Yumi gave him another look, "Eh, it might take awhile to make that face normal," she mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Kaoru snapped. Yumi laughed, "Ha! Burn!" she grabbed Kaoru's hand and led him down the street, "I was just playing! You got a nice face, Kaoru! You just gotta ditch the clothes! Otherwise, it blows our whole ditching plan!"

Koaru blushed and nodded his head. _I get to spend the rest of the day with Yumi? Well, this might get interesting…_

_**.**_

_**30 minutes later**_

_**.**_

Yumi pushed Kaoru into a small store in a Strip Mall a few miles away from the school. "This is interesting," Kaoru mused, glancing around the store.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is the only store that doesn't have your mom's brands," Yumi mumbled.

Kaoru stared at Yumi, "What?!" he asked. Yumi nodded, "This is one of my favorite stores to buy accessories. They have good clothes too. It's a cheap store, and since your mom's clothes are always so pricey, they don't sell them here."

"But I only where my mom's brands," Kaoru told her matter-of-factly. Yumi grinned, "Well, time to try something new, eh?" she asked, pulling him to the men's part of the store.

Yumi started to skim through the pants rack and pulled one out, "How about this?" she asked, chuckling, holding up a pair of lime colored pants.

Kaoru sent her a glare. She nodded, "Alright, no lime colored pants. Moving on," she said happily, walking to another rack.

Yumi glanced at a pair of midnight black stinger skinny jeans and then threw them at Kaoru.

"Skinny jeans?" he asked. Yumi nodded and walked over to the shirts. She glanced at Kaoru, "The jeans are plan, so the shirt has to be plan too, otherwise the shirt will get too much attention," she mumbled to herself, skimming through all the shirts.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, _typical girl thing to do, picking out clothes for her boyfr- I mean, friend that's a boy! Gosh, I gotta get that idea out of my head for now, until I find out her feelings! _He mentally scolded himself.

He was too deep in thought to notice the shirt flying towards him. "Ah!" she shouted when the shirt (and hanger) collided with his face.

Yumi cringed, "Kaoru! I called Heads up!" she said, running up to him. The shirt was draped over his head, coving his face.

Yumi grabbed the shirt and smiled at him, "Hehe, sorry. You okay?" she asked. Kaoru nodded, "Fine,"

Yumi nodded, "Good. Take this!" she instructed, handing him a black and gray stripped t-shirt.

"All that's left is shoes, and then you can go try them on!" Yumi told him. Kaoru nodded and followed her over to the shoes.

"Shoe size, Kaoru?" Yumi asked. "Nine and a half," he told her. Yumi nodded, "That's in boys sizes, right?" she grinned.

Kaoru sent her a glare, "Men,"

Yumi nodded, "I know, I know. Just playing," Yumi kept skimming the shoes until she finally grabbed a pair of high topped black Chuck Taylor's.

She handed them to Kaoru and took his bag, "Now go try them on and tell me what you think!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom,"

Yumi playfully slapped his arm as he walked past her and into the boy's dressing room. Kaoru walked into the empty dressing room, locked the door behind him and started to change.

He pulled on the pants, shirt and shoes and left his uniform in a pile on the bench in the small room as he made his way out to show Yumi.

"Yumi?" he called as he walked out. Yumi was staring at a necklace, but turned her gaze over to the boy's dressing room door to look at Kaoru.

Yumi smiled, "Perfect!" she said, walking up to him. Kaoru stared down at the pants, "They're a little tight," he mumbled.

Yumi laughed, "Well, they are skinny jeans. Have you ever really worn them before?" she asked. Kaoru shook his head, "Not really,"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Time to try something new, then! Well, go grab you're uniform, but don't change. You're gonna wear it out of the store, alright? Make sure all the tags are showing, got it? I gotta find my credit card now," Yumi told him.

Kaoru thought for a second, "Wait. You're paying for this?" he asked. Yumi nodded as she walked up to the cash register, "Hurry up, Tweedledum!" she called.

Kaoru walked back into the dressing room and quickly grabbed his clothes and walked back out.

As he passed a small table with jewelry on it, he stopped and stared at a few necklaces. He glanced at Yumi, who was standing in line at the register.

Koaru grabbed a star necklace; a sliver chain link necklace with a black star cut-out pendant with a smaller pink star cut-out center, and he continued over to the register.

Once Kaoru was standing next to Yumi, she started to look him up and down for the tags. The cashier took her hand gun and started to point them at the tags hanging from the pants and shirt, and she had to walk around so she could get the price of the shoes.

"Six-Seven Ninety-five," the cashier told them. Yumi nodded and handed her credit card to the cashier who swiped it for her and she signed her name and typed in her password.

"Thank you for shopping with us," the cashier said dryly as she handed over a bag, recite and Yumi's credit card.

Yumi nodded and walked out of the store, but was slightly surprised Kaoru wasn't following. She looked behind her and saw he was paying for something himself, and then he proceeded to follow behind her.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaoru grinned and walked out of the door, "Nothin,"

Yumi huffed, "Don't play the 'nothin' game with me, Kaoru Hitachiin! What'd you get?! What'd you get?!" Yumi asked, pulling at the back of Kaoru's new shirt.

He took the empty bag out of Yumi's hand and placed his uniform inside it, ignoring Yumi. "I'll tell you if you close your eyes," he said matter-of-factly.

Yumi gave him a quizzical stare, "Okay," she said slowly, closing her eyes. Kaoru pulled the necklace out of his pocket and ripped off the tag and unhooked the chain.

He quickly placed it over Yumi's head and he tried his best not to get the chain tangled with her hair.

"Okay, open," he instructed once the chains were hooked back together.

Yumi opened her eyes and stared down at the star necklace and grinned, "Wow! How'd you know I wanted this?!" she asked.

Kaoru blushed slightly, "I kinda didn't. I mean, I saw you looking at the necklaces, I just didn't see which one. I guess I was lucky to pick the one you wanted, huh?"

Yumi looked behind herself at Kaoru, "Why'd you get it? My birthday isn't for, like, another month,"

Kaoru shrugged, "You bought me an outfit. Even though that necklace was only three bucks, it's the least I can do,"

Yumi smiled, "Thanks a bunch, Kaoru! Its kick-ass!" she laughed. Kaoru smiled, "Glad you like it,"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I do Kaoru. It might just be a simple necklace but it means a lot that you thought to get it for me,"

Kaoru's eyes widened some and Yumi held her breath as she blushed, "I-I mean, um," she stuttered.

Kaoru blinked, "Um, it's no problem. Let's just get going, okay?"

Yumi nodded, _Thank goodness he changed the subject, otherwise I would have been stuck stuttering like an idiot for who knows how long! _Yumi thought as she pushed the strap of her bag farther up her shoulder.

The two of them walked down the street, "So, where are we going first?" he asked. Yumi sent him a grin, "This really nice park I took Tala and Tino to when they visited! It's got a bunch of fun stuff I bet you were deprived of as a child," Yumi told him.

"I wasn't deprived of anything!" Kaoru shot back. Yumi chuckled, "Right, sure you weren't. But when you start therapy when your forty don't say you weren't deprived of something as a child cuz that dude with the clipboard will say you were and you'll be paying for it! When you get my word for free," she explained.

Kaoru rolled his eyes; _she comes up with the craziest things…_

Yumi glanced at him, "Sorry. I was only saying that cuz I was thinking it. My mom and dad always say I speak my mind but sometimes it's kinda rude. I didn't mean to say you're messed up enough to have to take therapy or anything." she explained.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, I know. Always be truthful, isn't that what you told me?" he asked, grinning.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. That works with friendships and relationships…" Yumi trailed off. Kaoru nodded.

They continued down the street in silence, and Yumi noticed a few people staring at the two.

She sent them cold glares, "What's up with these rude dudes?" she asked. Kaoru shrugged, "Beats me,"

"You think maybe they know we're cutting?" She chuckled. Kaoru smirked, "Well, it's not like we look younger then we should." He paused, "Well, I don't anyway,"

Yumi punched his arm, "Hey! I look my age! Fifteen!"

Kaoru laughed, "Well, with that height of yours, you look more ten!"

Yumi huffed, "I'm the same size as Haruhi; Five foot! That's not fair that you're making fun of me and not Haruhi!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but Haruhi looks like a boy half the time, so not looking her age makes it cute. The same applies with Hunny. But you look like a girl all the time so it's funny when you look younger then you should,"

Yumi clenched her teeth, "You're so mean," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Koaru chuckled and the two of the continued down the busy street.

Yumi pulled Kaoru across one of the streets and the playground right off of an elementary school.

"Are you insane?" He asked, eyeing the school. Yumi chuckled, "It's not like they know what school we're from! Plus, this park is open to anyone, not just the school kids."

Kaoru stared around the park. All the equipment was buried in white sand and then where the sand met the grass was a small concrete like wall separating the two. It was a normal type of park. Very old, by the looks of it.

It had a metal swing set, but the seats of the swings were planks of wood. Their was a merry-go-round in the middle of the playground, it had faded colors of red, blue, green and yellow.

Then their was a small play set across from the swings, with a metal slide, a climbing rope and monkey bars.

"It's so old fashioned," Kaoru told her. Yumi shrugged, "I like it. It's all really cute, don't you think?" she asked.

Before she let Kaoru answer, she walked over to the Monkey bars and jumped up, pulled her legs up to the bars and slid her legs over, and hung their upside-down.

"Damn, I did it wrong!" she called, blushing slightly and holding her shirt up with one hand and her skirt with the other. Kaoru laughed and walked over to her, "What? I thought you wanted to hang there. Isn't that the point of Monkey bars?" he asked, eyeing her.

Yumi sent him a glare, "No! I wanted to pull myself up so I can sit on top of the bars, but I think I messed up." she explained.

Kaoru glanced at her, then walked around and climbed the ladder to get to the Monkey bars. He pulled himself up and climbed on top of the Monkey bar and over to where her feet were hanging.

Yumi looked up and saw Kaoru was sitting on top of the bars, smiling down at her, his legs dangling back and forth.

She sent him a glare, "I hate you,"

He laughed, "Want some help?" he asked. Yumi started to pout, but nodded her head. Kaoru extended his hand and Yumi sent him another glare. "Hello?! I'm handless at the moment!" she told him.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Fine. Would you rather hang there for the rest of the day or risk me seeing nothing and you getting up here?"

"What did you just say?!" She shouted. Kaoru laughed, "Come on," he told her again. Yumi sighed and let go of her the tip of her skirt, thinking since she was wearing leggings their was no point in holding the skirt.

Kaoru grabbed it and pulled her up. She grabbed the bar with her free hand and then Kaoru let go of her other hand so she could pull herself through the bars herself. She grinned, "I knew I could do it!"

"Ahem,"

Yumi giggled, "I mean, thank you Kaoru. Now, its time for the fun part!"

"Fun part?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi nodded and swung her legs over the bars, pushed herself off and jumped down into the sand.

"Are you okay Yumi?!" Kaoru called. Yumi cringed and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah. Now you gotta jump down!" she told him, standing up and turning to face him.

Kaoru shook his head and slid down from between the bars, "No way," he said, walking up to her.

Yumi pouted, "No fun," she mumbled. The two of them walked over to the swings and Yumi took a seat on one of the wooden swing, while Kaoru stared at it.

"What?" Yumi asked, swinging back and forth. "It's a plank of wood," Kaoru told her. Yumi rolled her eyes, "no duh! It's an old fashion swing. Just sit,"

"It has to be uncomfortable," Kaoru said matter-of-factly. "When you're having fun, you forget about comfort! Now sit!" Yumi instructed. Kaoru sighed and took a seat on the swing next to Yumi and started to pump back and forth.

"You got the hang of it, huh Kaoru?" Yumi asked, looking behind herself as her swing flew forward and his swing flew back.

He nodded, "I've been on a swing before," he said matter-of-factly.

Yumi laughed, "Good to know. It would be just sad if you've never swung before,"

Kaoru nodded, "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked. Yumi stared at him as she swing back and he swung forward, "Yeah, sure,"

Kaoru took a breath, "That Favorite's test Eddy told us about when your family came to visit, do you approve of it?" he asked.

Yumi thought for a second as her swing flew forward, "Well, it's a little crazy, to me. I mean, the whole point in a relationship is to get to know that person much better then you already do and Eddy and my dad and grandpa thought of questions no one would know unless they were close family." she explained.

"Well can't you just tell the guy the answers to every question they ask?" Kaoru asked. Yumi shrugged, "I could, but they change the questions all the time. Besides..." Yumi said as her swing swung forward again. She pushed herself off once the swing was at the very top and extended her legs for when she hit the sand.

Kaoru watched as Yumi's feet hit the floor and she stumbled forward until she grabbed on to the merry-go-round to stop herself, "By the time I meet a guy, they'll probably forget about the whole 'Favorites test' thing." she finished.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, using his feet as breaks for the swing to stop. Yumi laughed and nodded, jumping onto the merry-go-round, "That was so much fun! You have to try it!" She called.

Kaoru took in a breath and lifted his feet up again and started to pump. After the forth time of going back and forth, he held his breath and jumped forward as the swing reached the top.

His arms hung in the air and he stretched his legs out to hit the ground first. Yumi watched from the spinning merry-go-round, silent, waiting for Kaoru's impact with the sand.

Kaoru closed his eyes as his feet connected to the sand; some of the sand jumping out of the ground as Kaoru's feet slid, causing him to fall on his butt.

Yumi jumped off the merry-go-round and up to Kaoru. She bent down next to him and saw he was laughing.

"You alright?" She asked, chuckling. He nodded, a smile glued to his face, "That was fun," he told her.

Yumi nodded as she grabbed his arm to help him up, "I told you. Jumping off swings is one of the funniest things you can do. Well, as long as you don't get hurt." She laughed.

Kaoru chuckled, "You wanna get outta here? Get something to eat?" he asked. Yumi nodded; "Why Kaoru, I thought you'd never ask!" she smiled. Koru felt himself blush but quickly looked away and grabbed his book bag and handed Yumi her bag as they walked out of the park.

_**.**_

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

_**.**_

Yumi led Kaoru into a small restaurant three blocks over. Their was paintings of angels and ancient cities all over the walls and ceiling. Only five or six tables total and some chairs sitting at the counter. Kaoru could tell it was a small business that probably didn't get too many customers, seeing how the store was empty when they walked in.

"Is it even open?" He asked Yumi as she put their bags on a chair at one of the tables by the window.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. The sign says open, doesn't it? It's just a slow day," Yumi walked up to the counter and rang a little bell.

A few minutes later a man walked out wearing a baggy t-shirt and stained apron walked out of a back room and smiled at Yumi, "Oh, it's you again!" he said.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. I'm back with my friend. We'd like some service please!" she said happily. The man nodded, "What would you like?" he asked. Yumi turned her head and waved at Kaoru to come over.

He hesitated, then walked up and stood next to Yumi. "What would you like?" he asked, handing a paper menu to Yumi. The two stared at it. "I'd like spaghetti please, with lemonade." Yumi told him.

He nodded and wrote it down on a small pad. Kaoru continued to stare at the menu, "Um, baked ziti and lemonade too," he said. The man nodded, "There'll be a wait, though. Sorry," the man said.

Yumi nodded, "its okay. We'll wait." the man nodded and walked into the back room. After a few seconds, Kaoru spoke up, "Do you two know each other?" he asked.

Yumi nodded and walked back to the table by the window, "Me and my family came here the other day. This place serves mostly Italian, thank goodness, since Tala and Tino are really picky eaters, so we came here. It's really nice and the prices are reasonable. And the paintings in here are really beautiful!" she explained, taking a seat. Kaoru took the seat across from her.

"So is your grandma going to open another shop here in Japan?" he asked. Yumi shrugged, "I don't know yet. We found this really nice spot a few blocks away from Ouran, but if we get it, then my grandma is gonna want me to run it so I'll have to stay here and hire staff and everything. And when you're running a business, it's hard to get time off, so I might not be able to fly down to Italy to see my family as often as I would like." she explained.

Kaoru thought for a second, "Well, what about your parents?" he asked. Yumi looked at him, "My parents?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded.

Yumi took a breath, "See, about that, my parents-" Yumi stopped when a ringing sound came from the counter. Kaoru and Yumi both snapped their heads to the side and the man was standing there with two cups.

"Hehe, sorry if I startled you, but your drinks are ready," he said sheepishly. Yumi was about to stand up but Kaoru got up first, "I'll get them," he told her. Yumi nodded and sat back down.

She stared at Kaoru as he walked up to the counter, _Dammit, and I was about to tell him too. Maybe that was a sign I shouldn't tell him? No, that is such crap. That's like the excuse everyone uses when something happens! I'll just try again later, _she thought, mentally slapping herself.

Kaoru returned and handed Yumi one of the cups, "Thanks," she smiled. "No problem. Now, what were you saying before?" Kaoru asked, taking his seat.

Yumi took a sip of her drink, "Oh. I was saying that, um," Yumi paused. She glanced at Kaoru, whose look was completely blank.

_Just tell him! _

"My parents died," Yumi whispered. Kaoru blinked and gulped.

Before Kaoru could say anything, Yumi continued, "It was about six or seven months ago. They were making a delivery to this big estate on the outside of town and on the way back my dad swerved off the road and over a cliff. The reason I didn't tell anyone that my parents died when I first came here was," Yumi paused and took another sip of her drink.

"I didn't want to see their faces, if that makes sense." she finally said. She took another look at Kaoru. "Kinda like the face you're making now. That sympathetic look," she said, half smiling and pointing to his face.

Kaoru blinked and looked down at the table, "Sorry," he mumbled. Yumi nodded, "its okay. The town I live in is very small, so the news got around fast. When I'd walk out of the house everyone would give me those sympathetic looks and I hated it. So when I came here I didn't tell anyone. I mean, I told Ranka over the phone, but I asked him not to tell Haruhi. And now you know." she explained. "Do you mind keeping this a secret for a while? I wanna tell the club at my own time," she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Um, about that Yumi, I kinda already k-" Again, they were interrupted by the bell ringing.

They looked at the counter and the man was there with two plates, "Order's up!" he smiled. Yumi licked her lips, "Yummy! Thank you sir!" she said standing up and walking over to the counter.

Kaoru took a breath, and stood up to get his dish as well. Once he was at the counter he saw Yumi was counting out some money for the food.

"Can you at least let me pay since you paid for my clothes?" he asked. Yumi pursed her lips and placed her money back into her skirt pocket, "Fine," she told him.

Kaoru took out his credit Card as Yumi took both their plates back to the table. After paying, Kaoru walked back to the table and saw Yumi already started eating.

"Is it as good as Italian food from Italy?" Kaoru asked, taking his seat. Yumi shook her head, "Not really. But at least it's Italian and it is good, just not as great. You and the club have got to come to Italy one day and try my grandma's cooking, it's great! It'll melt in your mouth!" she smiled.

Kaoru chuckled and took a bite of his dish. _Maybe I should tell her later. I don't want to risk her being mad at me just yet. I just want it to be like this for a little while longer, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, after this, maybe we can go to the mall? See a movie?" Kaoru asked. Yumi glanced up at him while taking another bite of her pasta, "That sounds good," she said after a moment. "As long as it's a new movie. You know, one that just came out. I've seen all the others online,"

Kaoru nodded, "there is this new horror movie that came out a week ago. About those sisters or something,"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I saw a preview for something like that. It looks good," Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We'll go see a movie and by the time the movie's over then the host club will be over and we'll be able to meet Haruhi and Hikaru," Kaoru said thinking.

Yumi nodded, "The movie won't be that long. After that movie is over we'll just movie hop until it's time to go." Kaoru chuckled and nodded his head and the two continued eating.

_**.**_

_**The Host Club is now over**_

_**.**_

Yumi and Kaoru both started walking up the steps to the third music room. "You think Kyoya will get mad when he sees us after the club is over?" Yumi asked. Kaoru nodded, "Probably. He's really strict when it comes to going to the club every day,"

Yumi sighed, "Oh well. It was a fun day, so getting our asses handed to us by Kyoya won't be so bad, right?" she asked. Kaoru's shoulders fell, "By the time Kyoya is done with us we'll only be thinking worse, not best. So forget about thinking how much fun we had today to forget about what Kyoya said and/or did to us, because whatever he does will be so bad we'll forget everything happy," he explained.

Yumi pretended to cry, "Noooo! You go in there and take the blame and I'll just deal with it tomorrow!"

Kaoru shot her a look, "No way! You ditched too!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Hikaru asked.

Yumi and Kaoru both looked forward and saw Hikaru and Haruhi walking towards them. "Where is everyone else?" Yumi asked.

"We stayed behind to do the clean up, everyone else left about ten minutes ago," Hikaru explained.

Yumi chuckled, "Right, like you two were just cleaning,"

Haruhi and Hikaru both blushed slightly, "We were," Haruhi told her. Yumi sent Hikaru a look, "So you didn't try _anything_?" She asked with a sly grin. Hikaru's face grew irritated and he walked past her.

Yumi laughed, "I take that as a yes and she turned you down! Now I know who wears the pants in your relationship!"

Hikaru twitched, "Now wait just a minute there! I-" Hikaru paused and looked at his brother, "K-Kaoru? What are you wearing?" he asked.

Kaoru glanced down at his outfit, "What? Yumi picked it out and I think it looks normal,"

"Not what I mean. Yeah its normal, which is weird because you say Yumi picked it out-"

"Hey!" Yumi snapped.

Hikaru ignored her, "But it doesn't look like mom's brand," he said, studying the clothes. Kaoru nodded, "It isn't. Yumi took me to some cheap store and bought these for me."

Hikaru glanced at Yumi, "Make sure you change before mom sees you. She might flip," Kaoru nodded, "I already knew that. I was going to change before we got here, but I forget. I'll just change in the limo,"

The four of them started walking. Yumi pushed herself between Hikaru and Haruhi to ask Haruhi about what they did in class that day and Hikaru got close to Kaoru, "She seems okay. I didn't think she'd take it so well, unless she's putting up an act," he whispered to Kaoru.

He gave Hikaru a quizzical look, "What?" he asked. "Her journal. You said you were going to give it back today," Hikaru told him.

Kaoru nodded, "Oh, that. I'll give it back now. But it has to be in private, so you take Haruhi out and I'll tell her here," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru nodded and walked over to Haruhi and Yumi.

Kaoru tapped on Yumi's shoulder and as she stopped to look at him Hikaru locked arms with Haruhi and started to lead her the rest of the way down the stairs and outside.

"What is it?" she asked then turned her head to look at Hikaru and Haruhi. "Don't worry. I told Hikaru to go on ahead. I need to talk to you about something," he told her.

Yumi nodded and pushed the straps of her tote bag farther up her shoulder, "Okay, what is it?"

Kaoru took a breath and opened his bag, pulled out the journal and held it out for Yumi to see.

Her face lit up, "Oh my gosh, you found it Kaoru! Thank you!" she said, taking the journal out of his hand and hugging it happily.

Kaoru frowned, "No, I didn't," he told her. Yumi's smiled faded and she stared at him, "So…Hikaru found it?" she asked.

Kaoru shook his head, "No. I, um, I took it. Last week," he told her, not meeting her eyes. "Last week, when we were in the maze I took your journal out and was looking at it when you grabbed the bag away. You didn't notice I still had it so I stuffed it in my jacket and hid it from you and after you left with Tamaki I read a page." he explained. He dared look up at her.

She was staring down at the journal, tracing her fingers over the cover. Her face was completely blank, but her eyes were just screaming out in rage, frustration and they were beginning to water.

"D-Did Hikaru…" Yumi started, her voice cracking, "Did he read it too?" she asked. Kaoru shook his head, "No. Hikaru had no idea I took it."

"How many?" Yumi mumbled, her head falling a little. Kaoru thought for a second, "How many?" he repeated.

Yumi's head shot up, "How many pages did you read?!" She practically shouted, her makeup running down her cheeks.

Kaoru felt sick at the sight of Yumi crying and her being so upset he stared down at his feet, "Five pages. I-Including the last page. The page about your parents. And a few pages about how you were picked on at your other school," he told her quietly.

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut and felt her knees trembling as thoughts raced through her mind.

She held in a sob and scrunched down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her crouched legs and resting her head on her knees, and slowly started rocking back and forth.

Kaoru saw this and bent down in front of her, "I'm sorry Yumi. I just wanted to know more about you, that's why I took it. It was stupid, and I regret taking it. I'm so, so sorry." he repeated.

Yumi stayed quiet for a few minutes before she mumbled, "P-Pity,"

Kaoru raised and eyebrow, "Pity?" he repeated. Yumi's head shot up and she tried her best to look angry but her voice kept cracking and tears kept streaming down her cheeks, mingling in this her blush and eye makeup, "Yes pity!" she snapped.

Kaoru fell backwards slightly at her sudden outburst. He truly thought she was going to be mumbling and crying, not shouting and crying. He leaned back on his hands to support himself.

"You read all about me and became my friend out of pity right?!" she asked. Kaoru shook his head, "No! Yumi, I-"

"No! You read about my parents, about my lack of friends and decided to pity me and become my friend! That's why you became so close to me the past couple days, huh?! Right, I'm right, aren't I?!" she asked.

Kaoru shook his head faster, "No Yumi! I am your friend! I was stupid and dumb for reading your private journal! I just felt so guilty that I read it I just wanted to return it in person and tell you the truth and I was hoping you'd forgive me but if you don't I-"

"No!" Yumi interrupted, "I hate you! It says on the first page, do not read this journal! How could you just ignore that?! I thought you were better then that! To think I actually-" Yumi squinted her eyes shut tight again and jumped up.

"Yumi!" Kaoru called. Yumi pushed herself up off the floor as she ran down the steps. Kaoru quickly followed her. Right before Yumi reached the end of the stairs her heal slid and she slid down the stairs until she landed on the floor.

"Yumi!" Kaoru called, running faster down the stairs and kneeling down next to her. Yumi rubbed her eyes, "T-To think I thought you were really my friend!" she told him, stuttering.

Kaoru shut him eyes for a second and thought, "I'm so sorry Yumi." he told her again.

Kaoru heard one of the doors open and saw Haruhi and Hikaru standing there, with Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya.

"Yumi! What happened?" Haruhi asked, running up to her. "Yumi-Chan! Yumi-Chan!" Hunny called, running up to her.

Haruhi knelt down next to Yumi and so did Hunny, quickly after them Hikaru, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya ran up to her as well.

"Did she fall?" Hunny asked Kaoru. Kaoru shook his head. Hikaru looked at his brother, "You told her?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded. Hikaru sighed and took two steps up the stairs to sit on the stairs right before Yumi. "I don't what you to go down with this Koaru." Hikaru told him. Hikaru leaned in forward, "Yumi, I read your journal too," he told her.

"What?!" Yumi choked out, looking at Hikaru. He nodded.

"What?! Hikaru, Kaoru, that's terrible!" Haruhi snapped. Hikaru nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry Yumi. And I'm sure Kaoru is too."

Kaoru nodded, "We understand if you don't forgive us,"

Yumi wiped her eyes with her hands until Tamaki bent down and handed her his handkerchief. Yumi nodded and accepted it.

After she wiped her eyes she looked around her. _All of them are my friends, and I'm sure they didn't read my journal. _

She smiled to herself, "Sorry," she said to the twins, "I'm probably over reacting. It's just, those snooty bitches this morning got it in my head that you guys were pitying me or something, so I couldn't help but remember that when you said you read about my parents already." she told them.

Kaoru nodded, "Hikaru didn't know. I only read that page, truthfully." he told her. Yumi nodded then turned to the club, "And, guys, I want to tell you something," she started.

"Is it about that nightmare?" Haruhi asked. Yumi shrugged, "Kinda. You see, um," Yumi struggled with words.

"My parents, they aren't on a trip. They, um,"

"Died," Kyoya finished for her. Yumi stared at him, "You knew?!" She asked, while the other members were shocked.

Kyoya nodded, "Your file states your parents died six and a half months ago so your guardians are your grandparents on your mother's side. I've known about them, I just chose to keep my mouth shut," he explained.

Yumi nodded. Hunny scooted closer to Yumi, "Yumi-Chan, your parents died?" he asked, eyes watering. Yumi nodded and wiped her eyes again, "Yeah. And that nightmare was about my parent's death. It really hurt me when they died. I came here to Japan to get away from all the sympathetic looks and those girls at my old school who would tease and make fun of Me." she explained.

"To tell you the truth, you all are my first real friends outside of the family." she told them, with a smile on her face.

Haruhi gave Yumi a hug, "I'm sorry Yumi," she told her. Yumi nodded, "I know. I wish I told you earlier, since you know what it's like to lose a parent,"

Haruhi nodded, "I can't image losing my dad," she mumbled. Yumi stared down at the carpet, "Yeah. What I hate most is the thought of Tala and Tino. They aren't even two yet and they'll never get to know mom and dad. All there is are the pictures and home videos we took when we were together and stories my grandparents and I can tell them when they're older." she explained.

It grew silent for a few moments before Yumi started crying again, and, out of all the people she could turn to, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Tamaki, crying into his shirt.

Everyone was taken aback by this, but Tamaki simply rested one hand on top of her head and the other wrapped around her back.

"I'm sorry Tamaki! You see the host club as a family and the reason I was also so angry when you called yourself father was because I couldn't stand thinking of replacing my own dad! I'm sorry I was so mean to you when you were so nice as to let me become a member and to even call me your daughter, which is a big honor since, before me, Haruhi was the only girl here!" Yumi cried.

Tamaki smiled and nodded, "It's alright Yumi, I understand," he told her quietly. Yumi let go of him and wiped her eyes again, before turning to the twins.

She sent them a small glare, but then a frown grew on her face, "It'll be a while before I fully trust you again," she mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, "We understand," they said in unison. Yumi nodded, and in the blink in the eye, she wrapped both of them in a hug, "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Thank you both for being so truthful." she told them.

She let go of them.

"As long as we're still considered your friend, that's good enough for us," Hikaru said, sending a grin to his brother. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. We've been your friends all along,"

Yumi nodded and turned to the rest of the club, "And thank you Mori, Hunny and Kyoya, for being my friend too. I love you all very much," she smiled.

Hunny hugged her, "We love you too, Yumi-Chan!"

"Some more then others," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, causing him to blush brightly and lightly punch Hikaru in the arm.

After Hunny let go of Yumi, she bent down and picked up her page, only to fall back on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Yumi shrugged, "I think I hurt my ankle falling down the stairs," she mumbled.

"Takashi could carry you to the car!" Hunny smiled. Yumi smiled, "Thanks, is that okay with you M-" before Yumi could finish, Mori was already picking Yumi up bridal style and Haruhi picked up her bag.

"Hikaru and I will give her and Haruhi a ride home, Mori, okay?" Kaoru told him. Mori nodded, knowing which limo to bring Yumi to.

The group walked outside to the limos waiting and Mori let Yumi down and Haruhi helped her into the limo.

"Thank you Mori!" Yumi smiled to him. After they said their goodbyes the twins stepped into the car and it started to drive off.

Haruhi kept sending glares to Hikaru and Hikaru and Kaoru still had a guilty look on their faces while Yumi was just replaying the events of that day in her head.

"Haruhi," Yumi mumbled. Haruhi snapped her head to the right to look at Yumi, "Yeah?" she asked.

"I-I don't want you to be mad at Hikaru, alright?" she whispered. Haruhi blinked, "But he read-!"

"I know," Yumi interrupted, "But it isn't like it was your journal. Please don't be all that mad at him," she begged.

Haruhi was silent and just stared down at her hands.

Yumi sighed; _who knew so much drama could happen in one day? That's high school, for ya. _She thought miserably. _Gosh, I wish this could all just go away._

_**-**_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? i hope so! :) **

**now, on to the hunnyOC story. I have part of the first chapter writen and as soon as I'm done with this story ima post the first chapter of Hunny's story, but i need some help picking a title....i was gonna give it the title of a song I think sounds like the fic, but idk. if u guys got some ideas for the story title, let me know in a message or review. (little info on the story: a girl runs away from home and is living in the streets for a few years, then meets Hunny and his friends and he offers her the spare room at the Condo he's living in while at college and she agrees and they start living together while she starts looking to get on her feet and hiding away from the men looking for her) alright?**

**also, sorry sorry sorry for updating this sooooo late!! ): i'm really sorry. high school is tough _ and so is learning Spanish =[ its really hard...and I'm really stupid so ima fail this year and i'll probably have 2 take it for another 2 years! DX aaarrrggg...oh well...**

**anyways, i hope u enjoyed this LONG chapter (THIS ONE is now the LONGEST chapter!!! 21 pages!!!) remember!: REVIEW/fave/alart/all that jazz.**

**TOOTLES!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	17. Bonus: Sneak Peek of Hunny's Story!

**A/N:**

**hey dudes and dudettes! **

**just to show you some loving i decided to post a special bonus! (cuz you guys have been awesome and helped me reach my goal of getting 100 reviews!!! my first story with 100 reviews! im so happy!) this is HALF of the first chapter of Hunny's story. I was bored today in school (nothing is really going on cuz its Monday) so i was like "SCREW LEARNING! ima write!" XD lmao. anyways, yeah. **

**I'm only showing ya'll half cuz i dont want u to know the WHOLE first chapter! u gotta wait till this story is over so u can read Hunny's story! :D and...sadly...i still cant think of a title for Hunny's story!!!!! DX darn it...**

**ok ok. ima shut up now. enjoy this speical bonus!!!!! this chap is for all ur nice reviewers who have been reading this story since day 1!!!! **

* * *

Obedient.

That was the word I lived by for fifteen years of my life.

But, I think it is best I tell you about my family, before I dig into my childhood.

My father, Rei Kiddo, is a multimillionaire. He, his father and his grandfather own some of the biggest factories in all of Japan. They make crackers and bread and other types of thing like that.

My mother, Nani Kiddo, married my father at the age of twenty two and has never worked since.

My father and mother only wanted one child. A son. And after being married for five years my mother became pregnant with my older brother, Hideki.

They were the perfect family. They showed my brother off to the paparazzi, made sure their was a camera following them when ever they left the house, everything. They wouldn't even let the maids take care of Hideki. My parents insisted on giving him a bath, putting him to sleep, and changing his dippers. They loved him with all their heart.

But my father wanted perfection. When Hideki was two, my father noticed he was behind in the learning process then the other children in his daycare.

My father hired three different tutors for Hideki. One for teaching him to write, the other to talk and the last to potty train.

My mother was madly in love with my father, so she agreed with all the tutors for Hideki, even though it was like he was being tortured to learn all those things at such a young age.

Looking at this picture, you'd think nothing could happen, right? Wrong.

Three years later, my mother got pregnant again. It wasn't supposed to happen. And, believe me; if they could they'd have gotten rid of me before it got too far. But it would have caused an uproar and my mother's parents would have looked down on her if she did it, her being their only child and all.

So my mother decided to stay hidden. She never left the mansion during her pregnancy and she didn't get attached to me as she did my brother when she was pregnant with him.

And after I was born, my parents wanted to put all their attention back on Hideki, so they hired a nanny/maid to take care of me. She was more of my own mother then my real mother.

At first, I thought my parents would never give me any attention. Again, wrong.

Once I was four, my parents took me back. I had been hidden for too long and they wanted to show the public their daughter.

I remember the first day I saw the paparazzi. I was woken up three hours earlier then normal. The maids dressed me in a frilly pink dress, white tights and Mary Jane's. They curled my dirty blonde hair and put it in pigtails.

After I was clean and dressed, I was led out the front door, where my parents and Hideki were waiting for me.

I wanted to tell them good morning, but I couldn't even get a word out because my mother grabbed my wrist and led me down to the waiting limo. We said nothing on the ride to wherever it was we were going. I remember it was very tense.

After what seemed like a millennium, the limo stopped and the doors opened. First my father and brother got out, smiles pasted on their faces and my dad holding Hideki's hand. Before we went out mom told me to smile like I meant it and she was going to pick me up and carry me into town hall.

I did what I was told, smiled and let my mom pick me up and walk out of the limo with me. Looking back, I kind of understand why I listened to her. I was mostly raised by my nanny and I hardly spent time with my own mother. I would do anything to make my mother happy at that point.

The lights were flashing in my eyes, and it was hard to smile while wincing at the brightness, but I stayed smiling and just waited for it to be over.

I was stuck in the blinding light for twenty minutes. We couldn't go inside because my dad wanted to answer some questions.

They all asked why I was making my first appearance now, four years after I was born. My father explained that he didn't want my first few years of life to be out in public, being harassed by the paparazzi like my brother was.

They bought it. Of course they did. They saw my father as the perfect man. They never thought that he could be upset to have another child. They never thought he didn't care about his daughter. They were wrong.

After that I became their doll. Every morning they would choose what I would wear, and have the maids dress me. I would never dress myself. They would have someone brush my hair and put makeup on me. Then I would be shown to my father's study and he would decide what I did for the day.

And when it came to school, they had me home schooled like my brother. We had intense sessions of learning, sometimes even being hit and _'punished'_ for getting an answer wrong.

And, after a while, I thought every girl in the world was like their parents doll. I thought the daughters never got a say in their life, the parents always made the decisions.

At 6:27 pm, Tuesday May 9th, I broke.

It was my mother's forty-seventh birthday, even though the number of candles on her cake was thirty-seven.

I was standing next to my parents, my brother no where to be found. He was able to leave two years ago when he turned eighteen and I was thirteen. He told my parents he was going to study abroad in America for a few years and they believed him, when he really left to become a famous musician on some American TV show. So I was left there alone.

My mother was wearing a red, sparkly dress that look like it was lit up when it wasn't, and her makeup was too bright. My father was in a dark tux, his hair combed back to cover the forming bald spot he was getting. And I was wearing a white silk dress, my hair down and curly, and my makeup a mix of pink and white.

My mother told me I could go mingle with the other teenagers there. I obeyed, and walked off.

I started talking to a group of teenagers, the daughter and her friends of the town mayor. I wasn't listening, just staring at the clock behind the daughter's head.

6:24 pm, "Yeah, mom has been on my back about how I can't go to that concert, but I don't care. I'll sneak out if I have to," I heard the daughter say.

I blinked, and stared at her, "What?" I asked. She nodded, taking a sip of a red drink she was holding, "Yeah. My mom thinks the band sets a bad example, but I already bought the tickets so I'm gonna sneak out," she explained.

I blinked. 6:25. "But, you're parents don't want you to go. Shouldn't you listen to them?" I asked.

The girl gave me a look, and then laughed.

6:26. "Please! I'm sixteen years old! I have a mind of my own! I don't need to listen to my parents all the time. They're always wrong, anyways. Don't tell me you always listen to your parents?" she asked.

I stared down at me feet and then looked at my parents.

"Yes," I mumbled.

The girl and the other teenagers laughed and walked away.

6:27 PM.

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? yeah, its short but its a sneak peek so its gotta be short! XD lol. **

**anyways, u dont have 2 review this chapter if u dont wanna. i just put it there cuz i thought u all deserved something 2 read since I havent been updating as quick as i did in the summer! :( oh well.**

**also, i have a question. i gots a really rude review for A new Host member (luckily i was able to delete it _ I hate mean reviews...) and they called Yumi a mary-sue...um...i hate to sound stupid...but what does mary-sue mean?!!?!?? sorry im not really all that bright...so i need someone 2 tell me. plz and thank u!! :D**

**TOOTLES!!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	18. Graduation

**A/N:**

**i. am. so. sorry! :'( **

**it's been forever since I updated on this story and I'm sorry!!!!! and i am disappointed in myself for this chapter. I'm sorry. it's suckish. **

**oh yeah. and forget about that Mary-sue thingy i asked about. one of my nice reviewers, Have-a-cookie, told me about a lil test thingy i could take and i found out Yumi isn't that much a Mary-Sue. i got 17-21 on it and I'm pretty sure she wont turn into a Mary sue on the road Yumi is going :) yay. thanks so much Have-a-cookie! **

**anyways, again, the next chapter won't be posted for a while. I'm failing 3 out of 8 of my classes and its Math, Bio and Spanish :( so i gotta focus on my work until i get my grades up. sorry guys. **

**anyways, i did the math (even tho i'm failing it .) and i wont have 2 more chapters after this, maybe. their is the next chapter, then the last chapter and if i want to do an Epilogue then that would be 3 more chapters, so yeah. :) anyways, i'm stop talking and you enjoy!!!! :)**

**i do not own ouran high school host club. i only own yumi and her family and the idea of this story.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Graduation**

**.**

Haruhi walked back into her bedroom the next morning, "Yumi, are you awake?" She asked. Yumi was hiding under her covers, her knees up to her chest and she was hugging a pillow.

"No! I'm not feeling too well. I'm just gonna stay home, okay?" she called. Haruhi paused. She was about to tell her that her missing yesterday wasn't all too good and today could be bad, but after remember the events of yesterday, she just nodded and murmured an "okay" before closing the door and walking out of the apartment.

After a few minutes Yumi continued to cry. She didn't understand why she was crying. She thought if she told her friends what happened to her parents she'd feel better, but she'd felt worse ever since yesterday.

Knock, knock.

Yumi peeked her eyes out from under the covers and saw Ranka standing in the doorway. "May I come in?" he asked.

Yumi studied him. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail and he was in sweat pants and a stained t-shirt. Yumi nodded but pulled her covers back over her head.

Ranka walked over and took a seat on Haruhi's bed and rested his elbows on his knees, and the rested his head in his palm.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Yumi mumbled an "I don't know," before biting into her pillow to stop from crying too hard.

"Well does it have something to do with your parents?" he asked. Yumi pushed the covers off her head and sat up in the bed, still hugging the pillow to her chest, "I thought telling them would make me feel better but now I feel worse!" she explained to him.

Ranka paused, "Who did you tell?" he asked. Yumi sniffed, "The whole host club! And I also found out Kaoru and Kyoya already knew! And ever since last night I've been extremely upset!" she told him.

Yumi wiped her eyes, "I feel the same right after my parents died. Only then it was much worse, but still I feel terrible!"

Ranka stood up and sat back down next to Yumi, "Now, I knew your dad for a few years in high school and we were the best of friends. Back then, he was just like you,"

Yumi stared at Ranka, "Really? Because my grandma says I'm like my mom,"

Ranka chuckled, "You might look like her, but your mom was the quiet, cute girl. You father was crazy and spontaneous and just knew how to act himself without worrying if people would judge him. You remind me more of your father then mother."

Yumi nodded slowly, "But when it comes to emotions, I'm more like my mom right? A cry baby,"

Ranka shrugged, "I know for a fact you aren't a cry baby. You are very strong Yumi. Sure you cry sometimes, but that's because two people you love very much, the people you were the closest with, passed away and you have never really experienced a death before, so crying is the only thing you know to do. It's understandable," he explained.

Yumi sighed, "But," she started. Ranka glanced down at Yumi. "What is it?" he asked.

Yumi's shoulders fell, "I think I need to leave,"

_**.**_

_**At Ouran, Lunch Time**_

_**.**_

Haruhi giggled under her breath as all the female students gathered around Hunny and Mori to say their goodbyes, since the two would be graduating the coming Monday.

Hikaru was sitting next to her, and Kaoru sitting next to Hikaru.

Tamaki was talking with Kyoya about something, and Kyoya was ignoring him, and Hikaru and Haruhi were talking with each other, Hikaru turning to talk to Kaoru every few seconds, although Kaoru just didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Are you sure Yumi is sick or is she just playing hooky?" Hikaru whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head, "I think she just needed to be alone today. But this morning she said she wasn't feeling well, but that just could be because she's upset,"

Hikaru stared down at the table, "maybe after school Kaoru and I can pay a visit and apologize again?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "Last night before bed Yumi told me she was okay with you and Kaoru. It'll just be a while before she can fully trust you two again. I even though I think you two have a lot of apologizing to do, Yumi thinks differently."

Hikaru looked sadly at Haruhi, "I think I need to say sorry to you too, Haruhi,"

"Hikaru-kun? Haruhi-kun?" a girl asked walking by.

The two quickly sat up straight in their chairs and Hikaru looked behind him nervously, "Um, yeah?" he asked.

The girl gave him a look, "What was that about?" she asked.

Haruhi turned around too, "Oh, um, I just needed to tell Hikaru a secret, that's all,"

The girl paused as Hikaru and Haruhi nodded their heads vigorously, but she shrugged it off and walked away.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Kaoru asked, glancing at them and chuckling slightly. The two sent a glare at Kaoru, "Not a laughing matter," Hikaru told him.

"It is to me," Kaoru said, matter-of-factly. The group continued to laugh and play around, trying their best to have a good time before two of the Host members left.

_**.**_

_**The coming Sunday**_

_**.**_

Haruhi had left earlier that morning to meet Hikaru for their official first date. She'd told Yumi that he was taking her to lunch and then to see a movie. Yumi found it romantic even though Haruhi put on that it wasn't a big deal, despite the fact that she spent a half hour picking out an outfit and fixing her hair.

Yumi was sitting on the steps of the apartment building, staring at her cell phone. She called her grandparents at noon, which was four o'clock in the morning in Italy, and now it was three in the afternoon where Yumi was, so she was hoping they'd call her back.

Ranka passed her on the stairs, in full makeup and a purple long skirt and light purple blouse, hair down and wavy with a purse slung over his shoulder.

"I'm off! Tell Haruhi I won't be back from work until late tonight so no waiting up," he said cheerfully.

Yumi nodded, "Have fun at work Ranka,"

Ranka nodded and before continuing down the stairs, he knelled down and glanced at the phone, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he giggled.

Yumi smiled but rolled her eyes anyway, "Thanks for the great advice Ranka."

He grinned at her and nodded, stood up and continued to walk down the stairs.

Once Ranka was out of sight, Yumi stood up and walked down the stairs. _I mean, it's a Sunday there. Not one of the busiest days, but a busy day none the less. And when it's a busy day the last thing Grandma and grandpa do is check the answering machine. They probably won't call until noon their time, when they make the twins lunch. I guess I should just wait and kill time at the park or something._ Yumi thought grimly as she placed her cell phone in her pocket.

As Yumi turned the corner she noticed an orange haired teen walking her way. She stopped in her tracks until the younger Hitachiin noticed she was standing there.

Kaoru, who was walking with his head down and hands deep in his jeans pockets, didn't notice Yumi standing there until he was just a foot away from her on the sidewalk.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her normal look for that day. "Nice outfit," he finally said.

Yumi glanced down at the jeans and white t-shirt she was wearing and nodded, and then looked at Kaoru.

"You're wearing the shirt I got you," She pointed out. Kaoru glanced down and nodded, "Oh, yeah. I, um, just felt like wearing it today, is all." he said.

Yumi nodded. An awkward silence hovered over them. Yumi took a step closer, "Um, you wanna take a walk with me?" she asked. Kaoru thought for a moment, "You wouldn't mind?"

Yumi shook her head, "I was waiting for a call, but I'd like some company. Plus, you must be bored since Hikaru and Haruhi must be still out on their date,"

Kaoru nodded and started to walk next to Yumi down the street. They walked for about an hour before Yumi asked to be alone and she pulled out her cell phone.

Kaoru walked into a small store while Yumi stayed outside. "_Grandma?_" she asked. "_Yes, its me._" she said.

Yumi sighed, "_I've needed to talk to you!_" she told her. "_What is it?_" her grandma asked. "_I want to come home,_" she said.

Sue gasped, "_Now? But I thought you were having a good time!_" Yumi shook her head, "_I am but I want to be with you! I miss you guys too much and I don't want to be so far away from you anymore! I thought being away would be good but it's not! Please! I looked online the next plane leaving after school is out is on Graduation night. Please Grandma! Please, please, please! I want to come home as soon as possible!_" Yumi was on the verge of tears, begging her grandmother to send her home.

Sue sighed, "_Alright, fine. I'll have Eddy get you the ticket online and then you can get it at the airport._"

Yumi nodded, "_Thank you so much Grandma_."

"_It's no problem sweet heart. We all miss you and we'll welcome you back with open arms._" Sue assured her. Yumi nodded, "_Okay. I better get going. I'll see you in a few days Grandma_."

"_Alright. Love you Yumiko_,"

"_I love you too. Bye_," Yumi said before hanging up the phone. Yumi glanced into the store and sighed when she saw Kaoru smile at her and wave.

_**.**_

_**Friday, Ouran Graduation Ceremony**_

_**.**_

Yumi and Haruhi sighed at remembering the day before. "I can't believe how insane this club can get," Haruhi mumbled, half chuckling. Yumi nodded, "Yeah. And Mori actually beat Hunny in a fight and then Mori told him all the things he shouldn't do at the university. It was kinda funny actually," Yumi mused, taping her index finger to her cheek.

Everyone was dressed extra nice for the Graduation taking place, boys in tuxedos and girls in dresses, even though Haruhi was still in a tux.

"Tadaaa! Look, look!" Hunny said happily, showing the group his diploma. Hikaru stared at it, "Wow, he really graduated, and not from elementary school," he mumbled, staring at the paper with awe.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, "You're face is annoying, Tamaki. Wipe your nose," he ordered. Tamaki blew his nose, "Oh no, these are tears of happiness for Hunny and Mori upon graduating!" he said between wipers.

Kaoru sniffed, "I'm almost crying too. I might be able to see you two on the outside, but I won't see you two in the third music room anymore!"

Hunny stared at them in confused, "Even if we've graduated, we are still going to come here like always."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki froze. Hunny continued, "It might not be everyday, but we plan to make visits from the universities."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at look, "Then why were you talking like it was the last time?" they asked in unison. Yumi on the other hand, hugged Hunny, "Yay! I had a feeling you two wouldn't leave!"

Tamaki butted in, "Hunny, you should have said so earlier!" he said, hugging Hunny once Yumi let him go.

Yumi walked over to one of the tables and took a seat next to Haruhi.

Kaoru stared at her. "You know," Hikaru whispered to him. Kaoru looked at his brother. "You could tell her how you feel now," he offered.

Kaoru blushed slightly and glanced at Yumi again, "Now?" Hikaru shrugged, "Or you could invite her to the Bahamas' and you could tell her there. Or if she wants her family to come, let them! It seems like a good idea, no?" he asked, half grinning.

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know. The last time we hung out it was so awkward."

"So? Fix that awkwardness over the break by inviting her to the Bahamas! She'll have a blast!" Hikaru smiled. Kaoru stared at the table Yumi was sitting at and saw she was hanging up her phone, and then she said something to Haruhi, hugged her and walked out.

"Huh?" Koaru mumbled. Hikaru nodded, "What was that about?" he asked. The two walked over to where Haruhi was sitting, "Hey Haruhi!" they smiled.

She smiled up at them, "What is it?" she asked. "Where is Yumi going?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shrugged, "Beats me. Her phone rang she mumbled something, hung up and then hugged me and said she was leaving and to tell you guys goodbye. She looked tired; she's probably going home to get some rest."

Koaru nodded, "Can Hikaru and I come over tomorrow then? I need to talk to Yumi about summer break," Haruhi nodded, "Sure, I don't mind and I don't think Yumi's going out tomorrow or anything." she said and then yawned.

"You are getting tired too?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi shrugged, "Sort of. But I can last until the party is over."

Haruhi stood up and the three walked over to the group of Host Members to continue with the congratulations on the graduates.

**_._**

**_Meanwhile…_**

**_._**

Yumi clutched her spaghetti strap purse that was resting on her shoulder as she ran out of Ouran to Ranka, who was waiting at the curb of the Ouran entrance with the car.

She walked up to Ranka and paused to catch her breath. "Hi,"

Ranka walked over to the drivers side door, "You sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?" he asked. Yumi nodded, "I want to get home now. I'm sorry I'm making you miss work for this." she said, walking to the passenger's side door.

Ranka nodded, stepping inside the car, "No, no. It's alright; I've been working a little overtime so I can afford to miss a night or two." Yumi buckled her seatbelt. Ranka started the car and drove down the street.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" he asked. Yumi shook her head, "I didn't want to tell them I was leaving and probably not coming back on Hunny and Mori's happy night. I didn't want to take their attention off them and put it on me. It's better this way."

Ranka sighed, "Do you always put others before yourself, Yumi?" he asked. Yumi shrugged, "I really don't know," she mumbled. Ranka let out another sigh, "I packed up your stuff. That way you can get to the airport faster." he smiled at her.

Yumi nodded and sent Ranka a faint smile, "Thank you so much Ranka. I owe you big time."

Ranka nodded, "It's no problem. I knew if you packed after leaving the ceremony you'd be throwing everything into one bag in a rush and then end up forgetting something important."

Yumi giggled, "Yeah that sounds like me. Thanks again Ranka." Ranka nodded as a sign for "your welcome" and continued to drive.

Yumi stared out the window and watched the street lights flash by. _Why do I always run away from the few people who are important to me?_

**_._**

**_Later that night_**

**_._**

"Can we come in, please?!" Hunny asked Haruhi happily, all of them outside Haruhi's apartment building.

Haruhi signed and nodded, "Sure, but be quiet. Yumi is probably asleep." Hunny clapped his hands happily and they all piled out onto the sidewalk.

They walked up the steps and Haruhi unlock the door. She glanced down as she took her shoes off and noticed Yumi's blue flats weren't there.

"Did Yumi-Chan forget to take off her shoes?" Hunny asked, noticing the lack of shoes. Haruhi shrugged, "Maybe she was so tired she forgot. Let me go check on her, I'll be right back." she said, walking down the hall.

The host club walked into Haruhi's living room and took a seat. Haruhi knocked lightly on the door before opening it and peeking inside.

Yumi wasn't in her bed. "Yumi?" she questioned, walking inside. Pillows were stacked up against the wall and the blankets were folded. She checked Yumi's drawers and they were all empty. She opened the closet door and all her shoes and clothes were gone.

Haruhi was at a lost of words. Where was Yumi? Was all that went through her head. She walked out of the room and just before she walked into the living room Ranka walked through the door.

"Dad?" Haruhi questioned. "I thought you were at work," she said. Ranka nodded, "I took the night off to take Yumi to the airport,"

The whole host club was shocked, "What?! Airport?!" they asked. Ranka nodded, "She was terribly homesick so she asked me to give her a ride to the airport tonight."

"But-but-why didn't she say goodbye?!" Tamaki asked, eyes watering. Haruhi thought for a moment, "I think she kind of did." she mumbled. "What?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yumi told me to tell you all goodbye, but I didn't think it was an "I'm leaving the country" goodbye."

Hikaru butted in, "Hey come on! I'm sure she'll be back before break is over! We'll see her again once school starts," he said.

Ranka shook his head and took a seat at the table, "No. Yumi said she might not be coming back."

Kaoru blinked, then felt slightly angry, "What?! You mean she's going to go back to that school where she had no friends instead of coming back to a school where she does have friends?!" he asked.

Ranka thought for a second, "I don't think you understand, Kaoru, how sensitive this time for her is right now. She really needs to be with her family right now and when she's ready to come back, she knows she has a place to stay." he explained.

Kaoru was overcome with despondency. He stood up and excused himself from the room, walking out of the apartment.

**_._**

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**well, what did chu think???? :3 lol **

**what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter?? will Yumi come back?! will she realize her feelings for Kaoru?! WILL IZZY GO TO THE PROM?!?!?....oh wait...thats from the novel im working on....xDDD lol forget that last one. **

**gosh...this took me like......a month to write....daaaamn...DX anyways, i better jet. and yeah, the ending when they're talking to Hunny, i got that from the manga. I wanted to tie it in somewhere so i used their lil convo at the end of chapter 70-somethin. If you haven't read that far, u might not understand, so sorry if it's kind of a spoiler :( lol. anyways, i hope u tried to enjoy this chapter. REVIEW/fave/sub/all that jazz. OH and new rule. if u have faved this story or subbed it, plz REVIEW it!!!!!!!!!!!! It gets my hopes up when i see something from fanfiction in my inbox and then its just a fave or a sub . reviews make me happier then faves and subs...XD lol**

**TOOTLES!!!!!!**

**~~~Taylor =]**


	19. Memories

**A/N:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!! oh and...**

**sorry it took so long guys....I'm not doing too well.....I was going to post this chapter earlier this week....but i found out.....um.....their was a death in my family.....and I'm currenting in the mourning prosess....I might not be able to update as fast now...things arent too well...especaily since I cant go to his funeral cuz it's all the way in Florida and I can't miss anymore days of school :'( **

**but I got most of my crying done. I'm just not...fully better yet...**

**anyways, this is kinda a flashback chapter. **

**You find out about what happened mostly after Yumi's parents died and then a little something at the bottom about what happens next. OH YEAH, on my Deviant art I was tagged and in my journal i have a new post and it said to be in character of one of your OC's and I picked Yumi! if you wanna learn some facts about her that might not come up in this story (and a spoiler or two of the end of this story ;) lol) then go check it out! **

**well..thats it! enjoy this chapter!**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Memories**_

**_._**

The plane landed at one thirty the next day in Genoa, Italy. Sue and Paul stood by the gate while Eddy leaned on the twin stroller Tala and Tino were sitting in.

Sue and Paul saw the groups of people walking out of the doors and meeting up with friends or family. "Start looking around for Yumi!" Sue instructed Paul and Eddy. All three of them stood on their tip-toes to try and see the raven haired teenager walk off the plane.

Yumi, however, was still on the plane. She was sitting in her seat in coach at the back of the plane. Groups of people were still getting off the plane and Yumi wanted to be the last one off. She stared out the window and at the plane next to hers.

_I'm really here. _She thought to herself, _I'm not in Japan anymore. I'm back in Genoa. _

"Miss," a flight attendant called to her. Yumi looked up at her, "You need to exit the plane." she told her. Yumi nodded and stood up, slinging her black pack over her shoulder and walking down the aisle to the exit of the plane.

Once she stepped off she saw the pilot and attendants walk off, closing the doors of the plane. She stared at it for a moment. _No turning back. I'm here to stay. _

"Yumi!"

Yumi jumped once she heard her name and turned around. Her eyes flashed around the crowd and landed on a boy with spiky reddish orange hair walking away. Yumi ran forward, after the boy.

"Koaru?!" She called, grabbing the boys shoulder and turning him around. She quickly let go of him when she didn't see the bright yellowish colored eyes, instead she saw dark blue eyes.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled to him. He gave her a funny look then turned and walked off. Yumi held her breath and clutched the strap of her backpack.

"Yumi!"

She heard her name again. She started scanning the crowd and then she finally saw her family smiling and waving at her. Yumi ran forward and hugged her grandmother, burring her head in her grandmother's shoulder.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sue asked, "I thought you'd be happy to be home?" she asked. Yumi nodded, "I-I am, but I think I forgot something," she mumbled. Sue glanced at Paul and he shrugged, "But you called on the plane and said Ranka packed everything for you. What did you forget?" she asked.

Yumi shook her head, "Tweedledum," she mumbled.

_**.**_

Once they were back home Yumi walked up to her bedroom. "Want me to bring you up some tea?" Sue called. Yumi called back no and shut her door.

Yumi loved her room. The walls were painted sky blue, with a sand color painted on the bottom then a white paint with, what looked like bubbles leading up to the blue. And with the light colored hardwood floors it looked like sand as well. She always got the feeling the reason she loved the ocean so much was because her walls looked like the ocean too.

But over the years, the walls looked less and less like the ocean. She had picture frames hanging on the walls and desk and nightstand, and pictures hanging from mobiles on the ceiling. Some pictures were simply taped or tacked to the wall in a million different designs, and some pinned to the molding around the windows.

Her bed post was covered in seashells she glued onto it, and painted on fishes and mermaids Yumi did herself. It was the same with her book shelf, nightstand and dresser.

She walked over to her bed and lied down, hugging her pillow and staring at a family photo taken a year before at Christmas time. She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling at an empty mobile she had never put any photos in.

_**.**_

_**Flashback, Six months before**_

_**.**_

"_Yumiko!" Sue shouted. Yumi ran down the stairs of their home and into the living room, "What's up?" she asked. Sue was sitting on the sofa, a tissue in her hands. Paul was on the phone in the corner, talking in hush. _

_Yumi glanced around the room, "Where's Eddy, Tala and Tino?" she asked. Sue took in a shaky breath, "Yumiko, take a seat." she instructed. Yumi gave her grandmother a look but slowly took a seat across from her grandmother._

"_What's this about? Is something wrong?" Yumi asked. Sue wiped her eyes, "You're parents," she started. Yumi leaned forward, "Is mom and dad alright? They did get home from their delivery last night, right?" she asked._

_Sue started crying, "I'm so sorry!" she told Yumi. Yumi jumped up and sat next to her Grandmother, "What?! What's wrong grandma?" she asked. Sue looked up at Yumi with her watery eyes, "N-Nina and A-Akito-" she started. Yumi gulped. _

"_They died, sweetie!" Sue told her quickly. Yumi's eyes widened, "W-What?" she mumbled. Sue nodded, "The police say they swerved off the road on the side of the mountain on the way home and they fell into the ocean and into the rocks!" she explained._

_Yumi shook her head, her eyes stinging, "No! No you're lying!" she protested. Paul walked up to them, eyes red and puffy, "It's true, Yumiko." he said quietly._

_Yumi took in a breath and quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed and locked her door before crashing onto her bed and crying into her pillows._

_**.**_

_**Present Day**_

_**.**_

Eddy stared up the staircase, "Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked, walking over to the sofa where Sue and Paul were sitting.

Sue sighed, "You know why she's so upset, right?" she asked. Eddy nodded, "It's not about her parents." he mumbled.

Paul nodded, "She's finally starting to get over it, only because a new depression has befallen her. Truthfully, I'd prefer the days she'd sleep on the stairs then mope about boys any day."

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_The shop was dead quiet. The town in Genoa that they lived in was very small, so the moment they found out about the death of Yumi's parents, everyone knew and decided to give the family time and not go to the bakery that week._

_Eddy was leaning on the counter, staring out the window at the people at the café across the street. They looked into the shop window every minute, and Eddy wanted to catch them in the act and show them his "favorite" finger to show when he's mad. _

"_Edward stop it!" Sue snapped, walking into the store. Eddy looked behind his shoulder, "They keep staring," he mumbled. _

_Sue sighed, "Well what do you expect? Them not to care? Nina and Akito did so many things for the town, of course the townspeople would stare. To make sure we're alright!" she explained._

_Eddy rested his head in his palm, "And stop calling me Edward," he mumbled again. Sue sighed, "You're just as bad as Yumiko." _

_Eddy looked up at Sue, "How is she?" he asked, a pained expression covered his face. Sue nodded, "She came out of her room this morning." she said, not sounding too happy. _

_Eddy smiled, "Really?! Is she willing to come into the store? Or eat at the table with us?" he asked. Sue sighed and pulled Eddy to the door, "I need to show you something." _

_Sue pulled him to the back door of the shop and into an alley. Their was a few two or three story houses next to or around the alley, Sue and Eddy walked to the house right across from the exit of the bakery._

_Sue quietly opened the door and walked into a big room, with three sofas, a fireplace, flat screen and a China Cabinet. Their home was right behind their bakery and the front door was right off the living room. _

_Sue turned to the back of the room and to a wooden staircase. She placed Eddy at the edge of the stairs and made him look up. _

_He did. Leaning with her back on the bars, Yumi sat with a blanket and pillow, staring up at the photos on the wall._

_Eddy leaned over to Sue, "What's wrong now?" he whispered. Sue shrugged, "I have no idea. This morning I saw her walk out of her room after a week of being locked in there, and she made herself comfy on the stairs and stared up at that photo of Nina and Akito's wedding." she explained._

"_Crying every now and then?" Eddy asked; Sue nodded. _

"_I can't image what Tala and Tino will be like when they're old enough to understand the meaning of death. They'll probably be worse then Yumi." Eddy mumbled, walking out of the room. _

_**.**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

Yumi sat up in her bed and walked across the room when she heard laughter outside her window. She pulled back the transparent blue curtains and looked out at the neighborhood.

Three girls were walking down the street. The one on the left, very short (as short as Hunny even) with red hair and a skimpy outfit. The one on the right was a little taller then the first girl, she had brown hair and wearing shorts with a bikini top. And lastly, the girl in the middle. She was the tallest of all of them. She had white blonde hair that was just about down to her shoulders and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

"What cha lookin' at?" Eddy asked, walking through the bedroom door. Yumi glanced at him, "Those aren't-?" she paused, looking back at the girls walking away.

Eddy walked up to the window and looked at the girls as well. "Yeah. That's Alba, Bia and Lilly."

"What are they doing here? I thought they all lived in River Heights up the road. Why are they here?" Yumi asked. Eddy pointed to a house down the street, "Bia's parents moved last week into that house since it was a little cheaper. They've been hanging around here since." he explained.

Yumi rolled her eyes and walked away from the window, "Gosh, so typical. The closer they are the more torment I get."

Eddy walked to the door, "Grandma is making some pancakes. But you have to come down to get some, okay? And forget about those girls. They're stupid." he told her. Yumi nodded as Eddy walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"_Hi," Yumi mumbled, walking into the kitchen. Sue looked up and smiled at Yumi, "Three weeks and she finally comes down. I hope you realize you have to go back to school tomorrow. I will not let you go to court for truancy." she explained, setting an extra plate for Yumi at the table._

_Yumi took a seat, "I won't go for truancy. I have a good reason why I was absent!" she argued. Sue gave her some eggs and toast and wiped her face with a wet rag, "Your eyes are so red and puffy sweetheart." she mumbled. _

_Tino blew a kiss to Yumi and she smiled at him and pretended to catch it, "How are they?" She asked her grandma. Sue shrugged, "Every day we explain they aren't coming back, they have a little tantrum and then think nothing of it, but at night they want a kiss goodnight from Nina and Akito." she explained, taking her seat._

_Yumi looked at the twins, blowing bubbles in their milk and picking off each others plate. Yumi excused herself from the table._

"_No way! No going back upstairs when you just came down!" Eddy protested. Yumi nodded, "Cool it, Eddy. I'm just going for a walk." _

"_In sweats and a hoodie?" Paul asked. Yumi nodded, grabbing a scrunchie out of the junk drawer and tying her hair back, "I'm gonna go get some orange juice." she said, walking out the kitchen's side door. _

_Yumi walked through the bakery and into the main street, where it was busy as always. People running in and out of the stores, kids playing and couples sitting at the tables in the cafes making goo goo eyes at each other._

_Yumi walked down the street. She grinned at Mr. Green, who was fired from his job a month ago but decided to set up a booth where he cut hair outside. He could only do one at a time, but he had good business since he charged so cheep. _

_Across from Mr. Green's booth was a small café of a family friend. They didn't supply their own sweets, though. They made a deal with Yumi's family to supply the sweets, so their was never a dull day. _

_Yumi was trying to ignore the stares, but heard a squeaky voice shout, "Nice outfit Yumi!" _

_Yumi turned to a table at the café and saw a girl with long white blonde hair and her two clone companies. Alba, the leader of their group, loved her hair. It was down to her lower back, just as long as Yumi's. And another thing she loved: to torment Yumi._

_Yumi didn't always hate Alba and her friends. In kindergarten she tried to become friends with Alba, but Alba took one little girl's cookie at snack time and blamed Yumi, so she got in trouble and Yumi hasn't liked her since. _

_Alba smiled at Yumi then turned to Bia (the redhead) and Lilly (the burette). "I guess she never heard of style since she's wearing that." _

_The clones laughed. Yumi rolled her eyes, "For your information, it's Sunday. I can dress however I want. And I'm currently in mourning, so I don't want to take your stupid ass crap, Alba." _

_Yumi turned to leave._

"_You know, my parents told me what happened to yours, Yumi. I heard the Ricci's didn't even apologize for not checking the railing on the road to their estate."_

_Yumi growled, "For your information, they did. They sent a card and a casserole." she shouted. Alba and her friends laughed, "Some apologize! And after that they left for London, didn't they?" Bia asked._

_I turned back around and walked up to them, "Look. Don't you think you can leave me alone for a while? I'd really prefer not to hear all of you nasally voices during this delicate time." she asked, putting on a fake smile. _

_Alba huffed as Yumi turned away. "Why should we shut up or leave you alone? You deserve all of our attention since now not even your parents are here to look at your ugly face. I bet they chose to drive off that cliff then go home to see you again!" Alba laughed. _

_Yumi took a breath. _

"_Yeah! Or maybe they chose to drive off that cliff so they don't have to see those ugly little twins again! They're so annoying too!" Lilly giggled. _

_Yumi snapped. She turned around and ran to Alba. She jumped her and started punching her in the face. Alba slapped her and Bia and Lilly pulled at Yumi to get her off of Alba. _

_The people sitting outside the café jumped out of their chairs and backed away, while the owner went to call Yumi's grandparents down the street. _

_Alba kicked Yumi off her and Yumi backed into Mr. Green's booth. Alba stood up and tried her best to fix her messy hair, "You little freak! Just because you're parents died does not give you the reason to beat up someone for no reason!" she shouted, turning her back on Yumi. _

_Yumi huffed and grabbed the buzzer off the stand and turned it on. She jumped up and ran up to Alba and buzzed a long line in the back of her head, showing her scalp. The strip of her white blonde hair fell to the floor and Alba's face turned to pure horror as she slowly reached behind her head to feel her new bald spot. _

_Paul and Sue pushed their way through the crowd just in time to hear Alba's loudest shriek of terror and Sue shouted, "Yumiko!" _

_After that Alba was forced to cut her hair into an extremely small pixie cut, but she still wore a wig to cover the spot in the back of her head._

_Paul and Sue dragged Yumi back to the bakery and grounded her for a week, even though they knew Yumi would just be moping in her room anyway._

_**.**_

_**Present day, Tokyo**_

_**.**_

Koaru was sitting at the dining room table, pushing his breakfast from one side of the plate to the other.

Hikaru stared at him, a pained look on his face. "Kaoru, um,"

Hikaru paused when the doors to the dining room opened and the twin maids stepped in, "Sirs, you have visitors." they said in unison.

"Send them in," Kaoru said in a dull tone. The twins nodded and moved aside to let the Host club in.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru called. "Want some breakfast? I'm sure theirs enough," Hikaru asked as they took a seat. Everyone shook their head.

Haruhi took a seat next to Hikaru, "My dad talked to Yumi's grandmother this morning," she whispered. But, that whisper echoed and Kaoru was able to hear it.

Kaoru looked up at Haruhi, "What did she say?" he asked. Haruhi looked down at Kaoru, "Oh, well um, she said Yumi misses us and sends her love."

"That's it?" Kaoru asked. "Nothing about when she's coming back?"

Haruhi paused, then shook her head sadly, "Sorry Kaoru. Sue said Yumi might need a little more time."

Koaru nodded and went back to pushing his food around. Tamaki decided to brighten the mood, "H-Hey Kaoru! Want to hear a joke? One of the maid's son's was over this morning and he told me a joke! I don't really understand it but maybe you do!"

Kaoru glanced at him, "What's the joke?" he asked.

Tamaki smiled, "Alright! Why are woman perfect superheroes?!" Hunny shot up and raised his hand, "Oh! Oh! I know I know! They can bleed without injur-!" Mori quickly covered Hunny's mouth and sat him back down in his chair.

Hikaru laughed but Kaoru didn't really flinch. "That joke isn't appropriate at this moment Tamaki. And I've already heard it, thank you." he mumbled.

Hikaru stood up, "That's it Koaru!" he shouted. Everyone stared at Hikaru and Kaoru stared wide eyed at his brother.

"I won't sit here and watch you mope around all summer or however long Yumi will be gone! You're acting like a child!" he said, angry.

Kaoru was about to argue back when Hikaru pointed to Kyoya, "Kyoya, call your airline and get us some tickets to Genoa, Italy, ASAP!"

Kyoya already has his cell phone out and started to dial the number. The twin maids, who were now standing at the edge of the room, walked up to Hikaru.

He turned to them, "I want you two to pack suitcases with clothes that will last at least a week!"

Haruhi stood up, "Wait a minute Hikaru! You and Kaoru can't just leave without calling and telling them you're coming!" she protested.

Hikaru ignored her as the maids left to pack. "Didn't you hear my dad the other night? Yumi needs to be with family right now! We should just leave her be until she comes back!" Haruhi continued.

Hikaru, finally listening to Haruhi, looked at her, "I love my brother and I'm tired of seeing him so sad! If it means interrupting Yumi and her 'family bonding time' then I don't care! We're going!" he shot back.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, who was at a loss for words at the moment, and she thought for a moment before looking across the table at Kyoya, "Kyoya-Sempai, can you get me a passport?" she asked.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "What are you willing to give for a passport?" he asked. Haruhi didn't even stop to think, "Add it to my debt!"

Hikaru's eyes widened and Tamaki stood up this time, "But Yumi worked extra hard to get all those clients! You're debt went down extremely! You can't add anymore to your debt! Then everything Yumi did was for nothing!"

Haruhi stared down at the table, "It won't be a waste!" she finally said, "I miss Yumi too! And I don't care if it adds to my debt; I'm going to see Yumi with Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Tamaki paused, "Well then! I'm going too!" he said smiling. Hunny shot up, "Yeah, yeah! Takashi and I will come too! One more summer adventure with the Host club before we start college, huh Takashi?" Hunny asked happily.

Takashi nodded and a small smile played on his lips. "I too will come with you. I've been to Rome many times but I never saw Genoa before. It seems interesting." Kyoya said, hanging up the phone.

He turned to Hikaru, "I booked seven seats on the next plane to Genoa and Haruhi's passport will be ready once we arrive at the airport." he explained.

Koaru stood up, "Wait, you're serious?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Kaoru paused, before an actually smile appeared on his face, "What are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

did you like it??? i hope so.

well.......happy halloween everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you check out my Journal entry on Deviantart :) REVIEW/fave/alert/all that jazz! :D

TOOTLES!

~~~Taylor


	20. Can He Pass the Test?

**A/N:**

**hey guys I'm back before Thanksgiving! yay. and im happy to say im feeling alot better then when i last updated. i've gotten over the death and am moving on and I know hes feeling better now thats hes in a better place and he must feel great since he wasnt feeling too well while he was alive. :)) **

**anyways, i worked hard on this chapter and i think you guys will love moh for it XDD lol. and i think i'll leave u wanting more from this chapter ;) haha no peeking! **

**ok im gonna shut up now and let you guys read! happy reading! **

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. i only own Yumi and her family and the plot for this story! **

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: Can he pass the test?** _

_**-**_

Kyoya had his own private jet. This shocked only Haruhi. It seemed like it was normal for the Host members, just not Haruhi. And after a year of being with the host club, you'd think nothing could shock her anymore.

Kyoya was sitting in a comfy lounge chair, typing on his laptop and Tamaki was sitting across from him, looking at a little magazine he'd bought at the airlines about Genoa, Italy.

Hunny was sitting on his knees in his chair, staring out the window and pointing out anything and everything he thought was cool to Mori, who was sitting across from him.

Hikaru and Haruhi were sharing a spot on the other half of the plane, Hikaru trying to impress Haruhi by telling her everything he knew about Italy. Haruhi giggling every few minutes at how much Hikaru wanted to impress her. It was really cute to watch, actually.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was sitting in the seat behind Hikaru's, but with no one sitting across from him with that small table in between them like the others. His elbow was planted on the armrest and his chin fitting just right in the palm of his hand while he stared out at the countries they were passing overhead.

_**.**_

_**Italy**_

_**.**_

"Yumiko get up!" Sue said, walking into Yumi's bedroom and grabbing her clothes hamper.

Yumi groaned and sat up, "What time is it?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Sue walked to the door; "It's eight in the morning, sweetie." she called as she shut the door behind her.

Yumi stretched her arms up over her head and walked over to her dresser and mirror. She pulled at the bottom of her eye and flashed her teeth. She made an angry face.

Sue walked back in and paused when she saw Yumi's face, "What's wrong now?" she asked, exhausted.

Yumi crossed her arms, "Something isn't right." she mumbled. "I think I need a change."

Sue walked up behind Yumi and smiled at her, "Well, you were told as a child you always looked like your mom. You always did everything you could to look and act like her too. It was so cute. Maybe a change is in order."

Yumi pouted, "But what do I change? I don't know,"

Sue walked over to Yumi's bed and striped it of its sheets and blankets and walked over to the door, "I'm sure you'll think of something, sweetie."

As Sue left the room, Yumi started to pull at her hair. She turned to the side and saw it reached just past her lower back now. She sighed.

As she started to examine her face and eyes again, she saw an orange pair of fabric cutting scissors sitting on her dresser.

Without a second thought, Yumi grabbed the scissors and started to cut.

_**.**_

_**Twenty minute later**_

_**.**_

"What's taking Yumi so long to come down?" Paul asked, staring up the second stairway that came from the kitchen to the back hallway upstairs.

Sue took a seat next to her husband, "I have no idea. She's probably trying out some new look. Where's Eddy?" she asked.

Paul shrugged, "Girlfriend's. She called earlier and asked him to come over for some moving help." he explained. Sue nodded and started to eat some of the eggs sitting on her plate.

Footsteps came from the stairs and Paul and Sue both looked over to see Yumi.

She slowed down her steps as she reached the bottom. She was wearing a white Tulle sundress with thin bikini straps and a small black ribbon tied around her waist, showing a small bow in the back covering the dresses' zipper with white peep toe slippers.

But the thing that stuck out most was Yumi's hair. Instead of seeing long black hair, they saw straight short hair that stopped evenly right at the top of her neck, with her bangs parted to the left and her hair layered to the very top. It was a perfect bob cut done all by herself.

"Yumiko!" Sue gasped. Yumi blushed slightly, tucking some of the hair behind her ear, showing a golden star earring. "Yeah, I know. My hair was starting to bug me. And it being shorter is much more manageable." she explained.

Paul smiled at her, "You look lovely sweetheart."

Yumi gave him and her grandmother a hug, "Thanks. Where are the twins?" she asked. Sue pointed to the living room, "They didn't want breakfast. Would you like some?" she asked.

Yumi shook her head, "I-I was actually thinking of going for a walk." she paused, "To the beach."

Sue looked at Yumi, "Really?" she asked. Yumi nodded.

"Would you like a ride?" Paul asked. Yumi shook her head, "No. I like walking there. I'm just gonna grab one of my tote bags and pack it with a few things, then leave ok? I'll be back later on tonight." she explained, walking into the next room.

"What do you want me to say if someone comes looking for you?" Sue asked. Yumi chuckled, _who's here in Italy that's looking for me? _But Yumi still replied, "Tell them I'm out." she said simply. Yumi packed a gray tote bag with sun bock, a towel and then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and small bag of chips and then ran up the stairs to her room to grab her camera. Her digital one, this time, with the water proof cover.

She ran back down the stairs and over to the backdoor, "Okay, I'm gonna head out!" she called. Sue nodded, "Be safe!"

Yumi nodded to her, "I will. I'll even call once I get there, okay?" she asked. Paul and Sue both nodded and watched as Yumi walked out the door, closing it tight behind her.

_**.**_

_**Two hours later**_

_**.**_

"Wow~! This place it so crowded!" Hunny said in awe, sitting on top of Mori's shoulders and staring around the airport Kyoya's jet landed in.

"A man is already waiting out front for us with our bags all ready." Kyoya said, hanging up his phone. The group pushed their way out of the small airport and found the entrance/exit. Outside was a stretch limo and a driver standing beside it. Kyoya walked up to him, "Hello, Ootori-Sama. Are you ready to depart?" asked the driver.

Kyoya nodded, "Yes, we are." The driver opened the door and Kyoya got in first, the Tamaki and Hunny and so on and so on.

"Will it be hard to find Yumi's home?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya shook his head, "On Yumi's records it says she lives in a small town called Amare, which is "love" in English-"

"So they named it after the Goddess of love?" Tamaki asked, reading an Italian History book he's picked up at the airport. Kyoya shook his head, "Yes, but there is more history to why they named it that. The town was named Amare in the eighteen hundreds when the governor of the town believed that Kypris, or Aphrodite, had blessed the town with love because that year over forty babies were born, which they found odd because the year before only at least five babies for born, half of them dying from disease. They believed Aphrodite made more people fall in love with each other and had them have children. So, in honor of the Love Goddess, they named the town Amare." Kyoya explained, writing something down in his notebook.

"What an interesting story!" Hunny said. Hikaru nodded, "Indeed. I thought only Greece cities were named after the Greek Gods."

"Well Greece is part of southeastern Europe, so not only they can have named after Greek God's and Goddesses. Any town in Europe can be named after them." Haruhi said casually.

A buzz was heard and caused a few of the Host Members to jump. Kyoya pressed a button and the screen separating the driver from the back seat rolled down and Kyoya looked at the driver, "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, it appears I can't drive to your destination. I can only drive around it." the driver said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You can drive through any town."

The driver shook his head, "The town where this store is located, you can't drive through it. You can walk through it but to get around it by car you have to turn away from there and drive through the housing neighborhoods." he explained.

"Just stop in front of the entrance to the town and drive around one of the neighborhoods until we call and tell you the next place to go, okay?" Koaru asked. Kyoya glanced at Koaru and then turned back to the driver, "You heard him." he said before pressing the little button that brought the window back up, separating the two halves of the limo.

A few minutes later the limo came to a stop and the door was opened for them. Everyone stepped out of the limo and the car drove out of sight.

They stood in front of a somewhat narrow street, with an old fashion street, instead of concrete it was dirt and small rocks. The buildings were old bricks with big windows in the front, displaying clothes, food, electronics, etc. etc. And then their were the carts, sitting on the streets, blocking the dozens of towns peoples way from store to store.

The hosts walked into the street. A few people stared at them, mostly because Hunny was sitting on top of Mori's shoulder so Hunny wouldn't get run over by the busy people.

"Ehi!_ Ho Bisogno di ua dozzina di uova!_" A man shouted to a cart across the street in Italian. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Does anyone here know what they're saying?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Then how are we going to find Yumi's bakery?! It's probably written in Italian!" Kaoru asked. Kyoya held up a piece of paper with some type of unknown writing on it. "What does that say?" Kaoru asked.

"The Rossi Bakery." Kyoya said, tucking the paper into his notebook, "That's the translation. We should look out for a sign that looks like that." he explained.

"Rossi?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded, "Her mother's surname is Rossi."

Kaoru started scanning the crowds and stores for the name he saw on the paper. Hunny, though, had the better view and quickly shouted to the host club while pointing down the street, "Look! It's Eddy!" he called happily.

The whole club stood on their tip toes to try and see the blonde haired Italian. "What shop did he go into, Hunny-Sempai?" Haruhi asked. Hunny pointed, "That one! On the corner of the street with the flashing lights in the window!" he said.

The group quickly ran forward and followed where Hunny was pointing.

The group quickly ran through the crowd to the end of the street. Koaru being the first out of all of them to reach the shop, he had to use his hands to stop himself from running into the glass window. He pulled open the door and her a little chime as he did, and Hikaru grabbed the door as Kaoru ran in.

The store was dead quiet. The club had made it into the store (Mori having to put Hunny down since he'd be too high up and would hit the ceiling in the store) and they all started to look around the empty store.

"That sign is lighting up, so doesn't that mean its open?" Haruhi asked, staring at the Italian words painted on the walls. Kyoya nodded, "I'm pretty sure that sign in the window says _OPEN_."

Kaoru walked up to the counter and rang a little bell. After a few seconds he rang it again. He rang it two more times before Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand, "Calm down. I'm sure they already heard you." he said soothingly.

Kaoru blushed slightly and clenched his teeth before nodding his head. The club noticed the kitchen door swing open and close but no one was there.

"Is that a ghost?" Hunny asked, slightly scared. Kaoru smirked and leaned over the counter, "No, Hunny." he said. Haruhi walked over to the opening of the counter and kneeled down, holding her arms out saying in a sweet voice "Hi Tala. Remember me?"

Soon after, Tala was hugging Haruhi and the kitchen door opened again, only Tino came out and Hikaru picked him up.

"If Tala and Tino are here, where are Yumi, Eddy and her grandparents?" Tamaki asked. On cue, the door swung open again and Sue appeared. She smiled once she saw them, "Well, if it isn't the Host Club! What brings you all here to Genoa?" she asked, walking out from behind the counter.

Hikaru grinned, "A certain someone missed Yumi a little too much." Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru!"

Sue giggled and took Tino away from Hikaru, "Well, if you guys would follow me, I'll show you to our home and get you some nice tea!" she said happily. The group nodded in agreement and followed Sue out the kitchen door, through the kitchen to the backdoor and across the street to the house right behind it.

"Wow, you guys live _really_ close to your shop." Haruhi said, glancing behind her at the shop before entering the house. "Do you want us to take our shoes off like at Haruhi-Chan's house?" Hunny asked. Sue shrugged, placing Tino on the floor, "You can if you want. The house has hardwood floors so it isn't like it will stain a carpet." she explained.

Everyone still took their shoes off as they entered the house. Glancing around the giant living room. The walls have white wall paper all around with vertical lines all around, pictures all over the walls. Three couches (two across from each other and one up against the wall on either side of the other two couches) were seated in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle, a Flat Screen television on the wall across from it, and in the far corner a China Cabinet and a door to, what looked like, the kitchen.

"What an amazing living room, Sue." Tamaki smiled at her. Sue nodded and placed the twins in a play-pen next to the stair case. Kaoru glanced around the room, "Not to sound impatient or anything, but can you get Yumi?" he asked.

Sue glanced at him up and down, "Sorry to say, but she left a few hours ago." Sue said finally, walking past Kaoru and over to the kitchen doors, "I'll make you all some tea." she added.

Kaoru thought for a moment then turned around, "Well, do you know when she'll be back?" he asked. Sue appeared at the door and shrugged, "She said she'd be back later on tonight. Never gave a specific time. Sorry." she called before walking back over to the kitchen counter.

Kaoru sighed and heard footsteps from the stairway. The club turned their attention to the stairs and saw Paul and Eddy walking down, both shocked once they saw the group.

"Wow. Well if it isn't the hosts." Paul said with a small chuckle. Eddy quickened his pace down the steps, "Hey guys. What are you all doing here in Genoa? I thought you rich guys would be in Rome or something." he asked.

Tamaki shook his head, "No. we actually came for a little visit and to see how our little Yumi is doing." he smiled.

Paul walked up to them, "Yumi isn't here. But I'll be sure to tell her you all stopped by." he said.

Sue walked back in, carrying a tray of tea and placed it on the coffee table, "Oh, shush Paul! They're welcome here until Yumi comes home."

Paul walked up to Sue, "But dear! That boy is here." he whispered. Sue gave him a questioning look, then her mouth made an 'O' before she gently slapped him arm, "Nonsense! I'm sure he's not like the others!" she scolded.

Eddy walked up to them, "Poppy! What about the test?" he asked. Paul gave him a look and then smiled.

"Come on everyone. Stop standing there like strangers! Take a seat and have some tea." Paul said happily, motioning everyone to take a seat on the couches. The hosts paused for a moment before walking over and taking a seat, each one grabbing a glass of tea.

Kaoru couldn't stop staring at the pictures following the stairway upstairs as he drank his tea. Paul noticed, "Is something extra interesting about those stairs?" he asked.

Kaoru jumped slightly and shook his head, "Not really. Just amazed at how many pictures there are in this house."

Sue nodded, "Yumi is the family photographer. Almost every picture in this house was taken by her." she explained.

"Is she going to study photography in college?" Tamaki asked. This time it was Paul's turn to speak, "Who knows. Yumi loves to bake and wants to run one of the Family bakeries, but she also loves taking pictures. But I think she'd rather keep the picture taking as a hobby and stay in the family business."

"If she loves pictures so much, I can't image her bedroom." Hikaru chuckled. "Oh! You wanna see?" Eddy asked.

The club stared at him, "Yumi's bedroom. It's really pretty and clean. Granny just made the bed and everything and I bet Yumi wouldn't mind either. Come on!" Eddy said happily, jumping up and walking over to the stairs.

The club was reluctant, but stood up and followed Eddy up the stairs.

They followed Eddy down the hall to the very end of the hall and opened the door. The club stepped inside the room and all stared up in wonder.

"It's so pretty!" Hunny said, staring at the walls, gently touching the painted on fishes. Kyoya stood by the book shelf and glanced over her books, Tamaki was staring in fascination at the makeup sitting on her dresser, Mori and Haruhi and Hikaru were staring at the pictures tacked or taped along the molding around the windows, while Kaoru was staring at the family picture on Yumi's nightstand.

"Is the twin's bedroom the same as Yumi's?" Tamaki asked. Eddy nodded, "Only they have a "_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_" theme. We all painted little candies on the walls and Yumi's dad, Akito, even painted a _Willy Wonka _on the wall. They love it. It's like they knew their kids would love it as they got older." he explained.

Paul kept staring at Kaoru. Hikaru noticed and stared at Paul intently, _what's wrong with him? _Hikaru thought.

Paul sighed, "Why don't we go back downstairs? Yumi might throw a fit if she finds out her friends were in her room alone." he instructed. The club agreed and started to head out of the room, but Koaru was still staring at the photo.

_I don't think I've seen Yumi that happy before. _He thought. Yumi was sitting in her father's lap in front of the tree, his head resting on her shoulders and wrapped around her, her holding onto his arms smiling so big her gums showed. Her mother holding Tala in her arms, Tala staring at the camera in confusion (her face made Kaoru laugh) and Tino standing up, leaning on Yumi's knees and his head turned around to see the camera as well, and all of them were in their pajama's surrounded by colorful wrapping paper.

Paul stayed behind and leaned on the door handle, "Hey, son. Kaoru, was it?" Paul asked. Kaoru blinked and looked up, jumping out of his daze. "Um, yeah. I'm Kaoru, sir." he said. Paul nodded, "Aren't you going to join us back downstairs?" he asked.

Kaoru glanced around the room and saw it was empty. He hurriedly put the picture back down on Yumi's nightstand and walked out of the room with Paul following after him.

Kaoru walked quickly down the stairs and took a seat next to his brother on one of the couches and Paul sat across from him, next to Sue.

Hikaru took a breath, "Is their something you want to say, Mr. Rossi?" he asked. Paul raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, but nodded to Koaru, "Yes, actually. I was just wondering what this boy, Kaoru Hitachiin, wants with my granddaughter?" he asked.

Kaoru sat up a little straighter and gulped; _is it really that obvious? _Kaoru thought. Everyone's eyes were planted on Kaoru.

He took a breath, "I guess it is that obvious, huh?" he mumbled. Eddy raised an eyebrow at him, "Um, what do you mean, Kaoru?" he asked.

"I'm in love with Yumi and I came here to tell her that." he told them, a tint of pink played on his cheeks.

Tamaki stood up, "No! No, no, no! Already one little devil homo boy has taken the heart of one of my daughters! I refuse to let the other take my newest daughter! Mother, mother! Stop the incest!" Tamaki argued, screaming half of that to Kyoya.

Hikaru and Kaoru's vein's popped, but Kaoru quickly got his cool back and looked at Yumi's family.

"I know that was a little blunt, but-!" Kaoru paused once Sue held up a hand. She smiled at him, "You love my granddaughter? That's very sweet Kaoru, but we've heard that many times."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Many times? But Yumi's said she was never interested in any of the boys here. How is that possible?" she asked. Paul chuckled, "Just because she wasn't interested doesn't mean they weren't. They would come here, ask for Yumi and when we'd ask what they wanted they wanted to ask her out."

"What did you do?" Tamaki asked, taking back his seat. Eddy rolled his eyes in a playful way, "Duh! We gave them the test. They obviously failed and never confessed to Yumi." he explained.

Kaoru shook his head, "But it's not like that! I think-I mean I have a feeling Yumi might feel the same!" he protested.

"You have a feeling?" Sue asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah! I've noticed Yumi was very close to Kaoru, besides Haruhi I mean, and she'd blush a lot too! She must have some feelings for him!" Hikaru agreed.

"Yeah! Once during the club I saw Yumi-Chan staring at Kao-Chan when her costumers were leaving and her eyes wouldn't leave him once!" Hunny said happily.

Kaoru blushed, "She did?" he asked. Hunny smiled at him and nodded. Eddy stood up and walked around the couch and leaned in between Sue and Paul, "Just give him the test, poppy. Maybe it's just meant to be?" he whispered.

Paul turned to him, "Do you know how many times we've given that test? No!" he whispered back. Eddy rolled his eyes, "We made that test to see who knew Yumi best! Just give Kaoru a chance and-!" Paul held up a hand to shush Eddy and he walked back to his seat.

"Alright Kaoru, here's the deal." Paul said, "We'll give you the test on Yumi and if you get everything right we'll approve of you and tell you where she is so you can go see her. But if you don't you are not allowed to tell her your feelings and you must move on and you have to go back to Japan as soon as possible. Deal?" he asked.

"Don't do it Kaoru! There is no way you know everything about Yumi!" Hikaru said, tugging on his sleeve, "Just wait and confess when she goes back to Japan!" he whispered.

Kaoru paused, and then turned back to Paul and Sue, "I'll do it."

"What?! No!" the host's protested, but Paul, Sue and Eddy stood up and started to get ready.

Kaoru sent his friends a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. You'd be surprised what Yumi has told me. I'm very confident I'll pass."

Eddy walked up to them, "Okay, you all have to leave the room or move one of the couches behind Kaoru so you can't give him any answers if you know it and he doesn't." he explained. The group stood up and took the third couch and moved it to the far wall behind the couch Kaoru was sitting on.

Kaoru moved to the middle of the couch and Paul, Sue and Eddy all sat on the couch across from him. Paul had a notepad in his hand and a pencil. He placed a pair of reading glasses on the tip of his nose and then glanced up at Kaoru, a grin playing on the tip of his lips, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kaoru could only nod.

**_._**

_**To be continued…**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

did you like it? are you mad that I left you hanging? are you are you are you? xD haha lol.

anyways, it took me 2 weeks to write this chapter. who knows when I'll have the next one posted. hmm..well I have all next week off for Thanksgiving break (my 3rd FAVORITE holiday! Christmas the first and Halloween the second :D lol) so i'll probably be writing the next chapter and finishing up on the book im reading. its called "Bad Girls Don't Die" and its AMAZING! you gotta read it! its awesome. lol

well im gonna let you guys go. plz plz plz REVIEW! lol REVIEW/fave/alert/all that jazz

TOOTLES

~~~Taylor :)))


	21. Is it the Right Answer?

**A/N:**

**hey guys! I told you I'd update ASAP didnt i??? **

**i couldnt make you wait a month after a cliffy like the last one!!! **

**and your lucky I'm posting it today. I was gonna post it tomorrow cuz my family is having Thanksgiving today and I have to be helping out right now. (but my sisters aren't here yet so I'm ok!) and if your wondering why we're having Thanksgiving today...its cuz my moms work is a butthole and won't give her thanksgiving off so we gotta have it today.**

**this one is a little longer then the last. but not my longest. **

**and their are 2 flashbacks in this story what were in my written chapters before but I took them out cuz I thought they werent needed. haha. how wrong was I? XDD good thing I saved them otherwise I'd have to think of something else. **

**and........ONE MORE CHAPTER AND ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO! but!!!! i'm thinking of writing an epilogue to this story as well! :) yay! so..i guess 2 more chapters? haha **

**ok im gonna shut up now. enjoy the TEST!!! :D**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club...i only own Yumi and her family and the idea for this story. :P **

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Is it the Right Answer?** _

**_._**

Eddy leaned forward, "Alright Kaoru, it's very simple. Only 10 questions."

Kaoru nodded, "Sounds easy enough."

Paul sighed, "That's what they all say," he mumbled, flipping the page on his notepad.

Kaoru's hands were balled into such tight fists the skin on his knuckles were turning white. His hands at his side and back straight and he felt like he might become sick in mere moments.

_Nothing to worry about! _Kaoru reassured himself, _I'm sure I'll get this right. I mean, if I get the slightest answer wrong I'll have to leave and never tell Yumi my feelings and I'd have to move on, but that's just it… Oh who am I kidding! This is insane! Hikaru was right, no matter how much we've talked, I can't know everything about Yumi in just two weeks! _

"Um, before we start," Kaoru piped up. Paul, Sue and Eddy looked over at Kaoru.

"I just wanted to say this is all kind of stupid." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted, "Don't be rude when they're about to give you a test! Now they'll give you extra hard questions!"

Kaoru ignored him, "How do you know doing this will just hurt Yumi too? What if Yumi met a guy in the future and fell in love," Kaoru paused; just thinking about Yumi falling for another man ached at his heart, "Um, and she brought him home to meet you and you gave him the test and he failed? Yumi would be so hurt and, who knows, she might disobey the rules and run away with the man and never see you guys again. Maybe after this you should just stop with this test all together." he explained.

Sue nodded, "Thank you! I've been telling Paul that but would he listen? Noooo! He has to be the "over-protective grandpa" and watch over her like she's some important emerald!"

Paul's face turned red, "Sue!" he said angrily. Sue shrugged innocently, "What? It's true."

Eddy tapped Sue's shoulder, "Can we just get on with this?" he asked. Paul sighed and nodded while Sue wrote something down on her own notepad and held it up for Kaoru to see, not Paul. It said: _Don't Worry! I hope you'll win! _

Kaoru smiled lightly at Sue and nodded.

Paul cleared his throat, "Alright, the first question is always the easy one. What is Yumi's middle name?" he asked.

Kaoru thought for a moment.

Behind him, Hikaru leaned over to Haruhi, "Do you know that?" he whispered. Haruhi shook her head, "Yumi never brought it up."

Kaoru thought for a moment. _Middle name…middle name…_then, something popped into his head. Something she told him when they were locked in the cave together.

**.**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**.**_

_Kaoru couldn't stop chuckling. Yumi was in full panic and it had only been ten minutes down the cave._

"_Yumi, calm down. I'm sure if we keep walking-"_

"_Oh my gosh! This is so not right! We're gonna die in here! We're gonna be like that guy in "_The Goonies_" who went exploring in the 30s and died down there! No one will ever look for us and we'll end up either starving to death or become cannibals and eat each other!" Yumi rambled._

_Kaoru rolled his eyes and pulled Yumi along down the tunnel, "Alright Yumi. I wouldn't want to eat you if I was a cannibal, anyways. You're too boney." _

_Yumi snapped back, "I am not!" _

_Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Then get a hold of yourself!" he shouted. Yumi pulled her arm out of Kaoru's grasp and banged her hand with her hands, "That's right! You gotta calm yourself Yumi! Yumi Cheyenne De Luca will no longer freak out!" she mumbled._

_Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Cheyenne? Isn't that American?" he asked. Yumi blinked and looked at him. She nodded a moment later, "Yeah. What of it?" she asked. Kaoru shrugged, "Just weird, I guess." _

_Yumi walked past him, "For your information, my mother gave me that middle name on account of her great-aunt! I, for one, don't like it much but it's has its moments when I think its cute." she explained._

_Kaoru chuckled and followed behind Yumi, "Whatever you say." he mumbled._

_**.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_**.**_

Kaoru's head snapped up, "Cheyenne?" he asked. He heard his friends mumble to each other weather that was right or wrong while Paul gave Kaoru a look before marking something on his notepad, "One down, nine to go." he mumbled. Kaoru smiled and the host club all started to cheer and clap for Kaoru.

Tala and Tino shushed them and continued to watch from their playpen.

Eddy leaned forward, "Question Two, which is very easy, which family member does Yumi resemble most?" he asked.

"Eddy! That's so obvious!" Paul argued. Eddy smiled, "Too late! It's already out there! Well Kaoru?" he asked.

Kaoru grinned, "Her mother." Eddy marked on his own notepad, "Two down!" he smiled.

Everyone clapped and Hikaru cheered, "Yeah! Go Kaoru!" happily.

Sue filled a page on her notepad, "Next question. What was the game Yumi's mother taught her that she wasn't very good at?"

Kaoru paused for a moment. _What game? Their could be a million games Mrs. De Luca could have taught Yumi that she wasn't good at. But for some reason this sounds familiar…wait! Yumi mentioned that time she came over to my mansion to set up the plan about a game she sucked at as a kid! What was it called? German Dutch? Dippy Doug? No, no, none of those. Wait!_

"Is it Double Dutch?" Kaoru asked. Their was a pause but Ed marked his notepad, "Seven more to go!" he grinned. Kaoru sighed with relief and his shoulders fall a little.

Paul sighed, "Question four: what is Yumi's number one song on her iPod?" he asked. Kaoru thought back to whenever he'd seen Yumi with her iPod out. _Had she ever mentioned her number one? I have no idea…_

"I know that." Haruhi mumbled to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at her, "What is it?"

"It's a song by a band…um…t.A.T.u but I can't remember the song." she mumbled. Hikaru looked at the back of Kaoru's head. _Come on Kaoru! You can do it! She might have said it when she first got here but I know you remember it! _

Kaoru scrunched his eyebrows, "Um…I think it's Gomen by t.A.T.u?" he asked, bracing himself for them to say it's wrong.

Eddy, Paul and Sue shared a glance. "You're right!" Eddy said happily. Kaoru smiled, "really?"

Paul nodded, "It's really _Gomenasai_. But Yumi always calls in Gomen for short. We'll give it to you." he said.

Kaoru grinned and gave a thumbs up to Hikaru and the rest of his friends behind him. They waved and some gave him a thumbs up back.

Kaoru turned back around. Sue smiled at him, "Alright. Question Five: what's Yumi's favorite place to go to?" she asked. Kaoru smiled, "Very easy. She loves the beach. So I'm gonna go with the beach."

Paul sighed, "You know your stuff." he mumbled as Eddy, happily, put another mark on his notepad.

_Only five more. I can do this._ He smiled and readied himself for the next question.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

Yumi was walking happily down a dirt road, spinning in circles every few moments, staring up at the sky.

_It's just a perfect day in Genoa, like always. _Yumi thought happily.

"_Is that you, Miss Yumiko?_" a husky voice shouted, making Yumi jump and look farther up the road. She saw an older man standing next to the dirk road in front of an old western style house and barn, with another barn right across the road.

Yumi ran up to the man, "_Is that _you_ Mr. McCroom?_" Yumi called, using her hand to block the sun from her eyes. The old man smiled at her, pulling at the suspenders that were gripped tightly at his dirty jeans and hung tightly to his plaid long sleeve shirt. He was growing out a beard and Yumi could smell that strange scent all old men and woman carried, no matter how much perfume or AXE they used.

"_Well, it is you, Yumiko! I haven't seen you since your parent's funeral._" he said to her. Yumi nodded, "_I didn't want to go down to the beach then. And then I left the country to go to this fancy school in Japan. And now I'm back for who knows how long. How are you Mr. McCroom?_" she asked.

He smiled at her, "_Oh, business is going good. The animals though,_" he grunted, "_Gosh, they've been extra loud and the family can't sleep with all the noise so we built the new barn across the road. But at least now I can keep an eye on the barn from my bedroom window after I have my surgery._" he explained.

Yumi nodded, "_Is it for your heart or lung?_" she asked. Mr. McCroom smiled and patted his heart, "_Just a little check up, they say. But my son, you remember Mike, he's going to watch over the farm if…well if anything happens to me. And I'm retiring next month anyway. So it's all for the best._" he smiled at Yumi.

Yumi looked past Mr. McCroom to the old barn and house, "_Where is Mike?_" she asked. Mr. McCroom pointed to the barn, "_Getting the animals ready for the move. We're having them move into the new barn today. He told me to stand here and watch for cars._" he explained.

Yumi looked up the road and then down the road, "_Well, it looks like their will be a lot of traffic. You guys better get moving!_" she giggled.

Mr. McCroom chuckled, "_Alright, alright. You better get a move on to the beach before it gets too dark._"

Yumi nodded, "_Nice seeing you Mr. McCroom! Good luck with the surgery!_" Yumi called, starting off farther down the road. She waved back happily as Mr. McCroom waved back.

_**.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**.**_

"Would you like some more tea before we move on, Kaoru?" Sue asked, standing up. He shook his head, "No thank you, Mrs. Rossi." he answered.

Paul shook his head as did everyone else. They were all too focused on the test to drink anymore tea.

"Question six: What is Yumi's favorite movie of all time?" Paul asked. He grinned, _No way he knows this. It's something I wouldn't even think a guy would watch and Yumi doesn't even talk about it much. _He thought.

Kaoru bit his lower lip. _Movie…movie…_

_**.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

_**.**_

_Kaoru and Yumi stood outside the movie theatre the day the skipped school. "Hmm. What's playing that's any good?" Yumi mumbled. Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe a scary one? How about "The Grudge 3"?" he asked._

_Yumi shrugged, "I liked the first Grudge, but not the second as much. To me, sequels don't do well for the movie unless it's extremely good, which hasn't happened yet." she explained, taking a few steps forward in the line. _

_Kaoru looked up at the movie posters, "Well, none of these do justice to my favorite." he smiled. Yumi looked over at him, "What's your favorite movie?" she asked._

_Kaoru stared up at the ceiling, "Don't laugh, but it's '_Princess Mononoke_'." Yumi giggled. Kaoru glared at her, "I told you not to laugh!" _

_Yumi shook her head, "No, no! I just think it's cute! That's by Studio Ghibli, right? My dad got me into those movies. The first one I saw was "_Castle in the Sky_". It was my favorite as a kid." _

"Castle in the Sky_? I've seen that. It's…cute." Kaoru thought. Yumi chuckled, "Yeah. I loved it as a kid. And when I went to America when I was seven, ya know after learning English, my aunt rented the movie in English and I saw it. I still can't pick which one I like better: the Japanese dub or the English dub." _

"_Is _Castle in the Sky _still your favorite?" he asked. Yumi shook her head, "_Castle in the Sky_ was my favorite as a kid, but now I love "_Spirited Away_"! It's so amazing. I could watch it forever. What about you?" _

_Kaoru shrugged, "Hikaru's seen it but I haven't-"_

"_What?!" Yumi gasped. She pulled Kaoru out of line and over to the elevator, "We're going to the video store! First, we're renting _Spirited Away _and you're so gonna watch it and then your gonna love it!" she smiled. Kaoru smiled at Yumi and nodded, "Sounds like a plan." _

_**.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_**.**_

"Spirited Away." Kaoru finally said. Paul gave Kaoru a look, "You sure you're not guessing?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, "Yumi told me her favorite as a child was '_Castle in the Sky_' and now that she's older her favorite is '_Spirited away'_. No guessing here, sir." he explained.

Eddy leaned forward and held out his hand, a grin on his face, "You got it!"

Kaoru slapped Eddy's hand in a High-5 and then returned to his spot on the couch.

Paul sighed, "You really do know your stuff." he mumbled. Kaoru took that as a compliment.

"Question seven," Sue said, returning to her seat in the middle, "What is Yumi's favorite drink?" she asked.

Kaoru paused. _What have I seen her drink most? She hardly never drinks tea at the club…what is that drink that's she's always drinking…its pink…OH YEAH!_

"Pink lemonade." Kaoru answered. Sue smiled and nodded her head as Eddy made another mark on his notepad.

Eddy looked at Kaoru, "Question eight: what type of camera does Yumi prefer to use?" he asked.

Kaoru shook his head, "Well, I've only ever seen her use a Polaroid camera, so I'm gonna have to say Polaroid."

Paul stood up, "I think we should take a small break." he said, walking into the kitchen. Kaoru watched him then turned to Eddy, who was marking his paper, "Right." he said to Kaoru.

Hikaru got up to give Kaoru a pat on the back for getting so far, but Kaoru sprang up and walked into the kitchen.

Paul was drinking a glass of water. Kaoru walked forward, "Um, Mr. Rossi?" he asked. Paul looked at Kaoru, "Yes?" he asked.

Kaoru bit his lip, "Um, you're mad that I'm doing so well, aren't you?" he asked. Paul chuckled, "It's just a little shocker, is all. Normally all those boys from before couldn't even get past question one or two. You, on the other hand, got all the way up to question eight and are still going."

Kaoru nodded, "I'm a good listener, I guess. Yumi seemed so open to me the past two weeks. She's told me almost everything about her."

Paul glanced at Kaoru; "I'm angry." he made clear.

Kaoru gulped, "About..?"

Paul sighed, "I love Yumi to death, I do, but…she's been through so much. I don't want her to get hurt by some stupid teenage boy. I want to make sure the boy she dates is responsible, loving, and above all, someone who would never hurt her. And for some reason I don't know if you'll be able to do any of those." he explained.

Kaoru took a step closer to Paul, "Mr. Rossi, I am a member of the Ouran Host Club. I know how to treat a girl, especially with respect. And, I really and truly do love your granddaughter and would never in my life want or even try to hurt her. You have my word. And If, even though I'm sure it won't happen, I do hurt your granddaughter, feel free to hurt me or hire a hit man or anything as payback." he explained.

Paul gave Kaoru one last look, sighed and then shook Kaoru's hand, "You're alright, kid." he smiled.

"Are you two ready to continue?!" they heard Eddy shout from the living room. Kaoru and Paul both shared a look and then both walked out of the kitchen together.

Kaoru took his seat on the couch, across from Yumi's family. Paul took his back out his notepad and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Kaoru answered, less tense then before. Paul glanced at the notepad, "No more easy questions for you. Question nine: Yumi's favorite Italian dish. What is it?" he asked.

Kaoru gulped. That was a hard one for him. The whole time he'd see Yumi order something to eat that was Italian, it was always different. This time, he had to go on his gut and take a guess.

"Umm…" he mumbled, his head down and his finger tapping his chin. "Umm…" he said again. He glanced up at Sue and she had a strange look on her face. Her eyes were slightly big and she kept raising her eyebrows.

Kaoru gulped, _here goes nothing! _"Anything her grandma makes?" he asked slowly. He held his breath and kept and eye on Eddy's hand, seeing if he'd make a mark or not.

"You're right!" Sue smiled while Eddy happily put a mark down on the paper. Kaoru let out the breath and a second later he heard the host club exhale as well. He chuckled.

"Go Kaoru! One more question! You can do it!" The host's chanted happily.

"Shhh!" Tala and Tino shushed them. The club looked at the babies and they pointed to Kaoru, "_Tranquilla stupida_!" they scolded.

Ignoring the conversation they were having, back to the test!

"Last question," Paul said seriously. "What is Yumi's favorite dessert?" he asked. Koaru thought about it, _she's always eating ice cream. Chocolate ice cream actually. __That has to be it then! _

"Chocolate ice cream." he said.

Kaoru stared at each of their faces, trying to read them. _That's right, it has to be. _

Kaoru looked at Eddy's hand. _Mark the page…mark the page! _He repeated over and over in his head.

Eddy started to move his hand to the notepad.

_Mark the page…_

Closer and closer…

_Mark the page alright! _

Just as the pencil hovered over the page, Eddy moved it up more and placed it on the spiral ring of the notepad…not marking the page.

"Sorry Kaoru, but that's wrong." He said sadly.

Kaoru clenched his teeth and he actually felt like he'd cry. _I was…wrong…_

Eddy stood up and walked over to the twins, Sue stood up and gave Kaoru a comforting hug before helping Eddy with the twins, while Paul stayed seated.

The host's ran over to Kaoru.

"Oh Koaru! I'm sorry!" Hikaru said, giving his brother a hug. Haruhi nodded, patting his shoulder, "Me too. I even thought her favorite was chocolate ice cream."

Paul shook his head, "Her favorite is chocolate fudge cake. Extra fudge. She doesn't normally share that fact with people though because she hates eating it in public. She's a whole different person eating that. She goes crazy actually. Very funny sight." He explained.

Kaoru looked over at him and held out his right hand. "Thank you for letting me take this test, Mr. Rossi. As I promised, I'll leave tonight and I'll move on." he said a knot in his throat.

Paul shook his hand, "You're a good kid, Kaoru." he answered. "No one has gotten as far as you did."

Kaoru nodded. Paul took a pen off the coffee table and wrote something down on the notepad, ripped it off and handed it to Kaoru.

He took it, and stared at the paper. _An address? _

"That's where Yumi is." Paul told him. Kaoru shot Paul a confused look. Paul rolled his eyes, "Can't you take a hint, boy? I'm forgetting this stupid test and I approve of you! Now go find my granddaughter and tell her your feelings already." he instructed.

Kaoru was bewildered.

"You got that far. But there is still a lot you need to learn about her. I'm sure you'll learn it when you two start a relationship. _If_ she has feelings for you as well." Paul said nonchalantly, walking over to his wife.

"Really? You're letting to do this even though I failed the test?" Kaoru asked, standing up. Paul nodded, "You better get going too. It's about a forty five minute drive, and an hour and a half walk. Plus it's getting late."

Kaoru nodded, "Thank you sir." he said before running to the front door. Hikaru followed closed behind, then Haruhi and Tamaki and so on.

Kyoya called his limo to come round and they piled in, while Kaoru handed the driver the address.

"So, where is the place we're going to?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who was looking it up on an online website for directions.

A moment later, "It says she's at a small beach on the edge of Genoa. Its an abandon beach, no one's been there in years." Kyoya explained.

"Why would Yumi-Chan be there?" Hunny asked. "Because that's where her father took her." Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru gave him a look, "From that diary entry?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, "And it's where her family would go all the time after that. And on the cliff next to that beach was where her parents were married and-"

"Okay Koaru. You aren't taking a test anymore. You don't have to explain everything about Yumi now." Haruhi giggled.

Kaoru nodded, "Sorry. Just…kinda nervous." he said.

The limo was moving extra fast, because Kaoru had told the driver to step on it. It had been twenty minutes, and everyone was looking out the window, (even Kyoya) at the big open valleys and small towns and pounds and animals they passed.

But soon, the limo came to a halt. Kaoru looked out the window, "This can't be it." he mumbled. They all piled out of the car and an instant smell of animals and just a plain stink of the inside of a barn overcame them.

In front of the limo was a line of animals, crossing the road to a barn on the other side. An older man in his, what seemed like eighties, and a younger man in his late thirties and then another man in his teens were leading them across.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted. The teen turned to look at them, "_What_?" he shouted.

The group gave each other looks, "Anyone understand him?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya tapped on the front window, "The driver can." he said as the driver quickly jumped out of the front seat.

"Ask them how long that will take." Kyoya told him. The driver nodded, "_Excuse me!_"

This time, the middle aged man looked over, "_What? Can't you see we're busy?_" he asked. The driver nodded, "_We're trying to get to a beach. How long will this take?_" he asked.

The man looked back at the animals, "_We still have animals in the farm. About another hour to get them across and settled._"

The driver looked at the group, "About another hour, sir." he answered. Kyoya looked over at them, "I'm sure we can wait until-" but Kyoya stopped mid-sentence when someone ran past him.

"I guess Kaoru can't wait." Kyoya mumbled as Kaoru ran through the animals and down the road.

They shared a look before Tamaki ran after Kaoru. Haruhi and Hikaru were next to follow him, then Mori and Hunny and finally Kyoya gave orders to the driver to wait and then go down to the beach as soon as he can while they run, and he then followed his friends down the road to the beach to find Yumi.

**.**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did you like it???? I hope so!**

**oh! and if you're wondering what Tala and Tino told the hosts before (aka: **_"Tranquilla stupida!"_**) they just said "Quiet Stupid!" lol. my nephew yelled that at me over the weekend when I was on the phone with my friends and he was watching The Little Einsteins. haha XDD he's so cute**

**oh and I drew a picture of Yumi with her new haircut and it look GREAT! my parents wanted me to hang it up (they love my art work even tho it sucks. haha) I was gonna scan it onto my comp and put it on my deviantart for everyone to see but my brother was saying some crap about how the scanner was acting weird....hes such a liar. lol but I'll find a way to get it up! don't worry! :D**

**ok well...remember...REVIEW/alart/fave/all that jazz!**

**TOOTLES!**

**~~~Taylor **


	22. I am Completely and Totally

**A/N:**

**hey guys I'm back! and I have an update and not only Hunny's story but a story perfect for the holiday season! but thats at the end of the story ;) haha**

**also, so sorry its such a short chapter. but i made it short and sweet :D yay. haha **

**this is...**

**sadly...**

**the...**

**the...**

**the last chapter!!!! (tears) :(((**

**I'm so sorry that the last chapter wasn't super long. I REALLY DID TRY MY VERY BEST!!!!**

**I cant really think of an epilogue right now. I'll have it posted tho when I do! (it'll be posted before Hunny's story is "offically" posted, hopefully) **

**OH YEAH!! I'm really happy to say not only was I able to post that picture of Yumi on my deviantart, BUT a very nice reviewer drew a picture of Yumi!!! its a really good pic too! :D its user _TwilightRocker55_!!! she posted an un-colored pic of Yumi and a colored pic of Yumi! its really good! the link is on my profile to both my pic of Yumi and her pic of Yumi! :D **

**ok I'm gonna shut up and let you read. enjoy...the....the...the...the last chapter :((( (so sad to see this story come to an end...)**

**i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Yumi and her family and the idea for this story.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: I am Completely and Totally…**_

_**.**_

Kaoru's lungs felt like they were going to explode. He had been running as fast as he could for ten minutes straight, not even stopping when his brother or friends would call after him and ask him to stop.

Kaoru however wouldn't. He just wanted so much to get his feelings off his chest so badly he was willing to leave his friends behind and cover his shirt in sweat just to do it as soon as possible.

As he ran, the smell of salt water filled the air. If he squinted his eyes he could see the sparkling blue water of the _Ligurian Sea_.

He took a glance over his shoulder and could see his friends trying they're best to keep up with him. He really was running ten times his normal speed. He stopped and the moment he did he fell to the group and stretched out his legs, throwing his head back and breathing as much as he could.

"Kaoru!" His friends shouted countless times. After five minutes, the first one to catch up to Kaoru was Hunny and Mori, then Hikaru and Tamaki, then Haruhi and lastly Kyoya, who wasn't really trying too hard to run.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked him. Kaoru nodded, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I just need to rest for a minute." he said, grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling it over his head. "That's better," He sighed as he threw the shirt into the dirt.

Hikaru helped his brother up, "Why don't we just walk now? We're practically here. She's just over one of these cliffs on one of the beaches. It's an easy enough find." he explained.

Kaoru stared up the road, "The beach Yumi's on is right next to a cliff that's pointed out, like an arrow. She told me the story of it when we were renting a video. If I can find that one cliff, then I can find…" he trailed off as he continued to scan the open area.

The group walked together down the dirt road.

"Did you hear that?" Tamaki asked. The group turned their heads to look at him. Tamaki looked around at the open area, "It sounded like someone running into water."

"Are you sure that just wasn't the waves?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki nodded, "Waves sound like they're crashing into each other. That sound I heard was too fast and too close together. Big different between waves and running into water."

Everyone stopped walking and listened closely, trying to hear the sound again.

_Splish, splash, splosh! _

Everyone looked over at the water they could see, "I heard it too!" Hunny said, "Me too!" Haruhi said happily.

Kaoru looked up ahead and saw something that stuck out. Wooden railing on the edge on of the cliffs. He ran forward, again leaving his friends behind, and leaned on the railing. It was a safety rail that was next to a built in path going down the side of the mountain onto a sandy and clean beach.

Kaoru looked out at the small beach and saw a bag sitting a few feet away from the water with a pair of shoes and, with her back facing the mountain, was Yumi, walking around with her feet in the water, talking pictures of the sea.

Kaoru felt amazed. He actually found her. But, she looked so different. Her _hair_! She had cut her hair. It was so short! Just a little longer then Haruhi's cut!

Hikaru and everyone caught up to Kaoru, "Is that Yumi?" Hikaru asked. "She cut her hair!" Haruhi mused.

Kaoru ignored them and ran over to the path and ran down to the beach. Again, his friends were going to follow him, but Hikaru stopped them, "Let him tell her in private! Give them ten minutes then we'll join them." He explained.

Out in the water, Yumi just walked back and forth while the waves rammed against her legs, but in a gentle and, weirdly, soothing motion. Her camera's strap was wrapped around her wrist and the edge of her white dress turned a darker color because of the water splashing against it when she ran in earlier.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" She mumbled in a sing song voice, her eyes half closed and just enjoying the silence.

_I just wish he was…_

"Yumi!"

Yumi's eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder. Kaoru (shirtless, I might add) was running up to her.

Yumi felt herself blush but ignored it, completely shocked he was really there. "K-Kaoru…" she mumbled as he ran into the water, slowing down because of the pressure.

Kaoru stopped and held up his index figure, "One sec," he said, walking past her and into deeper water. Yumi rose and eyebrow and turned to watch what Kaoru was doing.

Once he was in water up to his waist he held a breath and ducked himself under. Yumi laughed and Kaoru shot back up, shook his head causing his wet hair to fly everywhere and then pushed his hair back with his hands before walking back to Yumi, "I never knew how refreshing water could be until now." he smiled.

Yumi rolled her eyes and gave him a disbelieving look, "I-I can't believe this. You're here! I don't even think I told you which part of Italy I lived in! Why…? How…?" Yumi rambled on.

Kaoru nodded, "Kyoya looked at your file and found the address and we went to your house and your grandparents told us where you'd be." he explained.

Yumi nodded, "But…why are you here?" she asked. Kaoru bit his lower lip, _how am I going to do this? _He mused.

Yumi shook her hand, "Wait. Take a picture with me." She said. Kaoru gave her a look, "A picture?"

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. I don't have a picture of you and me and…well…I'd like one. If that's okay." she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, sure, as long as I get a copy of It." he smiled. Yumi giggled, "Of course."

She wrapped her left hand around Kaoru's shoulders and Kaoru put his right arm around Yumi's. She held her camera high above them and checked in the small mirror by the lens to see if they were both in the shot. They were and she said the countdown, "Alright, ready? One…two…"

"Three!"

Kaoru was expecting a flash and smile, but instead he felt Yumi's hand move his head and her lips planted on his, his eyes filled with shock and his cheeks bright red.

Yumi pulled away quickly and turned her camera over, ignoring the confused and happy look that played on his face. "That's a keeper. Ha, your face is so cute in this one Kaoru." she mused.

Kaoru let out a breath, "um…what?" he asked. Yumi gave him a look and then sighed. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Please."

Yumi nodded, "I know that kiss was out of no where and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me to if I'd have asked,"

"No!" Kaoru interrupted. Yumi didn't pay attention to what he just said, "Let me finish!"

"Kaoru, I have feelings for you. And, I'll admit it. I think of you every second of every day, you are my favorite subject to talk about, when I get to hug you I wish I could hang on just for a few more seconds but then I'd want more and more time, I always get excited when I get to see you, and I am _completely_ and _totally_…" Yumi sighed and a smiled appeared on her lips,

"In love with you." Kaoru finished.

Yumi blinked, "H-How'd you know?" she asked. "I made sure my feelings for you were unreadable." she mumbled the last part mostly to herself.

Kaoru nodded, "I know. But when you said all that, it was exactly how I feel about you and, Yumi; I am in love with you."

Yumi shook her head, "But, you love me?" she asked. Kaoru nodded.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "You? Love me?" she asked. Kaoru chuckled, "Yes, Yumi." he made clear. "Is it that much of a shock?" he asked.

Yumi shook her hand.

"Then why do you keep repeating it?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head; "I just thought you wouldn't want a girl with so much baggage…" she trailed off.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "No way. It doesn't matter to me that your parents died or people have teased you. All that matters is if you want to be with me or not."

Yumi felt like she might cry. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly, "I can't believe this." she mumbled.

Kaoru nodded, pulling away slightly and kissing her lips, "Believe it," he said in between kisses.

They heard clapping and cheering, and quickly Yumi and Kaoru pulled away and saw everyone running down the path and over to them.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and hugged him, "Congrads, Kaoru! I'm so happy for you!" he said to his little brother.

Haruhi hugged Yumi, "I'm so glad to see you! Don't ever leave without telling me you're leaving the country again!" Haruhi told her sternly. Yumi laughed and nodded, "I promise! But…how did you get here? I thought you didn't have a passport." she asked.

"Haru-Chan had it added to her debt!" Hunny said happily, standing next to Yumi in the cool sea water.

Yumi gave Haruhi a look, "You're debt must be so big now!" she said shocked. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, but I think it's best pretending to be a boy for now. I won't have to deal with Hikaru's fan girls attacking me for a little while longer." she giggled.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Damn that means I have to deal with Kaoru's fan girls." she mumbled. Kaoru chuckled, "Don't worry. Anything goes down with you and my fan girls, I'll make sure you get your revenge." he explained.

Yumi hugged him and took one more picture of the two before snapping shots of the rest of the host club (yes, even Kyoya) playing and splashing in the clear blue sea water.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week later Yumi was on a flight back to Japan with her friends and new boyfriend Kaoru.

Her grandmother was in the middle of purchasing a building in Japan that Yumi could run, after getting special permission from the (I guess you could call him) "principle" of Ouran High School for her to get a job.

Yumi didn't take anything she didn't have the first time she went to Japan, except the empty mobile that hung over her bed.

But now, that mobile was filled with the photos she had taken at the beach. And the center photo of the mobile was that exact photo she took of her and Kaoru's first kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The end**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**did you like it? was it a suckish ending? I'm sorry :'( **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ok, on to the things i told you about. Hunny's story will not be posted ASAP. it will be posted probably at the end of December or early January. the reason is i wanna write a holiday type story.**

**and I'm sure most of you readers have heard of the movies "The Santa Clause" (1, 2 &3) ya know...with Tim Allen as Santa and that cutie Barnard as the head-elf or Arch-elf (fan girl moment) haha**

**well I'm planning on writing a cute little holiday fic about Barnard that will be posted as soon as I can think of a plot. haha. I really hope i see some of you nice reviewers will review that story too since I'm on a couple of ya'll author alert's list. :) **

**and, just to keep you happy, i wont post the offically chapter of Hunny's story but I will post the prologue (ya know, the thing i posted a few chapters back. only this time it'll be the whole thing.) **

**please, i hope you read my Santa Clause fic for Christmas. and even if you dont celebrate Christmas read it! I'll be nice if you did haha. :) alright. i better get going. thanks so much for reading. you guys and girls are the best! **

**also that song Yumi was mumbled before was the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Yumi seems like the type to sing to herself when shes alone. hahahahaha alright...well...**

**tootles! **

**~~~Taylor**


End file.
